A Happy Ending
by shizuka kirarin
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang artis dan pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp ini memiliki daya tarik yang cantik, baik, anggun dan penuh wibawa, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang murid baru di Konoha High School(KHS) untuk menenangkan dirinya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa sengaja menemukan seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. Siapakah orang itu?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: BY Masashi Kishimoto

Sum: Namikaze Naruto seorang artis dan pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp ini memiliki daya tarik yang cantik, baik, anggun dan penuh wibawa tak sedikit orang yang tak mengenal dan menghormatinya, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang murid baru di Konoha High School(KHS) untuk menenangkan dirinya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa sengaja menemukan seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. Siapakah orang itu?

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

Konoha High School, 07.00am

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Kiba dan Shikamaru-kun!"

"Kyaaaa! Itu ada Neji-kun dan Gaara-kun!" begitulah suasana pagi hari di KHS. Berteriak-teriak memanggil pangeran pujaan mereka, siapa yang tak mengenal pangeran KHS? Hampir seluruh murid KHS yang menghormati dan memuja-muja kelima pangeran sekolah itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara melengking dan sedikit cempreng terdengar sehingga orang yang berada di sekitarnya segera menutup telinga untuk menghindari tuli permanen. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut pink sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari mengejar Sasuke cs, Sakura mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan setelah itu menegakan wajahnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu berangkat ke sekolah tanpa aku?" ucap Sakura mempautkan bibirnya dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Sasuke, orang-orang yang melihat itu merasa jengah akan sikap Sakura yang notabenenya adalah tunangan Sasuke. Sudah rahasia umum KHS bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura namun Sakura tetap bersikeras agar mendapatkan perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu, Sakura tak akan membiarkan orang mendekati Sasuke, sedikit saja ada perempuan yang menyentuhnya maka orang itu akan mendapatkan penderitaan dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya oleh karena itu tidak sedikit dari murid KHS yang membencinya terutama orang yang pernah Sakura tindas tapi hal itu tak ditanggapi Sakura menurutnya asalkan ada Sasuke disampingnya _it's not problem_.

"Hn" hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari Uchiha bungsu itu yang menuju ke kelasnya diikuti oleh ke-4 _prince_ dan Sakura.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Pagi itu, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas 3-A yang juga merupakan kelas dari Sasuke cs dan Sakura. Sasuke memilih tempat dipojokan dekat dengan jendela sudah duduk manis di kursinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku depan Sasuke sedang sibuk berbincang walaupun yang berbicara hanya Kiba dan ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas dari ketiga temannya yang lain. Pemuda berambut hitam dan melawan grafitasi itu justru sibuk memandangi gerbang KHS yang dimasuki oleh dua mobil mewah tampak mobil tersebut berhenti di depan pintu masuk KHS keluarlah dua orang memakai setelan jas hitam dan menggunakan kacamata hitam khas bodyguard dan seorang maid dan bulter membungkuk hormat pd mobil ferrari berwarna hitam dan bercorak orange dibagian kursi pengemudi turunlah seseorang yang entah siapa itu, belum sempat Sasuke melihat orang itu tiba-tiba Kiba mengagetkannya.

"Ke… hei Sasuke! Kau mendengarkan apa yang kubilang kan?" Tanya Kiba menghadap kebelakang melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ck!, kalau bicara jangan menggunakan bahasa alienmu dong! Aku kan tidak mengerti!" ngomel Kiba frustasi.

"Hn"

"Aaaaarrgghh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba menghadapi Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang juga seperti itu.

"**DIAM KAU INUZUKA!**"

Shuut …. **Bruk**! "Aduh! I-itai!" teriak Kiba kesakitan setelah mendapatkan salam hangat dari Kakashi-sensei menggunakan penghapus papan.

"**DIAM. ATAU. KELUAR. DARI. KELASKU!**" kata Kakashi dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Ba-baik….." jawab Kiba takut, teman sekelasnya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Poor Kiba~

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Tok!tok! terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar kelas.

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei. Bisakah saya menyita waktu anda sebentar?" Tanya guru perempuan bernama Anko-sensei itu.

"Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih" wanita itupun masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah depan kelas sambil menatap muridnya yang kebingungan dengan kedatangannya.

"Pasti kalian bingung kenapa sensei datang kesini. Sensei datang kesini ingin memperkenalkan teman baru dengan kalian" terdengar gumaman antusias di seluruh penjuru kelas. Anko menoleh kearah pintu dan memberi isyarat pada seseorang di luar untuk masuk.

"Naru silahkan masuk!" panggil Anko-sensei. Orang yang dipanggilpun secara perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas, jika saja orang itu melihat secara keseluruhan maka dia akan melihat siswa-siswi yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan ekspresi terkejut.

" TI-ti-tidak mungkin di..dia kan!?"

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan**

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Subete no kon'nichiwa Ogenkidesuka?(halo semua apa kabar?)

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my first story. please be advised to mistake my story. And then, you may review this fic. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Previous story:

"Sensei datang kesini ingin memperkenalkan teman baru dengan kalian" terdengar gumaman antusias di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Naru silahkan masuk!"

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan!?"

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Flashback On**

Kediaman Namikaze, New York

Tampak seorang gadis cantik berumur sebelas tahun terlihat shock dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau dengarkan Naru-chan! Tousan ingin kau ke Jepang dan sekolah di Konoha High School saat kau berumur lima belas tahun!" kata Minato.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Naru harus ke Inggris untuk mengurus perusahaan Tousan di sana" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dengar Naru-chan kami ingin kau memiliki teman sebaya yang seumuran denganmu. Dan Kaasan ingin Naru-chan segera menemukan orang yang berharga bagi Naru" kata Kushina.

"Tousan?"

Minato tersenyum lembut "Tenang saja untuk masalah mengurus perusahaan biar Tousan dan Kaasan yang kesana, jadi Naru-chan mau yaa…?" mohon Minato.

"Tapi kenapa harus disana?"

"Itu karena Kaasan dan Tousan alumni disana, jadi Kaasan ingin Naru-chan juga jadi alumni disana. Kami mohon Naru~ Kaasan dan Tousan janji ini akan jadi permintaan terakhir"

"Apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan katakan? Tousan dan Kaasan sampai kapanpun masih bisa meminta pada Naru, jangan berkata seolah-olah Kaasan dan Tousan akan meninggalkan Naru!. Naru benci itu!" jawab Naruto marah.

"Hehehehe maafkan kami… Kaasan dan Tousan tak bermaksud seperti itu pada Naru~. Jadi Naru maukan?"

"Eeemm… baiklah. Naru akan coba pikirkan, tapi jangan banyak berharap" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Arigato Naru-chan!" jawab kedua orangtuanya berbarengan sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Hei! hei! Naru kan belum mengatakan setuju!" kesal Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengrucutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

"Kyaaa! anak Kaasan memang manis!" gemas Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang chuby.

"Waaaa! Kaasan i-itai!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Sini Kaasan cubit lagi" tawa Kushina

"Tidak mauuuu!" Naruto lari menghindari cubitan maut Kaasannya.

"Hahahahaha" Minato pun tertawa melihat istrinya sedang mengejar anaknya.

Mereka sangat menikmati momen bahagia yang jarang terjadi ini tanpa tahu maut akan memisahkan mereka.

**Lima tahun kemudian….**

Tokyo, Jepang 20.00pm

Sebuah pesawat jet pribadi dengan model terbaru mendarat mulus di landasan khusus Bandara Narita, Tokyo Jepang. Sekilas, beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum sekaligus iri. Kagum karena pesawat jet itu tampak hebat jika disandingkan dengan pesawat-pesawat lain di tempat itu dan iri karena mereka tak tahu kapan bisa memiliki salah satu jet termahal saat ini, pemiliknyapun pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Pintu pesawat itupun terbuka secara perlahan sambil mengeluarkan desisan halus saat pintunya tergeser kesamping. Tidak lupa, sebuah tangga tinggi yang terbuat dari besi ditempelkan ke pintu pesawat tersebut untuk memudahkan penumpang turun dari pesawat. Terlihat dua wanita remaja keluar dari pesawat. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang panjang, hanya saja wanita yang berjalan lebih dulu memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan warna matanya biru cerah seperti warna langit di musim panas dan terlihat glamours sedangkan wanita yang berjalan dibelakangnya memiliki rambut pirang tapi tak secerah wanita didepannya dan memiliki warna mata ungu yang terkesan biasa. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya menatap kagum tak lupa wajah mereka yang tampak merona melihat kedua wanita cantik itu. Tampak wanita yang berjalan duluan itu merapikan dress berwarna kuning dan kacamata hitam menutupi mata indahnya dan segera menuruni tangga dengan anggun diikuti wanita yang mirip dengannya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita yang menggunakan kacamata itu. Tapi dimana ya…? Aku lupa" tanya salah satu orang yang berada di bandara itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Dia kan Namikaze Naruto, artis yang terkenal di New York!" jawab satu orang lainnya.

"Kyaaaa! Ada bintang idola si Namikaze Naruto!"

"Kyaaaa! Mana…mana?!"

Kedua orang yang mendengar teriakan itupun segera memasuki sebuah limousin hitam elegan yang terpakir di dekat pesawat tersebut tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang disekitarnya yang histeris akibat salah satu wanita pirang itu.

"Kyaaa! Narruuu-chaan….!" orang-orang itu berteriak memanggil sang idola walaupun mereka terlambat karena mobil mewah yang dinaiki idola mereka itu sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkan bandara yang ramai akibat bintang idola itu.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Naruto's pov**

Aku memandang datar pemandangan bandara Narita lewat kaca mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang kutumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang histeris karena mengetahui kedatanganku.

Tidak pernah kupikirkan kalau aku akan ke sini. Ku pejamkan mataku sambil menghela nafas pelan. Aku merasa benar-benar letih. Bagaimana tidak, setelah menyelesaikan proyek baru di Paris tiba-tiba saja Iruka yang merupakan kepala pelayan menyuruh (baca: memaksa) ku untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Aku tahu, aku harus berlibur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang selalu bekerja lembur untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk. Tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Dipaksa berlibur disaat kau sedang asik-asiknya bekerja. Memang Iruka telah mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk menyuruh paman Yamato yang merupakan sekertaris kepercayaanku untuk bertanggung jawab mengerjakan tugasku selama aku pergi berlibur. Ta-tapi Aaaarrrrggghhh! Aku tetap saja tidak terima!.

"Ah!" kubuka mataku kaget teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa nona Naruto?" kata seseorang yang mirip denganku kawatir. Kulirik wanita berambut pirang lebih pucat dariku bermata ungu yang duduk didepanku.

"Shion-nee, berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu" kataku datar pada wanita yang lebih tua enam tahun dariku.

"Hehehehe aku tau! Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu Naru-chan~. Kau tahu mukamu itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku jadi heran kenapa fansmu sangat menyukaimu yang bermuka datar dan minim eksperesi ini, kecuali saat kau sedang berada di depan kamera"

"Hmm" jawabku seadanya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Uuuggh! Kau selalu saja menjawab seperti itu jika ada seseorang bertanya tidakah ada kata-kata yang lain?. Oohh iya daripada itu kenapa kau tadi terkejut seperti itu seolah-olah ingat sesuatu?"

"Hn… Naru memang ingat sesuatu"

"Ingat apa? Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan, jika ada aku akan menelpon Iruka-jisan untuk mengirimnya segera"

"Tidak, Naru bukan ketinggalan barang. Tapi Naru teringat sesuatu…, sesuatu tentang permintaan terakhir Tousan dan Kaasan…" jawab Naruto pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Shion.

"Souka? Apa itu?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Hmmm… mereka meminta Naru untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School yang di Jepang ini" jawab Naruto secara cepat, singkat,jelas, padat dan tidak pake macet (loh?).

"Hah? Bukannya itu sekolah terelit di Jepang yang diminati seluruh murid di seluruh dunia?!" kaget Shion mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Ya.. Kaasan dan Tousan adalah alumni KHS dan mereka ingin Naru menjadi alumni disana juga" jawab Naruto.

"Apakah kau berminat untuk sekolah?" tanya Shion.

"Eeemm… menurut Naru itu tidak buruk untuk di coba" jawab Naruto menghadap ke jendela walaupun sebentar dan sekilas Shion dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Shion ikut tersenyum senang melihat senyuman Naruto yang sudah lama tidak terlihat itu tapi cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan.

"Begituu…." Terlihat Shion mengangguk mengerti. Suasana tampak sunyi beberapa saat sampai satu suara mengagetkan Naruto.

"AKU MENGERTI! Aku akan menghubungi Iruka-jisan untuk memasukanmu di KHS, aku yakin Iruka-jisan pasti senang mendengarnya" sahut Shion gembira sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?! Apa Nee-san bilang?!. Aku kan belum bilang untuk sekolah di sana?" jawab Naruto dengan muka setengah kaget mendengar perkataan Shion tapi cepat-cepat disembunyikan dan mengembalikan mukanya menjadi datar.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kau tidak pernah merasakan masa sekolah padahal kau sudah berumur 16 tahun. Kau terlalu jenius sih makaya kau tak pernah merasakan indahnya masa sekolah, kau dari dulu selalu ikut Home Schooling. Dan itu juga merupakan permintaan terakhir mendiang orang tuamu kan Naru-chan? Apa kau setega itu sehingga mengecewakan mereka?!" tanya Shion dengan muka dibuat seperti anak terbuang tapi di dalam hati Shion agak harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan Naruto. Dengan muka Shion yang seperti itu pasti membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa iba kecuali Naruto. Dengan muka datarnya Naruto menjawab.

"Berhentilah memasang muka seperti itu, Naru tak kan terpengaruh" mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat hati Shion tertusuk ratusan jarum dan hancur berkeping-keping tapi kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan selanjutnya membuat hatinya gembira.

"Tapi… baiklah Naru akan sekolah disana" jawab Naruto sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"YATTA!, AKU BERHASIL! Arigatou Naru-chaann!" teriak Shion gembira, memeluk Naruto sekilas dan segera menelpon Iruka. Naruto yang pura-pura tertidur hanya tersenyum maklum dalam hati menghadapi tingkah maid yang selalu menemaninya selain Iruka dan sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya.

'Kaasan …. Tousan… sekarang Naru akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Naru harap kalian gembira disana' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Tokyo, Jepang

Kediaman Namikaze, 22.15pm

Naruto sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya melihat bulan purnama, hembusan angin mengibarkan helai rambut pirangnya yang indah dan lembut. Di bawah sinar bulan wajah Naruto tampak begitu cantik dan damai bagaikan seorang dewi. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona akan kecantikannya. Namun dibalik wajah cantik itu tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan kira-kira bagaimana rasanya sekolah layaknya remaja normal pada umumnya. 'Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal buruk di sekolah' pikir Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Iruka berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nona Naruto!" panggil Iruka. Pria berambut coklat dan memiliki bekas luka melintang di wajahnya memasang ekspresi marah. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut mendapatkan Iruka ada di Jepang.

"I-iruka-ojisan kenapa oji-san ada di sini?. Bukannya oji-san ada di New York?" tanya Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Saya segera kesini setelah mendengar dari Shion bahwa nona Naruto ingin bersekolah karena itu saya segera kesini untuk mempersiapkan keperluan nona. Daripada itu …apa yang nona lakukan di sini malam-malam?" tanya Iruka.

"Bersantai?" Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah anda saja. Saya kemari mencari anda, karena anda harus menemui seseorang dari Konoha High School." kata Iruka.

"Hm, Naru akan menemuinya." kata Naruto datar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Iruka dibelakangnya. Disana telah menunggu seorang pria berambut silver yang memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kecuali matanya. Ia sedang membaca buku berwarna orange berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise, buku itu terlihat mencurigakan bagi Naruto.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Naruto, mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan pria itu. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Oh, saya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Saya kemari membawa surat dan keperluan lainnya yang anda butuhkan untuk bersekolah di sekolah kami." Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan seragam khas KHS dari tasnya dan menyerahkan ke Naruto.

"Ini berkas-berkasnya. Silahkan isi berkas-berkas ini dan ini adalah seragam anda di KHS". Naruto menerima berkas dan seragam itu dari Kakashi dan segera membaca berkasnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud dari berkas ini? Saya akan mulai sekolah besok?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu tergantung dari kemauan yang mendaftar" jawab Kakashi. Perkataan Kakashi sontak membuat suasana menjadi sunyi akibat keterdiaman Naruto.

"Lebih cepat bukannya lebih baik nona?" Irukapun menjawab sebelum mension ini berubah menjadi kuburan. Naruto menoleh menatap Iruka'Kenapa harus besok ji-san?', seakan tau arti tatapan nonanya Iruka hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul.

"Ehhm! Terima kasih Hatake-san. Apakah anda akan segera pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang menghentikan tatapannya ke Iruka.

"em.. karena saya adalah guru anda disana sebaiknya anda memanggil saya Kakashi-sensei" saran Kakashi.

"Baiklah, anda dapat memanggil nama saya Naruto saja. Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tidak buruk juga" senyum Kakashi.

"Apakah Kakashi-sensei akan segera pulang setelah ini?" tanya Naruto ulang.

"Yeah. Saya masih ada keperluan yang lain" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu biar sopir saya yang mengentar anda"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, saya kesini membawa mobil sendiri" tolak Kakashi halus.

"Souka? Kalau begitu biar Shion yang mengantar Kakashi-sensei keluar" kata Naruto sopan. Shion yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengikutinya. Sebelum Kakashi mengikuti Shion , ia sempat terpukau akan kecantikan Shion.

'wow, she is so beauty' pikir Kakashi sebelum mengikuti Shion dari belakang meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Melihat hal itu, Iruka menahannya. "Anda mau kemana, Nona?" tanya Iruka dengan nada tegas.

"Emm, bekerja? Sekedar membaca berkas yang dikirim paman Yamato" jawab Naruto tak yakin dengan jawabannya. 'Damn! Kukira aku bisa kabur darinya dan memeriksa laporan yang paman Yamato kerjakan' pikirnya.

"Oh, no! Anda harus istirahat sekarang nona Naruto. Wajah anda pucat dan tak kan kubiarkan anda bekerja sampai kondisi anda prima, lagipula bukankah anda besok akan ke sekolah? Dan saya tak mau ambil resiko besok anda akan kelelahan dan membuat penyakit anda akan kambuh" kata Iruka dengan nada suaranya yang tak ingin dibantah. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melawan perintah Iruka yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

"Naru akan tidur jika Iruka-jisan berjanji untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel nona".

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Naruto-chan" jawab Iruka. Dengan lesu Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Iruka seperti biasanya.

"Oyasumi Naruto-chan" Iruka tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan selimut yang Naruto pakai.

"Oyasumi tousan Iruka…" balas Naruto lalu menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Iruka yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Naruto sekilas, setelah selesai ia mematikan lampu kamar Naruto dan keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Terlihat matahari menampakkan cahayanya di pagi ini, burung-burungpun berkicau merdu menambah seseorang menjadi senang mendengarnya. Tentu saja pagi ini merupakan awal kesibukan bagi semua orang tak terkecuali di mension Namikaze. Tampak beberapa maid dan butler sibuk membersihkan rumah mewah itu, ada yang menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan lantai, mencuci mobil dan lain sebagainya yang tidak mungkin di jelaskan satu persatu. Namun di satu tempat tercium aroma makanan yang menggugah selera (membuat perut author keroncongan T_T), terlihat gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata keunguan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion sedang memasak untuk bekal Naruto di sekolah.

"Iruka ji-san, apa Naruto sudah bangun?" tanya Shion tersadar bahwa Naruto belum turun untuk sarapan padahal sekolah dimulai empat puluh menit lagi.

"Ji-san juga tidak tahu" jawab Iruka sambil menaruh sarapan di meja makan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarnya untuk melihatnya" kata Shion sambil melepaskan celemek yang ia gunakan tapi terhenti oleh perkataan Iruka.

"Biar aku saja. Kau lanjutkan saja memasak" kata Iruka. Baru saja Iruka akan membangunkan Naruto tapi orang yang akan di bangunkan sudah menuruni tangga dengan berpakaian rapi seragam khas KHS dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat kuda.

"Naru berangkat" kata Naruto datar.

"Setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu Naru-chan! Kau juga harus meminum obatmu, kalau kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu bagaimana caranya kau minum obat?!" omel Shion.

"Naru tak kan mati jika meminum obat tanpa makan"

"Naru, aku minta kau sarapan sekarang!" dengan muka seram Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk segera duduk di kursi meja makan, alhasil Naruto tak bisa menolak dan menuruti perkataan Iruka.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, seperti biasa Naruto diberi bermacam-macam tablet dan kapsul (yang author sendiri tidak tahu namanya) dengan tatapan bosan Naruto meminum obat itu dengan sekali teguk. Naruto pun menyambar tas sekolahnya berjalan dengan anggun menuju mobilnya ditemani Iruka dan Shion di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto hime-sama" sapa para pelayan yang dilewati Naruto, tetapi ditanggapi cuek oleh Naruto.

"Saya dan Shion akan mendampingi nona ke sekolah" kata Iruka setelah sampai di depan dua mobil mewah.

"Why? Naru bukan anak kecil lagi Iruka-jisan. Naru akan berangkat sendiri ke sekolah" kata Naruto menolak perkataan Iruka.

"Tidak! Nona baru pertama kali datang ke Jepang, kami kawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan nona yang seorang artis ini. Lagipula nona tidak tahu jalan dari sini ke sekolah kan?" bantah Iruka.

"Haah.., terserah kalian saja. Tapi Naru ingin menyetir mobil Naru sendiri" kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobil ferrari hitam elegan dengan corak orange.

"Kau hebat Iruka-jisan" puji Shion.

"Tentu saja" kata Iruka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah terelit sejepang dan merupakan sekolah terfavorit di seluruh dunia, hanya orang-orang berbakat dan kaya saja yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh keluarga Senju yang merupakan ibu dari ayahnya Naruto bisa dibilang neneknya Naruto, tentu saja gedung ini sudah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan disambut bungkukan hormat dari Iruka, Shion dan bodyguardnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tampak tak suka.

"Berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu. Naru tidak suka melihatnya" perkataan Naruto membuat mereka menegakkan badannya. "Kalian pulanglah. Sepulang sekolah kalian tidak perlu menjemput Naru". "Dan tidak ada penolakan lagi" lanjut Naruto dengan tegas tak membiarkan Iruka yang ingin protes. Iruka yang mendengar itu hanya mengatupkan mulutnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam" kata Iruka dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Selamat belajar Naru-chaan. Ganbatte!" kata Shion memberikan semangat pada Naruto mencium pipi gembal Naruto sekilas dan berlalu pergi diikuti Iruka dan bodyguard menuju mobil untuk meninggalkan KHS.

'haaah… Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" pikir Naruto dalam hati dan sekarang ia harus bersiap menemui neneknya yaitu Tsunade yang sudah lama tak dijumpai dan Naru yakin neneknya akan memarahi dirinya yang tidak ada kabar dan baru kembali.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah melalui lorong-lorong sekolah tampak bingung dengan tata ruang di sana, ia ingin bertanya tapi disana tampak sepi yang Naruto yakini semua sudah diruang belajar masing-masing mengingat jam menujukkan pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Tapi tak sengaja Naruto melihat sosok siswi yang baru keluar dari toilet wanita, segera saja ia mengejar siswi itu. Terlihat siswi itu menggunakan kacamata seperti Harry Potter, menggunakan seragam kedodoran dan berambut indigo panjang yang di kepang, terlihat ng? culun?.

"Ng, permisi nona bisakah kau menunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" kata Naruto ramah pada gadis culun itu.

"Eh! Ng!? ma-mari ikuti saya.." jawab gadis itu tergagap. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, 'lucu' pikir Naruto. Gadis culun itupun memandu Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Naruto berdiri diluar ruangan terlihat didepannya terdapat pintu bercat coklat yang berisi tulisan'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' yang diukir berwarna gold. Narutopun berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku kesini nona ng?"

"Hi-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata kau dapat memanggilku de-dengan Hinata" kata gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto saja" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dan disambut Hinata dengan malu-malu. "ng? bo-boleh saya tahu. Apakah a-anda Namikaze Naruto yang se-seorang artis itu?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Kau tahu Hinata-chan mukamu sangat imut jika seperti itu. Ugh! Kau membuat ku sakit perut. Lagipula berhentilah berbicara formal seperti itu.. kau seperti berbicara dengan presiden Amerika saja. Ya, aku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto. Hinata-chan bisa mengatakannya kan?" kata Naruto dengan tawa renyah yang sudah lama tidak terlihat itu, membuat Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar pujian Naruto.(ha? Pujian ga salah tu? 0_0)

"Ung! Na-naru-chan jangan be-berkata seperti itu. Kalau begitu a-aku mau kembali ke kelas saja" kata Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa pelan. "Arigato Hinata-chan telah mengantarku!" teriak Naruto supaya terdengar oleh Hinata. Naruto pun mengambil nafas sebentar dan mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh untuk masuk. Naruto pun membuka pintu secara perlahan, terlihat seorang wanita yang tampak muda tapi tidak dengan umurnya sedang membaca berkas yang tidak diketahui Naruto. "Siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang di mejanya tampak sangat serius.

"Saya murid baru di sekolah ini, nama saya Namikaze Naruto" mendengar suara dan nama yang tak asing bagi wanita itu, membuat wanita tua tapi masih terlihat muda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketika ia melihat gadis pirang yang dihadapannya segera saja dia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto yang melihat itu menutup matanya erat bersiap menerima resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

**Bruuk!**

'Eh?!' Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menghangat sontak membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati wanita yang merupakan kepala sekolah itu memeluknya erat.

"Syu-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Na-naruuu" basah Naruto merasakan basah pada baju seragam yang ia kenakan. Naruto segera mengkat tangannya untuk mengangkat kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Baa-chan~. Jangan menangis lagi.. Naru mohon" Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata neneknya menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya dengan tangan yang tetap menyangga kepala wanita tua itu untuk terus menghadap padanya. "Kau tahu Baa-chan? Ku kira kau akan marah pada Naru…" kata Naruto lagi.

"**Baka!**" bentak Tsunade sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Saakiit Baa-chan!~" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang di aninyaya neneknya.

"APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA PANIKNYA AKU KETIKA MENGETAHUI KAU MENGHILANG TANPA KABAR SAMA SEKALI!? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI JANTUNGAN HAH!? Apa kau tahu Baa-san sangat kawatir ..ka-kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Baa-san tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat Baa-san sayangi" tangis Tsunade, tubuhnya bergetar pelan berusaha menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Gomen-ne Baa-chan~" sesal Naruto.

"Sudalah Naru tak apa… lagipula Baa-san dengar kau sudah menghancurkan orang gila itu"

"Hn" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Huh! Kau pelit kata sekali tapi Baa-san bangga padamu. Oh ya Naru untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Tsunade bingung. "Naru kesini untuk menepati janji Naru pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk bersekolah di sini" jawab Naruto.

"Begitu?" Tsunade tampak terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu kau keruang guru yang ada disebelah ruanganku, temui seorang guru wanita bernama Anko. Dia akan mengantarmu ke kelas" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan Tsunade, ia akan segera keluar ruangan jika tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut sang nenek sehingga membuat hatinya mencair.

"Naruto sampai kapanpun kami akan selalu menyayangi dan melindungimu, jadi kau berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan kami lagi. Kau mengerti Naruto?"

"Okey, Baa-chan" kata Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang guru yang ditunjuk oleh neneknya tadi. Naruto berdiri di luar ruang guru. Dengan berat hati, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Semua perhatian guru yang ada langsung menatap Naruto. Merasa sangat gugup dan mencoba tersenyum."Selamat pagi" sapa Naruto. Hening..

"Kyaaa! Bukannya itu Namikaze Naruto artis idola New York itu?" tiba-tiba semua guru cewek histeris dan segera menghampiri Naruto sedangkan guru cowok hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Anko yang baru keluar dari ruangannya terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang di grumuni oleh teman-teman sekantornya.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?" Anko segera menghampiri Naruto dan menolongnya dari serangan-serangan guru-guru di ruangan itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Anko setelah berhasil menolong Naruto.

"Hm" jawab Naruto. 'itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin sekolah di sekolah umum seperti ini' sahut Naruto dalam hati.

"Anko-sensei, kau tahu kenapa Namikaze Naruto ada di sini?" tanya salah satu guru mewakilkan guru yang lainnya yang bingung.

"Dia disini untuk bersekolah, dia murid baru disini. Jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya jika kalian tidak ingin dipecat oleh kepala sekolah yang merupakan nenek dari gadis ini". Jawab Anko lalu menghadap Naruto. "Anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, tadi Tsunade-sama sudah menghubungiku untuk mengantarmu ke kelas. Sebaiknya kau ikuti aku sebelum kau mati kehabiskan nafas akibat pelukan maut yang mereka berikan" lanjut Anko, Naruto mengangguk mengikuti Anko meninggalkan guru-guru yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Anko tadi dengan mulut menganga tidak elit.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas 3-A, sesampainya di depan ruang kelas tersebut Anko mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah seseorang yang dikenal oleh Naruto saat bertamu ke mansion Namikaze. "Naruto-chan tunggulah sebentar disini, masuklah setelah saya memberikan kode untuk masuk" kata Anko lalu masuk kedalam kelas sedangkan Naruto berdiri di luar kelas sambil menunggu kode untuk masuk. "Naru silahkan masuk!" merasa namanya dipanggil Narutopun berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas, kedatangannyapun disambut tatapan tidak percaya dan terkejut oleh siswa-siswi di kelas itu.

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan!?"

**Flashback off**

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan. Namikaze Naruto!?" ucap salah satu siswa sambil menunjuk kearah gadis cantik dan imut yang menjadi idola masa kini sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain saling berbisik. Yang ditujuk hanya cuek dihadapan mereka.

"Naru perkenalkan dirimu" kata Anko-sensei.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, you can call me Naruto. Nice to meet you, Thanks". Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk di hadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Kalau begitu, Kakashi-sensei maaf telah membuat acara mengajarmu terganggu" kata Anko terhadap Kakashi. "Tidak masalah" jawab Kakashi sopan. Anko pun keluar kelas.

"Baiklah Naruto kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke atau Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura angkat tangan kalian" kata Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakurapun mengangkat tangan mereka. Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian namun saat melihat Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, entah mengapa jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika onyx itu dengan tak sengaja bertemu dengan sapphire miliknya, keduanya seperti tertarik ke dalam iris satu sama lain. Bahkan orang yang ditatapnyapun merasakan hal yang sama. "Naruto kau sudah menentukan akan duduk dimana?" pertanyaan Kakashi sontak memutuskan ikatan yang berlangsung beberapa detik tadi. Tak sengaja Naruto melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya tadi dan iapun tersenyum tipis melihat temannya itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersemu merah melihat senyuman Naruto yang seperti malaikat itu walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk dibangku itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya.

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Haloha semuanya….

Apa kabar? Terimakasih telah mereview fict ini. Maaf, ya bila ada kesalahan kata-kata. Author akan membalas review kalian…

** 11**

makasih atas pujiannya…. :D, ini sudah cukup panjang belum?

**Kujyou-san **

Ini udah lanjut ko… emm rasanya kurang cocok dipanggil dengan "san" deh soalnya masih baru jadi ga enak(belum terbiasa dipanggil gitu), hehehe jadi malu. Panggil Rin saja ya…

**Gaara gaara geere**

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih banyak ya…

**Zulaen **

Makasih banyak. Ini sudah lanjut.

**Guest **

Ia ini SasuNaru kok… masalah yaoi sama genderbend itu hanya Naruto saja yang mengalami perubahan menjadi perempuan. teriakan panjangnya udah tak benerin. Bagaimana sudah bagus belum? Hehehehe makasih sarannya ya… kalau ada yang salah lagi tolong beri tahu ya….

**Amour-chan **dan **Tina Uchiha **

Sudah lanjut kok. Makasih banyak ya…

**Yuichi**

Dia yang dimaksud adalah Naruto. Makasih banyak, ya…

**Luca Marvell **

Itu masih rahasia hehehehehehe yang sabar, ya… :D

**Sayaku Shiina'Shi-Chan**

Ini sudah di usahain update kilat. Tapi rasanya setelah chapter ini akan update lama soalnya Rin bakal mempersiapin UN sih (semoga aja bisa terus update). Makasih udah review ya…

**Runa BluGreeYama **

Makasih atas sarannya,ya. Sensainya sudah diganti jadi Sensei dichapter ini ko. Ini sudah termasuk panjang kan?

**Yunaucii **dan **Minyak tanah**

Sudah tahu Naru itu cewek atau cowok kan? bagaimana word'a sudah cukup panjang kan?

**Vianycka Hime **

Ia ini pairingnya SasuNaru ko. Baca terus ya…

**Siihat Namikaze Natsumi**

Hehehe gak apa-apa kok, justru saran Senpai membantu Rin memperbaiki yang salah. Makasih atas saran dan pujiannya. Dukung Rin terus ok?

** .58**

Ini udah lanjut kok

**Thedy 76**

Hehehehe maaf deh, sengaja biar penasaran. Makasih saran'a ya..

Makasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Tetep dukung Rin terus ya?.

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**Review Please **


	3. Chapter 3

Previous story:

"Naruto kau sudah menentukan akan duduk dimana?" tanya Kakashi memutuskan ikatan yang berlangsung. Naruto tak sengaja melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya, ia pun tersenyum lembut membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersemu merah.

"Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk dengan orang itu?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kakashi ulang.

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya.

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya, yang lainnyapun melihat kearah bangku yang ditunjuk. Terdapat seorang wanita berambut indigo di kepang mengunakan kacamata sedang membaca buku dengan serius, merasa diperhatikan dan ditunjuk gadis itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kearah seseorang yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Na-naru-chan?!"ucap Hinata pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh semua yang berada di kelas itu, kaget tentu saja Hinata merasa kaget menemukan seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi berada di depan kelasnya. 'Hinata kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto?' begitulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak seluruh orang yang berada di kelas kecuali Naruto dan Hinata, ketika Hinata tampak shock atas kedatangan Naruto.

"Hi! Hinata-chan, kau sangat serius membaca sampai-sampai Hinata-chan baru menyadari keberadaanku. Naru jadi kecewa" lanjut Naruto dengan muka yang dibuat-buat menjadi sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naru-chan. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu~" kata Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya. Naruto melihat itu hanya menampakkan senyum sekilas.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Naru hanya bercanda, jadi Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk bersama Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto menghadap kearah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana ya? Tapi Hinata duduk sebangku bersama Ten-ten kan?" jawab Kakashi. Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh ke arah teman sebangku Hinata. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah-olah meminta agar permintaannya di kabulkan itu membuat semuanya merona hebat tak banyak dari mereka mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidung (baca: mimisan).

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku akan duduk bersama Sakura saja" gagap Ten-ten tak kuasa melihat tatapan Naruto. Ten-ten pun segera membenahi barangnya tak menyadari Naruto yang menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan. Baru saja Ten-ten berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura tapi terhenti akibat suara yang muncul dari pintu kelas.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk di bangku milikku?!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ala pony tail beramata biru laut tapi tak secerah dan seindah mata milik Naruto yang berwana biru langit musim panas.

"Astaga Ino aku lupa kalau kau duduk bersamaku" kata Sakura baru tersadar dari keterpukauannya terhadap Naruto.

"Dasar. Padahal aku hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar, tapi kau cepat sekali melupakanku"

"Hehehe gomenne Ino" jawab Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil meminta maaf pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. "Huh! Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi" Inopun berjalan menuju ke bangkunya sedangkan Ten-ten kembali ke bangku semula.

"Lalu Naru duduk bersama siapa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan muka sedih karena tidak dapat duduk sebangku bersama Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling pojok itu?" kata Kakashi berusaha agar Naruto melupakan kekecewaannya akibat tidak bisa duduk sebangku bersama Hinata.

"Haaah~ Baiklah" jawab Naruto. Narutopun berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjuk senseinya tadi, tak meyadari setiap langkahnya yang melewati setiap bangku terlena akibat aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah sampai dibangkunya Naruto segera mendudukan diri berusaha agar tak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan ingin tahu teman-teman barunya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sebelum memulai pembelajaran bolehkah kami bertanya pada Namikaze-san? Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berambut coklat dan terdapat segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari teman-temannya ingin tahu tentang Naruto yang merupakan pembisnis dan seorang artis terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Haah~, Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar saja. Kau mengertikan Kiba?"

"Hai!" jawab Kiba. "Baiklah Namikaze-san, bolehkah kami bertanya tentangmu?" tanya Kiba sambil menghadap kearah belakang dan menatap Naruto yang duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

"Selama aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu tentu saja tak masalah, umm bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja? Lagipula kita akan menjadi teman kurasa memanggil dengan formal seperti itu akan membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana seperti itu membuat badan menjadi pegal. Kita rileks saja ok?" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah Nami eh! maksudku Naruto-chan sebenarnya kau asli dari Amerika ya?" tanya Kiba mencoba memanggil Naruto dengan cara biasa tapi tetap terdengar kaku dan sopan di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menahan tawa.

"Bukan sebenarnya aku keturunan Jepang mengingat Tou-san dan Kaa-san merupakan orang Jepang, hanya saja media salah mengartikan dan mengatakan aku asli Amerika padahal aku pindah ke Amerika saat usiaku baru lima tahun" jawab Naruto lembut.

"Pantas saja Naruto-chan terdengar tidak kaku saat berbicara bahasa Jepang, apakah Naru-chan selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang saat berbincang dengan kerabatmu. Ku dengar Naruto-chan tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah umum, apa itu benar?" tanya Tenten yang mulai antusias mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Ya, aku selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang di rumah dan aku memang tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah umum mengingat aku menggunakan jasa home schooling. Mendengar jawaban Naruto semuanya mengangguk mengerti kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. "Aku sekolah di sini juga berkat dari keinginan mendiang Tou-san dan Kaa-san, walau hanya sebentar lagipula aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya sekolah di sekolah umum" lanjut Naruto membatalkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan temannya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-chan bisa kenal dengan dengan Hinata?" tanya seseorang lagi.

"Oh itu, tadi aku ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah tapi aku tak tahu arah dan saat aku tersesat aku tak sengaja bertemu Hinata-chan di koridor. Hinata-chan yang mengantarku" Naruto tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata. "Arigato Hinata-chan!" lanjut Naruto menghadap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipi menambah kecantikan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, membuat semuanya menjadi terpukau tak lupa terdapat rona merah di kedua pipi masing-masing setiap orang di sana tapi cepat-cepat dihilangkan. Melihat tampang kaku tapi imut dari teman-temannya itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa membuat semua teman barunya mengkerutkan alis bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang out of character. "Aku tidak kuat lagi, wajah kalian sungguh lucu. Apa kalian tahu? Kalian sungguh tak cocok bertampang kaku seperti itu membuat wajah kalian menjadi aneh. Aku kan sudah bilang agar kalian rileks saja. Kalian benar-benar lucu hehehehe" kata Naruto sambil tertawa sehingga menghilangkan suasana canggung dikelas itu, entah mengapa mereka ikut tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa. Suasana menjadi gembira di kala kelas mereka kedatangan matahari pembawa keceriaan.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri dulu perkenalannya dan lanjutkan pelajarannya ok?" kata Kakashi dengan senyum di balik maskernya, senang ketika melihat anak didiknya tertawa.

"Hai!" jawab semua serempak.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Next time….

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng berdentang keras menandakan sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali murid-muridpun dengan suka cita berhambur keluar meninggalkan kelas yang membosankan bagi mereka itu.

"Naruto-chan, kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami? Kami setelah ini akan ke karaoke" tanya Ten-ten.

"Kedengarannya menyenakan tapi aku akan pulang bersama Baa-chan sekarang, gomenne" jawab Naruto menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru lagipula masih banyak hari lain, jika mau bersenang-senang bersama kami kau tahu harus mencari siapa. Jaa Naru-chan~" Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi diikuti teman-temannya.

Sekarang di kelas hanya tinggal berdua, Naruto bersama Hinata. Kesunyian melanda sampai-sampai terdengar suara dering handphone menandakan ada pesan masuk. Hinata mengambil handphone yang berada di saku jas sekolahnya dan membaca isi pesan masuk itu.

"Na-naru-chan a-aku harus pulang sekarang, sopirku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ti-tidak apa-apa Naru-chan disini sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, jika kau menungguku terus nanti kaasan dan tousan Hinata-chan bisa kawatir" Naruto menyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa menganguk tapi tak dipungkiri ada raut kawatir di wajahnya Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut menenangkan.

"Ja-jaane Na-naru-chan" pamit Hinata dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Jaa Hinata-chan" balas Naruto. Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan kirinya yang dilipat.

"Haaah boosaann~" Naruto menghela nafas sambil memandang pemandangan yang di sajikan di luar jendela. Tak sengaja Naruto melihat sebuah taman milik KHS tampak bunga-bunga dan pohon bermekaran meningkatkan keindahan yang tersaji di mata Naruto. 'Tidak ada salahnya aku kesana untuk menghirup udara segar sambil menunggu Baa-chan selesai dengan pekerjaannya' pikir Naruto dan beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke mobilnya untuk mengambil gitar tuanya lalu pergi menuju taman KHS.

Naruto bersenandung riang melewati koridor sekolahnya. Tidak menyadari langkah kakinya mulai melewati tujuan utamanya, berjalan menuju taman KHS hendak melihat bunga-bunga sakura untuk meningkatkan moodnya ke titik terbaik. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari untuk sementara mungkin memang itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

Sepi, tenang. Ahh… ini baru namanya hidup.

Langkah gadis bersurai emaspun berhenti kala melihat dua bangku kayu yang diapit dua buah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran itu tak dihuni siapapun (alias kosong). Naruto menuju ke bangku tersebut dan segera mendudukan dirinya ke bangku kosong itu diletakan gitar tua miliknya disamping tempat duduknya. Menghirup udara sebentar dan segera menulis nada-nada yang akan menjadi lagu baru di buku catatan miliknya. Naruto lalu mengambil gitar tuanya, dan segera memejamkan matanya mencoba melantunkan melodi dari lagu yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Waah! Melelahkan sekali hari ini!~" keluh seseorang berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi pertandingan sudah dekat, kita tidak bisa bersantai makanya jadwal latihan di perketat" sahut seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat di bagian ujungnya saja.

"Hooahem merepotkan~" kata seorang pria dengan rambut diikat tinggi seperti buah nanas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat" dengan pelan pria dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan tatto "ai" di dahinya berujar.

"Hn" jawab seorang dingin.

Mengetahui ciri-ciri diatas tentu kalian tahu kan siapa itu? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran sekolah kita satu ini yakni Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub mereka dan baru saja akan meninggalkan sekolah tapi terhenti akibat suara gitar yang terdengar merdu.

"Hei kalian dengar suara itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aneh bukankah sekolah sudah usai beberapa jam lalu? Lagipula klub musik sudah bubar dari tadi" kata Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari asal suara itu" kata Kiba lagi, Kibapun segera berjalan mencari asal muasal suara itu dengan semangat diikuti keempat temannya yang tampak ogah-ogahan berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba.

Ima wo kowashite shimaitai (aku ingin menghancurkan ingatan itu)

Ima ni sugaritsuite itai (aku ingin menghancurkan ingatan itu)

Jibun no kotowa wakaranai (aku tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri)

Yarinaoseru hazu nai yo (tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya)

Shiranai machi ni kakurete mitemo (walaupun aku mencoba bersembunyi di kota yang asing)

Mado goshi ni tada ima wo omou (aku hanya memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi di balik jendelaku)

Nigedashitai shoudou kara (aku ingin pergi jauh dari ketergesaan)

Nigadasu made no koujitsu ni mayou (tapi sebelum aku bisa pergi, izinkan aku sendiri)

Chigireta kioku wo tadoreba, ano koro ni datte modoreru (jika aku mengikuti kenangan yang berkeping-keping, akupun bisa kembali ke masa itu)

Itsuka no shounen mitai ni (seperti anak kecil itu)

Ikiru koto ga tatakai nara (jika hidup itu pertempuran)

Kachimake mo shikata ga nai koto (aku tak sanggup untuk menang atau kalah)

Sonna koto kurai wakatte iru yo (itu yang aku tahu)

Nakidashitai shougeki kara (hatiku berdebar cepat menatap hari esok)

Hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu (dari keributan yang membuatku ingin menangis)

Massugu ni ikete yukitai (aku ingin menjalani hidup yang lurus)

Tada massugu ni ikite itai (aku hanya ingin hidup lurus)

Ano hi no shounen mitai ni (seperti anak itu)

Dareka no kotoba ni tsumazukitakunai, madowasaretakunai… (aku tak ingin terpengaruh oleh perkataan orang lain, aku tak ingin ragu…)

Ashita mo kitto kagayaite iru (esok, dan selanjutnya pasti akan berkilau)

Osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii (tak masalah jika aku tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu)

Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo (aku takut akan jalan hidupku esok)

Hikikaesenai michi ni tatter (tapi aku berdiri di jalan dimana aku tak bisa kembali)

Kanaeru tame umarete kita no (aku terlahir untuk hidup)

Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu (dunia yang aku bayangkan sejak aku kecil)

I'm baby naitari shinai (aku seorang bayi, aku ingin menangis)

Te ni ireru tame no (penderitaan yang dialami untuk mendapatkannya)

Itami nara so good…. (terasa sangat indah…)

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang sedang asyik memainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu yang baru selesai dibuatnya tadi. Musim semi membuat pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di sekitar taman berguguran terhempas angin menambah kecantikan yang tersaji di sekitar gadis itu tak menyadari ada sosok lima pria tampan duduk dibangku dihadapannya sambil menatapnya intens.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya kearah atas dan secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"Haah~" Naruto mendesah sambil menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan merubah warnanya menjadi jingga menandakan hari sudah sore. Menyadari dirinya terlalu lama menyayi Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

"ASTAGA!" kaget Naruto mendapati teman sekelasnya ada di hadapannya, sambil mengusap dadanya pelan mencoba menenangkan debar jantung yang meningkat akibat keterkejutannya. "Kalian sungguh membuatku terkejut, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

"Untuk apa kami di sini itu tidak penting, lagipula disini tempat umum tidak ada salahnya kan kami duduk di sini dan tempat ini bukan milikmu jadi kau tidak berhak mengusir kami" sahut Neji dingin yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpukauan. Naruto hanya menatap kelima pemuda itu dengan tatapan bosan, mereka tak menyadari bahwa sekolah ini milik neneknya yang akan di wariskan kepada Naruto dan tentu saja tempat ini akan menjadi haknya.

"Terserah kalian sajalah" kata Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan temannya yang akan membuat keributan jika menanggapinya.

"Hei Naruto, tadi kau nyanyi lagu apa? Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya" tanya Kiba baru tersadar dari keterpukauannya saat Naruto bernyanyi.

"oh, lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan itu lagu baruku. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Judulnya Tomorrow's way" tanya Naruto antusias.

"menurut-"

**Kriiiiiiiiiing…**

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, handphone Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku roknya.

"_Hello, who is this?_" (halo, siapa ini?)

"Narutooo! Kau ada di mana? Baasan mencarimu ke kelas tapi kau tak disana, sekarang Baasan ada di depan mobilmu! Jangan membuat Baasan panik!. Cepat katakan dimana kamu sekarang!" Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara merdu nenek tercinta agar tak menyebabkan tuli mendadak.

"Gomenne Baa-chan~. Naru ada di taman, Naru akan kesana sekarang Baa-chan tunggu saja" jawab Naruto cepat lalu mematikan handphonenya segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelima prince sekolah, baru melangkah setengah jalan tapi Naruto kembali lagi ke bangku yang didudukinya tadi untuk mengambil gitar kesayangannya yang tertinggal.

"Watashi wa moshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa modotte. Shuotoku suru hitsuyoga arimasu. Mataashita. Jaa~" (maafkan aku, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa besok) pamit Naruto sambil setengah membungkuk lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelima prince tadi.

"hemm~ gadis yang menarik. Benarkan Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru yang anehnya tidak mengantuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung milik Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang. 'benar-benar menarik' pikir Sasuke.

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Gomeen minna Rin buat ceritanya segini aja dulu….

Rin janji episode selanjutnya bakal bikin yang panjang pake banget, mohon untuk di maklumi. \\\\(_")/ Maaf Rin ga bisa nyebutin satu persatu review kalian, jadi Rin bahas sekarang sekalian.

Ternyata setelah Rin baca Rivew kalian banyak yang suka yang yaoi. Mungkin setelah cerita ini kelar Rin bakal coba bikin komik yaoi. Semoga saja kalian suka. Oh iya gomen, soal cerita yang sebelumnya flash backnya terlalu banyak ya? Setelah Rin baca ulang ternyata memang bikin bosen, sekali lagi Gomenne~

Karena ada yang minta Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke, makanya Naruto di bikin duduk bareng Sasuke. Padahal rencananya Naruto bakal di dudukin sama Hinata. Hehehehe :p tapi tak apalah asalkan kalian suka. Mengenai lagu di atas itu milik Yui judulnya Tomorrow's way dengerin lagunya dan kalian pasti akan menyukainya (mungkin :D)

Sampai di sini dulu ya minnaa….

Makasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Gomen jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah.

Tetep dukung Rin terus, ok?

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous story :

"hemm~ gadis yang menarik. Benarkan Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru yang anehnya tidak mengantuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung milik Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang. 'benar-benar menarik' pikir Sasuke.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Seorang gadis berambut kuning segera berlari menuju ke tempat dimana neneknya menunggu.

"Gomen Baachan, sudah membuat Baachan menunggu~" kata Naruto ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari taman ke parkiran KHS.

"Dasar bocah. Kau kemana saja hah?" kata Tsunade marah sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh. Baachan sakit!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kemungkinan membengkak. "Gomen" kata Naruto dingin.

"Haah~ sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat pulang , Tsunade menaiki mobil ferrari milik Naruto dan segera menduduki dirinya di kursi penumpang. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sebentar lalu segera menaiki mobil mewah miliknya setelah menutup pintu mobil yang di masuki neneknya dengan hati-hati dan tentu saja tak lupa Naruto menaruh gitar tua kesayangannya di bagasi mobil. Naruto segera menyalakan mobilnya dan segera ke kediaman Namikaze. Tsunade melihat kearah luar jendela, terlihat jalanan di Jepang saat malam hari sangatlah ramai, lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi kota. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tsunade merasa janggal dengan keadaan sunyi di dalam mobil, biasanya cucunya satu ini tidak pernah diam dan entah mengapa saat kematian kedua orangtuanya bagi Tsunade saat ini Naruto tampak berbeda. Tsunade melirik Naruto yang tampak serius menyetir.

"Baachan jangan memandang Naru seperti itu, Baachan memandangku seakan-akan Naru adalah makanan yang siap di makan" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Tsunade yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto melirik neneknya sebentar lalu fokus menyetir lagi.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Kau tampak berbeda dari yang Baasan kenal sebelumnya" kata Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto lagi.

"Berbeda? tentu saja, Naru kan sudah dewasa" sahut Naruto.

"Apa karena kematian kedua orang tuamu-" Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya kala melihat wajah Naruto yang mengeras dan tangan yang mengenggam stang stir dengan kuat. Tsunade tidak berbicara saat merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakan di sekeliling Naruto seakan-akan suasana itu memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto tidak suka membahas hal itu. Perjalanan itu dilalui dengan keheningan.

Setelah beberapa saat mobil ferari hitam bercorak orange antik itu melaju melintasi sudut-sudut kota Jepang. Sampailah mobil itu pada tempat yang dituju. Security yang bertugas menjaga mension itu bergegas membuka gerbang saat mobil majikannya terlihat di depan gerbang mension.

"Baachan masuklah duluan, Naru akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil Naru ke garasi" kata Naruto, Tsunade segera keluar setelah security tadi membukakan pintu mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah mewah itu meninggalkan Naruto yang menuju ke garasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Selamat datang Tsunade-sama" Para maid dan butler berbaris rapi di bagian kiri dan kanan sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade.

"Lama tak berjumpa dengan anda Tsunade-sama" Iruka membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade yang berada di depannya.

"Ng? kau Iruka?" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat pria dengan luka melintang di hadapannya, Iruka menegakkan badannya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Tsunade-sama" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum kepada Tsunade.

"Waah! Tidakku sangka itu kau Iruka, kau tampak lain dari terakhir kali kita bertemu" kata Tsunade setelah mengingat pria di hadapannya.

"Dan anda tampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali kita bertemu" canda Iruka.

"Hahahaha! Kau bisa saja" tawa Tsunade mendengar perkataan kepala butler yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu.

"ada apa ini, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika mendapati rumahnya ramai dengan suara tawa padahal ia baru sampai setelah memarkirkan mobilnya sebentar.

"Nani mo (bukan apa-apa), bagaimana kalau Naruto hime-sama dan Tsunade-sama makan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu anda dapat beristirahat. Saya yakin anda pasti sangat lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja kan? " kata Iruka sambil membimbing Naruto dan Tsunade ke ruang makan.

"Kau benar Iruka, akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang terjadi di rumah sakit sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk beristirahat" kata Tsunade sambil mendengus lelah. Ya, Tsunade pemilik KHS sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit terkenal di kota Tokyo ini dan suaminya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Senju yang tidak kalah hebatnya dari perusahaan Uchiha. Lagipula siapa yang tak mengenal Dokter Tsunade yang terkenal akan pengobatannya,mungkin hanya orang yang tak pernah melihat media yang tak mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu anda perlu makan yang banyak untuk memulihkan stamina anda"

"Ya, aku juga sudah lama tak merasakan masakanmu. Yosh! malam ini aku akan makan dengan banyak! Bersiap-siaplah Iruka, kau harus menyediakan makanan yang banyak!"

"Servant ready to serve you, my lord (hamba siap melayanimu, tuanku)" kata Iruka dengan senyumnya.

"Naruto cepatlah ke ruang makan!, Baasan tak sabar mencicipi makanan Iruka" Tsunade memanggil cucunya yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan tidak sabaran. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika neneknya memanggilnya.

"Hn" sahut Naruto seadanya.

Ruang makan 

Terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan. Para butler dan maidpun sibuk melayani tuannya untuk makan. Tampak seorang wanita tua dengan lahapnya memakan makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya, dan seorang gadis tampak tertegun melihat wanita tua dihadapannya.

"Baachan" panggil Naruto.

"Apha?" sahut Tsunade sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"memangh khenapa?" tanya Tsuande balik dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya.

"Baachan yakin baik-baik saja makan makanan sebanyak itu?, Naru selama ini tidak pernah melihat Baachan makan dengan lahap seperti itu"

"Baasan makan sebanyak ini untuk menstabilkan stamina yang terkuras, sebaiknya kau makan yang banyak juga kau pasti banyak menguras tenaga di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Biasanya yang paling bersemangat di meja makan adalah kamu. Kamu benar-benar berubah Naru, kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang ceria seperti yang Baasan kenal" kata Tsunade setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyah sebelumnya. Mendengar itu muka Naruto kembali mengeras, kedua tangannyapun menggenggam sendok dan garpu dengan erat.

"Berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan Baachan mengenalku!" teriak Naruto mendadak membuat semua yang berada diruang makan terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, tidak terkecuali Iruka dan Shion.

"Aku adalah Baasanmu Naruto!, tentu saja Baasan mengenalmu!. Semenjak kematian orang tuamu kau benar-benar berbeda! Hentikanlah senyum palsumu itu!, kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu ceria tanpa rekayasa itu?! Naruto yang selalu penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah! " kata Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya juga.

"Naruto yang dulu sudah mati! Naru adalah Naruto yang sekarang! Naru tak akan pernah kembali menjadi Naruto yang tak berdaya akibat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya!" kata Naruto lagi dengan lantang.

**BRAK!** Tsunade memukul meja makan dengan keras menyebabkan minuman yang berada di atas meja jatuh dan membasahi taplak meja.

"Aku sudah selesai! Iruka bereskan meja makan! Aku akan istirahat disini sampai besok pagi" kata Tsunade sambil beranjak keluar dari ruang makan, tapi ditengah perjalanan Tsunade berhenti sebentar.

"Setidaknya sekarang masih ada yang peduli dan perhatian padamu. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari pada kamu, seharusnya kau beruntung dapat merasakan kehangatan akan kasih sayang orang tua walau hanya sebentar dan kau seharusnya tetap tegar tidak terpuruk seperti ini terus!. Dan asal kau tahu Naru Baasan sangat merindukan senyum ceria darimu" kata Tsunade tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Baachan memang tak mengenal Naru seluruhnya. Naru hanya tidak ingin Baachan kawatir, Naru harap Baachan mengerti" kata Naruto lirih, tentu saja tidak akan di dengar Tsunade yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Sepanjang malam Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali dia berguling di kasur queen size miliknya untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, karena lagi-lagi Naruto tidak tidur semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Karena itulah saat di hari pertamanya di sekolah Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di UKS untuk tidur, perbedaan waktu di Jepang dengan di Amerikalah yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Sampai kapan Naru tidak bisa tidur?" keluh Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini sudah menempati kamar miliknya, menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar. Apa yang terjadi di ruang makan benar-benar membuat Naruto kepikiran, tidak seharusnya ia membentak neneknya seperti itu. "haah~, sepertinya Naru memang harus meminta maaf pada Baachan" Naruto memandang laci meja belajarnya dan segera ke sana, membukanya perlahan. Diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di dalam sana, yang ternyata isinya sebuah foto keluarganya. "Kaasan, Tousan. Naru rindu kalian" gumam Naruto lirih, lalu diliriknya jam digital yang berada di meja rias miliknya, dan ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

"Naru yakin nanti pasti bakal tidur di kelas lagi" Naruto menggeleng pasrah, diambilnya kotak biola yang merupakan hadiah dari Tousannya ketika ia lulus di Universitas Harvard dan mendapat gelar Master Of Music saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan dalam waktu singkat. Dalam dunia musik, artis dan bisnis, Naruto memang termasuk jenius, ia mampu memainkan bermacam-macam instrument. Selain itu ia juga sanggup menangkap nada yang salah yang terjadi di setiap melodi sekecil apapun itu. Di bagian bisnispun juga begitu, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menjungkir balikan keadaan dan dapat memimpin Namikaze'corp dengan baik, sehingga ia termasuk dalam pembinis termuda di dunia. Banyak orang yang mengenal dirinya akibat wibawanya sebagai pemimpin, telaten di setiap pekerjaan, tak lupa keramahan dan kebaikannya menjadi poritas utama Naruto yang banyak di gemari (walau senyumnya jarang kelihatan). Hingga tidak sedikit para dosen yang dengan senang hati menempatkan Naruto di bimbingan mereka secara khusus, namun hal ini tak membuat Naruto menjadi besar kepala, karena itulah Naruto menjadi disegani dan banyak dikagumi oleh semua orang yang mengenal Naruto. Tapi sayang dibalik itu semua Naruto memiliki sebuah penyakit, bahkan dokterpun sudah memperkirakan kapan tubuh Naruto tidak akan bertahan lagi. Sungguh tragis kan? Begitulah hidup, dibalik kesempurnaan pasti ada kelemahannya sekarang tergantung kita yang menjalani peran masing-masing dengan baik dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada keajaiban.

Dibukanya kotak biola itu, Naruto menyentuh biola itu dengan lembut teringat betapa senangnya ia saat ayahnya memberikan biola ini. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan biola serta busurnya. Naruto membuka pintu kaca besar yang merupakan pemisah kamarnya dengan balkon pribadi miliknya. Setelah pintu itu berhasil terbuka, seketika tubuh Naruto diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, Naruto memandang langit yang masih berwarna gelap dengan bintang yang berkedip indah seakan-akan menyambut kedatangannya itu sekilas dan segera mengapit penyangga dagu pada biola dengan dagu dan pundaknya. Tangan kirinya memegang leher biola dan jari-jari tangan kirinya siap untuk memainkan nada, dan melodi itupun dimainkan. Rambut busur yang bergesekan dengan senar biola ditambah pergerakan jari kiri Naruto yang begitu apik memainkan tangga nada menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah. Melodi itu terus mengalun lembut, membelai hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Naruto begitu terhayut dengan permainannya sehingga tak menyadari sang mentari mulai terbit.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi Naruto sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Hari ini di mansion tidak seperti biasanya karena kedatangan Tsunade kemarin malam.

"Selamat pagi Naruto hime-sama" sapa maid/butler yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat dan tetap berjalan menuju kearah ruang makan.

"Naru-chan!" teriak seseorang yang di kenal oleh Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah pintu ruang makan ketika seseorang yang di kenal memanggil dirinya.

"Hm, Shion nee-chan" sapa Naruto singkat.

"Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu tapi kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah Naru-chan ke sini Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu di meja makan" kata Shion lagi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah ruang makan. Disana terdapat Tsunade yang sedang duduk ditemani Iruka yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk melayani neneknya, Naruto segera menduduki dirinya di sebelah kanan Tsunade, tak lupa Shion berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Naru hime-sama" sapa Iruka sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam memandang Naruto cuek yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam, melihat itu Naruto menghela nafas sebentar.

"Baachan" panggil Naruto pelan.

"…." Tidak adanya sahutan yang Tsunade berikan pada Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening, Iruka dan Shion sudah mulai kringat dingin takut kejadian kemarin terulang.

"Gomenne Baachan" kata Naruto lirih tapi dapat didengar oleh orang yang berada di sekitar ruang makan.

"…." Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Tsunade, membuat Naruto jengah dan hampir saja akan menggebrak mejanya tapi segera terhenti akibat pertanyaan dari Iruka yang mengerti tentang suasana hati majikannya.

"Naruto-sama, saya mendengar permainan biola dini hari tadi, apakah Naruto-sama yang memainkannya?"

"Ya. Saya dan yang lainnya juga mendengarnya, permainan biola itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Sampai-sampai salah satu dari kami menitikan air mata" lanjut Shion sopan tidak seperti biasanya, takut akibat aura yang terpancar dari Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto cuek.

"Apakah Naru-hime tetap tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Iruka dengan lembut sambil memberikan semangkok nasi putih pada Tsunade dan Naruto.

"Heeh!? Naru-chan tidak tidur semalam?!" teriak Shion kaget dan mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Iruka akibat ketidak sopanan Shion. "Uups! Gomen" kata Shion sambil menundukan kepala malu karena tak bersikap sopan di depan Tsunade.

"Anda masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu di sini, oleh karena itu anda susah tertidur hingga saat ini. Benar begitu kan Naruto-sama?" tebak Iruka lagi yang memang itulah penyebab utamanya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, pelayannya satu ini memang mengerti dirinya dibandingkan yang lain, tidak salah Naruto menganggap Iruka sebagai orang tua angkatnya. Tsunade yang sebenarnya mendengar itu hanya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hm, tapi mungkin beberapa hari lagi, Naru sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Tidak perlu cemas Iruka jisan" jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Iruka dan Shion.

"Aku sudah selesai" Tsunade mendadak berkata. "Aku akan menunggu di mobil" lanjut Tsunade lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti Iruka.

'Haah~ sebaiknya Naru segera menyusul' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya cepat, dan segera menuju ke mobilnya.

"Selamat jalan Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama" kata maid dan butler yang mengantarkan kepergian majikannya.

"Hn" sahut Naruto.

"Shion, aku tunggu kedatanganmu dan kau Iruka ingat perkataanku tadi" kata Tsunade dan dibalas senyum keduanya. "Hai!" kata Shion terakhir kali sebelum mobil Naruto meninggalkan mension.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang dan akhirnya mereka sampai di KHS, sebuah gerbang besi yang terbuka lebar dan berukuran besar menyambut mereka. Naruto segera memarkirkan mobilnya, membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang di naiki neneknya di kursi penumpang.

"Baachan masih marah pada Naru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" sahut Tsunade singkat, jawaban singkat itu masih bisa di toleransi oleh Naruto di bandingkan tidak di jawab sama sekali.

"Lalu kenapa Baachan bersikap cuek?"

"Baasan hanya kesal Naru, sudahlah sebaiknya kau cepat ke kelas jam pelajaran sudah mulai" kata Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak!. Sebelum Baachan memaafkan Naru!" kata Naruto dengan tegas, Tsunade menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Baasan janji tak akan marah lagi. Ok?, cepatlah ke kelas kau bisa terlambat nanti" Tsunade mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hn" pamit Naruto sambil mengecup kedua pipi Tsunade sekilas dan bergegas ke kelasnya. "Naruto! Jika kau merasa lelah kau bisa menggunakan UKS untuk beristirahat!" kata Tsunade lagi, Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Tsunade yang mulai beranjak ke kantornya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Suara sepatu sport orange Naruto bergema di sepanjang lorong, berjalan menuju kelas dengan pelan seakan-akan tak ada beban di pundaknya. Murid-murid menatap kagum dan terpesona akan karisma Naruto.

"Se-selamat pagi Na-naruto" kata salah satu siswi mencoba menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat pagi" kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

"Kya! Dia membalas sapaanku" kata siswi itu histeris karena Naruto membalas sapaannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Seperti biasa, kelas berisik sekali pagi ini. Tiap murid sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Para gadis berkumpul membahas gossip terbaru kecuali Hinata yang tetap asyik dengan bukunya, sedangkan para pria sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"OHAYOU MINAA!" teriak Naruto ketika telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-chan" jawab teman-temannya hampir serempak.

"Suaramu mengganggu tidurku Naruto!" Shikamaru menguap, dan mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Hehehe Gomenne" kata Naruto lagi sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku miliknya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe"

"…." Naruto terdiam mendengar panggilan dari orang yang di sebelahnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. 'apa tadi dia memanggilku?' pikir Naruto bingung yang pasalnya tak pernah mendapat panggilan seperti itu. "Apa kau tadi memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tersalut emosinya. Hei! Naruto itu seorang putri yang jenius, kau ingat?! Tidak seorangpun boleh memanggilnya seperti itu! Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hn, karena kau memang D. O. B. E" jawab Sasuke sambil mengeja nama yang ia berikan untuk Naruto.

"Apa hakmu memanggilku seperti itu hah!?, Dasar Teme!" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, teman-temannya yang lain kaget mendapati Naruto yang emosi secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu"

"Hei! Apa kau tak sadar?, kaulah yang memulai semua ini!"

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan Teme!" Naruto mengenggam kedua tangannya erat siap memukul Sasuke tapi di cekal oleh Kiba.

"Te-tenanglah Na-naruto" Kiba mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Kiba! Akan kubunuh kau Sasuke! Hahahaha!" Naruto menangkis tangan Kiba sambil tertawa kesetanan siap menabok Sasuke (kok Naruto jadi kayak gini ya? -_-").

"Waa! Naruto-chan tenanglah!" dengan panik teman-temanya yang lain ikut menenangkan Naruto.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata ungu keabuan berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong dengan penuh percaya diri menuju kelas 3-A. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengannya melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Wanita itu memang tampak cukup menawan terlihat sangat profesional dan berkelas. Beberapa siswa bahkan menatapnya kagum dan merona merah karenanya.

Para murid yang masih berkeliaran di lorong segera berlari masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Wanita itu membuka pintu kelas 3-A, keberadaannya menghentikan kegiatan setiap murid di sana. Neji segera memberi perintah untuk memberi salam. Hilang sudah senyum Naruto karena sudah berhasil melampiaskan kekesalannya walau hanya sekedar menginjak kaki Uchiha bungsu itu, dan senyum itu berganti menjadi wajah pucat layaknya mayat ketika melihat wanita itu.

Wanita itu berjalan, menulis namanya di papan tulis dan kembali berbalik menghadapi murid-muridnya. Bisik-bisik beberapa murid kembali terdengar dan kali ini disertai lirikan penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Naruto dan juga wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap tak percaya kearah wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku guru baru di sini. Namaku Namikaze Shion" wanita itu memulai. "Seperti yang kalian dengar dan baca, margaku sama dengan salah satu murid di kelas ini, tidak peduli apakah itu adik, saudara, teman atau kerabat. Bagiku kalian semua sama saja dimataku, aku tidak akan memberikan perlakuan istimewa pada siapapun saat mengajar karena di sini status kita hanya seorang guru dan murid" kata wanita yang ternyata adalah Shion. "Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku kalian halaman 43!" lanjut Shion memulai pembelajaran.

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktunya istirahat, semua menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ada yang sedang ke kantin, ada yang mengobrol, dan sebagainya tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia lebih memilih ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui neneknya, tentu saja untuk menanyai kedatangan seketaris yang sudah di anggap kakaknya itu.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku, kenapa Shion-nee bisa ada di sini?!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Baasanlah yang menyuruh Shion mengajar disini untuk mengawasimu. Baasan juga yang menyuruhnya memakai marga Namikaze"

"Naru tak peduli dengan marga yang Shion-nee pakai . Ayolah Baachan, Naru bukan anak kecil lagi sehingga harus di awasi seperti itu"

"Sudahlah Naru, apa salahnya kalau aku mengawasimu disini? Kau tidak senang jika aku di dekatmu?!" kata Shion sebal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Shion-nee. Hanya saja-"

"Tidak ada pengecualian lagi. Shion harus tetap disini untuk mengawasimu, keputusanku tidak boleh di ganggu gugat!"

"Baik Baachan" Naruto tidak bisa membantah perintah neneknya yang kelewat protektif itu. Naruto hanya bisa membuka pintu ruangan untuk keluar dan segera menutup pintu dengan keras pertanda Naruto sedang kesal.

"Dasar bocah itu susah sekali di beritahu"

"Tenanglah Tsunade-sama, Naruto pasti akan mengerti"

"Huh! Aku harap juga begitu"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras bertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Ck! Sampai kapan mereka menganggapku seperti anak kecil ?!" di seperjalanan Naruto terus saja bergumam sampai tak terasa kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu di samping ruang siaran, karena penasaran Naruto membuka pintu itu, setelah masuk Naruto menutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Dilihatnya di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah benda yang seluruh permukaannya tertutupi kain putih. Naruto pun berjalan menuju benda itu, dihempaskannya kain yang menutupi benda itu sehingga debu yang menempel menjadi bertebangan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk dan segera mengibaskan tangannya untuk menjauhi dirinya dari debu yang melayang di udara. Merasa tak ada lagi debu yang melayang di sekitarnya, mengedipkan matanya sebentar lalu Naruto segera melihat benda yang ternyata sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih.

Naruto meniup sisa-sisa debu yang masih menempel di piano dan kursi yang memang sudah ada di sana. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera menduduki tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan piano.

'Kenapa ada piano di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong seperti ini?' pikir Naruto, sedikit terdiam sebentar lalu Naruto mencoba untuk menekan tuts piano tersebut.

Ting!

Dan seketika lampu-lampu di ruangan itu hidup dan menyorot kearah Naruto.

"Nani!? Apa-apaan ini?!" kaget Naruto ketika lampu menyala tiba-tiba. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada orang diruangan itu yang mengerjainya.

"Huh! Naru kira ada orang" Naruto mendenguskan nafasnya lega. "Takku sangka piano ini masih berfungsi, suaranya juga masih bagus" kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum senang karena telah menemukan barang bagus. Naruto mencoba lagi menekan tuts piano itu lagi sehingga tercipta sebuah lagu yang indah, saking asyiknya mencoba piano itu sampai-sampai Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah terhanyut dengan lagunya sendiri dan melupakan jam pelajaran yang mungkin saja sudah di mulai. Sementara Naruto asyik memainkan musiknya sedangkan yang lainnya malah asyik mendengar lagu yang Naruto mainkan melupakan pembelajaran bahkan para guru pun ikut terhanyut dengan musiknya. Loh kok bisa mereka yang di sekolah bisa melihat dan mendengar Naruto yang sedang bermain piano, padahal di ruangan itu Naruto hanya sendiri? Mau tahu jawabannya? Itu karena Naruto berada di ruangan yang dulunya adalah ruangan musik yang disediakan khusus untuk menghibur saat jam istirahat, saat piano dimainkan/ditekan maka secara otomatis lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan menyorot langsung orang yang memainkannya seperti yang dialami Naruto tadi. Disetiap sudut di kedua ruangan itu (ruang siaran dan ruang musik) juga terdapat kamera kecil yang menyala secara otomatis juga sehingga dapat merekam kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan itu dan di edarkan ke penjuru sekolah melalui ruang siaran yang bekerja secara otomatis juga. Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka menontonnya? Di setiap kelas dan sepanjang lorong terdapat tv yang di sediakan khusus untuk memberikan pengumuman sehingga kepala sekolah alias Tsunade tak perlu repot-repot mengumpulkan murid, cukup berbicara lewat microfont yang ada di ruang siaran dan secara otomatis akan diedarkan lewat tv dan pengeras suara di dalam sekolah. Oleh karena itu, saat kalian ingin membolos di sekolah KHS ini maka author sarankan jangan di kedua tempat itu. Jika tidak ingin ketahuan pintar-pintarlah memilih tempat jangan seperti Naruto yang terlalu cuek dengan lingkungannya. (kok author jadi kasi saran yang jelek? Hehehehe di kisah nyata jangan ditiru ya…)

Sementara itu di kelas….

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Anko-sensei yang sedang mengabsen dan terhenti sejenak ketika mendapati salah satu muridnya tidak ada di sana. Semua yang di sana hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, kecuali Sasuke yang terdiam dan Shikamaru yang menguap. Namun tiba-tiba saja tv yang terletak di atas papan tulis menyala dan menampilkan seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano, spiker yang terletak di sebelah tvpun mulai mengeluarkan suara yang merdu ketika gadis pirang yang kita tahui adalah Naruto itu mulai menekan tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan suara yang indah.

"Mencoba membolos di hari kedua dia masuk sekolah, heh?. Tapi.., ya sudahlah kumaafkan lagipula dia melakukan hal baik" kata Anko yang seketika moodnya berubah menjadi baik hanya karena permainan piano yang Naruto mainkan sedangkan yang lain menikmati alunan melodi itu bahkan membuat Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru yang tidak tertidur dan tampak guratan senang di wajahnya, dan Kiba yang tampak sangat menikmati alunan musik.

"Ckckckck…Naruto-naruto dia itu bodoh atau apa? Membolos di tempat seperti itu tentu saja akan cepat ketahuan" kata Kiba sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku yakin dia tak tahu bahwa ruangan itu terdapat kamera" kata Neji.

"Ya, dia itu tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya" kata Gaara menambahkan.

"Dan dia pasti tak tahu bahwa dirinya telah terekam dan terlihat di penjuru kelas" kata Shikamaru.

"Hn, sudahku bilang dia itu Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya di injak oleh gadis itu?" tanya Kiba sedikit penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya. Mau coba di praktikkan?" kata Neji mewakili Sasuke untuk berbicara.

"Hehehehehe aku rasa tidak perlu" nyengir Kiba. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau hal ini jangan di beritahu ke Naruto?" kata Kiba ketika mendapat sebuah ide.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan perkataan temannya yang kelewat hyperaktif ini.

"Tentu saja tentang kamera yang di ruangan itu, jika Naruto tidak mengetahui ada kamera di ruangan itu pasti ia akan terus kesana dan tentu saja dia tak akan tahu bahwa ia akan terlihat di setiap tv yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan aku tak tahu kapan tapi jika ia melakukan hal konyol di ruangan itu maka semua tingkah konyol Naruto akan tersebar di sekolah. Bukankah itu akan menjadi menarik?" kata Kiba lagi sedangkan teman-temannya terdiam mencoba mencerna ide dari Kiba.

"Tumben otakmu bekerja Kiba" kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Hei! Memangnya aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai-sampai tak bisa berfikir?!" geram Kiba.

"Bukankah memang begitu?!"

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Kiba kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tetap tak mengetahui tentang kamera itu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat pertengkaran yang sempat terjadi tertunda.

"Merepotkan, Kita suruh saja semuanya untuk bungkam" kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Heh! ini pasti akan sangat menyenakan, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum senang. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang cemburu akibat senyuman yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan itu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum berkat seorang gadis bernama Naruto. 'Senyum itu hanya untukku seorang, tak akan ku biarkan Sasuke tersenyum untuk orang lain. Walaupun itu seorang Naruto sekalipun. Ya!, Namikaze Naruto' pikir orang itu sambil menatap sebal pada layar tv yang masih menampilkan sosok Naruto memainkan piano.

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Halo Minaaa! Cukup sekian dulu ya….

Bagaimana apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Maaf updatenya lama itu karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus Rin selesaikan. Terima kasih saran dan dukungan kalian, saran kalian sangat membantu Rin untuk mengetahui kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di ff ini. Rin juga sudah memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, jika ada kesalahan lagi tolong beritahu Rin ya?. Dukungan-dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk Rin membuat Rin menjadi semangat membuat fanfic ini, makasih ya…. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Sekian dari Rin, tetep dukung Rin terus ok?!. Akhir kata Rin ucapkan…

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Previous story :

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum senang. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang cemburu akibat senyuman yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan itu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum berkat seorang gadis bernama Naruto. 'Senyum itu hanya untukku seorang, tak akan ku biarkan Sasuke tersenyum untuk orang lain. Walaupun itu seorang Naruto sekalipun. Ya!, Namikaze Naruto' pikir orang itu sambil menatap sebal pada layar tv yang masih menampilkan sosok Naruto sedang memainkan piano.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

KHS atau bisa dibilang Konoha High School merupakan sekolah yang bermutu dan berfasilitas terlengkap yang di minati oleh seluruh murid dunia. Sekolah ini hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang-orang yang berbakat dan kaya saja. Sekolah ini juga memiliki kesempatan bagi orang yang berkecukupan agar bisa memasukinya, dengan syarat memiliki kecerdasan dan bakat untuk mendapatkan biaya siswa. Tak heran jika sekolah ini memiliki murid yang ber-IQ tinggi, berbakat hingga terkaya sekalipun. Sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan yang harus ditaati setiap murid diantaranya adalah dilarang membully, peraturan ini dibuat untuk ketentraman dan keamanan sekolah. Pernah sekali sebelum peraturan ini di buat ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak terima karena seorang siswa yang tidak mampu(cattn: miskin) berada di kelasnya sehingga ia membullynya sampai-sampai murid yang di bully masuk rumah sakit akibat luka yang di torehkan dari si pembully cukup dalam, dengan geram Tsunade membuat peraturan tersebut dan memberikan sanksi yang berat jika ada yang melanggar. Tapi tetap saja ada yang melanggar, siswa-siswi hanya cuek menanggapi bagi mereka asal tak ketahuan tak masalah kan? Toh ini akan menjadi hal menyenangkan karena bagi mereka peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. (author: tindakan ini mohon untuk tidak ditiru,ok?)

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pembelajaran tapi tidak dengan empat orang siswi yang masih berada di taman belakang sekolah yang terhubung dengan hutan dan klub basket itu.

**Plak! **"Dasar pelacur murahan!, mentang-mentang kau saudara Neji dengan seenaknya kau bisa dekat dengan _prince_. Kau pikir siapa dirimu" kata seorang gadis bernama Ino sambil menampar muka gadis yang di hadapannya.

"Padahal kau anak orang kaya tapi kau malah mengambil biaya siswa dan berlagak seperti anak culun, kau ingin sok keren? Hah! Bilang saja kau ingin di kasihani oleh sensei-sensei di sini. Jangan berlagak ya jadi orang!" Sakura melanjutkan.

Hinata, gadis yang di bully hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tak tahu kenapa ia ada disini dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa teman-teman yang dihadapannya membully dirinya. Bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya marah. Ckckck gadis yang malang~

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa salahku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Apa salahmu kau bilang? Kau mendekati _prince_ dan kau tak tahu kesalahanmu?" kata Ten-ten mewakilkan, Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan keras yang di terima oleh Ino beberapa menit lalu dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Me-mendekati?" Hinata masih bingung dengan perkataan teman-temannya itu seingatnya ia tak pernah mendekati kelima pangeran sekolah kalau pun ia paling hanya betegur sapa itupun hanya sekilas, Hinata juga pulang-pergi menggunakan bus dengan alasan ingin mandiri padahal Hinata berusaha untuk tidak bersama kakaknya Neji agar penggemar Neji tidak histeris. Lalu, sekarang apa masalahnya?

"Kau kira aku tak tahu, kemarin kau diam-diam bertemu Kiba kan? Ayo ngaku saja!" jelas Ino.

Hinata menatap ketiga gadis di hadapannya tidak percaya, ketiga gadis kaya yang merupakan beberapa dari _princess _sekolah itu menyiksanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar hanya karena cemburu?. Padahal kemarin ia hanya meminjamkan buku tugasnya kepada Kiba yang belum mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, itu di lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena permintaan dari Kiba sendiri yang malu jika ketahuan menyontek oleh ketiga temannya.

"A-aku tidak pe-pernah berusaha mendekati _prince _te-termasuk Kiba-kun"

"Berani-beraninya kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu?! Selama ini aku mendekati Neji tapi ia tak pernah merespon, itu karena pikirannya selalu tertuju padamu yang harus ia lindungi. Dasar culun sok lemah! Memangnya kau masih bayi apa? Hingga harus di lindungi seperti putri?" kata Ten-ten meremehkan.

"Heh! Ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan Tenten, bayangkan saja gadis buruk rupa seperti dia tak kan mungkin bisa menjadi putri walaupun dia orang kaya" kata Ino menanggapi.

"Hehehe kecuali dengan cara oprasi mungkin bisa menjadi solusi utama buat dia" kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Hinata yang mendengar itu lama-lama menjadi geram juga, dikepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Ka-kalian ti-tidak boleh bicara kasar sepeti itu" sahut Hinata pelan mencoba melawan gadis yang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau mendengarnya Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak" jawab Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat, Tenten saja tidak mendengar ucapanmu, Suaramu itu seperti tikus yang ada di pembuangan sampah. Kau harus menaikan volume suaramu Nona" kata Ino lagi sambil menyeringai sedangkan kedua temannya sudah cekikikan mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Kalian tidak berhak menghinaku begitu!" Kata Hinata dengan lancar dengan sedikit bentakan di perkataannya.

**Plak! **Kali ini Sakura menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras sehingga kacamata yang di pakai Hinata terlepas dari hidung mancungnya.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAK INO!" teriak Sakura dengan muka sangar.

"Uh!? Sudah berani melawan rupaya, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ukir wajahnya, biar gadis buruk rupa ini lebih menjadi buruk rupa lagi" saran Tenten.

"Hihihihihi benar juga, sekalian saja seluruh tubuhnya kita ukir menyerupai monster supaya diusir dari sekolah karena dianggap cewek jadi-jadian. Biar tau rasa dia" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya, siap untuk menyiksa Hinata. Hinata memandang ngeri pada pisau yang di pegang Sakura, badannya sudah bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Rasakan ini cewek jalang!" kata Sakura lagi, mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah Hinata dan Hinata segera menutup matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

**Grab! **

"Sedang apa kalian?"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Flashback on**

Naruto menatap kawatir kearah bangku kosong yang biasanya selalu diduduki teman dekatnya itu, padahal tasnya ada di bangkunya tapi pemilik dari tas itu belum juga kembali saat bel masuk telah berbunyi. Perasaannya sungguh merasa tak enak. 'Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?' pikir Naruto.

"Hei! Kiba-kun" panggil Naruto sambil mencolek kiba yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi melihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sebelum bel berbunyi Hinata masih di sana tapi saat ku lihat ia sedang melihat handphonenya, ia segera beranjak pergi" bisik Kiba takut ketahuan ribut lagi oleh Kakashi. (lihat di chapter1)

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Perasaanku tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata-chan" jujur Naruto membuat Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang peka terhadap suara itu mendengarnya dan hanya bisa terdiam tapi tidak dengan Neji yang sangat serius memperhatikan pelajaran sehingga tak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Kau tahu kemana ia pergi?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Kiba.

"Kau kira aku paranormal? Tanya saja sama Neji, dia lebih tahu di mana Hinata. Dia kan kakaknya" kata Kiba lagi sambil mendengus kesal. Naruto mempautkan bibir cherrynya lalu segera mengambil sebuah pensil di kotak pensilnya dan segera dilemparkannya pensil itu kearah Neji yang serius menatap pelajaran.

"Aduh" ringis Neji sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena ujung pensil yang tajam itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya, Kiba berusaha menahan tawanya, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya mendengus, jangan lupa Sasuke yang mengatakan Dobe ke Naruto.

"Ada masalah Hyuuga-san?" tanya Kakashi ketika mendengar suara Neji yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa Sensei" mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Neji, Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya sekilas lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya. Neji mengambil pensil yang tadi menimpa kepalanya dan menemukan nama Naruto di pensil itu dengan perasaan kesal segera saja ia melihat kearah belakang di mana Naruto duduk bersama Sasuke. Naruto mengatupkan tangannya sambil bergumam 'maaf aku tidak sengaja' dan segera di berikan tatapan mengerikan khas Neji.

"Gomen aku tak sengaja, kau tahu di mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Neji dingin sambil membalikan badannya kearah depan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran lagi, mendengar itu Naruto mempautkan bibirnya lagi tak lupa pipinya dikembungkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen membuat orang yang melihat tingkah lucu Naruto sedikit merona tidak terkecuali bagi Sasuke and the gengk. Naruto memandang bangku Hinata lagi, dilihatnya bangku di sebelah kiri Hinata yang merupakan bangku Ten-ten juga kosong, bangku milik Sakura dan Ino juga kosong. Tidak ada tas di bangku mereka kecuali Hinata. Naruto yang mendapat ocehan dari Iruka akibat ia menentang Shion untuk mengajar disini membuatnya datang terlambat pagi ini dan ia baru menyadari ketidak hadiran Hinata beberapa menit lalu setelah pembelajaran di mulai. Naruto semakin gelisah, kegelisahannya ini membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, tindakan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Ano, Bolehkah Naru permisi ke toilet sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu"

"Arigatou" Naruto pun segera melesat keluar dari ruang kelas dengan terburu-buru membuat teman-teman dan gurunya menatap Naruto tanya tapi hanya di tanggapi cuek oleh Naruto, baginya menemukan Hinata adalah yang utama. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak kali ini. Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di bukanya setiap bilik di kamar mandi itu tapi nihil tak ada orang disana, Naruto mencoba mencari ke perpustakaan dan atap sekolah yang biasanya di kunjungi oleh gadis indigo itu tapi disana juga nihil paling hanya petugas penjaga perpus saja yang Naruto jumpai di perpus dan di atap juga tak ada orang sama sekali. Naruto memutar otaknya lagi sampai sebuah tempat terlintas di kepalanya. Taman belakang sekolah! Dan Naruto segera berlari tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat terlalu kelelahan. Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Hinata di taman yang luas, sangat menyusahkan Naruto yang mencarinya sendiri apalagi pohon sakura yang berguguran menyulitkan pandangan Naruto.

Sampailah Naruto pada pojokan taman yang mengarah ke hutan, terlihat sepi sehingga Naruto mengira tak ada orang dan segera beranjak pergi sampai telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto segera menuju kearah sumber suara itu, dilihatnya ada empat orang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya disana. 'Ah! Itu Hinata-chan!' seru Naruto dalam hati baru saja Naruto kearah teman-teman sekelasnya tapi terhenti akibat suara teriakan Sakura dan tamparan Sakura pada Hinata membuat Naruto shock.

"Uh!? Sudah berani melawan rupaya, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ukir wajahnya, biar gadis buruk rupa ini lebih menjadi buruk rupa lagi" saran Tenten.

"Hihihihihi benar juga, sekalian saja seluruh tubuhnya kita ukir menyerupai monster supaya diusir dari sekolah karena dianggap cewek jadi-jadian. Biar tau rasa dia" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya, membuat Naruto yang melihat pisau itu terbelalak. Terlihat Hinata memandang ngeri pada pisau yang di pegang Sakura, badannya sudah bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Rasakan ini cewek jalang!" kata Sakura lagi, mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah Hinata dan Hinata segera menutup matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto segera berlari secepat kilat mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

**Grab!** Naruto memegang pisau lipat Sakura yang mengarah pada Hinata, berusaha untuk melindungi Hinata. Tampak darah sudah mengalir deras dari tangan Naruto menandakan luka di tangannya sangat dalam. Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino menatap tangan Naruto yang terluka dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Naruto dingin dengan muka yang sangat datar. Mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan tangan Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat memegang pisau yang mengarah padanya.

**Flashback off**

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Na-naruto chan, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" gagap Tenten ketika mendapati aura mematikan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto melemparkan pisau Sakura dengan kasar dan darahpun menetes semakin banyak sehingga membasahi tanah dibawahnya.

"Hn, aku kebetulan lewat sini. Bukankah pembelajaran sudah dimulai? Kenapa Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Tenten-san bisa ada di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya balik Naruto dengan tatapan dingin kearah ketiga gadis itu.

"A-ano kami sedang ingin mengukir nama persahabatan di batang pohon itu" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pohon cemara besar yang berada di sebelah Tenten. Naruto mengangguk pura-pura paham.

"Oh. Sebaiknya kalian cepat ke kelas sebelum Kakashi-sensei marah, atau biar aku saja yang memberi tahu Kakashi-sensei kalau kalian ada di sini?" ancam Naruto sambil menyeringai sedangkan Sakura cs mendengar itu langsung ngacir ke kelas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

'Sial!' umpat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten dalam hati.

"Haahh~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya. Merasa ada yang hilang dari wajah Hinata, Naruto segera mencari benda itu dan ketika menemukannya Naruto segera mengambilnya dari tanah yang tak jauh dari tempat yang dipijakinya. Mengusap benda yang ternyata kacamata Hinata itu di baju yang Naruto pakai untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Setelah selesai Naruto memandang Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya, dilihatnya badan Hinata yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto lembut sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka diusapnya pipi kanan Hinata yang tampak memar. Hinata masih enggan membuka matanya. "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjut Naruto lembut sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih bergetar.

"Hiks, Na-naruto" dan loloslah suara tangis Hinata, Naruto memeluk Hinata semakin erat mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang ketakutan.

"A-arigatou~" dan seketika Hinata pingsan di pelukan Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya agar Hinata tak jatuh ke tanah. Naruto menaruh kacamata Hinata di dalam saku roknya, dan segera menggendong Hinata di punggungnya menuju ruang UKS.

Naruto yang tak terbiasa menggendong seseorang tampak kewalahan, jalan Naruto sedikit terhunyung-huyung dan berpegangan pada pohon di sekitarnya menjaga Hinata agar tidak jatuh dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Astaga Naruto-sama" tukang kebun yang mengenal Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang tehuyung-huyung membawa seorang wanita di punggunnya. "Biar saya saja yang menggendongnya" kata tukang kebun itu mencoba menolong Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto yang tidak kuat lagi menggendong Hinata mengizinkan tukang kebun itu membantunya sedangkan Naruto mengawasi dari belakang.

"Uugh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Anda baik-baik saja Naruto-sama?" tanya tukang kebun itu yang kawatir melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

"Hn, tidak perlu kawatir" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada tukang kebun itu dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di saku roknya. Mereka pun telah sampai di depan pintu masuk UKS, Naruto segera mengetuk pintunya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Permisi, Shizune-sensei ada anak yang sakit disini" kata Naruto. Pintu UKS dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek menggunakan jas putih panjang. Naruto yang pernah datang ke UKS ini tentu saja mengenal wanita yang di panggilnya tadi. Shizune yang merupakan asisten Tsunade di rumah sakit sudah mengenal Naruto dari cerita Tsunade dan baru bertemu pertama kali saat Naruto yang mampir ke UKS untuk tidur.

"Astaga ada apa ini?!" kaget wanita itu mendapati Hinata yang pingsan. "Masuklah, biar aku yang memeriksanya" kata wanita itu lagi sambil membantu tukang kebun itu membaringkan Hinata di kasur UKS sedangkan Naruto berdiam sebentar di luar pintu masuk UKS mempersiapkan hidungnya yang sensitive akan bau UKS yang tak jauh beda dengan rumah sakit yang dibencinya itu. Setelah selesai tukang kebun itupun segera keluar UKS, mendapati Naruto yang berdiam di depan pintu masuk tukang kebun itu mohon pamit dan Naruto membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah cukup mempersiapkan diri Naruto melangkahan kakinya dan terciumlah aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sensei?" tanya Naruto membuat guru UKS yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

"Dia hanya sedikit shock, istirahat sebentar akan membuat keadaannya membaik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naru? sensei lihat pipinya juga terdapat memar" tanya Shizune.

"Tadi Hinata-chan terjatuh dari tangga" bohong Naruto. Shizune menatap Naruto membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong.

"Naru coba ku lihat tanganmu sebentar" pinta Shizune. Naruto memberikan tangan kirinya ke hadapan Shizune. "Maksudku tangan sebelah kananmu"

"Untuk apa sensei melihat tangan Naru?, yang terluka disini adalah Hinata" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi luka di tangan kanannya.

"Berikan saja tanganmu" kata Shizune lagi.

"Hn. Tidak" kata Naruto keras kepala membuat Shizune menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berikan, atau aku laporkan pada Tsunade-sama" dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Naruto menurut.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih kesal dan menyerahkan tangannya yang terluka parah kearah Shizune, sedangkan Shizune sangat terkejut mendapati tangan Naruto yang terluka sangat dalam.

"Darimana kau mendapat luka ini?! Lukanya sangat dalam" tanya Shizune dan bergegas membersihkan luka Naruto.

"Hn, Naru tadi tak sengaja terkena cutter saat meraut pensil" mendengar penjelasan ambigu dari Naruto, Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan bohong!, kau kira aku tak tahu? Kau tadi menggendong Hinata yang pingsan dari taman belakang sekolah kan? Mana mungkin kau meraut pensil sampai sejauh itu"

"Dari mana sensei tahu?"

"Tukang kebun itu yang memberitahuku, saat kau berada di luar" kata Shizune. "Menganai darimana aku tahu lukamu itu juga dari tukang kebun itu yang tak sengaja melihat tanganmu yang terluka" kata Shizune lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang belum terucap di bibirnya.

"Sensei, tolong jangan beritahu Baachan mengenai hal ini" kata Naruto dengan pelan.

"….?" Shizune menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku takut Baachan akan sakit karena terlalu mengwatirkan Naru. Naru yakin sensei paling tahu sifat Baachan"

"Haah~ terserah kau saja aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi perlu kau ingat, kau tidak bisa berbohong terlalu lama karena suatu saat nanti pasti akan ketahuan"

"Hn" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, lukamu sudah ku obati lain kali berhati-hatilah!" saran Shizune. "Ah! Aku lupa memberi saleb untuk lebam di wajah Hinata"

"Biar Naru saja sensei"

"Baiklah, oleskan saleb ini di daerah yang lebam. Ini akan sangat membantu untuk memudarkan" kata Shizune sambil memberikan saleb pada Naruto.

"Hn" kata Naruto terakhir kali dan pergi ketempat Hinata berbaring. Naruto mengoleskan saleb yang diberikan Shizune tadi dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Hinata.

"Uung? Naruto-chan?" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba untuk duduk dan segera dibantu oleh Naruto. "Ini dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"UKS" jawab Naruto singkat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah dalam mode serius, Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Jika Hinata-chan tak ingin cerita juga tak apa, Naru takkan memaksa" kata Naruto sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi air. "Minumlah" kata Naruto lagi sambil menyerahkan gelas itu ke Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tangan Naruto yang di perban membuatnya semakin bersalah."Ah! Kacamatamu" Naruto baru teringat tentang kacamata Hinata langsung saja Naruto segera mengambil kacamata itu dari sakunya. Naruto kaget melihat banyak darahnya yang menempel di kacamata itu segera saja Naruto membersihkan noda itu menggunakan tissue yang ada di meja. "Ini sudah kubersihkan, kau pasti kesulitan melihat tanpa kacamata itu" Naruto menaruh kacamata itu di samping Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam dan menggenggam erat gelas yang di tangannya.

"Gomen" ucap Hinata pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Gomen ga-gara-gara aku, Naru-chan sampai terluka seperti itu" Kata Hinata sedih, terlihat air mata menetes ke tangan putih Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik wajah Hinata agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Untuk apa Hinata-chan minta maaf?, Ini semuakan bukan kesalahannya Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lembut.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ssst, daripada memikirkan masalah yang sudah lalu lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum Kakashi-sensei mengamuk mengetahui anak didiknya membolos. Naru tidak bisa bayangkan jika Kakashi-sensei mengamuk, apa ia akan membuka maskernya ya? Sejujurnya Naru sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya" kata Naruto dengan memasang pose berpikir membuat Hinata yang sebelumnya menangis menjadi tersenyum. Naruto yang melirik Hinata ikut tersenyum, mendapati Hinata tersenyum.

"Ung!, kita kembali kelas" kata Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, olesi dulu memar di muka Hinata-chan menggunakan bedak agar tak terlalu kelihatan. Hinata-chan tak ingin Neji tahu kan?" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bedak bayi yang tak sengaja di lihat Naruto di lemari kaca UKS. Hinata segera memoleskan bedak itu di daerah yang memar, setelah selesai Naruto dan Hinatapun pamit pada Shizune dan segera ke ruang kelas. Naruto mengetuk pintu ketika ia telah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Kakashi di dalam kelas. Naruto segera membuka pintu diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau sangat lama, kau tak bermaksud memboloskan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Gomen sensei, Naru takkan mengulanginya lagi" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk membuat Kakashi menghela nafas lelah menghadapi muridnya satu ini. Tak sengaja mata Kakashi mengarah ke tangan kanan Naruto yang di perban.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang sudah di tempat duduknya bergetar, takut Naruto akan mengadu sedangkan Hinata menunduk dalam merasa bersalah.

"Akh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan ketika tangannya yang sakit dipegang Kakashi secara mendadak, mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto teman-temannya yang lain merasa kawatir termasuk Hinata. Naruto menarik tangannya yang terluka dari genggaman Kakashi, tapi di tahan oleh Kakashi.

"Padahal kamu hanya izin ke kamar mandi. Tapi bisa mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berdecih saat Kakashi bertanya.

"Tadi tangan Naru tak sengaja mengenai cermin yang pecah" bohong Naruto. Mendengar kebohongan Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk dalam, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata menguatkan. Kakashi menatap mata Naruto tajam seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa itu benar?' dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar Naruto.

"Hinata,kenapa kau baru kembali?" tanya Kakashi pada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"A-ano i-itu" Hinata menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam membuat wajahnya yang ketakutan tertutupi poni yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Hinata yang menemaniku ke UKS" kata Naruto lagi dengan suara yang datar tak lupa memandang mata Kakashi seakan-akan meminta untuk berhenti bertanya.

"Kalian boleh duduk" mengerti dengan arti Naruto, Kakashi mengizinkan muridnya kembali kebangku mereka. "Naruto, sepulang sekolah nanti menghadap ke ruanganku" baru saja Naruto duduk di kursinya Kakashi sudah menyuruhnya, membuat Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. "Mana jawabanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn" jawab Naruto singkat membuat semuanya heran saat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak asing bagi mereka. 'Hei itu kalimatku!' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang tak terima kata-katanya ditiru. -.-

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Istirahat kali ini Naruto menemani Hinata makan siang di atap sekolah, biasanya Hinata selalu makan bersama kakaknya dan kelima prince di sini karena diatap sekolah ini tidak pernah dikunjungi orang jadi sangat aman bagi Hinata dan kelima prince untuk menjauh dari fans ganas mereka. Hinata sangat senang ketika Naruto mau menemaninya makan siang tidak seperti sebelumnya Naruto yang menghabisi waktu istirahat untuk tidur di UKS dan dengan kedatangan Naruto, Hinata menjadi tidak gugup lagi karena sudah punya teman wanita yang bisa diajak mengobrol .

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kiba yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Ki-kiba kun?!" gugup Hinata dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Seperti yang terlihat, kami baru saja akan makan" Kata Naruto sambil membuka penutup botol yang berisi jus jeruk.

"Tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami. Kau seharusnya tidak di sini kecuali Hinata tentu saja" kata Gaara dingin.

"Bukankah tempat ini milik umum? Kau tidak berhak mengusirku" ucap Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Kau!" kata Neji dengan nada yang marah sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa?! Kau menantangku?" kata Naruto lagi dengan muka yang sangat datar.

"Merepotkan, sudahlah biarkan saja dia" kata Shikamaru mencegah Neji yang akan membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Iya Neji, lagipula aku sudah sangat lapar lebih baik kita makan saja. Benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang sedang menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Itadakimasu(selamat makan)" ucap semuanya dan memulai makan. Semuanya tampak menikmati makannya sendiri. Kiba dan Hinata yang menikamati bento, Gaara dan Neji yang menikmati sushi, Shikamaru yang memakan ramen, Sasuke yang makan salad tomat dan Naruto yang memakan sandwich. Naruto memandang Shikamaru yang di sebelahnya, tampak Shikamaru yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang asik dengan ramennya, membuat Hinata dan kelima prince menoleh kearah Naruto yang bertanya.

"Hm, maksudmu ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ramennya membuat Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Loh Naru-chan tak tahu ramen?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu ramen mengingat dia tinggal di Amerika" kata Gaara menanggapi.

"Bukannya di sana terdapat restoran khas jepang juga?" tanya Neji.

"Aku jarang makan di luar mengingat Iruka jisan selalu mengingatkanku akan makan sehat, di rumah makanan khas Jepang yang pernah aku makan paling hanya yakiniku, onigiri, sup miso, dll tapi aku tak pernah makan makanan yang seperi Shikamaru" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kau ingin mencicipinya?" tanya Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk. "Ini" Shikamarupun menyuapi ramennya ke Naruto. Naruto menguyah dengan perlahan mencoba meresapi rasa, Hinata dan kelima prince menunggu reaksi yang di berikan Naruto.

"Waah! Enak!" kagum Naruto.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dan Naruto tersenyum senang. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul dan menyerahkan ramennya ke Naruto. Naruto senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih ke Shikamaru dan akan memakannya jika saja ia tak teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu kalau aku makan ramen milikmu kau akan makan apa?" bingung Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak terlalu lapar. Makanlah" kata Shikamaru dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Naruto sedang berpikir dilihatnya kotak bekalnya yang berisi sandwich yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Tidak boleh begitu bisa gawat jika kau kelaparan di kelas nanti, sebagai ganti ramen ini kau bisa memakan sandwich milikku" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sandwichnya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil sandwich Naruto.

"Arigatou" ucap Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan senyum menawan Naruto membuat semua yang berada di sana sedikit merona dan tak menyadari pemuda reven yang cemburu melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang akrab.

"Hinata-chan punya minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Go-gomen Naru-chan minumanku sudah habis" sesal Hinata.

"Tak apa" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan, Naruto melihat minuman milik kelima prince.

"Punya kami juga sudah habis dari tadi" kata Kiba yang menyadari tatapan mata Naruto ke botol milik mereka, sehingga membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang sukarela mau membeli minum?" kata Gaara dan mata keempat prince tertuju kearah Naruto.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Aku malas berjalan ketika perutku sedang penuh" kata Naruto.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang membeli minum" kata Hinata dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kantin.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh Hinata yang lemah lembut seperti itu. tidak seperti dirimu yang kasar" Kiba mencemoh, Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto waktu pelajaran Kakashi sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan tanganmu itu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Aku akan cerita jika kalian berjanji takkan buat masalah" kata Naruto sambil mengajukan kelingkingnya.

"Ck, yaya kami berjanji" kata Kiba.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" kata Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Hn, Dobe. Cepat ceritakan" kata Sasuke datar.

"Huh! aku tak mau cerita jika kalian tak mau janji kelingking denganku" dengus Naruto kesal mendengar itu kelima prince mengerang frustasi.

"Ya, kami janji" jawab mereka kompak dengan jari kelingking yang menyentuh jari kelingking milik Naruto, Narutopun tersenyum senang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia permisi keluar saat pelajaran Kakashi sensei tapi Naruto tak memberi tahu mereka bahwa Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten yang menyakiti Hinata. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" kata Kiba yang meringis ikut merasakan sakit ketika ia mendengar tangan Naruto yang tertusuk pisau.

"Mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku tak bisa bermain alat musik sebelum luka ini benar-benar sembuh" kata Naruto miris sambil melihat tangannya yang diperban membuat Neji yang sebagai kakak Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Naruto" panggil Neji.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou" ucap Neji tulus, mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sebagai kakaknya seharusnya bisa menjaga Hinata!,aku terima ucapan terimakasihmu tapi sebagai gantinya jika hal itu sampai terulang lagi pada Hinata, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ingat itu Hyuga-san!" ancam Naruto sambil tertawa pelan, kelima princepun ikut tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf lama, ini minumnya" kata Hinata yang baru kembali dari kantin dengan membawa tujuh air mineral.

"Waah! Arigatou Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil minumannya tak lupa untuk membuka tutup botolnya. Naruto mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari saku roknya dan mengeluarkan satu persatu pil dari bungkusnya, Sasuke cs dan Hinata tampak terkejut ketika Naruto menelan habis semua obat yang ada di tangannya.

"Na-naru-chan i-itu obat apa?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran.

"i-itu bukan narkoba kan?" ucap Kiba ngawur dan segera mendapat gamparan dari Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku itu bersih tau!" kata Naruto keras.

"Lalu itu obat apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini hanya vitamin" tentu saja itu jawaban bohong agar teman-temannya tidak kawatir, mereka yang mendengarnya tentu saja tak percaya lagipula mana ada orang minum vitamin sebanyak itu pikir mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham dan tak bertanya lagi walaupun mereka masih penasaran.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir murid-murid kembali ke kelas dan belajar kembali sampai bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi, semua menyambut dengan suka cita kembali ke rumah masing-masing tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang sudah ada janji dengan Kakashi sensei itu. Naruto beranjak keluar kelas menuju ke ruangan Kakashi, Hinata sudah pulang bersama Neji dan yang lainnya jadi Naruto tak perlu kawatir lagi. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan milik Kakashi tanpa suara.

"Ng~ Ka-kakashi ah~ ja-jangan nanti ada yang li ahk! hat~" desah seseorang, dari suaranya Naruto tahu siapa itu. Naruto melihat Kakashi mencium ganas wanita pirang di bawahnya dengan tangan kanannya meremas dada yang sudah tak ada lagi penghalangnya, baju wanita itupun sudah tersingkap setengahnya. 'Mereka sedang apa sih?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ehm! Maaf permisi Naru tak bermaksud untuk menghentikan acara kalian, tapi Naru sudah ada janji sebelumnya dengan Kakashi sensei" kata Naruto menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Na-Naru chan!" kaget wanita itu dan mendorong Kakashi untuk menjauh, wanita itupun cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya.

"Yare-yare kau sudah datang" kata Kakashi yang sudah memakai maskernya.

"Kau kenapa Shion-nee? Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" tanya Naruto .

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ko Naru. Nee-san hanya kepanasan" kata Shion gugup dengan muka yang sangat merah. 'lucu' pikir Kakashi gila.

"Ooh baiklah. Lalu bagaimana denganku Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu"

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan tangan Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil memandang tangan Naruto. "Ya ampun apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!" kaget Shion ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang di perban. Naruto mendengus lelah karena ia akan menceritakan lagi hal itu, kalau kata Shikamaru sih itu hal merepotkan.

"Haah~ begini ceritanya….."

"Jadi Ino, Sakura dan Tenten yang melakukan itu?!"Kaget Shion.

"Kakashi sensei, Shion-nee, Naru minta jangan beritahu kalau merekalah yang melakukan hal ini. Naru tak ingin ada perdebatan di sekolah ini" kata Naruto dan Kakashi menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sebagai wali kelas.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja" kata Kakashi setelah berpikir.

"Tapi Kakashi ini termasuk melanggar aturan!" jerit Shion tak terima dengan keputusan Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, setiap orang punya kesempatan kedua. Tidak ada salahya jika kita memberikan kesempatan itu pada mereka juga" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Shion lembut. Shion menatap mata Kakashi dan terdiam sebentar menimbang keputusan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka melakukannya hal yang tidak baik lagi aku tak segan-segan memperingati mereka" Kata Shion dengan muka yang serius.

"Hehehe thanks Shion-nee" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Shion erat.

"Oh iya Naru-chan kau pulang sendiri saja ya, aku masih ada urusan" kata Shion, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap datar Shion. 'Huh, bilang saja kau ingin bermesraan' kata Naruto dalam hati tapi masih dapat di mengerti oleh Shion.

"Hehehe gomen Naru-chan" kata Shion tak merasa bersalah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Naruto memang sudah mulai berangkat sekolah bersama Shion ini di karenakan Iruka dan neneknya yang kelewat kawatir itu dan sekarang dengan teganya Shion mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendiri demi orang-orangan sawah itu? sungguh terlalu! Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan keinginan Shion walaupun ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya ia pulang tanpa kendaraan. Naruto baru saja keluar dari pintu utama KHS tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut reven masih menggunakan seragam dengan syal yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto pada remaja pria yang sedang menyender di tembok itu.

"Hn, Dobe kau lama" jawab Sasuke dan membuka matanya perlahan menampakan oniks yang mempesona. Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju mobil miliknya.

"Hei kau mau membawaku kemana teme!" tanya Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke tapi tidak bisa karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya membuka pintu mobil dan memaksakan Naruto untuk duduk di sana.

"Ini termasuk kasus penculikan tau!" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi kemudi, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" bingung Naruto sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Dobe, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil menatap Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau mengantarku teme? Kau yakin?!" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kyaaa Teme! kau pengertian sekali, darimana kau tahu aku tidak ada kendaraan untuk pulang?. Makasih teme" kata Naruto senang dan tak sengaja memeluk Sasuke saking senangnya, Sasuke yang sempat kaget langsung tersenyum sambil membalas memeluk Naruto.

"Hn" kata Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun ia tak rela, Sasuke melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju rumah Naruto dengan pelan agar ia bisa menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto.

"Arigatou Sasu-teme" kata Naruto ketika telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang mension kediaman Naruto. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati mension Naruto yang lebih besar dan mewah dari mension milik Uchiha tapi tertutupi oleh muka datarnya, 'Eh, dia memang cocok bersanding denganku' pikir Sasuke gila sambil menyeringai senang. (Author: Woi Sasuke! Ingat kau sudah bertunangan dengan si jidat lebar itu!)

"Hn" kata Sasuke datar, Narutopun berbalik ingin masuk tapi terhenti ketika Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

**Cup**

Sasuke mencium Naruto, membuat Naruto yang belum siap menerima serangan menjadi terkejut. Saking shocknya Naruto tak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sudah berada dilehernya bahkan Sasuke sudah mulai menjilat pertengahan leher bening Naruto mencoba mengecap rasa di sana.

"Ah~" desahan Narutopun lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika Sasuke menggigit lembut daerah sensitive dilehernya membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang ketika ia mendengar desahan Naruto.

"Tanda ini sebagai bukti bahwa kau adalah milikku, tak akan kubiarkan seseorangpun menyentuhmu sekalipun itu seekor rusa" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto ketika ia telah selesai memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto yang dibisiki menjadi merinding geli. Sasukepun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan muka merah.

'Kyaaa! A-apa-apaan itu!' pikir Naruto histeris ketika otaknya sudah mulai connect.

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Haloha semuanya! Apa kabar kalian? Baikkah? Sakitkah? Broken heartkah? Atau sedang Falling in love? :D

Hehehehe Rin harap sih Readers sekalian tidak sedang sakit atau broken heart ya...

Rin akan membalas semua review kalian sekalian, tapi sebelum itu Rin ucapin terima kasih pada Readers yang sudah memberi dukungan, memberi saran, melike, memfollow, dan membaca cerita Rin yang gaje ini. Rin sangat senang jika kalian mau memberi tahu Rin tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam ff ini. Banyak yang sudah Rin perbaiki mulai dari: …..

Chapter1 ketika teriakan panjang yang pertamanya tulisan itu terdapat huruf gede-kecil dan sudah di perbaiki menjadi seharusnya, kata yang pertamanya sensai menjadi sensei dan kata notebete yang menjadi notabene.

Chapter2 yang membahas tentang flashback yang begitu panjang sehingga membuat pembaca termasuk Rin menjadi bosen (maaf Rin ga bisa rubah T_T"), dan mengenai siapa yang membunuh MinaKushi dan seseorang yang di hancurkan Naruto itu juga masih rahasia tapi yang pasti orang yang dihancurin Naru itu adalah orang yang ngebunuh orang tuanya.

Chapter3 ada yang mengharapkan Naru duduk dengan Sasuke walaupun Rin maunya Naru duduk dengan Hinata tapi tak apa Rin juga suka Naru duduk bareng Sasuke, dan ada juga yang mengharapkan ShikaNaru (ok, Rin akan buat tapi tak sampai melakukan hal 'itu'), oh iya ada juga yang menanyakan genrenya yang Angst (Rin sebenernya kagak tahu Angst itu apa, tapi setelah Rin tanya-tanya dan mendapat saran Rin langsung ganti jadi Drama) jadi makasih ya sudah kasi tahu Rin, dan tentang lagunya Yui yang banyak suka juga makasih ya walaupun itu bukan lagu milik Rin :D.

Chapter4 mengenai Naru yang sakit itu masih rahasia nanti bakal di bahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya, mengenai pangeran sekolah bakal saingan dapetin Naru itu juga masih rahasia, kalau masalah fall in love sih Narunya tak pernah ngalamin tapi Naru pernah merasa suka dengan seseorang dan disangkal oleh orang itu ketika ia menyatakan cintanya katanya orang itu sih Naru hanya sekedar cinta sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai kekasih (Yaaa… pokoknya gitu deh nanti bakal di bahas juga kok), ada juga yang memberi intruksi tentang kesalahan dalam kata bagasi dengan garasi saat Tsunade masuk ke mobil Naru (waktu baca saran ini Rin gemplok kepala Rin di tembok, kenapa begitu? Itu karena Rin yang otaknya mengsong ini kadang salah mengartikan antara bagasi dengan garasi, keledai dengan kedelai, tubuh dengan tumbuh dan kadang-kadang Rin salah mengetik antara Shion dengan Shino untung saja tidak tertukar) oleh karena itu Rin sangat berterima kasih karena yang memberi saran ini sangat teliti dalam membaca ff Rin, Ya! yang jelous itu memang Sakura dan memang Sasuke tak pernah senyum padanya, murid-murid KHS memang tak ada yang tahu Naru itu cucu dari Tsunade yang tahu itu hanya guru-guru dan staf yang bekerja di sana itu dikarenakan Naru yang tak ingin menyombongkan diri tapi lambat laun pasti mereka tahu kok~, Sakura memang bakal ngerepotin di fic ini tapi karena judulnya Happy Ending maka Sakura juga bakal dapet akhir yang bahagia.

Gomen jika masih ada kesalahan, beritahu saja Rin jika masih ada yang salah ^_^. Dukungan dan saran kalian sangat membantu, Arigatou ne~. Kayaknya Rin banyak ngomong di chapter ini. Hehehe jadi kita akhiri saja sampai di sini dulu yaa~

Udah dulu ya Minaa~ Rin mau bobok jangan ribut ya, Sweet dreams and I hope you still like my story.

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

Previous story:

"Tanda ini sebagai bukti bahwa kau adalah milikku, tak akan kubiarkan seseorangpun menyentuhmu sekalipun itu seekor rusa" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto ketika ia telah selesai memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto yang dibisiki menjadi merinding geli. Sasukepun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan muka merah.

'Kyaaa! A-apa-apaan itu!' pikir Naruto histeris ketika otaknya sudah mulai connect.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Loh nona, kenapa anda masih ada di sini?" tanya Iruka ketika ia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang. "Ayo cepat masuk, nanti nona bisa sakit" kata Iruka lagi sambil memakaikan jaket yang di berikan maid ke badan Naruto, Iruka menggiring Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mension sedangkan Naruto yang masih melamun hanya mengikuti Iruka. "Nona kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu tampak merah. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Iruka yang mulai kawatir sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto menggunakan tangannya.

"….."

"Nona!" teriak Iruka mendapati Naruto yang melamun.

"Ah! Ya Iruka ji-san, ada apa?" kaget Naruto baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Naru baik-baik saja kok, kenapa Iruka ji-san?" tanya Naruto. Iruka tampak bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Tidak apa, sebaiknya anda mandi dulu airnya sudah di siapkan.

"Hn" Naruto segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya nona Naru, Shion mana?" tanya Iruka begitu ingat tidak ada Shion di dekat Naruto seharusnyakan dia pulang-pergi kesekolah bersama Naruto.

"Hn, karena ada rapat guru di sekolah Shion-nee jadi tidak bisa mengantarku pulang. Iruka-ji tak perlu kawatir tadi teman Naru yang mengantarkan pulang" kata Naruto yang terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Iruka hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

**Blam!** Naruto menutup pintunya danmengunci pintunya lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur queen size miliknya tangannyapun menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Uuuhh~ apa-apaan sih si Teme itu!" Naruto memegang bibirnya. 'hangat, lembut, aroma mint yang menguar di tubuhnya, selama ini aku bersalaman dengan orang lain tapi tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini' pikir Naruto yang masih terngiang di kepalanya ketika Sasuke menciumnya (note: di sini Naruto masih polos belum tahu arti ciuman, Naruto hanya tahu ciuman itu hanya sekedar salam maklum kebiasaan orang luar negri -_-). "Waaa! Apa-apaan pemikiranku tadi!, Naruto dari pada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kau mandi. Ya! jangan pikirkan si Teme itu" kata Naruto dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan muka yang sangat merah. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Naruto mengidupkan shower dan ia pun membasuh rambut, wajah, tubuhnya sampai dirasanya cukup. Acara bersih-membersihpun selesai, Naruto mengambil handuknya yang berwarna kuning tak lupa Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang besar sehingga seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut handuk terlihat.

"Haah~ sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi denganku?" kata Naruto lagi sambil menatap nanar ke arah cermin. "Eh? apa ini?!" bingung Naruto ketika mendapati tanda merah di lehernnya. Ingatan tentang Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit lehernya pun berputar di kepala Naruto.

**Blush!** Dan seketika wajah Naruto memerah dengan hebat.

"KYAAA! TEME PANTAT AYAM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto menggelegar di penjuru mension Namikaze membuat para maid -butler termasuk Iruka dan Shion yang baru pulangpun menutup telinganya.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha mansion tepatnya di ruang tamu terdapat seorang berambut pantat ayam berusaha untuk menahan tawanya jika di perhatikan secara seksama di bibirnya sudah muncul senyuman. Entah kenapa ia bisa menerka apa yang terjadi jika Naruto menemukan tanda yang ia berikan di lehernya.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara ketika ia mendapati Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari pikirannya memandang Gaara yang bertanya masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau tampak aneh Sasuke, apakah ada kejadian menarik sehingga membuat seorang Uchiha tersenyum?" lanjut Neji membuat Sasuke yang sadar dirinya sedang tersenyum cepat-cepat merubah wajahnya menjadi datar lagi.

"Jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha tersenyum, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba sambil memakan kripik kentang yang disiapkan maid Sasuke untuk teman-temannya.

"Hn, aku hanya teringat tentang rubah betina" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Heh?" bingung Kiba, Gaara dan Neji mengerutkan alisnya sementara Shikamaru yang mengerti perkataan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Mendokusai (merepotkan), lalu bagaimana dengan masalah yang kita bahas tadi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah bosannya.

"Hn, Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari pelaku yang telah menyakiti Hinata"

"Aku tak sabar untuk mengetahui pelakunya" Gaara menyeringai senang, di kepalanya sudah di penuhi dengan rencana untuk pembalasan dendam dari adik temannya itu.

"Tunggu dulu kita kan sudah berjanji dengan Naruto untuk tidak membuat masalah" kata Kiba yang mengetahui Gaara membuat rencana balas dendam. Pernyataan Kiba sontak membuat keempat prince terdiam.

"Bagaimanapun aku sudah berhutang budi pada Naruto, aku akan menepati janjiku padanya" kata Neji.

"Mendokusai, kau tenang saja Neji kami hanya ingin mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Bukan begitu Gaara?" Shikamaru melirik Gaara yang tampak kecewa karena rencananya tidak akan dilaksanakan.

"Hmm, terserah kalian saja. Aku akan ikut kalian" kata Gaara yang sudah menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Haahh~ aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pelaku itu, tega sekali dia sampai-sampai hampir melukai Hinata jika tidak ada Naruto mungkin Hinata sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Iiss aku tak bisa membanyangkan seorang gadis membawa pisau seperti itu ke sekolah" kata Kiba ngeri dengan si pembully.

"Yang jelas orang itu telah salah memilih korban"

"Benar-benar tak bisa di maafkan, berani sekali dia menyakiti Hinata dan Naruto. Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Tedapat lima buah mobil mewah melaju mulus memasuki gerbang KHS. Setiap orang yang melihat mobil itu pasti menoleh dan mengubrungi mobil yang di masing-masing mobilnya terdapat mahluk tertampan, terkaya, terpintar, dan ter-apapun itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan prince kebanggaan KHS. Pintu kelima mobil itu pun terbuka dan turunlah kelima pemuda tampan layaknya pangeran dalam dongeng. Neji membuka pintu di kursi penumpang dan turunlah seorang gadis yang kelewat cupu membuat iri fans girl yang berada di sana.

"Cih, kenapa sih gadis cupu itu ada di tengah-tengah prince? Merusak suasana aja" kata salah satu fans girl yang tak menyukai keberadaan gadis cupu itu di sana, sedangkan orang yang di bicarakan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Neji yang mendengar perkataan fans girlnya dan menyadari adiknya merasa tak nyaman segera saja ia menatap tajam orang-orang yang di sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, jangan pedulikan omongan mereka" Kiba menatap Hinata dengan senyum menenangkan. Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah, senang karena Kiba kawatir padanya.

"Ung! A-aku baik-baik saja Kiba-kun" kata Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Kiba lagi dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Merekapun berjalan beriringan tapi terhenti ketika mereka melihat pintu utama KHS di penuhi oleh segrombolan orang.

"A-ada apa in-"

"KYAAA! NARUTO-CHAN!" terputuslah ucapan Kiba oleh teriakan-teriakan dari segerombolan orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah siswa-siswi KHS yang berbondong-bondong meminta tanda tangan dan foto bareng bersama gadis berambut kuning yang terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka dan juga sedang dilindungi oleh empat pria mengenakan jas hitam. Memang semenjak insiden Naruto bermain piano di gedung musik membuat dirinya terpampang di seluruh tv KHS yang juga belum disadari oleh Naruto, membuat semua murid KHS baik adik kelas maupun seangkatan berbondong-bondong ke kelas 3-A hanya untuk melihat artis papan atas itu, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata kewalahan ketika ke kantin untuk berbelanja sekedar untuk makan siang dan membuat Sasuke cs kesal acara istirahat yang biasanya dilewati dengan tenang terusik oleh kehadiran Naruto. Iruka yang mendengar laporan dari Shionpun mengambil tindakan, iapun mengutus bodyguard untuk melindungi Naruto dari terjangan fans yang ganas. Tindakan yang dilakukan Iruka sempat membuat Naruto emosi tidak terima ia merasa seperti bayi yang butuh dijaga 24jam oleh babysister sehingga membuat Iruka bernafas lelah dan membuat peraturan dengan Naruto agar bodyguard itu hanya akan menjaga Naruto selama kedatangan Naruto di sekolah dan sisanya akan di ambil oleh Shion dan peraturan itu tak bisa diganggu gugat sehingga Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Haahh~ dasar artis" kata Gaara yang menatap sebal grombolan manusia yang menghalangi pintu, sedangkan Neji dan Hinata menghela nafas lelah.

"Mendokusai, sebaiknya kita tolong dia" kata Shikamaru yang tak tega melihat Naruto yang kewalahan meskipun ia malas.

"Hn"

"Hinata-chan kau tunggu di dalam saja, nanti kami menyusul" Kiba berucap sebelum mengikuti temannya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam manusia-manusia itu, Hinatapun menuruti perkataan Kiba. Sementara itu kelima prince masih menerobos lautan manusia dan ketika mereka berhasil menerobos, kelima prince itupun mengambil posisi mengelilingi gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Naruto possesive, Shikamaru yang memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang masih diperban dengan lembut, Kiba yang merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang, Gaara yang memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan Neji yang di sebelah Shikamaru terlihat seperti seorang putri dalam dongeng yang di lindungi oleh kesatria-kesatria tampan nan mempesona membuat semua yang di sana terdiam bisu termasuk author sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang Naruto milik kami" ucap Gaara.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya tanpa seizin dari kami" kata Neji.

"Jika kalian berani menyentuh Naruto dan Hinata kami…" ucap Shikamaru yang untuk pertama kalinya tak mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' di kalimatnya.

"Gomen tapi kalian akan menerima resikonya" lanjut Kiba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat dan mendeath glare siapapun yang mencoba menyentuh Naruto. Kelima prince dan Narutopun berlalu melewati murid-murid yang sudah merona hebat akibat aksi yang ditayangkan prince untuk melindungi Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya terpaku mengikuti kemana kelima pemuda itu menggiringnya. Sementara itu murid-murid KHS…

"KYAAAA! Naruto-chan! Prince!"

"KEREEENN!"

Yah kira-kira begitulah teriakan histeris yang keluar dari mulut mereka membuat bodyguard yang menjaga Naruto semakin kewalahan, kelima prince tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu dan tetap menggiring Naruto untuk menjauh dari kericuhan yang semakin menjadi akibat ulah mereka.

"Kyaa! Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto ketika mendapati Hinata berdiri di lorong utama KHS, Narutopun melepas paksa genggaman kelima prince yang ada di tubuhnya dan segera berhambur memeluk Hinata. "Hinata-chan~, Hinata-chan menunggu Naru dari tadi ya? gomen tadi ada hambatan sedikit sehingga membuat Hinata-chan menunggu lama~" gumam Naruto manja masih dengan keadaan memeluk Hinata tak mempedulikan kelima pemuda yang mendengus geli dan Hinata yang sudah merona hebat dalam pelukan Naruto. Beginilah sikap Naruto jika sudah bertemu Hinata, ia akan sangat manja.

"Na-naruto-chan~" gagap Hinata lemas, Naruto melepas pelukannya membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega dan berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

"Hinata-chan, antarkan Naru ke kantin ya…. Naru mau beli ramen untuk istirahat nanti" ucap Naruto dengan sangat manja.

"Ta-tapi Naru-chan"

"Naru mohon~" mohon Naruto dengan mata besar yang blink-blink dan mulut sedikit di krucutkan, Naruto menyebut ini dengan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menelan ludah dan tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"A-a Ba-baiklah" kata Hinata merona hebat.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto senang karena jurusnya berhasil mengenai Hinata. Narutopun menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kantin meninggalkan kelima prince yang merona efek dari puppy eyes no jutsu dari Naruto.

"Uuuh, terkadang aku sangat iri dengan Hinata bisa membuat Naruto menjadi sangat manja seperti itu" gumam Kiba secara tak sengaja dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Hei Naruto, Hinata tunggu kami!" teriak Kiba baru tersadar jika Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan mereka. Kiba dan yang lainnya pun menyusul Naruto. "Kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami, padahal tadi kami sudah menyelamatkanmu"kata Kiba yang sudah ada di samping Naruto.

"Apa peduliku" kata Naruto mengejek sambil meleletkan lidahnya pada kelima prince itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih" ucap Neji meremehkan yang tentu saja itu hanya berupa gurauan.

"Apakah ini sikap dari putri Namikaze yang terhormat?" kata Gaara yang mengikuti alur guruan dari Neji, membuat gadis pirang itu memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya aku salah telah meninggalkan kalian yang sudah menolongku tadi, sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktir kalian. Jadi, kalian berhentilah menghinaku" ucap Naruto masih dengan muka sebalnya membuatnya tampak imut.

"Kau itu lebih muda dari kami sangat tidak sopan jika berkata kasar seperti itu, bicaralah dengan lembut seperti Hinata" Kiba menggeplak kepala Naruto membuat orang yang terkena meringis sakit, wajah Hinatapun merona akibat pujian dari Kiba.

"Mendokusai, sebaiknya kalian cepat. Bel pelajaran akan segera dimulai, aku tak mau mendapatkan hukuman dari manusia ular itu jika terlambat masuk kelas" ucap Shikamaru dan mengambil bento kemasan yang di jual di kantin untuk dimakannya nanti.

"Manusia ular?" bingung Naruto mendengar panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Hn, nanti kau juga tahu Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil memakan tomat yang dibawanya dari rumah, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Setelah acara belanja-berbelanja selesai Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke cs menuju kelasnya. Bel sudah berbunyi nyaring ketika mereka sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing dan datanglah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, kulit yang putih pucat melebihi Sasuke dan memiliki mata seperti ular.

"Teme, dia yang di maksud Shikamaru sebagai manusia ular?" bisik Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kenapa begitu, Teme?"

"Hn, karena dia sangat menyukai hal yang berbau ular"

"Kok dia bisa menyukai hal itu Teme? Ularkan binatang yang menjijikan"

"Hn, kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung"

"Tapi-"

"Namikaze Naruto" panggil seseorang yang berada di depan kelas yang menyadari salah satu muridnya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan yang ia terangkan sehingga membuat Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap senseinya itu.

"Hai sensei"

"Kau mendengar semua penjelasanku?" tanya pria itu.

"Hn" jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengangguk. "Bukannya tak sopan menanyakan sesuatu sebelum mengenal orangnya terlebih dahulu sensei? karena ada istilah tak kenal maka tak sayang dan saya belum mengenal anda, bahkan nama anda saja saya tak tahu" kata Naruto sopan sambil menatap mata senseinya itu tanpa gentar.

"Oruchimaru" jawab singkat pria itu, bukannya Oruchimaru tak kenal pada cucu teman kuliahnya yang merupakan kepala sekolah di KHS ini, ia juga pernah bertemu Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya saat usia Naruto berumur satu tahun jadi sudah sewajarnya Naruto tak mengingatnya dan ini kali pertama ia mengajar dengan Naruto di kelasnya. "Ku dengar kau mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata melebihi Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Hinata dan Kiba. Coba kau jelaskan materi yang saya jelaskan tadi" sahut Oruchimaru mencoba untuk mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang katanya terkenal jenius membuat teman-temannya yang berada di kelas memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Hei Teme tadi orang ini menjelaskan apa ya?" bisik Naruto yang sebenarnya ia tak mendengar penjelasan materi dari senseinya tadi.

"Ck! Dobe, tadi dia menjelaskan tentang resproduksi manusia" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Oooo" Narutopun mengambil posisi berdiri siap untuk menjelaskan materi, Naruto menatap Oruchimaru yang masih menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto akan menjelaskan tentang organ reproduksi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, organ reproduksi terdiri dari organ reproduksi perempuan yaitu yang pertama adalah lubang kencing/uretra, yang kedua adalah clitoris dimana tempat ini merupakan tempat tersensitive yang dimilik wanita, yang ketiga yaitu vagina berfungsi untuk bersenggama, mengeluarkan darah bulanan atau bisa disebut gejala menstruasi dan tempat dimana janin keluar dan yang terakhir adalah anus sedangkan pria mempunyai dua fungsi yaitu sebagai produksi sel kelamin dan pelepasan sel sel-sel organ reproduksi wanita, adapun lima bagian utama, 1) sepasang testis untuk menghasilkan sperma, 2) Skrotum/kantung/pembungkus skrotum untuk mengatur suhu yang tepat bagi testis dan sel sperma, 3) Penis untuk menyalurkan sel sperma atau semen ke organ reproduksi wanita dan yang ke 4) Uretra berfungsi untuk saluran urine/kencing…..blablablabla" Naruto menjelaskan semua yang ada di resproduksi dari ia menjelaskan bagian-bagiannya, proses sperma bertemu indung telur sehingga terjadinya kehamilan tak ketinggalan iapun menjelaskan tentang bahayanya bersenggama dan penyakit apa saja yang timbul jika secara terus menerus berganti-ganti patner saat akan melakukannya. Oruchimaru menatap kagum Naruto ketika ia menjelaskan pelajaran yang seharusnya untuk perguruan tinggi jurusan kedokteran itu, membuat teman-temannya yang mendengarkan penjelasannya menganga tidak mengerti dengan istilah-istilah medis yang di terangkan Naruto sedangkan Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang cool tak ingin terlihat kalah tapi di dalam hati terdalam mereka mengagumi kecerdasan Naruto.

**Prok! Prok! Prok! **Oruchimaru menepuk tangannya ketika Naruto telah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Bagus Naruto!, dari mana kau mengetahui istilah-istilah seperti itu?" puji Oruchimaru sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. What? sejak kapan Oruchimaru tersenyum dan memuji seseorang? Selama ia mengajar di KHS belum pernah murid-muridnya melihat ia tersenyum, jangankan tersenyum bahkan memujipun sangat-sangat jarang, yah.. maklumlah Oruchimaru merupakan guru terkiller dan tersangar di KHS. Dan saat dimana Sasuke dan Shikamaru memenangkan olimpiade Biologi saja senseinya itu hanya mengucapkan selamat dengan wajah sangarnya yang tak terdengar antusias sama sekali dan untuk pertama kalinya wajah sangar itu runtuh oleh Namikaze Naruto seorang artis dan pembisnis itu. hell to the loo, gak salah tuh?

"Hn, Naru membaca buku dan mencari tahu di internet. Tapi ada yang tak Naru tau?"

"Apa yang kau tak tahu?" tanya Oruchimaru.

"Bolekah Naru bertanya? Soalnya saat bertanya dengan Iruka dan Shion-nee, Naru dimarahi katanya Naru belum saatnya untuk tahu" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tanyakan?" bingung Oruchimaru.

"…"

"Bertanya saja sensei akan jawab pertanyaanmu, kau tak perlu takut aku akan memarahimu seperti Shion-sensei"

"Are you sure?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan singkat dari Oruchimaru."Apa itu SEX sensei?" tanya Naruto cepat dengan raut muka kelewat polos membuat orang-orang di kelas bersweet drop ria akan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, author hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"SEX itu bersenggama" jelas Oruchimaru singkat.

"Apa hungungannya senggama dengan SEX?" bingung Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lebih jelasnya kau cari saja di internet bila perlu kau tonton saja di vidionya" kata Oruchimaru dengan senyum miringnya.

"Wah! Apa ada vidionya? Kalau gitu nanti mau cari ah~"

"JANGAN!" teriak semua murid di kelasnya itu mencegah kepolosan Naruto tercemar oleh hal yang berbau mesum.

"Eh? kenapa tak boleh?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut membuat orang-orang disana menutup hidungnya.

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kau tak boleh mencari tahu tentang hal yang bernama SEX!" larang Neji dan Gaara yang rasa possessive dalam diri mereka muncul mendadak.

"Berjanjilah untuk itu, Naruto!" kata Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah" kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya bertanda ia kecewa. 'Kenapa saat aku bertanya tentang hal itu semuanya malah melarang?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ckckckckck Naru-naru kau itu benar-benar polos ya?

Naruto mengambil ramen instannya dari loker ketika jam istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit lalu sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain menunggu di tempat biasa dan iapun segera menuju ke kantin meminta air panas untuk menyeduh ramen miliknya dengan mengendap-ngendap takut bertemu dengan fans fanatiknya.

"Kyaa itu Naru-chan!" teriak salah satu fans girl+boy ketika Naruto selesai menyeduh ramen miliknya dan menuju pintu keluar kantin.

'Gawat!' pikir Naruto panik mendapati ia terjebak. "Naruto!" panggil Shion di meja makan yang berisi guru-guru di sekolah, Naruto segera menuju kesana dengan membawa ramen yang berisi air panas. (note: di KHS guru dan murid biasa makan dan istirahat bersama jadi tak heran melihat guru makan bersama murid di kantin katanya Tsunade sih gunanya agar murid dan guru dapat berbaur dengan baik). Shionpun menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di hadapannya tepatnya di sebelah Kakashi.

"Haaahh Shion-nee kau menyelamatkanku. Arigatou~" Naruto tersenyum senang pada Shion yang duduk manis dihadapannya, Shion hanya menyengir mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Loh bukannya kamu Namikaze Naruto anak kelas 3-A?! bolehkah aku foto bersamamu sebentar? Anakku merupakan salah satu fansmu, dia pasti sangat senang ketika memperlihatkan fotomu" kata salah satu guru yang duduk di sebelah Shion.

"Tentu saja boleh sensei" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Ahh~ beruntung sekali aku bisa berfoto dan berbicara langsung dengan artis ternama" kata guru itu lagi ketika ia melihat hasil fotonya bersama Naruto.

"Kau itu jangan lebay, kan malu di lihat Naru-chan" tegur guru yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apakan sekali-sekali, anda kan mengajar di kelas 3 bisa bertemu dengan Naruto saat pelajaran sedangkan aku mengajar di kelas 2 mana mungkin bisa bertemu. Aaahh~ pasti menyenangkan mengajar artis yang terkenal jenius seperti Naruto" kata guru tadi.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan sensei, Naru tak sejenius itu masih banyak orang yang diatas Naru. Lagipula Naru masih banyak belajar dari pengalaman orang-orang dan sensei juga bisa bertemu Naru kapan saja sensei mau"

"Memangnya Naru-chan sampai kapan tinggal di Jepang?" tanya guru laki-laki berperwatakan seperti Rock Lee anak kelas 2-C dengan semangat 45 membuat seluruh mata di kantin yang mendengar pertanyaan guru itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap Naruto dan saat itu juga kantin untuk pertama kalinya terasa hening akibat orang-orang yang penasaran menunggu jawaban dari Naruto termasuk Kakashi dan Shion yang melirik Naruto sekilas.

**Deg! **

"Na-naru juga tak tahu sensei.. mungkin beberapa bulan dari sekarang" jawab Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. "Wah, Naru lupa kalau ada janji, teman-teman Naru pasti sudah menunggu lama di sana. Kalau gitu Naru permisi sensei" kata Naruto cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari kantin yang masih hening. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolah dengan menundukan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang kepanasan akibat cup ramen yang berisi air panas itu sedikit merembes keluar ketika Naruto menggenggam cup ramennya dengan keras. 'Kaasan, Tousan ada apa ini? kenapa saat Naru mengatakan akan pergi dari sini ada perasaan aneh yang muncul, seperti tak rela?'ucap Naruto dalam hati tak menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau lama Dobe" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di pendengarannya. "Teman-teman sudah kelaparan dan memutuskan kembali ke kelas itu semua gara-gara kamu yang lam- Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memegang cup ramen seperti itu?!" kata Sasuke baru menyadari tangan Naruto yang melepuh akibat air panas yang merembes keluar menyentuh kulit Naruto. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto ke wastafel terdekat untuk menyiram tangan Naruto yang melepuh. "Dasar Dobe! Lihat! tangan kananmu saja belum sembuh tapi kau sudah berani melukainya lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!" Sasuke mendumel gak jelas sedangkan tangannya dengan telaten membuka perban di tangan kanan Naruto memperlihatkan luka yang mulai sembuh. "Haah~ syukurlah air panas itu tak mengenai lukamu" Sasuke bernafas lega dengan peluh di pelipisnya bertanda ia sangat panik, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Hehehehe" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika mendapati Naruto tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dobe? Kau menertawakanku?!" kata Sasuke menyadari dirinya sangat out of character, ia pun merubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi datar.

"Tidak aku tak menertawakanmu ko Teme~" Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Hehehehe aku tak menyangka pangeran KHS yang terkenal dingin bisa bersikap panik seperti itu" pernyataan Naruto membuat pelipis Sasuke berkedut kesal tidak terima. "Aku senang" perkataan Naruto selanjutnya membuat Sasuke bingung kembali. "Kau tahu Teme? Aku senang kau mau kawatir padaku" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengusap pelipis Sasuke yang berkeringat dan tangannya bergerak turun untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Sasuke terkejut mendapati sikap Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan Naruto dan ia pun mengenggam tangan Naruto berharap tangan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyentuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kawatir jika melihat kekasihku terluka seperti ini" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya membuat Naruto sedikit merona. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendapati pipi Naruto yang merona membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi cubby itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto cepat membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan….

**CUUP! **Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dan perlahan bibirnya bergerak menuju bibir ranum milik Naruto dan melumatnya sekaligus.

"Ngmh.." Naruto yang terkejut mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke, bukannya menjauh Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto namun Naruto tak semudah itu mengizinkannya. Kesal karena Naruto tak kunjung membuka mulutnya tangan Sasuke bergerak mengarah ke dada kanan Naruto dan meremasnya keras.

"Akh!" tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut kecil itu dan mengecap rasa yang ada di mulut Naruto. 'Manis' pikir Sasuke dengan lidah yang tetap bergerak di setiap rongga mulut Naruto, mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalamnya dengan lidah miliknya menimbulkan decakan becek di sana.

"Mmphh-Nghhmmp-ahhmmpp Tem-mhhmp Teme-" desah Naruto tak kuat menerima ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke dan memberontak ketika ia merasakan kebutuhan oksigennya mulai berkurang. Sasuke yang menyadari itu melepaskan pagutannya, menjauhkan bibirnya dengan Naruto sehingga menciptakan benang tipis berupa siliva keluar diantara mulut keduanya dan terputus ketika Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Naruto mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat kosong.

"Da- hosh dasar hoshk Te—me be-berengsek! hosk-" Sasuke terkekeh kembali ketika melihat Naruto yang kewalahan akibat ciumannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, teman-teman menunggu kita di sana" kata Sasuke lagi, belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataannya Sasuke segera menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto diperhatikan oleh siswa-siswi dan guru-guru dengan tatapan ingin tahu tapi tentu saja ditanggapi cuek oleh keduanya, Sasuke yang bosan karena sudah terbiasa di perhatikan sedangkan Naruto yang terlalu fokus menggosokkan bibirnya akibat insiden ciuman tadi.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil seseorang ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di kelasnya, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Sasuke kun, kau kemana saja? Kau tahu aku mencarimu dari tadi, kau membuatku kawatir" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang di manja-manjakan, membuat seseorang yang mendengarnya merinding geli dan membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Menyadari Sasuke tak datang sendiri Sakura menengok seseorang yang di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Maaf aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian, permisi" kata Naruto yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Sakura di depan kelas menuju bangku miliknya sedangkan Sakura menatap sebal punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu Sasuke-kun, kita makan bersama ya?"

"Hn, Tidak aku sudah keyang" sahut Sasuke dingin dan segera menyusul Naruto ke bangkunya meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah tersulut emosinya dan segera ditenangkan oleh kedua teman sejawatnya, Ino dan Ten-ten.

"Woi Sasuke!" Panggil Kiba yang duduk di bangku depan Naruto.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke sambil mendudukan diri di kursi miliknya.

"Teme berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas maknanya seperti itu"

"Hn"

"Gaah! Kau-!"

"Sudahlah Naru biarkan saja memang sudah ciri khas Uchiha seperti itu, daripada mementingkan hal itu sebaiknya kau jelaskan saja kenapa kau tadi sangat lama tadi?" kata Gaara menengahi perkelahian mereka.

"Di kejar segerombolan orang" sahut Naruto singkat.

"Haaah~" desah kelima pemuda dan satu wanita itu, mengetahui maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Na-naru-chan tak apa-apa kan?"

"Ung! Hina-chan aku baik-baik saja, untung saja ada Shion-nee dan sensei-sensei di sana menyelamatkan Naru"

"Hn, apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu yang melepuh itu bagaimana Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Naruto mendengar itu sontak kelima temannya kaget sedangkan Naruto mendengus, Shikamaru secara reflek mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan terlihatlah sekitar telapak tangan yang melepuh yang letaknya cukup jauh dari luka sebelumnya.

"Mendokusai, syukurlah tidak mengenai lukamu sebelumnya"

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya" sahut Gaara menimpali.

"Sepertinya itu sangat menyakitkan" kata Kiba dengan muka yang ngeri.

"Cih, kau itu ceroboh sekali. Hinata obatmu waktu itu masih kau bawa?" tanya Neji ke Hinata dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil obat yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sementara Hinata mengambil obatnya kelima prince menatap tajam Naruto yang di tatap hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Ne-neji-nii ini obatnya" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak obat ketangan Neji. Neji pun segera mengambil alkohol, perban dan kapas untuk mengobati tangan Naruto yang melepuh.

"Sejak kapan Hinata-chan membawa obat itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Wa-waktu kelas2 a-aku sering ikut membantu Shizune-sensei di UKS ka-karena itu juga a-aku jadi terbiasa membawa kotak obat" jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Oo begitu" Kiba mengangguk mengerti lalu pandangannya berlarih ke Naruto. "Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu Na. ru. to-chan?" kata Kiba sambil menekankan nama Naruto bertanda ia sedang kesal, Naruto hanya mendesah lelah.

"Aku tak sengaja menggenggam cup ramennya terlalu kencang sehingga air di dalmnya tumpah ke tanganku" jujur Naruto.

"Mendokusai, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seperti itu tidak salah Sasuke memanggilmu Dobe" sahut Shikamaru mengejek Naruto. Ia tidak peduli Naruto akan memarahinya karena memanggilnya seperti itu sedangkan Hinata dan Kiba menggigit jarinya, takut Shikamaru mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Kiba yang minggu lalu tak sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan Dobe dan ia berakhir di ruang UKS dengan memar di tubuhnya. Siapa lagi ulahnya kalau bukan Naruto seorang? Dan sejak saat itu semua yang mengetahui kejadian itu berjanji untuk tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe kecuali Sasuke yang cuek tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung juga terlaksana Naruto hanya diam dengan menundukan wajahnya membuat kelima prince dan Hinata saling tatap bingung.

"Na-naru-chan ka-kalau tak ingin cerita juga tidak apa-apa ka-kami siap kapanpun Naru ingin cerita" kata Hinata menenangkan.

"….."

"Mendokusai, Naruto kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa saja bukannya malah menyiksa diri sendiri seperti itu" sahut Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu sikapmu yang ceroboh itu membuat kami kawatir" sahut Neji ikut menimpali perkataan Shikamaru sambil melilitkan perban di tangan Naruto yang terluka membuat Naruto menyesal telah membuat mereka kawatir.

"Gomen" lirih Naruto.

"Haaahh~ sudahlah Naru. Oh iya Naru kau mau datang ke pestaku tanggal 7 nanti?" tanya Kiba dengan antusias sedangkan Naruto menatap Kiba dengan bingung.

"Minggu depan ulang tahun Kiba" kata Gaara yang mengerti arti tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Souka?" tanya Naruto senang dan di balas anggukan oleh Kiba. "Kalau gitu nanti Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara berkumpul di rumah Neji dan Hinata, kita berangkat kerumah Kiba bersama-sama" kata Naruto memutuskan dengan antusias tanpa peduli penolakan yang keluar dari keempat price.

"Bagus Naruto! Nanti kalau kau tiba di rumahku aku akan memperlihatkan Akamaru padamu" kata Kiba dengan senyum yang terukir di mulutnya.

"Yatta! Aku tak sabar menantikannya!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya" lanjut Kiba membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn, Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu dulu dan berjanji tidak akan melukai dirimu lagi Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan muka yang datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata dengan tegas"Hai! Naru janji!"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Cerita selingan :

"Na-naru-chan kenapa dengan lehermu? Ko di plester?" tanya Hinata menatap bingung leher Naruto yang ditempeli plester, Sasuke cs ikut menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Oooh ini Naru di gigit ayam gila" jawab Naruto sambil memakan roti melon pemberian Hinata.

'memang ada ayam bisa gigit?' tanya mereka dalam hati kecuali Sasuke yang sudah menyeringai senang.

**TBC**

**\\(^0^)/**

Haloha semuanya…!

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Pasti baik-baik saja kan…..

maaf cerita kali ini bikin boring ya?... (Q^Q) (udah lama updatenya, ceritanyapun amburadul) Rin jadi pengen bunuh diri… Ngecewain Readers sekalian bukan hobi Rin dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Rin akan memberikan pilihan untuk kalian semua:

-Adegan dimana nanti NaruSasu akan 'melakukan hal itu' :

Pilihan pertama: Naru akan diapa-apain Sasuke karena cemburu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Pilihan kedua: Naru akan diapa-apain Sasuke, lalu Sasuke akan ditampar Naruto.

-Tempat terjadinya adegan:

Pilihan pertama: UKS sekolah.

Pilihan kedua: mension Uchiha.

Silahkan para Readers memilihnya, keputusan tergantung dari banyaknya yang memilih, pemilihan adegan ini akan berakhir pada saat adegan ini akan di publikasikan. Pasti para Readers berpikir kenapa adegannya sadis begitu? Itu karena Rin mau bikin adegan sedih sesuai dengan genrenya yang drama. Tidak lupa Rin ucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang masih setia dengan Rin ^_^. Ok sekian dulu Minaa~~

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

Previous story:

"Bagus Naruto! Nanti kalau kau tiba di rumahku aku akan memperlihatkan Akamaru padamu" kata Kiba dengan senyum yang terukir di mulutnya.

"Yatta!Aku tak sabar menantikannya!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya" lanjut Kiba membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn, Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu dulu dan berjanji tidak akan melukai dirimu lagi Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan muka yang datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata dengan tegas"Hai!Naru janji!"

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Ruang tamu Kediaman Hyuuga, 20.00 pm**

"Cih, kemana sih Naruto? Janjinya jam 19.15 tapi ini sudah lewat dari jadwal" kata Gaara sambil menatap tajam alorji mahal miliknya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku memilih untuk berangkat sendiri" kata Neji dengan kesal.

"Mu-mungkin Na-naru-chan terkena macet di jalan" kata Hinata dengan wajah menunduk takut dengan Gaara dan Neji yang sudah menunjukkan wajah marah akibat bosan menunggu kehadiran gadis bersurai pirang.

"Mendokusai, aku yakin dia akan datang sebentar lagi" kata Shikamaru dengan nada sabar padahal ia sendiri sudah bosan menunggu, sesudah mengatakan itu datanglah maid dan menyampaikan pesan terhadap Neji dan teman-temannya.

"Tu-tuan muda gadis yang anda tunggu i-itu—" belum sempat maid itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga di buka dengan suara yang keras.

**BRAK!**

"Hinataa-chaaannn!~" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan gaun indah melekat di tubuhnya yang menerobos masuk dengan paksa kalau di lihat secara teliti ada raut ketakutan diwajahnya dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

"Na-naru-chan?!"Hinata berdiri dari duduknya akibat terkagetannya karena kedatangan Naruto yang orang yang di carinya, Naruto pun segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Hinata dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat gaun Hinata di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata menimbulkan kebingungan dari orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

"Mendokusai, kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"I-itu" kata Naruto takut-takut sambil menunjuk pintu yang di dobraknya tadi, keempat prince dan Hinatapun menoleh kearah tunjukan Naruto. Terdapat segerombalan maid dan butler berlari dengan membawa sebuah kamera sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Naruto, melihat itu membuat sang majikan aka Neji marah.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN!?" teriak Neji sehingga menghentikan keributan yang terjadi akibat ulah butler dan maid di mension Hyuuga.

mendengar teriakan tuannya segerombolan maid dan butlerpun berbaris rapi sambil menundukan wajahnya takut "Aa! Tu-tuan muda, a-anu…"

"CEPAT CERITAKAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Neji lagi.

"Mendokusai, sudahlah Neji jangan seperti itu kasihan mereka" Kata Shikamaru menepuk bahu Neji menenangkan.

"Hn, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pelan masih duduk manis di sofa sambil meminum mint tea yang di suguhkan.

"A-anu ke-ketika kami menyambut tamu yang datang da-dan saat pintu mobil terbuka, saat itu kami melihat Na-namikaze Naruto dan ta-tanpa sadar kami memaksanya u-untuk berfoto bersama" jawab salah satu maid dengan jujur.

"APA KATA KALI-"

"Apa kalian tahu gadis itu" tunjuk gaara pada Naruto yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Hinata. "adalah tamu kami tidak peduli dia adalah seorang gadis biasa atau artis, seharusnya kalian menyambutnya dengan sopan bukannya bersikap seperti itu" ceramah Gaara tak mempedulikan delikan tajam dari Neji karena ia telah memotong perkataannya.

"Ba-baik Gaara-sama"

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" perintah Neji yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Maafkan sikap kami yang tidak sopan ini" kata seluruh maid dan butler terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu yang berisi keempat prince, Hinata dan maid dan butler sudah pergi Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Haahh syukurlah mereka sudah pergi~" kata Naruto sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Hahahaha sudah kuduga mereka takut padaku" kata Naruto dengan pedenya,tubuh Narutopun menegang ketika ia merasakan tatapan tajam dan aura dingin yang mengarah padanya.

"Na. ru. to" panggil keempat prince membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari tubuhnya.

"Waaa!Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud datang terlambat" kata Naruto sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap teman-temannya dan mengatupkan tangannya meminta maaf. "Tadi aku melihat nenek tua yang menyebrang jalan, karena tak tega aku menolongnya" kata Naruto memakai alasan senseinya yang sering datang terlambat dengan masih memakai pose meminta maaf dan mata yang tertutup tak menyadari keempat prince sudah pergi dari ruang tamu.'Loh kok gak ada suaranya' pikir Naruto, iapun sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan menatap horor ruang tamu yang sudah kosong."Te-teganya mereka meninggalkanku" ratap Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Mendokusai, Naruto kau mau sampai kapan berdiam diri seperti itu?" kata Shikamaru yang menengokkan wajahnya di balik pintu."Kau mau ditunggu apa ditinggal?" kata Shikamaru lagi mulai berjalan menjauhi pintu.

"Waa tunggu aku…!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah di luar mension."Huuhh~ kenapa kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku?"kata Naruto dengan merenggut kesal.

"Bukannya kaulah penyebab utamanya membuat kita seperti ini?" mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir.

"Mendokusai, pertengkarannya lanjutkan saja nanti kita sudah sangat terlambat" Shikamaru berujar dari dalam mobil mewah milik Neji, mendengar itu Gaara dan Narutopun memasuki mobil itu. Neji duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan Shikamaru di sebelahnya tepatnya di kursi penumpang, Gaara dan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah, dan yang terakhir Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Semua sudah hadir?" tanya Neji yang mulai mengabsen sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hooaahem mendokusai, aku hadir"

"Ya"

"Hn"

"A-aku hadir"

"Yosh! Semua sudah lengkap! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat, keempat prince hanya mendengus kesal dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa tersenyum kering."Hinata-chaan, makasi udah nolong Naru tadi yaa…~" kata Naruto lagi ketika mobil sudah melintasi jalanan.

"Uuum a-ano bu-bukan aku yang menolong Naru tapi me-mere—"

"Ah tapikan Hinata juga termasuk menolongku tadi" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan kau yakin akan berpenampilan seperti itu?" kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang pakaian yang Hinata kenakan dari atas ke bawah tampak Hinata memakai gaun terusan dengan lengan panjang, rambut yang dikepang dua seperti biasa, kacamata Harry Potter yang masih bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya dan kaki indah yang ditutupi sepatu hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Neji, kau tega sekali tak mau membantu Hinata-chan berias" protes Naruto pada Neji yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-chan akulah yang meminta Neji-nii untuk memakai baju sepeti ini, la-lagipula a-aku merasa nyaman dengan pakaian ini" kata Hinata dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Hn, asalkan Hinata-chan senang Naru juga akan ikut senang" kata Naruto sambil memandang lembut kearah Hinata. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Naru kurang yakin dengan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kiba, Naru takut hadiahnya tak sesuai harapannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miris karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal Kiba.

"A-ano Naru-chan me-menurutku Kiba-san tak seperti itu. Ia pasti mengerti,a-asalkan Naru-chan sudah datang saja a-aku yakin Kiba-san sudah sangat senang" kata Hinata dengan sorotan mata yang menerawang jauh. Naruto melihat Hinata lagi dan terdiam sebentar.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto.

"Ung?"

"Apakah Hinata-chan menyukai Kiba?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah, membuat senyum Naruto makin berkembang.

"Ti-tidak" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

"Hinata-chan, sepandai-pandainya orang menyembunyikan suatu hal pasti akan ketahuan juga" pernyataan Naruto yang tepat sasaran membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Na-naru-chan, apakah Naru-chan pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya tapi juga tidak"

"Eh? maksudnya Na-naru-chan?"

"Hehehe asalkan Hinata-chan tahu aku pernah menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang"

"Hah! Be-benarkah?" kaget Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto."Lalu ba-bagaimana Naru-chan?"

"Aku ditolak" pernyataan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali kaget."Katanya Naru mencintainya hanya sebagai sebatas saudara bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya, tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar Naru tidak tahu arti cinta yang sebenarnya dan Naru berusaha untuk mengetahui arti cinta itu. Kata orang-orang sih cinta itu hanya sekedar rasa cinta memiliki dan dimiliki tapi menurut analisaku cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya, tak peduli orang iu kaya/miskin, baik/buruk, bodoh/pintar, buruk rupa/rupawan ataupun wanita/pria asalkan kita merasakan nyaman jika berada di sisinya dan mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang yang di cintainya walaupun ia akan merasakan sakit. Cinta yang tak mengandalkan nafsu belaka demi kepuasan dan kebanggaannya sendiri dan saat itu juga Naru sadar perasaan Naru padanya hanya sebatas rasa sayang sebagai keluarga bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya" jelas Naruto.

"Cinta itu benar-benar merepotkan rasanya Naru lebih suka mengerjakan logaritma dibandingkan mengerjakan soal perasaan yang jelas-jelas sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, iyakan?" canda Naruto sambil tertawa kecil membuat Hinata ikut tertawa ringan tak menyadari ketiga prince yang berpura-pura tidur dengan Neji yang berpura-pura sibuk menyetir mendengar ucapan mereka sehingga membuat mereka ikut tersenyum.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Mereka tiba di kediaman Inuzuka, tidak lupa penerima tamu yang bersejajar rapi di bagian kiri dan kanan pintu masuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang datang. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke cs pun berjalan beriringan melewati penerima tamu, sempat Naruto bersembunyi di sebelah Hinata akibat tatapan ingin tahu yang mereka layangkan tapi berkat tatapan tajam yang di berikan Sasuke cs kepada mereka membuat Naruto merasa lega karena tak lagi dipandangi. Ketikamereka sudah memasuki ruangan tampak ruangan sudah di design sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan acara yang di selenggarakan, di tengah-tengah ruangan juga terdapat meja besar yang berisi dengan kue ulang tahun yang tak kalah besarnya dan juga makanan lainnya yang tersedia untuk tamu. Pemusik yang memainkan musiknya juga turut berpastisipasi menambah kemeriahan suasana yang ada di sana.

"Waahh kalian sudah datang rupanya. Kenapa kalian baru sampai? Kalian melewatkan acara peniupan lilinnya tahu. Padahal aku ingin meniup lilinnya bersama kalian" kata seorang remaja berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba pewaris Inuzuka Corp's dan orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan pesta Kiba menggunakan kemeja putih berkerah dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi lehernya dan jangan lupa balutan jas, celana panjang dan sepatu hitam menambah kesan tampan dan elegan sehingga membuat Hinata yang melihatnya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hn, ini terjadi karena keterlambatan seseorang yang Dobe" kata Sasuke datar.

Kiba memandang Naruto yang menunduk mungkin ia merasa bersalah akibat keterlambatannya membuat mereka tidak sempat melihat momen penting Kiba yang sedang berulang tahun. "Haahh~ tidak apa-apa Naruto jangan dipikirkan masih ada tahun depan lagi untuk merayakannya" kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto namun Naruto tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh ayolah kita sedang merayakan ulang tahunku tidak boleh ada yang cemberut di sini" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau terlalu keterlaluan Sasuke" kata Neji sambil menenangkan Naruto tak tega melihat Naruto yang sudah dianggap adiknya menjadi sedih.

"Hn" kata Sasuke tak peduli.

"Sudahlah Naruto apa yang di katakan Sasuke hanya bercanda saja, kau tak perlu memasukannya dalam hati" kata Gaara ikut menenangkan.

"Bu-bukan itu~" kata Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya sedangkan yang lainnya menjadi bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Lalu kau sedih karena apa?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yang lainnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca."A-aku meninggalkan hadiah untuk Kiba di mobil" jawab Naruto dengan polos membuat yang lainnya ingin membenturkan keningnya di tembok.'Lalu apa gunanya tadi aku menghiburnya?' kata Gaara dan Neji dalam hati. Poor for you Gaara and Neji~

"Haah~ aku kira apa, ya sudah biar aku yang ambilkan" kata Kiba.

"Ti-tidak perlu Kiba-kun bi-biar aku saja yang ambilkan" kata Hinata sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang diserahkan Neji dan segera beranjak pergi menuju mobil.

"Hinata-chan jika kau sudah mengambil barangnya temui kami di taman belakang" kata Kiba lagi dengan sedikit beteriak.

"Mendokusai, memangnya kita mau ngapain kesana Kib?"

"Bukannya kalian tidak suka keramaian? Kita berbincang di sana saja lagipula aku sudah janji pada Naru jika ia datang aku akan memperlihatkan Akamaru. Ayo Naruto!" ajak Kiba sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, Hinata yang terlalu terburu-buru melangkah membuatnya tak melihat kedepan sehingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Aduh!" orang yang ditabrak Hinata mengaduh kesakitan ketika pantatnya menghantam lantai di bawahnya.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat yang membantu temannya untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino" jawab gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura sambil memegang bokongnya yang masih terasa ngilu."Kyaa!Bagaimana ini gaunku jadi kusut seperti ini" histeris Sakura mendapati gaun yang baru di beli olehnya menjadi sedikit kusut.(baca: "Sedikit kusut")

"Ma-maaf~" ucap Hinata takut-takut sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura, Ino dan Ten-tenpun melihat kearah Hinata.

"Oooohh~ jadi dia yang berani menabrak Sakura tadi?" kata Ten-ten sinis membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ku tidak se-sengaja menabrakmu, maaf.." kata Hinata lagi.

"Hei gadis cupu!Gara-gara kamu gaun yang baru ku beli tadi menjadi kusut seperti ini, cepat tanggung jawab!" seru Sakura keras membuat mereka menjadi sorotan para tamu undangan.

"Maaf a-aku akan menggantinya" Hinata berujar dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Heh! Kau mau ganti dengan apa? Sakura tak akan cocok dengan gaun cupu seperti itu tau" jelas Ino sambil terkekeh, mebuat seluruh undangan yang memperhatikan ikut tertawa karena melihat cara berpakaian Hinata yang kelewat cupu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja dia, bagaimana teman-teman, kalian setuju?"tanya Sakura.

"Setuju!" kata mereka serempak.

"Kau yang buruk rupa ini tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan mereka" Kata salah satu orang yang merupakan fans dari prince.

"Gara-gara kau perhatian prince teralihkan dari kami"

"Kau juga harus merasakan penderitaan kami!"desis para undangan yang di ruangan itu sambil melemparkan makanan yang disajikan kearah Hinata. Hinata yang dilempari hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan keadaan yang terjadi padanya. Ia biarkan makanan yang mereka lempar menyusuri tubuhnya bahkan gaun yang dipakainya tadi hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh makanan membuatnya terlihat sangat kotor. Para pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu berusaha untuk menghentikan insiden yang terjadi namun hal itu tak kunjung berhenti malah kejadian itu semakin menjadi membuat mereka kewalahan, salah satu maidpun mengambil tindakan untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada tuannya.

**Taman Belakang kediaman Inuzuka**

"Haahh~ kenapa Hinata-chan lama sekali~" keluh gadis bersurai pirang sambil mengelus anjing berbulu putih seputih salju. Narutopun melihat kelima pria yang sedang duduk manis itu terlihat mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing seperti halnya Shikamaru yang sedang memainkan hpnya dengan wajah mengantuk, Gaara dan Neji yang asik mengobrol, Sasuke yang membaca buku yang di bawanya dari rumah dan Kiba yang asik bermain game di PSP terbaru miliknya yang merupakan salah satu hadiah dari Gaara. "Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kita menyusul Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada kelima prince itu.

"Mendokusai, itu tidak perlu Naruto" sahut Shikamaru masih memainkan hpnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Sebentar lagi juga ia akan datang sendiri" kata Gaara.

"Kau tenang saja dia tak mungkin tersesat atau diculik mengingat ada banyak orang disini" jawab Neji seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto seharusnya kau beruntung bisa bersama kami yang tampan ini" kata Kiba narsis dengan senyum lebar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game ke arah Naruto.

"Huh! justru aku lebih sial karena bersama dengan orang-orang yang membosankan sepeti kalian" dengus Naruto kesal sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menuju kearah kelima prince untuk duduk bersama dengan anjing kecil digendongannya. Narutopun duduk di tengah-tengah kursi panjang yang diapit oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedangkan anjing milik Kiba yang bernama Akamaru ia letakkan diatas pahanya yang tertutupi gaun panjang. Untuk menyamankan tubuhnya, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu milik Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengelus Akamaru. Sasuke yang sedikit cemburu menarik paksa Naruto untuk menyender di bahunya, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Apa-apan sih Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk menjauh. Merasa Narutonya menghindar Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Naruto mencegah Naruto terlepas dari mau kalah Naruto pun memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke, Akamaru yang berada dipaha Naruto beringsut ketakutan dan beranjak pergi kearah Shikamaru.

"Haahh~ mendokusai!, hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kalian membuat takut Akamaru" kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus bulu Akamaru dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan Akamaru yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ck kalian itu seperti anak kecil, kasiankan Akamaru menjadi ketakutan gara-gara ulah kalian. Akamaru come here" panggil Kiba. Merasa dirinya dipanggil Akamaru pun beranjak turun dari paha Shikamaru dan menuju kearah majikannya.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menyikut perut Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan mudah menepisnya.

"Hn, Dobe"kata Sasuke terakhir kali.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Tu-tuan muda ga-hosk-wat hosh" ucap seorang maid dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari mencari tuan mudanya membuat Naruto bingung terutama bagi keempat prince yang merasa _dejavu_.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba pelan.

"A-anu teman tuan dalam bahaya" kata pelayan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke cs menautkan alisnya."Kami sudah berusaha u-untuk menolongnya tapi ke-keadaannya malah semakin kacau…Ba-bagaimana ini tu-tuan?"

"Memangnya teman yang mana?"tanya Kiba dan teman-temannya.

"I-itu.. Hinata hi-hime—" mendengar nama Hinata dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke ruangan di mana pesta diadakan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Kiba.

**BRAK! **

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar namun tidak menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi di sana."HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Naruto marah membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Dengan keadaan marah Naruto mengarahkan kakinya kearah gadis yang keadaan tubuhnya sudah berlumuran dengan berbagai makanan.

"Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kawatir sambil membersihkan noda makanan yang menempel di wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu diam menahan tangisnya, tidak ingin membuat Naruto kawatir. Dengan keterdiaman Hinata membuat Naruto sedih, Narutopun memandang sangar tamu-tamu yang telah melempari Hinata dengan makanan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan, hah?!" teriak Naruto lagi membuat tamu-tamu disana menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"I-itu karena kesalahannya sendiri" kata salah satu tamu itu.

"Benar karena dia perhatian prince teralihkan dari kami"

"Lagipula kenapa Naru-chan membelanya?Dengan wajahnya itu dia takkan cocok berdampingan dengan Naru-chan dan prince" sahut Ino meremehkan.

"Jadi, karena itu kalian melempari Hinata dengan makanan?!" kata Naruto dengan nada horor dan menatap mereka tidak percaya."Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?Hinata juga teman kalian, kenapa kalian tega sekali melakukan hal itu!"

"Su-sudalah Na-naru-chan…" kata Hinta lirih sambil menarik gaun Naruto pelan mencoba meredakan emosi Naruto yang meluap. Naruto memandang Hinata lembut sambil mengelus bahu Hinata dan menggiring Hinata menjauhi kerumunan membuat Sakura cs yang melihatnya menatap kesal kearah Naruto.

"Cih!Kenapa sih Naru-chan juga ikut-ikutan melindungi Hinata" sahut Ino kesal dan di jawab Ten-ten dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Naruto" panggil Kiba sambil menuju kearah Naruto dan Hinata diikuti oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara. Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara kawatir.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja" sahut Naruto, masih mengusap bahu Hinata dengan lembut. Sasuke cs menatap Hinata dengan iba."Kiba, aku pinjam ruanganmu untuk di pakai Hinata" kata Naruto lagi dan di balas anggukan oleh Kiba.

Kiba melepaskan jasnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Hinata yang berlumuran makanan, sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kiba sedang memakaikan jas miliknya ke Hinata sesekali tangannya membersihkan makanan yang menempel di sekitar bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit merona.

"Ki-kiba-kun jangan na-nanti kotor" kata Hinata pelan.

"Tak apa, ini untuk menutupi tubuhmu sementara. Waah! Badanmu benar-benar kotor sekali~" ucap Kiba membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya kembali, malu dengan dirinya yang terlihat miris untuk di pandang."Lain kali kalau mau bermain ajak-ajaklah kami jangan bermain sendiri seperti itu!" mendengar itu Hinata memandang Kiba dengan bingung.

"Kami bosan dari tadi menungguimu, tahu-tahunya kau malah bermain sendiri tanpa mengajak kami. Kau masih beruntung tak bersama Naruto, dia benar-benar frustasi menunggumu tadi. Kau tahukan bagaimana mengerikan wajahnya jika saat ia ngomel-ngomel seperti itu? Mukanya akan seperti ini nih" canda Kiba sambil meniru wajah Naruto saat marah, terlihat aneh ketika di praktikkan oleh Kiba sehingga membuat ketiga prince dan Hinata yang melihatnya mengeluarkan keringat besar dibelakang kepala mereka sedangkan Naruto yang ada di sana menahan amarahnya dan ditenangkan oleh Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Kiba?" tanya Neji sambil memegang kepala Kiba untuk mengecek suhu di tubuhnya.

"Mendokusai, mungkin ini pengaruh dari makanan dingin yang di konsumsinya tadi" kata Shikamaru dengan Akamaru yang digendongannya.

"Ternyata perkataan yang di katakan orang-orang benar tentang orang bodoh jika mengkonsumsi makanan dingin terlalu banyak akan menyebabkan orang itu menjadi aneh" kata Gaara membuat wajah Kiba memerah menahan marah yang mulai muncul. 'Khekhekhe rasakan, siapa suruh kau menghinaku tadi' inner Naruto dengan senyum mengejek yang sudah mengukir wajahnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Aku sedang menghibur Hinata tapi kalian malah menghinaku! Hei, aku juga tidak bodoh tahu!" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Hehehehe" mendengar suara tawa sontak Naruto n Sasuke cs menoleh kearah sumber tawa yang ternyata berasal dari Hinata.

"Hei Hinata kau sedang menertawakanku ya?!" tanya Kiba dengan muka sebal.

"Hehehe Ti-tidak hehehe go-gomen" jawab Hinata, Hinatapun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kiba dan tersenyum sangat lembut. "Arigatou Kiba-kun"

**Bluush!**Wajah Kibapun merona sangat merah ketika ia melihat senyum manis Hinata. Naruto yang menyadari wajah merona Kiba hanya bisa senyam-senyum gaje sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya bisa mendengus.

"Eh?! Kiba-kun ke-kenapa wajahmu merah seperti i-itu?, kau sakit?" tanya Hinata kawatir.

"Eh!?Ti-tidak kok Hinata" jawab Kiba malu-malu.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chaann~ Kiba tidak akan sakit semudah itu, ia hanya sedang di mabuk asmara" kata Naruto dengan menopang dagu di bahu Kiba, sehingga membuat Kiba yang mendengarnya mendelik marah pada Naruto dan Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Haah~ mendokusai. Naruto kau itu berhentilah menggoda Kiba, kau juga Kiba sebaiknya kau mengajak Hinata keruanganmu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi" kata Shikamaru dan dijawab cengiran Naruto dan dengusan kesal dari Kiba.

"Haaa baiklah~ayo Hinata" ajak Kiba dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan disambut Hinata dengan malu-malu. Merekapun berjalan beriringan dengan bergandengan tangan diikuti oleh Akamaru yang sudah turun dari gendongan Shikamaru mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

"Melihat Kiba tadi..sepertinya ia ada rasa dengan Hinata" kata Gaara melihat KibaHina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terkadang Naru kawatir dengan hubungan mereka, Naru harap mereka akan segera bahagia" kata Naruto yang ikut melihat Kiba dan Hinata dari belakang.

"Mendokusai, kau tidak perlu kawatir dengan hubungan mereka Naruto cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bersatu yang perlu kau kawatirkan hanya wakil dari Hinata itu sendiri" kata Shikamaru sambil melirik Neji. Paham dengan ucapan Shikamaru Narutopun menatap Neji dengan tatapan memelas.

"Neji~"

"Haah~dengar Naruto aku tak akan mempersalahkan Hinata dengan siapa saja asalkan orang itu dapat membahagiakan Hinata, Why not? "kata Neji sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, asalkan Kiba dapat membahagiakan Hinata kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Naruto semangat dan dibalas dengan anggukan Neji.

"Yaataa! Aku yakin Kiba pasti bisa melakukannya, ya kan Teme?"

"Hn~" jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang tapi hanya bisa diabaikan oleh Naruto yang sudah lelah oleh sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Naruto siapa orangnya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang serius merubah atmofer menjadi dingin. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Apa orangnya sama dengan kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tak bisa berbicara banyak yang jelas biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Mendokusai, kau yakin Naru?"

"Hn, yang jelas kalian harus memastikan Hinata mandi dengan benar" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang lebar sehingga terlihat lesung di kedua pipinya dan berlalu pergi menuju ruangan pesta yang terlihat kacau itu."Oh iya, lain kali sesekali urusi fans kalian jika tidak ia akan semakin memberontak" kata Naruto terakhir kali.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan pesta, tamu-tamu yang sudah tenang menatap takut Naruto sedangkan Sakura menatap Naruto tak suka.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto pelan menatap tajam tamu-tamu yang hadir sesekali pandangannya mengarah ke ruangan yang sudah kembali bersih.

"Kami mengakui jika kami memang melempari Hinata dengan makanan, tapi kami memiliki alasan untuk itu"

"Jelaskan" kata Naruto dingin.

"Hinata tidak pantas bersanding dengan kalian kami hanya membantu Naru-chan dan prince agar terhindar dari kecupuan Hinata, lagipula yang salah pertama kali disini adalah Hinata. Ia menabrak Sakura sampai terjatuh" kata Ino dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Hmm.. jadi kalian berpikir Hinata tidak pantas bersama kami?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan di kepala mereka. "Asalkan kalian tahu Hinata itu cantik luar dan dalam, kalian yang tidak mengenalnya tentu saja tidak akan tahu" lanjut Naruto.

"Buktikan" pandangan para tamu yang terfokus kearah Naruto beralih kearah Sakura yang berucap tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Ten-ten tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Naru-chan bahwa Hinata yang buruk rupa bisa berubah menjadi cantik" kata Sakura.

"Baik Naru terima tantanganmu tapi dengan syarat, jika Naru menang dan bisa merubah Hinata menjadi cantik kalian harus meminta maaf pada Hinata dan berjanji untuk tidak menghinanya lagi dan jika Hinata tidak bisa berubah menjadi cantik dan anggun Naru akan menuruti permintaan kalian selama seminggu, bagaimana?" kata Naruto sehingga membuat mereka yang mendengarnya berbisik-bisik karena akan ada kejadian seru.

"Baik aku terima" sahut Sakura.

"psst Sakura kau yakin?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, seorang bebek buruk rupa tentu saja tak akan bisa menjadi angsa yang cantik Ino" kata Sakura membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai.

"Deal?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Deal!" seru Sakura sambil menyalami tangan Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura cs dan yang lainnya menuju ke ruangan dimana Hinata dan Sasuke cs berada dan tentu saja Naruto juga harus bersiap mendandani Hinata.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Tuan muda, Naru-hime ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Biarkan dia masuk" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Pintu ruanganpun terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis pirang dengan tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya menambah keimutan dan kecantikan di wajahnya siapa lagi yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu kalau bukan Naruto. Naruto berjalan kearah kelima prince yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur tak lupa ia membawa sebuah tas kertas yang diambilnya dari mobil Neji barusan.

"Hinata mana?" tanya Naruto dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan mengelilingi tubuhnya sehingga kecantikan yang ada di wajah Naruto tergantikan oleh wajah yang mengerikan membuat Kiba menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Dia masih mandi" jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk pintu yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah kamar mandi, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Narutopun menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar di sofa sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya Neji tapi tak dijawab oleh Naruto malah ia menyerahkan kembali kunci mobil milik Neji .

"Kau bawa apa Naru?" tanya Kiba, Naruto melirik Kiba dan memperlihatkan isi tasnya pada kelima prince.

"Gaun?"

"Untuk Hinata" jawab singkat Naruto sambil melihat Kiba yang terpana dengan gaun yang dibawanya dari rumah yang memang untuk Hinata. "Kiba, kau punya kakak perempuan kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat kelima prince memandang Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Kiba.

"Aku mau pinjam alat-alat rias kakakmu" kata Naruto, Sasuke cs paham bahwa Naruto sedang tahap serius terbukti dari penggunaan kata 'aku' di kalimatnya. Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Nee-san ada di luar negri sekarang, tapi aku rasa ia meninggalkan sebagiannya di sini" kata Kiba dengan pose berpikir. "Yoroi-san" panggil Kiba pada pelayan kepercayaannya. Pintupun terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tegap dan kekar menggunakan pakaian khas butler sedang menunduk hormat pada Kiba.

"Ya tuan"

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk mencarikan alat make-up milik Nee-chan di kamarnya?"

"Tentu tuan"

"Jika kau menemukannya tolong berikan padaku" pinta Kiba.  
"Baik tuan" kata Yoroi mengerti lalu iapun beranjak pergi. Naruto memandang kearah dimana pelayan itu pergi dengan intens.

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba begitu mendapati Naruto memandang intens pelayannya.

"Terlalu seram untuk menjadi seorang pelayan, dia lebih cocok menjadi bodyguard" kata Naruto dengan muka yang kelewat polos.

"Hehehe aku juga berpendapat sama saat aku melihatnya pertama kali tapi di balik wajahnya yang seram dia memiliki hati yang baik" kata Kiba membanggakan pelayan yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu.

**Cklek** pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan kelima prince kearah sosok yang keluar dari balik pintunya. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama mandi dan kacamata yang masih bertengger

manis di hidungnya memandang gugup kearah enam sosok yang sedang duduk manis memandang balik kearahnya.

"A-ano, a-ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Hinata gugup memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya yang kosong menyuruh Hinata agar duduk di sana, Hinata menuruti dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama setelah Hinata duduk pelayan yang dipanggil Yaroi datang dan menyerahkan alat make-up ke Naruto dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang telah selesai mengecek alat-alat yang dipakainya untuk merias Hinata. "lepas kacamatamu" kata Naruto lagi sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Na-naru, a-aku tak bisa lihat jika tak mengenakan kacamata" tolak Hinata. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Aku bilang lepas kacamatamu" ulang Naruto dengan nada dingin. 'seram~' pikir Kiba, Kibapun menoleh cepat kearah Hinata dan menatapnya berkaca-kaca memohon agar Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto sebelum kiamat terjadi. Hinata yang mengerti melepas kacamatanya takut-takut lalu meletakkannya di meja. Naruto menyeringai senang, diangkatnya wajah Hinata yang menunduk agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Akanku tunjukkan pada mereka"

"E-eh?" bingung Hinata.

"Malam ini akanku tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa seekor bebek biasa bisa berubah menjadi angsa yang memukau"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Beberapa jam kemudian, dalam sebuah kamar di kediaman.

"Naru chan~… a-aku lepas saja yaa?"

"Jangan! Itu kan sudah bagus"

"Tapi i-ini terlalu pendek dan tampak terbuka?"

"Sudah lah turuti saja perkataan Naru" kata Naruto sambil membongkar-bongkar isi tas yang di bawa olehnya, menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Hinata. "Buatmu"

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka kotak tersebut untuk mengetahui isinya. "Astaga… cantik sekali!" Hinata terkejut mendapati isi dari kotak itu yang ternyata isinya sepasang sepatu wedges putih dengan memuat dua berlian berbentuk mawar yang di balut dengan warna biru ruby yang terlihat sangat elegan dan memukau. Naruto mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Hinata untuk dipakaikan ke kaki Hinata yang terlihat sangat pas untuk di pakai.

"A-apa tak apa…? Rasanya sepatu ini terlihat sangat mahal"

"Tentu saja ini sangat mahal karena sepatu ini di desain khusus oleh Naru dan hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia, makanya Hina-chan harus menjaga barang ini dengan baik, oke?!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo! Jangan lama-lama disini, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu lama" lanjut Naruto, dengan penuh semangat ia pun menarik Hinata keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang pesta dimana Sasuke cs dan tamu-tamu undangan sudah menantikan mereka, lebih tepatnya Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan melewati beberapa pelayan yang ternganga melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Merekapun berhenti dan menatap kearah bawah dimana pesta itu berlangsung, seketika suara senyap dikala pemain musik menghentikan permainannya dan memandang kagum kedua sosok gadis cantik. Para tamu undangan pun bingung karena di saat mereka sedang berdansa lagu yang menggiringnya mendadak menghilang, mereka pun menoleh kearah atas dimana sumber alasan pemain musik itu menghentikan musiknya. Dan seketika itu mulut mereka terbuka memandang kedua sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Tampak Naruto ikut mengganti penampilannya yang mengenakan ballon drees dengan bagian atas berwarna hitam dengan pita besar berwarna pink yang bertenger manis di daerah sekitar perut sedangkan bagian bawah dengan model rok mengembang berwarna pink yang terdapat corak bunga kecil berwarna hitam, tak lupa Naruto mengenakan wedges hitam elegan dengan tali berupa pita di bagian belakangnya, dan untuk rambut pirangnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai rambutnya pun tak luput dari aksesoris jepit berbentuk pita pink yang dihiasi berlian di sekeliling jepit itu, wajahnya hanya sekedar diolesi dengan bedak dan bibirnya hanya diolesi dengan lipsgloos warna pink natural namun dengan riasan sederhana itu malah membuat kecantikan alami Naruto semakin terlihat. Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan mini drees berwarna putih yang dihiasi bunga mawar berwarna biru di bagian dada sebelah kiri, rambut biru tua Hinata yang bergaya hime style cut di biarkan tergerai dan dihiasi bermodalkan sebuah jepit dengan dua bunga mawar berwarna putih, jepit itu juga terdapat mutiara kecil berwarna putih yang bergelantungan di sana. Hinata juga memakai wedges pemberian dari Naruto yang sangat kontras dengan gaun dan aksesoris yang bertemakan putih dan biru dengan arti suci dan lembut yang menurut Naruto sangat cocok dengan karakter asli Hinata dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah wajah Hinata yang tak mengenakan kacamatanya lagi (agar Hinata dapat melihat tanpa menggunakan kacamata, Naruto memasangkan kotak lens warna bening) dan wajahnya juga dirias oleh Naruto sendiri dengan alat-alat seadanya seperti mascara, eye liner, eyeshadow dan lips gloos berwarna pink yang digunakan dengan tipis agar tidak menor dan pada awalnya wajah Hinata memang sudah cantik jadi Naruto tak ingin wajah cantik alami Hinata tertutupi oleh make-up yang tebal. Penampilan Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sangat mencolok seperti seorang malaikat yang sangat berkelas dan susah untuk di dapatkan, hal itulah yang di lihat oleh semuanya terutama pandangan mereka yang tidak pernah lepas dari Hinata membuat semua ternganga tidak percaya bahwa Hinata yang awalnya hanya seorang gadis culun dapat berubah menjadi gadis cantik layaknya seorang dewi yang jatuh dari surga.

Tak di pungkiri Kiba memandang Hinata dengan wajah merah, Sasuke dan yang lainnya yang menyadari wajah Kiba yang berubah menjadi merah hanya dapat mendengus geli.

"Hei Kib, kau tidak ingin mengajak Hinata berdansa?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda.

"E-eeh?!" kejut Kiba dengan perkataan Shikamaru masih dengan muka merahnya bahkan wajah meronanya lebih kentara dari pada sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bertindak sebelum ia diambil oleh orang lain, lihat" lanjut Gaara sambil menunjuk tamu laki-laki yang sudah terlena akan kecantikan Hinata, melihat itu membuat Kiba yang awalnya berwajah merah merona tergantikan dengan wajah yang kesal dan cemburu. Dengan cepat Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Hinata, Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Kiba menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" terdengar suara yang sudah di hafal betul oleh Hinata, seorang yang disukainya. Seorang lelaki bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah, mengangguk lemah kearah Kiba. Kiba tersenyum senang ketika Hinata menerima ajakannya, segera saja Kiba menggenggam tangan Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangnya mesra membuat para tamu berteriak histeris ketika melihat Kiba dan Hinata terlihat sangat serasi. Sempat di kehendak mereka ingin mengebrak Hinata tapi karena Naruto sudah memelototi mereka dan jika saja mereka tidak berjanji pada Naruto sebelumnya mungkin saja setelah perayaan ini berakhir mereka akan membully Hinata lagi.

Sementara itu Naruto tersenyum puas karena tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu Hinata, apalagi Naruto memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya ketika Sakura cs menatap tidak percaya akan penampilan Hinata yang berubah total. Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara.

"Kau hebat Naru" kata Neji sambil beradu tinju dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto bangga, sambil melihat KibaHina yang sedang asyik berdansa seolah-olah dunia milik mereka berdua. "Dengan ini tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan lagi" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum senang kearah Sasuke cs.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Haah~ hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan~~" ucap Kiba sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Hei Kib, kau belum mengganti bajumu?" tanya Neji bingung ketika mendapati sahabatnya masih mengenakan pakaian pesta sedangkan dirinya sudah memakai pakaian santai dengan celana pendek warna putih. Memang ketika pesta sudah berakhir dan para tamu undangan sudah pulang, Naruto meminta pada Sasuke cs dan Hinata agar menginap di mension Kiba itu di karenakan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari lagipula besok mereka libur sekolah jadi tidak masalah jika menginap hanya satu malam saja. Kiba yang mendengar itu sangat senang dipikirannya pasti sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya terutama pada kekasihnya Hinata di rumah. Ha? Kekasih? Yang benar? Tentu saja benar, di saat KibaHina asyik berdansa tiba-tiba saja Kiba menghentikan dansanya dan bertekuk lutut sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata dan menyatakan cintanya di hadapan semua undangan. Hinata yang menerima pernyataan Kiba membuat Naruto bertepuk tangan senang.

"Iya aku akan mengganti bajuku sekarang" ucapnya dan berlalu ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Baru saja Kiba pergi Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru datang dari dapur sambil membawa makanan dan minuman ringan untuk dimakannya saat menonton film.

"Kiba mana?" tanya Naruto dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan berbagai cemilan.

"Dia baru saja kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju" jawab Neji sambil memasukkan DVD horror yang akan ditontonnya nanti.

"Ooh.." Naruto menaruh cemilan yang dibawanya di bawah karena mereka akan menontonnya di atas karpet tebal ,sangat nikmat menonton bersama dengan cara lesehan karena akan terasa lebih leluasa bergerak dibandingkan hanya duduk manis di sofa secara terus menerus.

**Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! **Suara opening film pun berbunyi nyaring terdengar sangat seram walaupun itu hanya sekedar musik, membuat Naruto yang pada dasarnya takut dengan hantu berteriak sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke sedangkan yang lainnya menutup telinganya.

"Hei! Ada suara ribut apa ini?" tanya Kiba ketika ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Mendokusai… Naruto sepertinya takut dengan film horror.." kata Shikamaru sambil mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berdengung.

"Neji ganti filmnya jangan film horror, kita tonton film UP atau Hachiko saja" kata Naruto dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

"Film seperti itu cocoknya di tonton oleh anak TK dan SD, lagipula film itu sangat membosankan. Lebih baik menonton film horror terasa lebih tertantang" jawab Neji yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Uu—uuh Naru gak mau!" kata Naruto yang mulai ngambek.

"Ti-tidak apa Na-naru-chan, kalau Naru-chan takut, Naru bisa memeluk bantal ini" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan bantal sofa kearah Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menonton film yang sangat dibencinya sambil bergetar takut dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang di perlakukan begitu sih anteng-anteng aja malah dia sangat senang Naruto ada kemajuan akan dirinya. Dengan penuh pengertian Sasuke mengelus rambut panjang Naruto menenangkan Naruto dalam pelukannya hingga film itu berakhir.

"Huaah, pada akhirnya semua tokoh di film tidak ada yang selamat" ucap Kiba sambil menguap karena saking mengantuknya Kiba mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata yang berada di pelukan Kiba mengelap air mata Kiba menggunakan punggung tangannya sehingga membuat Kiba tersenyum sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hinata yang di gunakannya untuk mengelap. "Arigatou" bisik Kiba dengan mesra membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong Naruto kemana? Di saat akhir film kenapa aku tak mendengar suaranya lagi? Aku terlalu fokus menonton makanya aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Apa ia kembali ke kamar?" tanya Kiba dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga membuat Hinata menutup mulut Kiba.

"Ssstt, ja-jangan berisik. Naru-chan sedang tertidur" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah pangkuan Sasuke yang terdapat Naruto yang tertidur lelap.

"Eh? Begitu yaa. Hehehe aku tak tahu, Gomen~"

"Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan" kata Gaara.

"Hn. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar" kata Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto ke dalam gendongannya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membangunkannya.

"Mendokusai~ , Sasuke karena kau satu kamar dengan Naruto aku harap kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya" ucap Shikamaru ikut berdiri menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Hn, aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengambil kesempatan disaat orang itu tak sadarkan diri" jawab Sasuke tenang dan mulai beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Haah~ maaf ya teman-teman kamar untuk kita hanya ada tujuh kamar saja, sisanya adalah kamar maid dan butler yang bekerja disini. Itupun kamar ketujuhnya termasuk kamarku, kamar tousan-kaasan, dan kamar milik Nee-chan itupun tempat tidur Nee-chan hanya cukup ditiduri oleh satu orang saja. Coba saja aku diijinkan Neji untuk tidur sekamar dengan Hinata mungkin Naruto sudah tidur di kamar Nee-chan" kata Kiba dengan nada sing a song membuat Neji melotot kearahnya dan Hinata yang sudah hampir pingsan mendengar perkataan ambigu Kiba.

Sementara itu di kamar, Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dengan perlahan di atas kasur yang empuk berusaha agar Naruto merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Sasuke pun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya yang sudah terbilang sangat letih di sebelah Naruto. Menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah tertidur Naruto dengan lekat sambil tersenyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, membawa tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mengecup seluruh wajah Naruto dimulai dari jidat, pipi kanan dan kiri, dagu, hidung dan yang terakhir adalah bibir milik Naruto yang sangat disukai Sasuke sambil berucap. "Malam ini kau sangat cantik Naru, terimakasih, aku mencitaimu" dan dengan itu Sasuke pun ikut terlelap menyusul Naruto yang sudah bermimpi indah.

**TBC**

**\\(^_^)/**

Hai! Hai! Hai! Semuanya! Apa kabar kalian?!

Sudah sangat lama Rin tidak menampakkan diri di sini… hehehehe akhir-akhir ini Rin banyak kegiatan di kampus, oleh karena itu Rin menjadi sangat-sangat telat untuk mengupdate fict ini.. Gomenne~~

Oh iya Rin sengaja membuat panjang fict ini agar cepat ending, biar Rin juga cepet update fict baru~~ Rin ga bisa bikin lansung keduanya, rasanya kepala Rin kebelah menjadi dua makanya Rin ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fict yang ini dulu baru akan melanjutkan fict yang baru. \\(^0^)/ Next, Rin akan membalas review kalian:

** Kitsune** : ok deh, pemilihan tergantung dari banyaknya pemilihan. Jadi Kitsune-san harus sabar menunggu adegan itu. Hehehehe…. Gomen yaa~ sudah menunggu fict Rin terlalu lama~.

** Uchiha XXXXXX** : pemilihan tergantung dari banyaknya pemilihan… :D jadi harus sabar ya menantikannya… maaf Rin update telat TT_TT

** miira** : pemilihan tergantung dari banyaknya pemilihan… :D jadi harus sabar ya menantikannya… maaf Rin update telat TT_TT…. Rin sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengupdate cepat… semoga Miira-san masih setia membaca fict Rin.

** Anonymous** : ok deh, pemilihan tergantung dari banyaknya pemilihan. Jadi dimohon untuk sabar menunggunya~~

** zyln dan yuichi** : ini sudah lanjut, maaf menunggu lama (:

** xxxSN** : ok deh~~ pemilihan tergantung dari banyaknya pemilihan… :D di mension Uchiha memang terasa lebih leluasa di bandingkan di uks hehehe…. Maaf menunggu lama yaa..

** Femnaru Lovers** : ok deeh (: harap sabar untuk menunggu~~

** UzumakiDesy**: maunya sih seperti itu, tapi kalo di lapor cepat fictnya akan tidak terlalu gereget hehehehe :D. ok deh harap sabar untuk menunggu~~

** Saskayfr** : ok deh harap sabar untuk menunggu~~ hehehe iyaa ini sudah lanjut :D

** NH** : waah makasi atas pujiannya Rin jadi malu :D benar tu satu sekolah bisa saja menjadi mimisan. Tapi NH-san di sini cctv di bagian UKS tidak terpasang, karena tidak mungkin kan kita mengintip orang yang sedang sakit… Ia gak apa-apa kok disini semua orang bebas komentar asalkan itu tidak mengunakan kata-kata kasar atau istilahnya ngeflame ya? Hehehe pemilihan ini tergantung dari banyaknya pemilih jadi bukan Rin yang menentukan… ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama :D

** sasunaru 4ever** : waah makasi udah di bilang keren :D maaf Rin lama update~ ga apa-apa kook (: udah ada yang suka cerita Rin saja Rin sudah sangat bersyukur apalagi sampai memuji dan ngasi semangat hihihihi gimana gitu rasanya :D

** sasunaruchan avadi** : makasi atas semangatnya, Rin sangat senang.. :D

Ok, segini aja dulu balasan reviewnya, yang lain sudah Rin balas lewat via PM.

Makasi atas para reader, follow, favorite dan mereview fict Rin yang masih setia disini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca atau menunggu kelanjutan dari fict Rin~

Maaf bila ada salah kata-kata dalam pengetikan yang Rin buat. Akhir kata Rin ucapkan…

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

Previous story:

Sasuke pun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya yang sudah terbilang sangat letih di sebelah Naruto. Menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah tertidur Naruto dengan lekat sambil tersenyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, membawa tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mengecup seluruh wajah Naruto dimulai dari jidat, pipi kanan dan kiri, dagu, hidung dan yang terakhir adalah bibir milik Naruto yang sangat disukai Sasuke sambil berucap. "Malam ini kau sangat cantik Naru, terimakasih, aku mencitaimu" dan dengan itu Sasuke pun ikut terlelap menyusul Naruto yang sudah bermimpi indah.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Matahari mulai muncul dan menyinari bumi, burung-burung bernyanyi merdu menambah kesan indah di pagi yang cerah. Tak satu orangpun yang akan melewati hari yang indah ini, Ups maksudnya tidak semuanya yang menikmati pagi yang indah ini. Coba saja kita intip calon pasangan kita nanti, dalam sebuah ruangan bak istana terdapatlah seorang gadis cantik dan pria tampan yang masih nyaman bergelut dalam selimut dan saling menyamankan diri dipelukan masing-masing. Namun sang gadis mulai mengerjapkan matanya mulai terganggu akibat cahaya pagi yang menyelinap masuk ke kamar kediaman Inuzuka lebih tepatnya kamar yang sedang dihuni oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ngg~~ Iruka-jisan tutup tirainya.. silauu~" lenguh gadis berambut pirang yang tidak suka ketika tidurnya terganggu. "Ng? Iruka-jisan?" Narutopun membuka matanya ketika tidak ada yang membalas perkataannya. Bingung memenuhi pikirannya saat ini, ketika ia merasa asing dengan kamar yang ditidurinya. Mengerjapkan matanya kembali mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur. Naruto terkekeh ketika ia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Baka! Aku lupa jika aku sekarang di rumah Kiba" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian yang dilaluinya kemarin. Narutopun akan beranjak dari tidurnya, namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan badannya seperti tertindih sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Iapun membuka selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya untuk melihat benda apa yang menindih tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit selimut itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut emo melawan grafitasi yang menyembul keluar membuat Naruto tampak terkejut ketika mendapati ia tertidur dalam dekapan pria itu. "Sasuke?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung mendapati Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto untuk kembali tidur. Naruto mendengus menyadari jika Sasuke masih dalam keadaan bermimpi. Hei! Naruto bukan bantal atau guling yang seenaknya bisa dipeluk sembarangan. Narutopun menepuk ringan pipi Sasuke untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasuke ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi. Hei! Lagipula kenapa aku bisa tertidur di kamar yang sama denganmu?!" kata Naruto lagi berusaha untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hn, nanti saja penjelasannya" sahut Sasuke dengan suara baritone khas baru bangun tidur. Sasuke mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Sesaakk!~~ Hei lepaskan!" Naruto yang merasa sangat sesak berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Huh! Teme!" Naruto menyerah melawan Sasuke yang keras kepala itu memilih untuk memainkan ujung rambut Sasuke dibandingkan berdebat dengan pangeran es, dan membuat mood pagi harinya terganggu. Sasuke menyeringai pelan ketika mendapati Naruto menyerah, iapun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk memainkan rambutnya. Merasa ada yang memandang intens kearahnya, Naruto menatap balik kearah dimana mata hitam tanpa bintang milik Sasuke.

"Apa!?" tanya kasar Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke bergerak menyelarasi Naruto sehingga wajah Naruto terpangpang dekat di depan wajahnya. Naruto masih menatap datar Sasuke bahkan bibirnya yang lembut dan sangat disukai Sasuke itu mengerucut menandakan bahwa Naruto sedang kesal saat ini. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang terkesan imut dan menggemaskan itu.

"Kau tau Naruto? Wajahmu itu tak akan membuatku takut, honeny" sahut Sasuke masih dengan kekehannya sambil mencubit lembut pipi Naruto gemas, Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa merenggut dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menghentikan cubitannya di pipi Naruto, menatap intens Naruto yang masih sibuk mengusap pipinya yang dicubit Sasuke. Seakan terhanyut oleh Naruto, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya, pasrah ketika bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir milik Sasuke. Seakan belum puas, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya bahkan Sasuke sudah menjilat-jilat kasar bibir Naruto tak sabar untuk memasuki lidahnya dalam goa hangat berasa jeruk itu. Naruto yang pertama kali diperlakukan begitu oleh seseorang dan tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa, yang di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini hanya ingin menghentikan Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto memberontak bahkan sampai memukul dada Sasuke dengan keras tapi Sasuke tak menanggapinya walau dadanya terasa sakit. Entah kenapa kekuatan Naruto melemah seakan-akan terserap habis oleh hisapan Sasuke di bibirnya. Dengan ragu Naruto membuka perlahan bibirnya ini dijadikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

"Enghm~" Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke mengobrak-ngabrik isi didalam mulutnya dengan rakus.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik pintu, sementara Naruto berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar sangat kencang.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke! Ayo cepat bangun sarapannya sudah siap" panggil Kiba. Naruto menoleh kearah atas tubuhnya dimana Sasuke sedang membalas perkataan Kiba dengan gumaman yang cukup keras agar terdengar oleh Kiba.

"Teme lepaskan!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang sedang lengah seakan-akan tersadar bahwa posisinya dengan Sasuke sangat tidak wajar.

BRUK! debamam cukup keras tak bisa dipungkiri ketika Sasuke jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh di saat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan" lanjut Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka atau berkumur untuk menyegarkan rongga mulutnya. Seketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke yang memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto yang kaget segera memegang benda terdekat untuk melindungi diri takut-takut Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan Teme!" sahut Naruto dengan keras.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi karena ia sedang sibuk mencuci mukanya sambil bercemin di depan wastafel.

"Dasar pantatayamtememesum seharusnya kau tidak boleh masuk kamar mandi ketika aku didalamnya tahu" sahut Naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya. Sasuke mengusapkan wajahnya dengan handuk guna mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah. Setelah selesai, ia melangkah menuju kearah Naruto yang berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Ma-mau apa kau Teme?" lanjut Naruto dengan posisi siaganya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Satu langkah, Naruto mengeratkan benda yang digenggamannya.

Dua langkah, Naruto merasakan debar jantungnya semakin meningkat.

Tiga langkah, Naruto memejamkan matanya karena Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Dan…

PUK!

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut ketika kepalanya tertutupi handuk yang tadi di kenakan Sasuke.

"Cepatlah yang lain menunggu di bawah" ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi yang ditempati Naruto yang sedang terdiam mencerna kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

65% loading…

85% loading….

99% loading…

100% loading complete

"AaaaaaaRRRRRgggg! DASAR TEMEEEE!" teriak Naruto frustasi tersadar bahwa ia sedang salah paham. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto dari luar kamar tidak tersadar bahwa ia sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto menduduki dirinya dalam sebuah kursi kosong di meja makan dengan merenggut seperti pipi di kembungkan dan mulut di majukan, bukannya terlihat jelek tapi bagi kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir manis dan tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembul itu dengan gemas, bahkan hal itu terjadi bagi kelima prince dan Hinata.

'Astaga Naruto benar-benar manis' pikir ShikaNejiGaaraKibaHina sambil mentup hidung mereka berusaha agar cairan merah tidak keluar merembes, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan seringainya 'Naruto be mine' pikirnya mulai gila.

"Naru~" Naruto menatap Kiba. "Mana hadiahku?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "hadiah? bukannya Naru sudah berikan?"

"Kapan?" tanya Kiba bingung, seingatnya ia tak pernah di berikan kado oleh Naruto. Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet ketika ia selesai mengunyah makanannya.

"Uuuh~~ kenapa ada sayur di menunya~~" kata Naruto merinding jijik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ketika ia tak sengaja memakan sayur yang dibencinya (ingat Naruto sangat membeci sayur! Jadi perlu tenaga extra ketika Iruka memaksanya memakan sayur). Naruto meminum air yang disediakan dengan buru-buru guna menghilangkan rasa sayur di mulutnya.

"Naru?"

"Um?"

"Kapan kau memberikan hadiahnya?" tanya Kiba kembali ke topik.

"Mendokusai, kenapa kamu sangat ingin hadiah dari Naru?" tanya Shikamaru mulai sedikit risih dengan Kiba yang merengek meminta hadiahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Lagipula tidakkah kau sudah banyak mendapat hadiah dari tamu undangan kemarin, dan sekarang kau masih belum puas?" ucap Neji tidak percaya dengan jalan pikir Kiba. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin ia mengundang hampir seluruh murid di KHS yang terbilang sangat banyak bahkan kado itu hampir memenuhi gudang yang biasa Kiba pakai untuk menyimpan barang pemberian fansnya, lagipula jika Kiba menginginkan sesuatu ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya maklumlah Kiba kan seorang pewaris perusahaan no6 di dunia.

"Iis, bukan karena aku belum puas dengan kado ulang tahunku, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan pemberian dari Naru!" Kiba hanya berdecak kesal dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepasang kekasih" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil sosis gurita yang berada tepat di dekat Gaara yang hanya satu-satunya daging di meja makan itu. Namun, Gaara segera menggantinya dengan sayur dan menyingkirkan sosis itu dari meja makan.

"Habiskan sayur kalian! memakan sayur tidak akan membuat kalian mati" ucap Gaara membuat Kiba dan Naruto yang pada awalnya tidak suka sayur hanya mendesah pasrah sekaligus kecewa, sedangkan HinaShikaNeji hanya terkekeh lucu akan tingkah mereka yang seperti ibu dan anak. Gaara sebagai ibu yang berceramah tentang betapa penting dan sehatnya memakan sayur kepada Naruto dan Kiba yang terlihat sebagai seorang anak kecil yang merenggut tidak setuju.

"Sepasang kekasih? Maksudmu Naru?" tanya Neji mulai penasaran.

"Haah~~~ iya sepasang kekasih dengan menjodohkan Kiba dengan Hinata-chan tentu saja" jawab Naruto.

"EEHH?!" kaget Kiba ketika ia mendengar ucapan Naruto, sedangkan yang lain menatap Naruto kaget, kecuali pangeran es kita Sasuke.

"Apa? Naru hanya membuat Hinata menjadi cantik agar Kiba terpesona dan mengajaknya berpacaran saja. Oleh karena itu, Naru sempat ragu dan menanyakan Hinata-chan walau Naru tak memberi tahu kado yang berisi gaun dan sepatu itu padanya, dan respon Hinata membuat Naru menjadi percaya diri untuk menjadikan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih". Perkataan Naruto yang blak-blakkan membuat pipi Hinata merona malu bahkan ia teringat saat mereka masih di dalam mobil yang melaju ke kediaman Inuzuka, dimana saat itu Naruto menanyakan perasaannya. (lihat chapter sebelumnya)

"Ja-jadi yang kemarin itu termasuk rencanamu? Menjodohkanku dengan Hinata?" ucap Kiba tidak percaya, dan di balas dengan anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"Ung! Tapi Naru tidak menyangka ada kejadian seperti itu kemarin. Membuat Hinata-chan dipermalukan dan menangis itu di luar rencana Naru, makanya sekalian saja Naru mendandani Hinata-chan untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa mereka salah dan membuat kalian jadian tentu saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Haah~ aku kira kau juga yang membuat Hinata menjadi adonan seperti itu" sahut Neji dan segera ditepis dengan teriakan Naruto seperti 'Hei! Naru tidak sejahat itu ya!'.

"Yah setidaknya perbuatan Naruto sudah cukup membuat mereka shock dan tidak berani mengganggu Hinata lagi" ucap Gaara pelan sambil menyesap sedikit teh hangatnya.

"Ma-maf ya, ka-karena aku kalian jadi repot seperti ini" ucap Hinata tidak enak dan malu karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Jangan kuatir, kita kan teman! Tebayoo~~" ucap Naruto sambil menyengir dengan lebar memperlihakan gigi putihnya.

**DEG!**

"**Jangan kuatir, kita kan teman! Dattebayo" **

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Hinata pun terpaku mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" ucap Naruto bingung melihat sikap mereka yang seperti terkejut.

"Ucapan itu…." Neji berkata pelan.

"Mirip dengan orang itu" lanjut Kiba. Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Medokusai, ucapan yang kamu katakan tadi mirip dengan teman kecil kami, dia sering berkata begitu disaat Hinata bersikap seperti tadi" kata Shikamaru menjelaskan kebingungan Naruto.

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, dari ucapan kalian sepertinya kalian sangat akrab dengannya" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, kami sangat akrab dengannya. Bisa di bilang kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara" kata Gaara teringat oleh gadis mungil berambut merah.

"Du-dulu dia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha di karenakan orang tuanya meninggal, Paman Fugaku teman dari ayahnya anak itu makanya dia tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sa-sayangnya dia sudah pergi entah kemana" lanjut Hinata sedih teringat dengan temannya yang selalu melindunginya itu, padahal usianya lebih muda daripada Hinata sendiri tapi ia sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Kedatangannyalah yang pertama kali merubah sikap Sasuke cs menjadi sedikit lembut. Namun karena kepergiannya juga membuat sikap Sasuke cs kembali menjadi dingin.

"Padahal kami sudah menanyakan kemana perginya pada Paman Fugaku, tapi ia hanya berkata bahwa kita tak perlu kawatir dengan wajah datarnya itu" lanjut Kiba sambil merenggut sebal teringat ketika ia bertanya pada ayah dari Sasuke. "Kalau tak salah namanya siapanya? Aku lupa? Na-na?" lanjut Kiba sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Sasuke yang baru membuka suaranya, sambil menatap Naruto intens.

Deg! Naruto kaget mendengar nama yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ya, benar! Uzumaki Naruto itu namanya" ucap KIba semangat. "Tapi kenapa namanya sangat mirip dengan Naru ya? Bahkan wajahnya juga sama isi kumis kucingnya, hanya saja rambut dan marganya berbeda. Rambut milik teman kami berwarna merah, sedangkan Naru yang ini berwarna pirang" kata Kiba sambil menatap detail wajah milik Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat tegang tapi tak terlihat oleh Kiba, sedangkan yang lain memandang curiga kearah Naruto.

"Ka-kalian ngomong apa sih? Kenapa kalian menatap Naru seperti itu, kalian tidak akan berpikir Naru adalah orang yang bermarga Uzumaki itu kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau sangat mirip dengannya"

"Ck, berhentilah memandang Naru seperti itu! Sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita bersenang-senang sekarang. Naru akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan satu hari ini!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja benar, Naru pastikan kalian akan terkejut nanti dan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun season2 dari Naru untuk Kiba!"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Uuuooww, keren!" teriak Kiba ketika ia baru keluar dari mobil dan menginjaki kakinya di tanah untuk pertama kalinya di salah satu tempat hiburan di jepang ini. "Aku tak pernah tahu ada tempat sekeren ini disini"

"Medokusai, tak kusangka Dream Land benar-benar didirikan di pulau terpencil1 seperti ini bahkan desaignnya sangat megah" kata Shikamaru takjub dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"Eh? Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Bodoh, tempat ini sangat terkenal di dunia karena kemegahannya. Sangat susah jika kau ingin bermain disini kau benar-benar akan diperiksa dengan ketat untuk menjamin keamanan dari tempat ini dan harganya pun sangat mahal kau bisa menghabiskan jutaan dolar untuk tiketnya. Rasanya taman bermain ini baru selesai dibuat 2 bulan yang lalu" kata Neji, mendengar itu Kiba semakin membuka mulutnya dengan takjub.

"Um~~ perlu kalian tahu tempat ini gratis untuk anak-anak yatim dan terbatas ekonominya" lanjut Naruto. "Ayo! Kita sudah di tunggu oleh semuanya!" kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat 45 dan diikuti oleh pandangan takjub oleh ShikaNejiKibaHina, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang takjub sebentar lalu wajahnya kembali datar, khas Uchiha. "Naru yakin kalian akan terkejut melihat siapa yang Naru undang" sahut Naruto lagi sambil memencet bel yang dekat dengan gerbang besar dan tinggi seperti pintu masuk istana dengan ditumbuhi tanaman merambat yang berbunga indah di setiap sisi gerbang.

"**siapa di sana?" **sahut sebuah spiker yang entah ada di mana.

"Hn, Naru kembali. Buka gerbangnya" jawab Naruto.

"**Maaf nona, anda harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu" **ucap spiker itu kembali, dan ketika suara spiker itu hilang munculah sebuah layar dengan gambar mata di dalamnya.

"A-apa itu Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Sensor mata, agar mengetahui siapa yang akan berkunjung di Dream Land ini tentu saja untuk menjamin keselamatan dan kenyamanan pengunjung" jawab Naruto sambil medekatkan kedua matanya di depan sensor itu dan seketika sinar biru terpancar dan menyinari mata Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, memeriksa apakah orangnya di depannya berbahaya atau tidak. Naruto mengedipkan sebentar matanya yang sedikit silau ketika ia selesai menjalani pemeriksaan. Naruto pun melihat kearah teman-temannya melakukan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi dan diisaat pemeriksaan telah berakhir seketika lampu hijau menyala.

"**Maaf telah membuat tuan dan nona menunggu, semoga anda sekalian menikmati dunia dimana mimpi kalian menjadi nyata. Ladys and Gentleman, Welcome to Dream Land" **lanjut sang speker terakhir kali, dan seketika itu juga pintu gerbang terbuka perlahan menampakkan bagian samping kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat prajurit dengan pakaian perang mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi (seperti dalam cerita dalam film Narnia) berbaris rapi sampai depan gua menyambut kedatangan mereka dan saat mereka telah sampai di depan gua, munculah seorang wanita yang menggunakan stelan kantoran yang rapi dan elegan. Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan wanita itu.

"Selamat datang Naruto hime-sama, kami telah menanti kedatangan anda. Teman-teman anda sudah datang dan menunggu anda di dalam" kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hn, semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini, semua aman terkendali nona" jawab wanita itu lagi.

"Baguslah, oh iya Rin perkenalkan ini teman-temanku di sekolah. Perkenalkan dia Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Hinata" kata Naruto sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya ke Rin. "Teman-teman perkenalkan dia Rin temanku juga" lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan gadis di hadapannya pada Sasuke cs dan Hinata.

"Sa-salam kenal Rin, namaku Hinata teman dari Naruto" ucap Hinata malu-malu, sedangkan Sasuke cs kecuali Kiba hanya bergumam dan menatap datar wanita itu.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Rin sekretaris Naruto-hime di Dream Land ini" sapa ramah wanita yang dipanggil Rin itu. "dan selamat datang di Dream Land, semoga anda merasa senang di sini" lanjut Rin.

"Sekretaris Naruto di Dream Land?, ma-maksudmu Naruto merupakan derektur di sini?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Yah begitulah Naruto-hime adalah derektur sekaligus pemilik taman bermain ini, sebaiknya kita menyusul Naruto-hime karena yang lainnya pasti juga sudah menunggu kalian" kata Rin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan ke dalam gua tersebut. Sasuke cs dan Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang bahkan umurnya lebih kecil dibandingkan mereka bisa mendirikan kembali Namikaze'corp yang sempat runtuh dan bangkrut bahkan ia mampu mendirikan perusahaan-perusahaan kecil lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Naruto memang tidak bisa di remehkan" kata Kiba memandang takjub sekeliling gua yang di hiasi lampu yang bersinar indah dan ukiran-ukiran yang tersaji di dalam gua itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Gaara dan yang lainnya setuju dengan pendapat Kiba, bahkan Shikamaru tidak tampak terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk di raut wajahnya. Cahaya yang masuk ke mulut goa dengan terangnya terlihat dari mulut goa yang bisa di pastikan itu adalah pintu keluar goa.

"Tak ku sangka, pangeran di sanjung tinggi di sekolah sangat lelet ketika berjalan" kata Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu goa yang tersirami cahaya matahari terlihat sangat berkilau dan menawan layaknya bidadari, membuat mereka yang melihatnya terpukau.

"Maaf Na-naru-chan kami terlalu mengagumi ukiran di setiap dinding, makanya jadi lama" kata Hinata agak membela Sasuke cs.

"Oooh begitu, baiklah. Ayo yang lainnya sudah menunggu and welcome to my world~~" kata Naruto sambil menggeser tubuhnya agar teman-temannya dapat keluar dari gua. Sasuke cs, Hinata dan Rin pun keluar dari gua diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Waaa negri impiaannn! Kerenn!" Kiba berdecak senang ketika ia sudah keluar dari gua dan langsung disajikan dengan pemandangan indah dari taman bermain itu. Terlihat dari tempat yang di pijakinya terdapat wahana-wahana yang lengkap baik yang bertemakan darat, air, dan luar angkasa bahkan terlihat ada wahana seperti bianglala, bioskop lengkap 2D dan 3D di Cinema 21, bagi yang suka dengan wahana terekstrim di Dream Land ini juga tersedia roller coaster yang terpanjang dan tertinggi, walking roller coaster, dalam wahana bertema air terdapat Crazy Atlantis Water Adventures adalah sebuah seluncur dengan ketinggian 18,6 meter dan 22,84 meter. Di Dream Land ini juga tersedia kebun binatang yang jenis hewannya sangat lengkap bahkan jika berkunjung di dalamnya pengunjung dapat berfoto dan melihat aksi-aksi binatang yang sudah dilatih secara khusus agar akrab dengan manusia, bagi yang suka dengan petualangan dinosaurus dapat di temukan dalam wahana yang bernama Jurassic Park yang berisi robot berbentuk dinasaurus, dan bagi yang suka dengan ketenangan dan santai pengunjung dapat menikmati kolam air hangat, danau untuk memancing, taman bunga dan dua pantai yang tersaji dengan keindahan matahari terbit juga terbenam. Jangan lupakan tentang castil seperti istana yang berada tepat pada bukit yang di dalamnya terdapat tempat penginapan/hotel disini pengunjung dapat beristirahat ketika sudah lelah, disini juga pengunjung dapat merasakan pijat relaksasi&amp;spa, selain itu dalam castil itu terdapat tempat karaoke, perpustakaan, bioskop kecil, restoran, mall untuk belanja oleh-oleh atau kebutuhan menginap, ruang tamu yang luas dengan rak-rak buku, dan sebuah tv yang besar dan ps3 sebagai tempat berkumpul pengunjung untuk saling bersoliasisasi dan sekedar menambah teman. Di depan castil terdapat rumah penduduk pulau yang berjejer rapi berbentuk jamur seperti rumah milik kurcaci hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar dan jangan lupakan sekolah bagi para warga yang terletak dekat dengan rumah penduduk yang diapit oleh rumah sakit pusat, pemadam kebakaran, kantor polisi dan disebelah kantor polisi ada kantor dengan lima lantai biasanya disini Naruto dan lainnya bekerja dan mengadakan rapat untuk mengetahui perkembangan dream land. Dengan desain interior yang mirip seperti sekolah yang di film Harry Potter, sekolah ini di bangun dari angkatan play group sampai Universitas dan hanya satu sekolah di pulau ini, rata-rata penduduk tinggal dalam satu tempat dan tidak menyebar itu dikarenakan pulau ini sudah desain rapi. "Mari Kita ke castil dulu, kalian pasti lelah sehabis perjalanan kemari" kata Rin sambil membimbing Naruto, Sasuke cs dan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Jip berwarna merah. Mobil melaju cukup kencang melewati setiap wahana-wahana permainan dan kios-kios kecil setiap pinggir jalan, terkadang mereka juga melewati hamparan beraneka ragam bunga di pinggir samping kiri dan kanan jalan yang sangat cocok di jadikan tempat berpiknik. Sasuke cs dan Hinata sempat terpaku ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola terjatuh dan menangis mendapati lututnya terluka namun seorang wanita dengan terburu-buru membersihkan lukanya dan menghibur anak itupun segera memeluk ibunya dan tersenyum lebar senang ketika ibunya mengobati lukanya. Sasuke cs dan Hinata yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menunjukkan senyum tipis dan tulus yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh orang lain, entah kenapa semua orang yang mereka jumpai selalu menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia membuat hati mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu 'mungkin ini yang namanya surga' pikir mereka. Naruto yang melihat semua orang bahagia termasuk Sasuke cs dkk juga ikut merasakan senang.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Hei Rin-san, kenapa di sini banyak rumah penduduk?" tanya Kiba ketika mobil mereka melaju melewati rumah penduduk yang lumanyan dekat dengan jarak ke castil. "Karena pulau ini memang milik mereka, desa Uzushiogakure" jawab Rin singkat. "Desa uzushiogakure?! Bukankah itu desa yang telah lama lenyap?" kaget Neji mendengar jawaban dari Rin. "Hei memangnya ada apa dengan desa itu? Kenapa bisa lenyap?" tanya Kiba penasaran. "Semua orang yang berada di dalam desa ini merupakan keturunan Uzumaki. Dulu desa ini sangat indah tetapi entah kenapa serangan besar dari peperang desa tetangga muncul dan melenyapkan sebagian desa ini, desa ini sudah sepenuhnya di perbaiki oleh pemerintah Jepang tapi belumlah cukup untuk memperbaiki semuanya masih banyak penduduk kelaparan, dan bangunan yang belum di perbaiki karena kekurangan dana. Dan disaat itu Naruto yang tak sengaja datang kesini melihat kondisi kami yang memprihatinkan dan menawarkan bantuan pada kami. Kami sangat setuju dengan penawaran yang Naruto buat yaitu membuat desa ini menjadi desa impian semua orang dan memperkerjakan penduduk yang tersisa, penduduk sangat bersyukur bahkan mereka rela tidak menerima gaji dari Naruto, bagi mereka pertolongan yang Naruto berikan sudah lebih dari cukup, bahkan selain memberikan gaji Naruto selalu membelikan kebutuhan sehari-hari kami setiap bulannya membuat kami merasa tidak enak. Oleh karena itu kami berjanji dalam hati kami, kami akan membantu Naruto dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik buat Naruto apapun itu!" kata Rin dengan penuh semangat menceritakan asal muasal terciptanya Dream Land. "Jadi karena itu dari tadi setiap kita lewat penduduk desa terlihat sangat senang karena kedatangan Naruto?" tanya Gaara. "Ya begitulah! Naruto walaupun terlihat dingin tapi ia adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Aku,,, tidak maksudku seluruh penduduk sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai Naruto. Aku suatu saat juga ingin menjadi dirinya~, menjadi matahari yang menghangatkan setiap hati seseorang yang membeku" kata Rin lagi sambil memandang lembut Naruto yang terlelap di bahu Sasuke, yang lainnya ikut memandang wajah damai Naruto. "Emm~~ rameenn~~~" igau Naruto membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya. "Engh? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Naruto terbangun akibat suara tawa yang agak keras terdengar oleh telinganya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa ko Naru~" jawab Rin. "Ayo bangun Naru, kita sudah sampai" kata Rin lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil agar mereka dapat keluar. "Hmn, ya" jawab Naruto singkat, mengikuti yang lainnya yang sudah keluar dari mobil. "Kyaaaaaa! Priiinceee!" terdengarlah teriakan lantang dari pintu utama castil yang terdapat banyak orang disana. "Naru, jadi ini kau maksud dengan kejutan itu? Murid-murid KHS?" tanya Neji tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mengundang seluruh murid KHS ke Dream Land ini. "Ung! Naru ingin kita semua melupakan kejadian semalam, oleh karena itu mari kita menikmati ini! LETS GO EVERYBODY! LETS PLAYING!" teriak Naruto semangat dan di sambut teriakan gembira oleh yang lain.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Malam pun menjelang, saat ini semua berkumpul dan menari bersama para penduduk di tengah ruang kosong antara rumah penduduk. Wajah senang tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari mereka semua. Bahkan para prince sudah mulai akrab dengan murid-murid KHS itu, walaupun terkadang mereka agak sedikit kesal dengan fans-fans mereka yang bersikap agak menyebalkan tapi wajah bahagia mereka semua sangat terlihat di kedua manik sapphire Naruto. "Naluto hime-chan!~~~" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil membawa lampion dan memberikan lampionnya pada Naruto. "Cudah caatnya kita menaikkan lampion" kata anak kecil itu dengan cadel. Naruto mengelus kepala bocah itu sayang. "Baiklah, ayo kita naikkan lampionnya" kata Naruto keras sambil tersenyum. Dan saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu semua penduduk Dream Land menghidupkan lampion bersama-sama murid KHS. "Aw!" Naruto meringis ketika tangannya sedikit terbakar terkena api saat menghidupkan lampionnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara baritone Sasuke dengan kawatir. "Ya, Naru tak apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil mengemut tangannya yang terbakar. "Coba ku lihat" kata Sasuke. "Sudah Naru katakan, Naru baik-baik saja" kata Naruto, tapi dengan Sasuke yang keras kepala menarik tangan Naruto untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Sasuke pun segera mengemut luka di tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto kaget akan sikap Sasuke. "Dengan ini, lukanya akan sedikit membaik" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Lain kali berhati-hati lah Dobe" "Dasar Teme! Naru bukan anak kecil lagi tahu" renggut Naruto. Naruto pun bersiap-siap melepaskan lampionnya dan ketika Naruto melepaskan lampionnya seluruh lampion yang lainnya dilepaskan. Benar-benar sangat indah dipandang, tapi bagi Sasuke Naruto yang tersenyum senang lebih indah dibandingkan lampion-lampion yang di terbangkan di udara itu. "Naruto" panggil Sasuke. "Hmm?" sahut Naruto masih memandang senang lampion yang bertebaran di udara. "Naruto" panggil Sasuke sedikit lebih keras. "Kenapa sih Teme? Kau itu cerewet sekali" kata Naruto kesal sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku mencitaimu" aku Sasuke, membuat Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. "Kau jangan bercanda Sasuke, itu tidak lucu" kata Naruto mengalihkan matanya kembali ke arah lampion. "Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku, Uchiha tidak suka bercanda di saat serius" kata Sasuke. "Hentikan basa-basimu Sasuke, dan nikmati saja lampionnya" kata Naruto lagi terakhir kali. "Ck" Sasuke berdecak tidak suka ketika Naruto tidak mempercayai ucapannya, ia pun menarik wajah Naruto agar menghadapkan kearahnya dan… Cup! Naruto mebelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke mencium lembut bibirnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika jantung di dada kembali berdetak setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya. "Naruto aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku" Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali, membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka lebar. "A-aa" gagap Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Jangan tergesa-gesa, aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu" kata Sasuke lembut, sambil memeluk Naruto dan mencium kepala Naruto. "…." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam masih shock dengan pengakuan Sasuke, tanpa menyadari tatapan benci yang mengarah padanya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Di sisi lain tepatnya di New York. "Hei Guys, aku punya pengumuman gembira buat kalian" kata seorang laki-laki berambut raven panjang yang di ikat diujungnya dan memiliki keriput di antara kedua matanya. "Apa itu?" tanya orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Naruto ada di jepang saat ini, dan sekarang ia sedang liburan" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat tua panjang yang diikat biasa sambil memegang sisir di tangannya. "Benarkah!? Kyyaaa! Kita bisa menjenguk Naru-chan!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat muda dan pendek menatap senang teman penata rambutnya. "Hei, dari mana kamu tahu kalau Naru di jepang?" tanya seseorang gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya diikat menjadi empat bagian. "Adikku yang memberi tahunya kemarin, saat ia ulang tahun kemarin. Dan katanya Naruto satu sekolah dengannya di Konoha High School" jawab gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua itu lagi. "Kau telat lagi Itachi" "Hn" "Kapan kita akan menjengguknya?" "Besok pagi" jawab sesok pria manis berambut merah panjang yang berantakan. "Sejak kapan kau di situ Kurama-ji?" tanya seorang cowok berambut klims dengan senyum yang selalu di tampakkan olehnya. "Menma, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya sosok berambut merah itu pada seseorang berambut hitam berantakan dengan kedua kumis kucing di pipinya, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dari adik sepupu dari suaminya. "Hn, kita berangkat besok" jawab singkat orang yang dipanggil Menma itu.

**TBC**

**\\(^_^)/**

Halo semuaaa! Apa kabar lagi! Dan "HAPPY NEW YEAR" walaupun Rin sudah sangat telat untuk mengucapkannya…. Haah~~ Rin sedang galau sekarang besok ujian, rasanya ujian itu seperti neraka. Hehehe Rin benci ujian sih :p doain Rin ya semoga nilai Rin ga jelek yaa…. Hah! Sudah lah dari pada bergalau-galau ria lebih baik membalas riview~~~ Mari kita membalas riview~~~

xxxSN maaf tapi Rin ga bisa janji, tapi Rin bakal usahain (:

Sadistic Arigatou atas pujiannya. Maaf sudah menunggu

Miira ini sudah lanjut, maaf menunggu lama

LSA makasih atas pujiannya, maaf update lama

Mami Fate Kamikaze Sakura hanya kesal dengan Naruto saja, tapi dilampiaskan ke Hinata, mana berani dia melawan Naruto yang merupakan orang no1 di dunia

**Makasi atas para reader, follow, favorite dan mereview fict Rin yang masih setia disini. Review yang lainnya sudah Rin balas lewat via PM. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca atau menunggu kelanjutan dari fict Rin~ **

**Maaf bila ada salah kata-kata dalam pengetikan yang Rin buat. Akhir kata Rin ucapkan…**

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Minaa! Sebelum masuk cerita Rin mau kenalin tokoh – tokoh yang ada di cerita, supaya mina tidak bingung. Ini dia tokoh kita:

-Keturunan dari Uchiha Madara:

Uchiha Fugaku : 40 tahun

Uchiha Shisui : 40 tahun (adik kembar Fugaku, sudah meninggal)

-Pasangan Uchiha Fugaku (40 thn) dan Uchiha Mikoto (39 thn)

Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun (sudah menikah dengan Kyuubi)

Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun

-Pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki-Namikaaze Kushina (sudah meninggal)

Namikaze Naruto : 16 tahun

-Pasangan Uchiha Shisui {40 thn} dan Namikaze Naruko (sudah meninggal)

Uchiha Sai (kakak dari Menma, dan sepupu dari Itachi) : 23 tahun

Uchiha Menma (adik Sai dan sepupu dari Itachi) : 21 tahun

-Pasangan Namikaze Jiraya dan Senju Namikaze Tsunade (65 tahun)

Namikaze Minato (Tousan Naruto, sudah meninggal) : 40 tahun

Namikaze Naruko (bibi Naruto, sudah meninggal) : 38 tahun

-Pasangan Uzumaki Arashi dan Uzumaki Mito (sudah meninggal dan warisan di berikan pada Kyuubi); kakek dan nenek Naruto

Uzumaki Kushina : 39 tahun (Kaasan Naruto, sudah meninggal)

Uzumaki Uchiha Kyuubi (paman dari Naruto, dan istri/suami dari Itachi) : 35 tahun

\- Keluarga Sabaku (sungguh Rin ga tau siapa nama kazekage ke-4 alias ayahnya Gaara, tapi Rin tau nama ibunya, namanya Sabaku Karura)

Sabaku Sasori : 26 tahun

Sabaku Temari : 24 tahun

Sabaku Kankurou : 20 tahun

Sabaku Gaara : 18 tahun

-Keluarga Inuzuka

Inuzuka Hana : 25 tahun

Inuzuka Kiba : 17 tahun

-Keluarga Hyuuga

Hyuuga Neji : 18 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : 17 tahun

-Anak angkat dari Jiraya:

Nagato : 30 tahun

Yahiko : 30 tahun

Konan : 28 tahun

Shion : 25 tahun

Yah itulah nama-nama tokoh yang Rin buat… kalau untuk tokoh lain seperti Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, Kakashi, dan Matsuri, Rin putuskan sama seperti cerita asli milik Masashi Kishimoto hanya saja mereka bukan ninja… :p hehehehehe~~ dan data di atas sudah Rin urutkan biar Reader-san tahu mana yang jadi kakak/adik. Dan masalah umur…, Gomenne~ Rin paling lemah kalo di suruh nentuin umur.. yah intinya seperti itu lah~~~ Next to story aj deh..

**Warning : **AU, Mary Sue dalam Naruto, GenderSwitch, OOC, typo, ada M-PREG (sorry lupa kasi :P, sudah bener ga sih? Ga ngerti bikinnya TT_TT)

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Konoha High School 8.15 am

**Teng! Teng! Teng! **Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan bel tanda masuk sekolah di mulai, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan stelan jas sekolah KHS dengan paduan rok berwarna biru dongker dan memakai sepatu sport merek nike berwarna orange tengah berlari di sepanjang lorong mengakibatkan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai berkibar indah. Sepertinya sudah sangat jelas kenapa ia berlari seperti itu, ya bisa dipastikan gadis berambut pirang yang menyandang nama Namikaze Naruto ini sedang terlambat untuk keempat kalinya semenjak ia menjadi murid KHS.

"Ck! Menyebalkan kenapa semenjak di sini Naru sering terlambat!" umpat Naruto sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya dan tak mempedulikan keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya akibat berlari dari pintu utama KHS sampai ke lantai tiga padahal seharusnya ia tak perlu repot-repot berlari menaiki tangga karena di KHS tersedia lift, sedangkan Naruto tampak lupa akan keberadaan lift itu sendiri. Salahkan saja Insomnianya tak hilang-hilang karena belum juga terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu di Amerika dan di Jepang.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari akhirnya Naruto sampai pada depan pintu kelasnya, Naruto menyiapkan mentalnya takut-takut karena hari ini kekasih dari sekretarisnya yang mengajar alias Kakashi-sensei. 'semoga sensei terlambat seperti biasa' doa Naruto dalam hati. Naruto membuka pintunya secara berlahan sambil tetap memajatkan doanya agar gurunya terlambat seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak dirinya karena ketika ia membuka pintunya tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-sensei yang ada di hadapannya seolah-olah kedatangannya telah ditunggu dari tadi.

Glek! Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Hehehehe sensei apa kabar?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir, tapi seketika hilang ketika ia melihat Kakashi memandangnya tajam dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup.

"Gomen Naru telat lagi" sesal Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haah~, Naru ini sudah keempat kalinya kau telat. Sekarang apa alasanmu kau datang terlambat?" tanya Kakashi agak sedikit lembut.

"Uumm ano~~" Naruto melirik takut-takut membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Insomnia?" tanya Kakashi dan di jawab anggukan lemas dari Naruto. "Haah~ kau sudah meminum obat yang di suruh Tsunade-sama?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Obatnya sangat ampuh tapi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 3.35 am baru Naru bisa memejamkan mata" jawab Naruto lesu.

"Haah~ sudahlah kau boleh duduk"

"Souka!?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Ya, tapi ingatlah kau tak boleh melakukannya lagi. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ung! Akan Naru ingat! Arigatou sensei!" kata Naruto semangat sambil memeluk Kakashi sekilas dan segera berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Halo Minna! Selamat pagi!" sapa Naru semangat tak mempedulikan Kakashi sensei, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Halo Naru-chan!" sapa balik teman-temannya dengan semangat. Semenjak kejadian di Dream Land semua jadi bisa saling berbaur satu sama lain tak ada lagi yang saling membeda-bedakan antara prince dan yang lainnya, tentu saja hal ini membuat Tsunade aka nenek Naruto senang karena dengan ini, ia mengharapkan tidak ada lagi kejadian membully yang memicu terjadinya perkelahian dan dendam.

"Woi Naruto, always telat" sapa Kiba sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Yoi, insomniaku kambuh" kata Naruto dan membalas tinjunya ke Kiba.

"Naru-chan hati-hati nanti kau mata mu bisa seperti panda" sahut Tenten.

"Seperti prince Gaara hihihihihi…." Kata Ino sedikit bercanda dan di balas tatapan tajam oleh Gaara. "Ups! Just kidding" lanjutnya lagi takut membuat Gaara marah.

"Hahahaha tenang saja Naru tidak akan mungkin seperti Gaara, Gaara kan cowok sedangkan Naru cewek. Jadi Naru tak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi cowok kayak Gaara" jawab Naruto tak nyambung membuat siswa-siswi di kelas itu bersweet drop, bahkan Kakashi yang dari tadi memperhatikan percakapan anak didiknya bisa mengeluarkan keringat di belakang kepalanya.

"Na-naru-chan maksudnya I-ino-chan bukan begitu" sahut Hinata pelan.

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil mendudukan pantatnya dan menaruh tas miliknya di meja.

"Baka Dobe" ejek Sasuke pelan.

"Apa katamu Teme?" teriak Naruto marah.

"Baiklah baca kembali buku kalian" teriak Kakashi menenangkan muridnya yang mulai ribut.

"Tapi sensei kau dengar kan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Dia memanggilku dengan kasar" kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mendokusai, kalian berisik sekali" gusar Shikamaru karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Sudahlah Naruto kau protes pun percuma Sasuke tak akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau turuti perkataan Kakashi-sensei" kata Neji sambil membuka bukunya.

"Neji benar Naru sebaiknya kau buka bukumu sekarang" suruh Kakashi membuat Naruto mengkrucutkan bibirnya.

'Huh! padahal baru kemarin si Teme itu bersikap manis bahkan ia mengutarakan perasaannya. Jangan-jangan dia berbohong? Rugi Naru tersipu karenanya. Eh?! Tersipu? Tidak-tidak Naru kan membecinya' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Brrrmmmmmmmm….

Ckiiiiitttttt-

Terdengar gesekkan antara ban mobil dan aspal di depan pintu masuk KHS. Segera seorang satpam membungkuk hormat, menyambut kedatangan tamu kepala sekolah aka Tsunade yang baru tiba. Tak lama keluarlah seluruh penumpang yang terdiri dari empat orang wanita dan tujuh orang pria dari limousine putih elegan, sungguh sangat tampan dan cantik membuat siapa saja terpesona ketika melihatnya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School, Tuan dan Nona. Kedatangan anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruang kepala sekolah" ucap satpam tersebut penuh hormat.

"Hn, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya laki-laki tampan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ujungnya dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput di antara kedua matanya, sebelah tangannya melingkar di daerah pinggang milik laki-laki cantik berambut merah panjang yang matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. "Tentu, silahkan ikuti saya tuan" kata satpam itu lagi lalu berjalan mendahului tamu yang berkunjung itu untuk menunjukkan arah ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Wow ternyata Jepang sangat indah ya…" kata seorang pria dengan tindik di hidungnya dan berambut orange memulai percakapan dengan keterkagumannya ketika ia dalam perjalanannya dari bandara ke KHS melihat pemandangan yang jarang terlihat olehnya.

"Hmm, tak terlalu berubah dengan yang dulu" lanjut seorang pria berambut merah.

"Sudah lama kita tak menginjakkan kaki di kota tempat kita lahir. Ya kan Yahiko, Nagato?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu pendek dengan jepit kertas berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambutnya, sambil menggenggam tangan pria berambut orange itu. Sedangkan kedua pria dengan berambut merah dan orange yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan sahabatnya yang bernama Konan.

"Kyaaa! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Naru! Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Hei Matsuri bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa begitu, kami semua juga begitu tahu!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan segitiga terbalik menghiasi kedua pipinya, kakak dari Inuzuka Kiba yaitu Inuzuka Hana. Gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri hanya bisa mengkerutkan alisnya agak kesal jika ucapannya di salahkan.

"Hei Sai! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu terus! Sekali-kali bantu aku melawan ucapannya" kesal Matsuri sambil melihat kearah belakang yang terdapat pria berambut hitam klims dengan wajah selalu mengukir senyum, Uchiha Sai sepupu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn? Apa yang dikatakan Hana-chan kan sudah benar, lagipula daripada kita ada seorang yang lebih merindukan Naru-chan kan?" kata Sai sambil melirik kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki sepasang mata shappire.

"Hahahaha kau benar Sai, Menma tampaknya sudah tak sabar bertemu Naru. Ya kan Menma?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya diikat menjadi empat bagian.

"Cih, berhenti menggangguku Temari!" ucap Menma agak kesal.

"Hei kalian berhentilah ribut, kalian tidak sadar kita berada dimana?" tanya pria berambut merah pendek dengan wajah baby face.

"Baka Sasori, tentu saja kita berada di sekolah. Masih saja bertanya kita dimana" ejek Kyuubi yang masih dalam dekapan Itachi.

"Jika kalian tahu, sebaiknya kalian jangan ribut" (Konan)

"Hn, maafkan kelakuan mereka. Walaupun mereka terlihat dewasa tapi mereka memang masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak" kata Itachi pada petugas satpam yang membimbing mereka ke kantor Tsunade.

'Seperti dia tidak seperti itu saja' pikir yang lain ketika mereka mendengar kata hinaan tapi halus dari Itachi. Sedangkan sang satpam hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh untuk masuk. Satpam itu pun membuka pintu.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama tamu yang anda tunggu sudah tiba" ucap satpam itu sopan.

"Biarkan mereka masuk"

"Baik" tak berapa lama sebelas orang terpopuler dan terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia pun memasuki ruangan milik Tsunade. Tentu saja para reader sudah mengetahui siapa saja tamu itu kan? Tamu itu antara lain Uchiha Menma, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Uchiha Kyuubi, Uchiha Sai, Sabaku Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Matsuri, Temari, dan Inuzuka Hana.

"Lama sudah tidak berjumpa dengan anda Tsunade-san" sapa Itachi dengan senyum tipis.

"Loh kalian?!" kaget Shion ketika teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara datang berkunjung. Tsunade bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Itachi dan yang lainnya, dan memeluk mereka satu-satu, Kyuubi yang tak suka di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa berdecih kesal.

"Jangan terlalu formal, seperti bukan dirimu saja" kata Tsunade dengan senyumnya sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Benar kata nenek bangkotan ini Tachi! Seperti bukan dirimu saja, dasar keriput. Hahahaha!" tawa nista Kyuubi, membuat kepala Tsunade dan Itachi berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan dari Kyuubi.

"Honey-chan tidak boleh berkata seperti itu~~~" kata Itachi dengan senyum palsu yang tampak sangat mengerikan sambil mencubit pipi kiri Kyuubi.

"Itachi benar Kyuu~ prilakumu sungguh tidak berubah ya~~ hahahaha" sambung Tsunade dengan tawa kecil yang sangat mengerikan jika di dengar, tangan kanannya juga tak luput dari telinga Kyuubi alias di jewer.

"Adududuuduhh! Lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Kyuubi hanya bisa meringis sakit dan berusaha melepaskan cubitan sayang dari Itachi dan Tsunade, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweet drop akan kelakuan Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Tsunade.

"Hei kalian sudah bertemu Naru?" tanya Shion mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak enak yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Belum, kami baru saja sampai" (Sasori)

"Oh iya hehehehe aku lupa" (Shion)

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, aku juga ingin melihat adikku. Kau juga ingin bertemu mereka kan Sasori, Itachi, Temari?" tanya Hana selaku kakak dari Kiba dan hanya bisa di jawab dengan gumaman dari mereka.

"Haah~ kalian benar-benar tidak seru. Tunggu saja sampai kalian melihat Naruto. Dia itu semakin lama semakin manis bahkan ia sangat sungguh amat menakjubkan… Kyyaa! Kalian tidak lihat sih saat perayaan ulang tahun Kiba. Dia menyulap Hinata menjadi cantik!" heboh Shion sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto Naruto dan Hinata serta Sasuke cs saat perayaan ulang tahun Kiba.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Maksudmu anak Hyuuga Hiashi itu?" tanya Menma dan di jawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Shion.

"Ah! Mana-mana aku juga mau lihat!" jerit Matsuri tidak sabar dan ikut nimbrung dengan yang lainnya melihat foto-foto Naruto dkk.

"Kawaii~~~" kata mereka berbarengan melihat foto Naruto dan Hinata yang tersenyum manis memandang kearah kamera.

"Aku tak menyangka Hinata bisa cantik seperti itu" kagum Sai ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah di make over oleh Naruto. Tentu saja ia merasa kagum secara Hinata jarang terlihat, kalaupun terlihat paling saat ada acara-acara penting itupun saat Hinata masih terlihat cupu.

"Baka! Dia itu memang cantik dari dulu hanya saja dia kurang di poles tahu" sahut Hana sambil menjitak kepala Sai, sang empu kepala hanya bisa meringis.

"Hmm, tampaknya Naruto sangat senang" kata Menma tiba-tiba dengan senyum tipisnya masih memegang smartphone milik Shion yang menampilkan gambar Naruto seorang diri memegang rangkaian bunga dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manis dan cantiknya, membuat mereka yang diam dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang yang jarang terlihat oleh Menma.

"Ung! Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia" (Konan)

"Sudah lama kita tidak melihatnya seperti itu, rasanya aku sangat merindukannya" lanjut Yahiko dan Nagato menambahkan berbarengan.

"Aku juga merindukannya" kata Tsunade.

"Kita semua merindukannya" tambah Temari.

"Ya benar, kita semua merindukannya. Suaranya, parasnya, tingkah dan waaahhh… semuanya deh" tukas Matsuri teramat antusias.

"Hn, kalian tenang saja nanti kita akan segera menemuinya" kata Itachi menenangkan.

"Dan saat itu terjadi, kita buat dia menderita khukhukhu" tawa setan Kyuubi.

'Naruto semoga kau baik-baik saja' pikir mereka barengan dengan harap-harap cemas dengan rencana Kyuubi. Sementara itu Naruto yang masih di dalam kelas merinding ketakutan.

'Ada apa denganku? Rasanya akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi… Iiii~~' inner Naruto sambil mengusap bulu romanya yang berdiri.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"**Tes! Tes! Tes! Panggilan pada Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruto diharapkan menghadap keruang kepala sekolah"** terdengar suara dalam pengeras suara di seluruh penjuru KHS, termasuk dengan kelas Naruto. Naruto yang sedang asik-asik memperhatikan pelajaran harus terhenti akibat panggilan itu. Dengan menghela nafas sebentar Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta izin pada Kakashi-sensei dan Kakashi mengangguk mengizinkan.

Naruto berjalan melewati setiap lorong-lorong kelas menuju tempat dimana neneknya bekerja. Naruto berhenti di pertengahan lorong yang tampak sepi ketika ia merasakan bulu romanya berdiri kembali. Ditatapnya setiap lampu yang tersedia di setiap lorong berkedip-kedip seakan-akan lampu itu akan mati. 'Apa-apaan ini!" batin Naruto agak takut karena lampu-lampu itu mengingatkannya akan film horror yang ditontonnya saat di kediaman mension Inuzuka. Naruto mengusap leher bagian belakangnya ketika ia merasakan suasana yang mengerikan, serta angin yang sedikit berhembus pelan menambah ketakutan yang dalam diri Naruto muncul.

"_Naruto~~~" _terdengar suara bisikan halus dari arah belakang tubuh Naruto, seketika Naruto menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya namun nihil tak ada seorang pun yang ada di lorong kecuali dirinya. 'Sadar Naruto! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!' inner Naruto mencoba berpikir positif atas kejadian yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Haaahh~~ sepertinya Naru harus membasuh muka terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Baacan" kata Naruto agak cukup keras untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya atau takutnya. Ia pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar mandi terdekat sehingga ia dapat membasuh wajahnya yang agak pucat. Naruto memasuki kamar mandi wanita dan membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir dalam kran wastafel. Naruto pun bercermin dan seketika matanya agak melotot ketika ia mendapati bayangan pada cermin yang menampilkan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menutupi wajahnya yang tampak sedang mengintip di bilik toilet yang tepat dibelakangnya dan memakai baju terusan berwana putih kusam. Naruto menoleh kembali untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi memang ada, Namun saat ia melihat kearah belakang wanita itu sudah tidak tampak lagi.

**Glek! **Naruto menelan liurnya ketika ia merasakan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Dengan gerakan kaku dan patah-patah Naruto berusaha menggerakan kakinya keluar dan menjauhi tempat yang menurut Naruto itu sangat menakutkan, sekali lagi SANGAT MENAKUTKAN! Naruto berjalan kembali melalui lorong demi lorong, berjalan yang terkesan sangat cepat menuju kantor neneknya berusaha menghiraukan suasana mencekam sekaligus mengerikan yang ia rasakan bahkan ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya tapi saat ia menoleh kearah belakang tak ada satupun orang yang mengikutinya bahkan hanya dia sendiri yang berjalan dalam lorong tersebut dalam hatinya ia sempat bertanya 'kemana perginya para pekerja (cleaning service) yang biasanya selalu ada di saat sekolah dibuka?'. Naruto dapat sedikit bernafas lega ketika ia telah sampai pada pintu masuk kepala sekolah, ia pun mengetuk pintunya dan seketika suara neneknya yang menyuruh untuk masuk terdengar dari arah dalam dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berlari menuju ke arah neneknya yang duduk manis menanti kedatangannya.

"Baasaaannnnn!~~~~" Naruto segera berhambur kepelukan neneknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" tanya Tsunade bingung dengan kelakuan cucunya yang memeluknya tiba-tiba, padahal biasanya Naruto hanya bermuka datar. Sepertinya Naruto memang sudah mulai kembali ke Naruto yang ceria seperti dulu, memikirkan itu membuat Tsunade selaku nenek Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Baa-san! Kau tahu tadi itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan! masa saat Naru turun menggunakan lift, liftnya mati secara mendadak terus tadi di lorong lampunya kedap-kedip ga jelas bahkan ga ada orang sama sekali, terus saat ke kamar mandi Naru liat di cermin ada sosok wanita tapi saat Naru toleh ga ada siapa-siapa? A-atau ja-jangan itu bukan manusia melainkan Ha-hantu?! Iiiiiiihhhh~~~" Naruto seketika merinding ketika ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di lewatinya tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Tsunade tersenyum misterius.

"Haaah~ Naru kau kan sudah tahu hantu itu tak ada" jelas Tsunade setelah ia menghentikan senyumnya.

"Ta-tapi Baa-saaan~~~" rengek Naruto masih menyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dialaminya tadi memang nyata.

"SSssstttt sudahlah Naru. Baasan menyuruhmu kemari bukan untuk mendengar rengekanmu, bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan kalau kau sudah dewasa? Orang dewasa tak akan percaya ada hantu Naru, itu membuktikan bahwa kau masih anak-anak" kata Tsunade lagi, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal.

"Tapi Baa-san Naru tak bohong!"

"Ya Baa-san tahu kau tak pernah berbohong, sudahlah dari pada membahas itu Baa-san dengar kau sering terlambat belakangan ini. kenapa?"

"Insomnia" jawab singkat Naruto kesal karena Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Sudah, tapi tak ampuh sama sekali. Oh ayolah! Apakah Baa-san memanggilku hanya untuk ini?" tanya Naruto agak geram. Tsunade tersenyum mendapati cucunya sudah mulai kesal karenanya, ia pun segera memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan ditanggapi bingung oleh cucunya.

"Kemoceng?" tanya Naruto ketika Tsunade memberikan salah satu alat untuk bersih-bersih.

"Kau ku hukum untuk membersihkan ruang siaran dan ruang musik dengan alasan kau sering terlambat bahkan kau jarang memperhatikan pelajaran"

"Nani!? Ta-tapi ka—"

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan siapapun yang melanggarnya akan di kenakan sanksi, meskipun orang itu adalah cucuku. Kau mengerti Naruto" tegas Tsunade.

"Haahh~~" lesu Naruto mendengar perkataan neneknya, padahal ia sangat senang ketika Kakashi-sensei tak menghukumnya.

"Ini sangat berguna untuk mendisiplikanmu Naru, jadi Baa-san harap kau tidak mengeluh dan meminta bantuan dari orang lain"

"Haik! Haik! Naru mengerti~~" jawaban Naruto membuat Tsunade tersenyum puas.

"Oh iya perlu diingatkan hukuman ini nantinya akan membuatmu terkejut tak percaya dan bahkan membuatmu senang" lanjut Tsunade ketika Naruto akan beranjak keluar ruangan, menuai tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Huuh! Apa-apaan Baasan itu, mana ada sebuah hukuman membuatku senang. Tapi kalau terkejut sih memang ia tentu saja saat Baasan memberikan hukuman membuat Naru terkejut" gumam Naruto dalam perjalanan ke ruang musik ketika ia telah selesai membersihkan ruang siaran. Naruto pun menghela nafas lelah ketika ia telah sampai pada pintu ruang musik yang terukir indah.

'Haahh~~ sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan' pikirnya pasrah. Naruto menggenggam ganggang pintu dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Gelap, Naruto merasakan gelap ketika ia memasuki ruangan musik. Ia pun berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang tertutupi oleh korden dan menggeserkan korden itu agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk dan menerangi ruangan, namun karena langit sedang mendung maka ruangan yang luas itu masih tidak cukup terlihat. Naruto mempunyai alternative lain dengan cara menekan tuts piano setidaknya hanya itu yang ia ketahui untuk menghidupkan lampu yah walaupun lampu itu hanya menyorot ke arah piano.

Ting! Dan seketika lampu menyorot ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap tuts piano dengan pandangan datar entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, dan ketika Naruto menegakkan kepalanya ia sangat terkejut mendapati teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap saudara ada di hadapannya.

"HEI NARU~~ APA KABAR?!~~" ucap serempak teman-teman Naruto.

"Nani! Kenapa Kalian di sini!?" kaget Naruto tak percaya dan di jawab dengan cengiran di bibir teman-temannya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Jadi kalianlah yang merencanakan semua ini? dan agar Naru mau ke sini, Baa-san memberikan hukuman dan dengan begitu kalian bisa mengejutkanku?!" tanya Naruto pada Sai, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Matsuri, Temari, dan Hana, dan hanya di beri anggukan oleh temannya itu. "Oh iya! Jangan-jangan kalian juga yang menakutiku di sepanjang lorong dan bahkan di kamar mandi?" tanya Naruto lagi, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat teman-temannya saling pandang.

"Ano~ Naru memang kami juga ikut menakutimu" kata Matsuri agak pelan takut Naruto akan marah.

"Tapi ide itu bukan dari kami melainkan dari Kyuubi" kata Konan meneruskan.

"Bahkan kita tidak ingin melakukan, jika saja—" Sai menambahkan dengan senyum di bibirnya dan perkataanya segera di potong.

"Jika saja si rubah merah itu tak mengancam kami!" potong Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Temari bersamaan seakan-akan mereka juga sangat geram dengan kelakuan sang pemberi ancaman.

"Haah~~ lalu Kyuu dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya ketika rasa pusing mendadak menyerangnya.

**BRAK!** Kyuubi membuka pintunya dengan cara ditendang dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat kaget penghuni di dalam.

"Kyuu?" Naruto terkesiap ketika pamannya itu muncul dan membawa dua pizza ditangannya.

"Hello my sister" sapa Kyuubi tak lupa memasang senyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan taringnya. Seketika Naruto ingat dengan perbincangan sebelumnya tentang pamannya yang merencanakan hal yang menakutkan untuk menjahilinya.

"Kyuu-nii! Kau ya yang merencanakan itu?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kan sesekali merubah suasana?" kata Kyuubi santai agak terkekeh mendapati Naruto kesal dengan rencananya.

"Kyuu~~ tidak boleh seperti itu… seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Naru" kata Itachi dari belakang Kyuubi.

"Eeh? Emang kenapa Itachi-nii, ko berterima kasih pada Naru?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil dengan raut kebingungan di wajah Naruto, Itachi pun mengelus perut Kyuubi yang terlihat agak kembung. Naruto menatap perut itu lalu beralih ke Itachi dan kemudian ke Kyuubi dan kembali ke perut Kyuubi yang masih setia di elus oleh tangan putih pucat Itachi. Kyuubi yang di perlakukan begitu oleh Itachi dan ditatap intens oleh Naruto dan tentu saja tak luput dari kawan-kawannya yang lain yang sudah cengar-cengir tak jelas menunggu reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Naruto membuat Kyuubi sedikit merona.

Kedip kedip kedip

Naruto diam mematung masih mencerna jawaban dari tingkah laku Itachi yang masih mengelus perut pamannya.

"Dia itu sedang hamil Naruto, tiga bulan" sahut singkat seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata berwana shappier, baru datang sambil membawa minuman bersoda. Naruto memandang Menma dengan mulut yang terbuka shock dengan informasi yang baru di dapatnya. Naruto menatap Kyuubi kembali dan bertanya lewat sorotan matanya ke arah iris ruby milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mengetahui tatapan itu segera memalingkan wajahnya namun rona dalam pipinya bertambah membuat Naruto yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Menma itu benar adanya.

"aa-a… Yatttaa! Naru berhasil! Yeyyy, selamat Kyuu~~~" Naruto melompat senang atas kabar bahagia yang baru diterimanya, di peluknya pamannya cukup erat meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

"Huh, sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya dengan info itu. Setelah Itachi cerita mengenai obat itu aku cukup kaget, tidakku sangka obat bikinan Naruto berhasil" kata Temari takjub dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Kau itu benar-benar tak mudah ditebak" puji Sasori sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan kemampuan otakmu Naruto terlihat sangat bodoh tapi bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang mencengangkan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain" kagum semuanya.

"Hehehehe apa sih yang tidak untuk Kyu dan Itachi-nii…" kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Kau memang jenius Naruto" kata Menma sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang jarang terlihat olehnya kecuali di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi rapi miliknya dan menampilkan lesung pipi menambah kecantikan dan keimutan Naruto.

'Kawaaii~~' inner mereka bersamaan sambil menutup hidung mereka mencegah cairan merah keluar dari hidung bahkan wajah mereka memerah melihat senyum lebar Naruto yang sudah lama tak pernah terlihat semenjak insiden tabrakan beruntun yang menewaskan orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Baa-san sudah tahu kabar ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, dia sempat terkejut bahwa kau bisa membuat pil agar bisa hamil. Sudah ku duga wajahnya jelek ketika seperti itu" jawab Kyuubi sambil terkekeh, teringat ketika ia dan Itachi menyampaikan perihal kehamilannya pada Tsunade.

"Kyuu bagaimana pun juga beliau lebih tua darimu seharusnya kau lebih menghormatinya" nasihat Hana, membuat Kyuubi berdecih tak suka.

"Lalu Baa-san bilang apa?" (Naruto)

"Kau di suruh memeriksa kandungan Kyuubi bersama Tsunade-san, karena yang bikin obat itu adalah kamu" jelas Nagato dan di beri anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah besok Naru dan nenek akan periksa" kata Naruto antusias. "Jadi kalian kesini untuk menyampaikan kabar itu saja? Kenapa tak menelfon saja, kan Naru bisa kesana. Jadi kalian tak perlu repot kemari dan Kyuubi bisa beristirahat" kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naru kami memang berniat mengunjungimu sekaligus liburan, kami juga rindu rumah jadi tidak masalahlah" ucap Temari.

"Dan kami berniat mengadakan konser bersamamu di korea dengan lagu ciptaanmu tahun lalu" kata Yahiko melanjutkan.

"Eh?! Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Naruto senang, karena sangat jarang bisa bernyayi bersama teman-temannya seperti ini walaupun mereka satu agensi.

"Lusa, oleh karena itu kita akan latihan sekarang karena kami tak tahu nada dari lirikmu"

"Roger! Kita latihan sekarang!" sahut Naruto semangat dan berjalan menuju piano. Jari lentik Naruto pun mulai memainkan tangga nadanya dengan merdu, menenangkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Huuuuoooohhh yeeeaaahh…. Hiiii….

Oh Baby… ohhh…. Hohhhmmmmm…..

[Naruto memulai lagunya dengan nada tinggi dan panjang]

Naega seol goseul suga eobseul ttae (Saat aku tidak menemukan tempat untuk bertahan)

Pongpung sogeseo gireul ireo beoryeosseul ttae (saat aku tersesat di tengah badai)

Eonjena byeonhaji anhneun saranggwa yonggil jusyeotdeon geuderege gamsareul bonaeyo (Orang-orang memberiku cinta yang tak berubah dan keberanian, aku kirim ucapan terimakasihku pada mereka)

[Terdengar suara baritone milik Menma, yang mulai mengikuti nada…]

Hii~~ hoouuuwoou yeeaah…

Ttaeron honjarago neukkyeosseul ttaega isseotjyo manhi ureotdeon jinannarui nae moseube (terkadang ada saat-saat aku merasa bahwa aku sendirian)

[Itachi]

Eolmana maeumi apasseulkkayo ijeseoya, nan al geotman gatayo (melihatku menangis tersedu-sedu pada masa lalu, seberapa memilukankah aku untukmu?)

[Temari]

Nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaekkaji, I sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji, Urin yeongwonhi hamkke isseul geoyeyo (seberapa sulitkah aku untukmu? sekarang aku pikir aku bisa mengerti, sampai akhir hidupku, sampai akhir dunia ini kita akan bersama selamanya. Seperti hati kecil berkumpul untuk menjadi kekuatan besar, aku percaya kita satu)

[Sasori]

Oooouuuhhh~~~

Saranghaeyo~~ (aku mencintaimu)

[Kyuubi]

Nawa gateun kkumeul kkugoitnayo, jeongmal nawa gaeteun goseul barabogo itnayo (Apakah impianmu sama denganku? Apakah kamu benar-benar melihat tempat yang sama sepertiku?)

[Konan-Matsuri]

Geugeotmani sesangui modeun apeumeul, chiryohal su isseoyo seoro akkyeo jul su man itdamyeon. Nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaekkaji, I sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji, Urin yeongwonhi hamkke isseul geoyeyo (itu hanya bisa menyembuhkan setiap rasa sakit di dunia ini, sampai akhir hidupku, sampai akhir dunia ini kita akan bersama selamanya. Seperti hati kecil berkumpul untuk menjadi kekuatan besar, aku percaya kita satu)

[Yahiko-Hana]

Uri apeseo jeolmang haebeorin. Saramdeuri itdamyeon dasi ireonal, keun himi dwae jwoyahae (Saat kita melihat orang-orang yang pernah kehilangan harapan, kita harus sabar agar mereka bisa bangkit kembali)

[Sai-Nagato]

Nawa gateun gajogui. Songiri piryohal tenikka (karena mungkin mereka memerlukan uluran tangan sebuah keluarga sepertiku, Seperti hati kecil berkumpul untuk menjadi kekuatan besar, aku percaya kita satu)

[ALL]

Jageun maeum moa keun him doedeut. Urin hanaran geoseul midgo isseoyo. Uri hamkke haengbog mandeureoyo. Memareun sesang soge. Bichi doeneun nalkkaji (bersama-sama kita buat kebahagiaan. Sampai hari saat kita menjadi cahaya di dunia kering)

[Naruto]

Saranghaeyo~~~ (aku mencintaimu~)

Lagu berakhir dengan suara tinggi Naruto yang menghanyutkan. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Menma dan Kyuubi, yang lain ikut saling mengaitkan tangan mereka pada tangan yang lainnya. Saling mengait dengan erat seolah-olah saling memberikan dukungan dalam genggaman itu. Merekapun memejamkan matanya menikmati lampu yang menyorot ke arah mereka, meresapi kata demi kata dalam setiap bait yang mengisahkan kisah hidup mereka yang penuh dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan, hingga tak terasa air mata mereka menetes. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendapati teman-temannya sedih, ia pun menepuk bahu Menma agak keras.

"Hei! Kalian itu, kenapa kalian menangis? Come on, guys. Don't cry please~~" pinta Naruto.

"Kami tidak menangis Naru, kami bahagia" (Itachi)

"Bahagia? Why?"

"Karena di balik perjuangan dan pengorbanan ada sebuah dukungan dari orang terkasih dan kami yakin dari dukungan itu akan dapat mencapai harapan yang bahagia. Kau mengerti Naruto?" tanya Temari dan di sambut gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Hahahaha berarti belum saatnya untuk kau mengerti Naru" senyum Menma sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Guys, hug me please~" pinta Naruto pada teman-temannya, dan tentu saja tak di tolak oleh teman-temannya. Merekapun merapat di sekeliling Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat melepas rindu yang menyesakkan.

Sementara itu seluruh penjuru KHS kecuali ruangan musik, terdengar suara tangis menggelegar. Tentu saja pertamanya mereka sangat senang karena saat pertama kali tv di seluruh KHS menyala dan menampilkan artis favorit semuanya, namun rasa bahagia itu sirna tergantikan rasa haru ketika mereka mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh artis kesayangan mereka. Walaupun mereka tak mengerti bahasa korea tapi dari nada yang agak sedih, mereka tahu bahwa lagu yang di sampaikan memiliki makna yang sedih juga.

"Huuuhuhuhu, lagu tadi benar-benar sangat mengharukan" kata seorang siswi sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan saput tangan sutra.

"Rasanya air mataku tak bisa berhenti menetes" ucap salah satu temannya.

Kakashi selaku guru plus wali kelas 3-A menghela nafasnya, karena lagi-lagi waktu mengajarnya terganggu akibat aktivitas Naruto tapi ia juga beruntung karena lagi-lagi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengajar anak didiknya bisa di bilang ia sedang tak berselera mengajar atau ia sedang mencoba melepas tanggung jawabnya? maybe.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!** Bel tanda istirahat pun terdengar nyaring, menambah sorak sorai murid-murid KHS, karena kali ini mereka dapat melihat artis kesayangan mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Sensei harap kalian tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian" kata Kakashi terakhir kali dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Haik sensei! Arigatou!"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ayo Menma, antarkan aku ke kelas~~ aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Hinata dan teman-teman" kata Naruto dengan manja sambil menarik-narik tangan Menma, menyuruh Menma untuk bangun dari duduknya. Saat ini mereka ada di atas gedung dimana biasanya Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke cs beristirahat, karena sangat mengerikan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi mereka berkeliaran di gedung sekolah bisa-bisa mereka akan habis di kejar-kejar oleh fans mereka.

"Hei bocah biarkan Menma istirahat dia sangat lelah sehabis perjalanan panjang! Lagipula jika Menma ikut bersamamu, Menma akan di samsak oleh fans" kata Kyuubi dengan mata terpejam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan Itachi, sedangkan yang lainnya tampak menikmati angin yang berhembus tenang sehingga beberapa dari temannya terlelap, mungkin kelelahan karena sejam lalu mereka baru tiba di Jepang dan langsung melesat ke KHS untuk menjumpai Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemani Naruto" kata Menma, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagipula aku sangat penasaran siapa orang yang mampu merubah ekspresi Naru dari dingin menjadi ceria seperti ini tanpaku disisinya" lanjut Menma lagi membuat Naruto sedikit merenggut mengatakan Menma "Gr", dan membuat Kyuubi mendengus. Apa yang di katakan Menma memang benar adanya, dulu Naruto memandang dingin semua orang tapi jika di dekat Menma semua ekspresi Naruto dapat keluar. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai Menma pada Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum turun, Menma harus menutupi wajah dulu" kata Naruto sambil memasangkan topi bewarna hitam yang sering dipakai Menma. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan saling menggenggam tangan menuju ke kelas mereka. Tampak kelas 3-A walaupun tidak semuanya hanya beberapa seperti Sasuke cs, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menanti kedatang si rambut pirang meminta penjelasan.

**Cklek **pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang sedikit berkeringat karena habis berlari menghindari murid-murid yang mengejarnya meminta Naruto untuk memberitahu artis-artis sekaligus teman dari Naruto, terkadang Naruto merasa heran kenapa mereka tahu teman-temannya datang ke KHS padahalkan saat di ruang musik tidak ada seorang pun selain Naruto dkk. Naruto juga menyuruh teman-temannya ke atap untuk menghindari murid-murid KHS saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Haaahhh~~~ akhirnya sampai juga, hehehehe" kata Naruto masih menggenggam tangan milik Menma.

"Dasar kau ini" Menma menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Ouch~" Naruto meringis lalu memegang dahinya yang di sentil, namun tak berapa lama Naruto tersenyum lebar. 'dunia milik mereka berdua' itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang berada di kelas mendapati Naruto dan pria jakung entah siapa karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh topi yang terlihat akrab atau serasi mungkin.

"Eghm!" Sasuke berdeham cukup keras membunyarkan tawa Naruto dan pria jakung itu. Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Hei Guys, Naru mau memperkenalkan teman Naru" kata Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Menma, Naruto pun menggiring Menma ke arah Sasuke cs, Sakura cs, dan Hinata.

"Siapa itu Naru?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menyuruh pemuda jakung itu membuka topinya. Pemuda itu pun membuka topinya dan ketika topinya terbuka terpangpanglah seorang pemuda tampan bak model berambut jabrik hitam dan bermata saphier seperti Naruto.

"Perkenalkan temanku Menma" kata Naruto memperkenalkan pria disebelahnya.

"Hn, salam kenal. Dan lama tak berjumpa denganmu Sasuke" kata Menma singkat dan menampilkan senyum kecil di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Ino-Tenten memekik senang, dan Sakura-Hinata merona.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke kesal dengan Menma bahkan ia mendeath glare Menma, membuat Menma bingung akan kelakuan sepupunya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Neji pada Menma dan Sasuke. Tapi pertanyaan Neji tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang kesal dan Menma yang hanya bergumam, dasar Uchiha!

"Tentu saja Menma kan saudara sepupu Sasuke" terjawablah pertanyaan dari kepala mereka ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Oh iya Hinata-chan, orang inilah yang Naru ceritakan dalam mobil saat ulang tahun Kiba" kata Naruto menjelaskan dengan senyum agak senang. (lihat episode 7)

"E-eh?! Ja-jangan-jangan orang i-itu o-rang yang Naru suk—"

"Ssstt nanti dia dengar" potong Naruto ketika Hinata akan mengatakan kata suka pada kalimatnya membuat Menma menyerit bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan kalimat lanjutan Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak ku ketahui yang menyangkut tentangku, Naru kau tidak menceritakan yang aneh-anehkan?" tanya Menma menatap curiga pada Naruto.

"Hehehehe tidak kok~~" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk pinggang Menma yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat seorang di pojokan sana menggeram pelan.

"Ku harap kau tidak berbohong Naru karena pamorku akan terancam jika kau membocorkan sifatku" kata Menma sambil mengacak suruai emas milik Naruto, membuat Naruto tertawa senang menambah kekesalan pada pria berambut raven.

"Khukhukhu, Sasuke sepertinya akan ada saingan baru untukmu~" bisik Gaara yang menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk dibelakangnya, dan suara Gaara hanya bisa di dengar oleh Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kiba yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

**BRAK! **Seketika itu Sasuke memukul meja yang menjadi bangku miliknya dengan keras sehingga menciptakan suara keras yang membuat semua yang berada di kelas itu terkejut, bahkan Kiba yang duduk di bangku Naruto tepat di sebelah Sasuke segera menghindar menuju ke arah Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru dengan takut. Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang mengerikan di sekelilingnya membuat siapa saja menegukkan air liurnya kecuali Naruto yang tak peka, dengan langkah berat dan cepat Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari kelas dan tak lupa ia pun membuka pintu dengan keras juga sehingga hampir membuat pintu itu lepas dari tempatnya.

"Iis! Kenapa sih dia itu! Mendadak marah seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Naruto menatap kesal sosok Sasuke yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Ck! Mendokusai!" decih Shikamaru masih kaget dengan gebrakan Sasuke.

"Gara-garamu Naruto!" kata Kiba ikut kesal karena ia hampir saja terkena amukan singa.

"Loh! Kok Naru yang di salahin!" protes Naruto tak terima. Menma menatap tidak mengerti kearah Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto yang masih beradu mulut, lalu Menma pun menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada pintu kelas yang dimana sosok Sasuke menghilang. Seketika otak jenius Menma pun bekerja membuat sang empu aka Menma sedikit tersenyum samar, mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak emosi. Dan sepertinya seorang berambut permen karet sedikit senang karena sikap Sasuke yang menunjukkan sikap benci kearah Naruto. (Wah wah wah sepertinya ada yang salah paham)

"Su-sudahlah he-hentikan pertengkaran kalian" kata Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Dia benar Naru, dari pada kalian bertengkar. Lebih baik kamu dan kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang merindukan kalian dan yang sudah datang dari jauh" kata Menma sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara dan Kiba. menuai tatapan bingung dari mereka.

**TBC**

**HALOHAA semuaa~~~ apa kabar episode kali ini Rin hanya menceritakan kedatangan Menma dkk… tapi episode selanjutnya dan seterusnya akan menuju ke puncak cerita… jadi jangan kecewa dulu~~ ok? Um Gomen~~ Rin ga bisa nyebutin/bales satu persatu review kalian sekarang, jadi Rin bahas/balas review kalian di episode selanjutnya . sekali lagi Gomenne~~~~** (bungkuk berkali-kali).

**Mengenai lagu di atas itu milik SM Town judulnya "Dear my family" dengerin lagunya dan kalian pasti akan menyukainya** (mungkin :D)

**Sampai di sini dulu ya minnaa….**

**Sungguh Rin sangat minta maaf ga bales rivew kalian dan selalu update telat. Tapi dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk Rin sangat bermanfaat~~ jadi makasih atas dukungan para reader sekalian …..**

**Makasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Gomen jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah.**

**Tetep dukung Rin terus, ok? **

**Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:**

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous story:**

"Iis! Kenapa sih dia itu! Mendadak marah seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Naruto menatap kesal sosok Sasuke yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Ck! Mendokusai!" decih Shikamaru masih kaget dengan gebrakan Sasuke.

"Gara-garamu Naruto!" kata Kiba ikut kesal karena ia hampir saja terkena amukan singa.

"Loh! Kok Naru yang di salahin!" protes Naruto tak terima. Menma menatap tidak mengerti kearah Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto yang masih beradu mulut, lalu Menma pun menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada pintu kelas yang dimana sosok Sasuke menghilang. Seketika otak jenius Menma pun bekerja membuat sang empu aka Menma sedikit tersenyum samar, mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak emosi. Dan sepertinya seorang berambut permen karet sedikit senang karena sikap Sasuke yang menunjukkan sikap benci kearah Naruto. (Wah wah wah sepertinya ada yang salah paham)

"Su-sudahlah he-hentikan pertengkaran kalian" kata Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Dia benar Naru, dari pada kalian bertengkar. Lebih baik kamu dan kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang merindukan kalian dan yang sudah datang dari jauh" kata Menma sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara dan Kiba. menuai tatapan bingung dari mereka.

**Warning : **AU, Mary Sue dalam Naruto, GenderSwitch, OOC, typo, ada M-PREG

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Permisi Tuan, Itachi-sama sudah tiba" terlihat seorang laki-laki remaja berambut emo hitam masih mengenakan baju seragam dengan pin logo KHS tersampir manis di dada sebelah kanannya. Pria itu menyesap segelas vodka, meresapi rasa di dalamnya. Merasa cukup lama terdiam iapun membuka suaranya.

"Hn, suruh dia kemari"

Pelayan itupun membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama pria berambut hitam panjang berperwatakan sama seperti laki-laki yang masih senantiasa duduk manis di kursinya, hanya saja ia memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput di antara kedua matanya.

"Apa kabar my outoto Sasuke-chan~" sapa ramah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu membuka matanya dan menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"Baka Itachi" desis Sasuke kesal karena panggilan Itachi.

"Sasuke setidaknya saat kau bersamaku panggillah aku dengan sebutan aniki" tutur Itachi. Namun orang yang di ceramahi memasang wajah datar sambil meminum vodka kembali seolah tak peduli apa yang di ucapkan oleh Itachi. "Haaah~~ jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Itachi mendesah lelah mendapati sikap adiknya, iapun langsung ke topik ketika mengetahui jika Sasuke tak suka berbasa-basi seperti halnya karakter Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto dan ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan Menma?" tanya Sasuke panjang lebar, membuat Itachi menatap adiknya tidak percaya.

"Astaga baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarmu bertanya sepanjang itu" takjub Itachi, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Hn, jawab saja pertanyaanku" kata Sasuke dingin dengan aura hitam muncul di sekelilingnya membuat suasana di dalamnya menjadi mencekam, Itachi menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Wowow santai Sasuke aku hanya bercanda hahahaha" merasa adiknya menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh Itachi menghentikan tawanya, sedikit berdeham ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Naruto dan Menma ya… menurutku mereka saat ini hanya sebatas teman saja, tapi rasanya Naru ada rasa dengan Menma" lanjut Itachi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang memegang gelasnya dengan erat, sehingga membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Jadi-"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi, mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan adiknya Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mengetahui kakaknya tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya ia mengulangnya lagi. "Uzumaki Naruto dia adalah Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu" perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak sulit untuk mengenalnya"

"Hn, kau akan berbuat apa pada mereka? Aku yakin kau tidak tinggal diam melihat Menma dan Naru" kata Itachi sambil menikmati vodka yang ia ambil dari gelas Sasuke.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti" ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja. Hanya saja aniki berharap kau tidak terlalu menyakiti Naruto dan Menma" kata Itachi, Sasuke memandang kakaknya dan menggumamkan kalimat khas Uchiha untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Namikaze's Hospital**

Namikaze Hospital merupakan salah satu aset miik keluarga Namikaze yang dipimpin oleh ibu dari ayah Naruto sendiri yaitu Senju Namikaze Tsunade, sedangkan ayah dari ayahnya Naruto atau kakeknya Namikaze Jiraya merupakan seorang penulis terkenal dan membantu Kurama selaku paman Naruto memimpin perusahaan Uzumaki Corp.

Di salah satu ruangan di mana tempat untuk pemeriksaan kandungan tampak beberapa orang memandang takjub layar monitor yang menampakkan janin kecil yang bergerak aktif.

"Kyaaaa!, lucunya~ lihat Kyuu-nii, dia bergerak-gerak" teriak Naruto histeris.

**Pletak! **

"Aww, Baa-chan saakiit~" keluh Naruto ketika neneknya aka Tsunade menjitak kepala kuningnya.

"Baka gaki! Kecilkan volumemu bodoh!"

"Mmm~ Baa-chan jahat menyebutku bodoh dua kali" Naruto mempautkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau kan memang bodoh"

"Huuee Menma-nii, Baa-chan jahat~~" adu Naruto sambil memeluk Menma manja.

"Ck dasar manja" ejek Tsunade.

"Biarin bweekk! Dari pada Baa-chan sama ero senin hahahahaha" tawa Naruto menghina membuat Tsunade berkedut kesal.

"Awas kau Naruto!" kejar Tsunade.

"Kyaaa nenek jadi-jadian ngamuk!" Naruto lari menghindar.

"Apa katamu!"

"Kyyyaaaa!"

Naruto dan Tsunade terus berlari layaknya kucing dan tikus yang mengitari kasur dimana Kyuubi sedang berbaring, semua yang di sana hanya bisa bersweet drop dan mengeluarkan keringat di belakang kepalanya tidak menyangka seorang Tsunade-sama yang paling di takuti bisa bersikap berbeda jika bersama Naruto.

"Haah~~ kalian itu, kalian sedang di rumah sakit tenanglah sedikit. Kau juga nek seharusnya nenek bisa menjaga sikap" kata Kyuubi.

"Hei! Aku bukan nenekmu!" kata Tsunade marah.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku mengakui kau nenekku?"

"Iis kau ini!"

"Sudahlah kalian itu, sadarlah kalian umur kalian sama-sama tua seharusnya kalian tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil. Naruto masih SMA jadi wajar ia masih bersikap anak kecil" sahut Sasori sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"A-aa-apa katamu? Sudah tua?! Kau mengatakan aku tua?!" teriak Tsunade dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Aaaa~~ Sasori-nii kau baik sekali~ Naru jadi suka padamu" kata Naruto sambil bergelayut manja pada Sasori.

"Hm, tentu saja. Apa sih yang tidak buat adikku tersayang" sahut Sasori sambil memeluk Naruto, tak peduli dengan Tsunade dan Kyuubi yang sudah berkedut kesal di belakangnya dan yang lainnya mendengus tak suka sang artis playboy kembali beraksi.

"Cih, kau itu hanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tahu!" sahut Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan yang terakhir Menma yang menarik Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Sasori.

"Hn, Sasori jangan dekati Naruku! Dan kau Naru dengar perkataanku kau jangan dekati Sasori atau aku akan benar-benar marah" kata Menma tajam.

"Kenapa? Sasori-nii kan baik" tanya Naruto polos.

"Naru, Menma benar Sasori itu hanya malaikat berhati srigala jadi berhati-hatilah" sahut Hana.

"Hei! Hei! aku itu hanya membela Naru dia juga adikku tahu. Naru kau jangan tanggapi nasehat mereka, Naru sayang dan percaya pada nii-san bukan?" tanya Sasori memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Ung! Naru juga sayang Sasori-nii dan percaya pada nii-san!" ucap Naruto senang, tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih, membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Eghm, jadi kau tidak sayang padaku dan yang lainnya Naru? Kau hanya sayang pada Sasori?" Sai menghentikan senyumnya dan bertanya dengan Naruto sambil berpura-pura sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aa~ bukan begitu~ Naru sayang Sasori-nii, Sai-nii, Menma-nii, Baa-chan, Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii, Hana-nee, Matsuri-nee, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke-" kata Naruto sambil menghitung nama-nama semua orang yang ia kenal yang lain hanya mengukir senyumnya ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata Ramen di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kami mengerti. Kami juga sayang sama Naru~" kata Matsuri sambil memeluk Naruto, Naruto senang dan memeluk balik Matsuri.

"Naruto berjanjilah pada kami kau tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini mengerti?" kata Hana sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sayang.

"Nande? (kenapa?)"

"Karena kau sangat jelek jika berwajah murung Naru-chaan~~" lanjut Sai sambil mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Menma yang melihatnya langsung menggeplak tangan kakak kandungnya itu sambil menatap tajam Sai seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan sentuh Naruto!'.

"Ung! Naru janji" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Mansion Uchiha, 19.20 pm**

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan aura sedikit mencengkam tidak suka.

"Ara Sasuke biarkan saja, bukankah lebih seru jika seperti ini-ne" kata Mikoto senang kediamannya menjadi ramai.

"Hahahaha kaa-san mu benar Sasuke lebih menyenangkan jika ramai seperti ini" ucap Kiba sambil meminum jus jeruk di hadapannya.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

Eghm! Seperti kalian bingung apa yang terjadi sekarang benar? Kita kembali ke waktu sebelumnya bagaimana? Ok lets go!

**_Flashback On_**

**Namikaze's Hospital, setelah pemeriksaan.**

"Jadi, sehabis ini kita ngapain?" tanya Kiba.

"Mendokusai, tentu saja pulang ke rumah" jawab Shikamaru.

"Huh! Ternyata kau itu benar-benar tidak seru yah!" ejek Temari.

"Medokusai, terserah kau sajalah" sahut Shikamaru tak peduli.

"Hah bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama, kita sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Naru bukan jadi kita sekalian berbincang-bincang. Bagaimana?" tanya Nagato.

"Yatta pasti seru!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Tapi Nagato kita akan makan malam di mana?" tanya Konan dan seketika pandangan semuanya ke arah Naruto. Seketika Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Ano sebaiknya jangan di rumahku yaa hehehehe" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanya Yahiko.

"Iruka/-san masih marah karena Naruto ketahuan bolos dan berbohong pada Iruka/-san" jawab Tsunade dan Shion berbarengan.

"Gomen Naru tak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Naruto mengrucutkan bibirnya.

"Haahh~~ gagal sudah~" kata mereka semua kecewa, kecuali Tsunade, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi baru datang.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau di mension Uchiha saja. Bagaimana Tachi?" ucap Kyuubi punya ide.

"Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Begini…" Kyuubi menceritakan bahwa mereka sedang ingin mengadakan pesta barbeque bersama dan Kyuubi ingin tempatnya di mension Uchiha yang memiliki taman yang terbilang luas untuk makan malam secara outdoor. Itachi yang sudah tahu ceritanya langsung mengangguk menyetujui dan segera menelpon kediaman Uchiha dan di sambut teriakan senang oleh Mikoto selaku orang tua Itachi.

**_Flashback Off_**

'Cih! Mendengar cerita mereka benar-benar membuatku muak, tapi…' Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum senang bersama Kaa-sannya, ia pun ikut tersenyum walaupun itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh segelincir orang.

"A-ano apa tak merepotkan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Mikoto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya.

"Hahaha tak apa Naru-chan~ sudah lama Kaa-san tak melihatmu-ne, Tousan juga sudah lama tak mendengar kabarmu. Nanti bicaralah pada tousan, ia pasti sangat merindukanmu-ne" kata Mikoto sambil menata piring berisi buah-buahan yang sudah ia bersihkan untuk disajikan sebagai makanan penutup nanti.

"Go-gomen Naru tak mengirim kabar pada kaa-san maupun tou-san" sesal Naruto.

"Ssst tak apa sayang, kaa-san mengerti kesibukanmu. Lagipula kami bisa meminta Itachi untuk mengawasimu jadi tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan Okey?" ucap Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Ung, okey…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengambil piring berisih buah dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Kaa-san!"

"Hn?" Naruto memeluk Mikoto dengan erat membuat Mikoto tersentak kaget. "Eh?! Naru-chan"

"Naru sayang Kaa-san" ucap Naruto tulus.

"Kaa-san juga sayang Naru" ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk balik Naruto.

"Hei! Naruto cepat sini barbequenya sudah jadi, cepatlah sebelum anak anjing ini menghabiskan semuanya" panggil Kyuubi sambil mendorong muka Kiba menjauh dari daging barbeque.

"Haik! Tunggu sebentar Kyuu-nii" teriak Naruto.

"Pergilah yang lain sudah menunggumu"

"Tapi aku akan membantu kaa-san"

"Kaa-san bisa sendiri, Kaa-san kan belum setua itu"

"Huh memangnya Naru bilang kaa-san sudah tua? Kaa-san tidak tua kok, kaa-san masih cantik"

"Haik haik, sudahlah cepat kesana coba lihat kasihan Kiba dia dilarang makan oleh Kyuubi sebelum ada kamu"

"Ung! Kalau gitu Naru ke sana ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, ia pun berlari kearah teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di tempat orang tua berunding….

"Kau beruntung Mikoto, Naruto sangat sayang padamu" ucap Tsunade.

"Bukan aku saja, kita semua juga beruntung karena sudah memiliki Naruto" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama sekali ya sejak kejadian waktu itu yaa" ucap Jiraya.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat saat itu Naruto benar-benar mengerikan" ucap Mikoto.

"Dia seperti mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi, tak bicara, untuk di ajak makan pun sangat susah. Setiap hari pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Kalau di pikir Menma saat itu benar-benar seperti malaikat, bisa merubah Naru dalam waktu singkat walaupun ia masih bersikap dingin dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya" ucap Iruka membuat orang-orang dewasa yang di sekitarnya agak merenung.

"Hn, aku tak menyangka Naruto bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Aku senang melihatnya seperti itu" ucap Fugaku jujur dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang senang melihatnya seperti itu? Aku juga begitu tahu" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum meminum sakenya.

"Aku harap akan tetap seperti ini benarkan Iruka-san?" (Jiraya)

"Ya, saya harap juga begitu Jiraya-sama" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya Mikoto-san terima kasih saudah mengundang saya. Merepotkan anda saja"

"Hahaha tak apa-apa Iruka-san, aku sudah mendengar semua cerita Naruto yang membolos dari mulut Naruto sendiri dia benar-benar sangat menyesal membuatmu kawatir. Aku tahu kau memarahi Naruto karena kawatir, jangan terlalu kawatir Iruka biarlah Naruto menikmati masa-masa SMA nya. Jika ia sedih aku yakin ia pasti akan bercerita. Percayalah pada Naruto sendiri" kata Mikoto.

"Umm, baiklah~"

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita bikin permainan biar seru" ucap Hana.

"Wah pasti seru! Permainan apa nee-chan?" tanya Matsuri semangat. Hana yang mendengarnya tersenyum misterius. Ia pun mengambil setoples kue stik berupa poki-poki.

"Hee, untuk apa itu nee?" bingung Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hana tertawa setan, yang mendengarnya seketika merinding disko.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Jadi peraturannya adalah siapa yang mematahkan poki-poki duluan dia yang harus membersihkan semua kekacauan ini, mengerti?!" tanya Hana.

"Kami mengerti tapi pasangannya kenapa harus dia?!" teriakan protes, tidak terima muncul dari semua peserta gamer.

"Kan kalian sudah di undi jadi bukan salahku jika pasangan kalian bukan seperti harapan kalian" jawab Hana enteng.

"Aaarrrggh!" geram semua depresi kecuali Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri, dan Shion. Ketika semua berhadapan satu sama lain dengan pasangan gamenya. KibaKyuu, ShionItachi, GaaraMatsuri, ShikamaruTemari, MenmaHana, SasukeNaruto, NagatoKonan, sedangkan Sasori, Yahiko, dan Sai mendapat bagian menjadi juri dari gamenya.

"Jangan banyak protes!, lagipula kita tidak sampai berciuman hanya sampai pasangan pertama yang mematahkan pertama kali maka game akan selesai" lanjut Hana.

"Argh! tetap saja jika mematahkannya pertama kali akan di jadikan kacung, ta-tapi jika tidak maka aku akan berciuman dengan rubah buluk ini! Arrgghh bibirku hanya untuk Hinata-chan!" protes Kiba.

**Pletak! "**Kau pikir aku mau ciuman dengan bocah anjing sepertimu apa! Grr!" geram Kyuubi.

"Itulah serunya, ada tantangannya bukannya akan jadi menarik? hahaha" ujar Sasori.

"Huueee! Sasori-nii mah enak jadi juri! Uuh tukar sama Naru, nii-san!" (Naruto)

"No! No! No! Naru peraturan tetap saja peraturan, jangan dirubah. understand?!" (Hana)

"Hahaha maaf Naru-chan aku jadi juri karena undiannya. I'm Lucky" (Sasori)

"Aaa aku ga terima! Aku cuma mau sama anasial K!" (Shion)

"Kyuu-chan jaga dirimu, honeny" (Itachi) -_-"

**Pletak! **"Keriput jangan panggil aku dengan suffix chan! Dan jangan pernah panggil aku honey. Dasar menjijikkan!" (Kyuubi)

"Konan hati-hati sama kriput" (Nagato)

"Mendokusai! Berisik!" (Shikamaru)

"Berisik! Daripada ribut kita mulai saja!" ucap Yahiko geram membuat mereka semua yang jarang melihat Yahiko marah diam tanpa suara. Yahiko pun mengambil aba-aba menghitung.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

**Priiitttt!**

**Flashback On**

"Teme awas saja kau mematahkan pokinya!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hn, jadi kau tak ingin mematahkan pokinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja baka! Kau mau kita yang membersihkan ini semua?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hn, kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian membuat tubuh Naruto menegang seketika.

"Te-tentu saja baka"

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Priiitttt!

**Flashback Off**

Semua pun memulai pertandingan memakan sedikit demi sedikit poki-poki di mulut mereka, seakan akan berusaha untuk tidak mendekatkan bibir mereka dan berusaha agar tidak menjadi orang pertama yang mematahkan poki-poki itu.

"Hei! Anjing buluk sanpai saja kita duluan mematahkan poki-poki ini tamatlah riwayatmu" ancam Kyuubi.

"Iis kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku juga tidak sudi di suruh bersih-bersih tahu dan perlu kau kencamkan aku tak sudi ciuman denganmu!" sahut Kiba kesal.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku sudi!" kesal Kyuubi, dan berakhirlah mereka dengan saling mengumpat satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya…..

**Tak! **

"Yak! Pertandingan berakhir! Jadi ditentukan Pasangan Kiba dan Kyuubilah yang akan membersihkan ini semua tanpa bantuan maid dan butler" sahut Sai.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh! Bocah! Kenapa kau mematahkannya brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi marah sambil menendang badan Kiba hingga terjatuh dan menginjak-nginjak badan Kiba, sang empu badan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"IIIItttttaaaaaiiiiiii! Rubah buluk! Sakit Brengsek!" raung Kiba kesakitan.

Sementara itu…

**Cuuuppp! **Naruto melototkan matanya ketika Sasuke memakan poki hingga wajah mereka berdekatan dan berakhirlah mereka berciuman.

"Uuughm Sa-eggmh-su" Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari itu karena pandangan mereka fokus kearah Kyuubi dan Kiba. sampai saat seorang gadis melihat kearah mereka...

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang gadis itu histeris dan seketika semua orang melihat kearah SasuNaru. Naruto yang kaget dengan reflek mendorong jauh badan Sasuke, menutup mulutnya dan pergi dari taman itu.

**TBC**

**Haloha Minaa~~ bertemu lagi sama Rin… Apa kabar kalian semua…. (^0^)/ **

**Maaf Rin lama update cerita… sebenarnya sih Rin dah slesai buat chapter ini tapi karena ada suatu halangan dan rintangan makanya baru bisa update sekarang… miris bgt rasanya TT_TT … Rin ga mau ngomongin apa saja halangan dan rintangan itu karena akan membuat Rin jadi bad mood… Haaahh~~ hidup itu penuh rintangan yaa~~ **

**Kita lanjut saja ya … Rin akan membalas semua review kalian yang belum Rin balas dari chapter 7-8…. Ok cekidot!**

**Review for Happy Ending Chapter 7**

uzumaki ardiaz : Kpan di lanjutin,,,? Keren abis :-)

Balasan: Kyyaaa makasih udah bilang keren ini dah lanjut chapter 10 ^0^

LSA : Sweet. gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya.

Balasan: Makasihhh :* ini udah chapter 10

aichan14 : Lanjuuut neee...Sasunarunya kuraaang heheheh …Banyakin lg yaaa..

balasan : Hahaha ini udah lanjut, maaf yaa SasuNarunya kurang Rin rada bingung bikin mereka.. ini sudah cukup panjang… Rin ga bisa kalo terlalu panjang…. Sorry yaa…

Luca Marvell : huah...! sasuke so swit banget...btw nama ten-ten itu harusnya tenten

Balasan : Makasi J udah tak benerin ko… makasih atas sarannya….

: ok lnjt rin thor smgt pnjgin lgi hohoho and dibkin hpy end y thorrrr

Balasan : Ok! Makasih! Udah pasti dong happy end :D

hanafid : Maaf telat Hehehe 'garuk kepala' :)Lanjuttt...! :

Balasan : iya gpp ko J Rin juga suka telat update terus..

miira : Ditunggu lanjutannya

Balasan : udah update… maaf menunggu… makasi udh review :D

mifta cinya : yey hinata udah diubah... aish itu cara ngomongnya juga harus dirubah.. sedikit berani seperti naru wkwkwkwk… hinata&amp;kiba udah jadian ya? wah naru kapan? wkwkwk XD ditunggu lanjutannya

Balasan : iiaa Hinata sudah di rubah ^_^ KibaHina juga dah jadian, wah kalo sifat pemalunya kayaknya ga bisa di rubah deh… wkwkwkwk…

Vianycka Hime : Ini mah modusnya Sasuke pengen dipeluk-peluk Naruto. Itu SakuIno jahat banget sama Hinata. Kiba jadian sama Hinata dong? Trus Shikamaru,Neji sama Gaara sama siapa? SasuNaru tidur bareng nih? Duh gimana reaksi Naru pas ntar bangun berada dalam pelukan si Suke ya? Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ah lanjuuuttt!

Balasan : iya betul tuu… Mereka ga jahat ko cuman iri~~ iia KibaHina jadian. Kalo itu masih rahasia. Kalo yang itu sudah baca kan yang vol 8?

kawaihana : Lanjuuuuut _

balasan : Sudah niihh ^0^

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Wahh gmna thu am sakura . Naru penyakit ap yh ? Di tunggu kelanjutannya ..Semangat!

Balasan : yah begitulah reaksi Sakura hehehe… itu masih rahasia, ini sudah lanjut! Makasih atas semangatnya ^_^/

zukie1157 : Nice... Lanjut next chap... keep writing :)

Balasan : tangkyu for your review n reading my ff ^_^

Arum Junnie : lemon.y si sasunaru mana?

Balasan : kayaknya masih lama… Rin juga ga tau liat saja nanti khukhukhu~~

Saskayfr : Saski sudah sabar menunggu. daaaaannn, terima kasih penungguannya ga sia sia karena panjang hehehe walaupun alurnya keliatan agak rusuh gitu (?) hehehe. Saski mengerti sama kesibukan kuliah karena saski pun mengalami hahaha. Teruskan ya authoooorrrrr

Balasan : waduh! Alurnya berantakan ya? Gomenne~ itu Rin buat secepat kilat sihh… Makasihhh atas pengertiannya Saskayfr-senpai~~ Rin senang ada yang pengertian sama Rin huuhuhuhu TT_TT

AprilianyArdeta : wah hinata dan kiba akhrny jadian, gmn dg naruto d sasuke? lanjt rin chan

Balasan : Iaaa mereka jadian~~ hehhehehe kalo SasuNaru ya gitu deh….

Sadistic : Nice..Next

Balasan : ini dah lanjut~~ tangkyu for your review n read my ff

xxxSN : Lanjuutttt jangan lama_lama updatenya ya (:

Balasan : Ini udah lanjut, maksi atas reviewnya.. maaf lama~~

alta0sapphire : oke lanjut ya

Balasan : Ini udah lanjut, maksi atas reviewnya.. maaf lama~~

Ega EXOkpopers : Huwaaa... SasuNaru tidur bareng..! banyakin SasuNaru moment doong...!? Pleeeaaasss...?! jgn lama2 updatenya yaa…Lanjuuut yaa..!

Balasan : Ini udah lanjut, maksi atas reviewnya.. maaf lama~~ Ok Rin bakal usahain SasuNaru banyak!

.vikink : bungkam..

Balasan : Annooo maksud senpai apa?… Rin bingung (^o^?)

Dewi15 : kyaaaa keren..lanjut dong..

balasan: Kyyaaa makasih udah bilang keren ini dah lanjut chapter 10 ^0^

**Review for Happy Ending Chapter 8**

UzumakiDesy : Kereenn_Lnjutannya gmna y_Pnasaran_Lnjut_

Balasan : Makasih udah di bilang keren :* lanjutannya udah di chap9… ini udah chap10

cNtika : aaaa... cepaaatt posstt selanjutnyaaaa

Balasan : Inii sudah lanjut… selamat membaca J

Miira : Menunggu lanjutannya

Balasan : maaf lama menunggu. Ini sudah lanjut… selamat membaca J

YoonaRamdhani : kapan aupdate selanjut y?

Balasan : lanjutannya udah di chap9… ini udah chap10… selamat membaca J

choikim1310 : wah siapa tuh yg jeleous sm pasangan sasunaru? sakura kah ato yg lain? nah itu siapa lgi ada ita kriput trs kyaa ada kyu trs kyaa ada temari sm siapa2 lg tuh? siapanya naru lnjt thor. smg ulangannya lncar

sukmawindia : Ff'a krenn…lnjut

Balasan : Makasi udah di bilang keren :* ini udah lanjut chap10

aya092 : wahhhh akhirnya lanjut jga...kyaaaa sasuke akhirnya kamu menyatakan cinta jgaaa /  
gmna ya hubungan merekaaa…

Balasan : Maaf lama~~~ iia cuman blom di kasi balesan ma Naru… kita lihat nanti..

julihrc : Kenapa author jadi ikutan nimbrung dalam cerita?

Balasan : Sebenarnya Rin bingung mau masukin siapa terus Rin cari di om google tokoh" Naru karena ada nama Rin. Ya udah Rin pake nama itu… hehehe untung" Rin juga dapet ngerasain jadi tokoh cerita walaupun bukan pemeran pertama hehehehe ^_^

zadita uchiha : Apa uzumaki itu naruto... Hmm kenapa naru pke' namikaze,, truuz siapa tu org" ituu,, kenapa ada itachi, menma, kyuu, dll...

Balasan : yah begitulah jawabannya sudah di jawab di chap ini… kalo soal itu rahasia… hehehehe… yah ada mereka biar rame hehehe ^o^

xxxSN : lanjuut

Balasan : Ini udah lanjut, maksi atas reviewnya.. maaf lama~~

Arum Junnie : lanjut

.11 : shizu tau gk?! ak ngbaca chap2 pas jam 1malem .*evekny brasa bgt*  
gk bisa tidur..seeeeeeereeemM.. #curhat..lanjut..

Balasan : Waduh ff Rin serem yaa (o?!)

mifta cinya : wow... itu temannya itachi siapa aja? menma jadi siapanya naru? ditunggu lanjutannya

Balasan : temannya nya Itachi mah banyak… Menma cuman temen Naru kok

Guest : emb.. apa itu typo? bkan kah dri awal lbih dkenal sbagai namikaze naru.. knpa d chapter ini d pnggil naruto..pdahal sasuke cs kan jenius kok g nyadar klo naru d pnggil naruto..  
klo seprti itu sharus nya sdah kthuan kan?

Balasan : memang sudah ketahuan, cuman mereka masih ragu…

Lee Xue Lian : Apa temen kecil SasuGaaraNejiShikaKibaHina itu Naruto-chan?Ternyata masih ada aja yang benci sama Naru-chan ckckckckckck

Balasan : Menurut senpai gimana? Hehehe ^_^ bukan benci cuman mereka iri…

Lee Xue Lian : Senpai...apa sakura bakalan nyelakain naruto-chan?

Balasan : Bisa jadi… hehehehe masih rahasia khukhukhu…

Ryuusuke583 : fict ini happy end kan? soalnya ada fict yg judulnya tu bahagia gitu, tapi akhirnya menyedihkan...next. ganbatte n arigato ne

Balasan : Yoi ini ff happy end ko~~ makasi atas dukungannya.. Arigatou jugaa…

saphire always for onyx : Ohayou...:) akhirnya updet jgha..Kyaaa sasu-teme nembak naruto.. Ohya, yang laen seperti shika,neji ma gaara pair nya siapa ni?Ckck naru udah baik kyak gitu masih ada jgha yg benci, heran dehc..Uokeh d tunggu chap selanjutnya..Ganbatte ne minna..;)

Balasan : Ohayou mou… maaf lama… iiaaa, kalo mereka Rin udah pada pasangin ma yg laen.. hehehehe begitulah… uuookeh ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

Guest : lanjtkan

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

Luca Marvell : aduh...menurutku kurang enter deh...sakura niat mau balas dendam? apa nanti sakura ama menma? gak sabar nunggu chap depan..

Balasan : Gomenn~~ tapi Rin udah perbaiki kok… Kita lihat saja nanti hehehehe…

Ega EXOkpopers : lanjuuutt yaa

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

alta0sapphire : oke lanjut ya

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

Dewi15 : lanjut dong..penasaran nih,,

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

hanafid : Lanjuttt..! :D

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :*

Guest : Waw ceritanya keren gk nyangka akn sekeren naru akan nerima sasu, q harap naru nerima buat lagi ya cerita yg lebih waw dobel waw,waw...

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :* wow makasi juga udah di bilang keren!

Ryuuna Atarashi : wow!kayanya bakalan tambah seru nih chap depan...sip, di tunggu lanjutannya..ganbate :-)

Balasan : ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! :* wow makasi juga udah di bilang keren!

Aegyeo789 : wuuahhh kereennn.. kira" naru nrima sasuke gk? tman mreka yg hilang itu naruto kan ?nah lho lihat benci m sasunaru itu sakura bukann?lnjuuuttt

Balasan : itu masih rahasia… ini udah lanjut! :* makasi udah di bilang keren! Hahahaha itu sudah di bhs di chapter ini J iaa itu sakura…

Yah sudah segitu dulu yah… makasih atas review, follow, favorit, n read ff Rin… bye~~

Salam sehat sllu,

Rin 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous story:**

**Tak! **

"Yak! Pertandingan berakhir! Jadi ditentukan Pasangan Kiba dan Kyuubilah yang akan membersihkan ini semua tanpa bantuan maid dan butler" sahut Sai.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh! Bocah! Kenapa kau mematahkannya brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi marah sambil menendang badan Kiba hingga terjatuh dan menginjak-nginjak badan Kiba, sang empu badan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"IIIItttttaaaaaiiiiiii! Rubah buluk! Sakit Brengsek!" raung Kiba kesakitan.

Sementara itu…

**Cuuuppp! **Naruto melototkan matanya ketika Sasuke memakan poki hingga wajah mereka berdekatan dan berakhirlah mereka berciuman.

"Uuughm Sa-eggmh-su" Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari itu karena pandangan mereka fokus kearah Kyuubi dan Kiba. sampai saat seorang gadis melihat kearah mereka...

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang gadis itu histeris dan seketika semua orang melihat kearah SasuNaru. Naruto yang kaget dengan reflek mendorong jauh badan Sasuke, menutup mulutnya dan pergi dari taman itu.

**Warning : **AU, Mary Sue dalam Naruto, GenderSwitch, OOC, typo, ada M-PREG

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**FLASH BACK ON**

Lagu hotaru-no-hikari by Ikimono Gakari mengalun merdu dari handphone yang bertema seperti pohon sakura.

"Moshi-moshi, halo siapa ini?" jawab seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut pinknya, sedangkan handpone miliknya ia apit dengan bahu sebelah kiri.

"Halo Sakura, ini aku Ino! Kau ada di mana sekarang?" sahut keras orang yang disebrang telpon yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Tentu saja aku dirumah. Pelan-pelanlah sedikit saat berbicara Ino, kau tahu telingaku sakit jika kau berteriak seperti itu" jawab Sakura tidak menyadari perkataannya itu juga cocok untuknya.

"Hempb seperti kau tidak saja Sakura" balas Ino sambil menahan tawanya mendengar itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu.

"Ck sudahlah! Sebenarnya untuk apa kau menelponku?! Apa hanya untuk menggangguku saja, kalau memang seperti itu lebih baik aku matikan saja telponnya" sahut Sakura mulai kesal dengan Ino.

"Eeh tunggu dulu! Akukan hanya bercanda, kau ini sedang PMS ya? Begitu saja marah. Hei Sakura aku mau bilang tadi itu aku ketemu sama Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi-senpai, Naruto, dan teman-teman artisnya di rumah sakit tahu"

"Oh lalu apa hubungannya denganku, dengar ya kalau berita itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke berarti itu juga tak ada hubungannya denganku" sahut ketus Sakura.

"Yayayaya aku tahu kau hanya tertarik hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke saja, tapi coba kau dengar mereka mengadakan pesta yah walau hanya barbeque saja sih" cerita Ino.

"Lalu?" jawab Sakura tak tertarik masih tetap senantiasa mendengar Ino"

"Kau tahu Itachi-senpai menawarkan makan malam di mension Uchiha yang berarti di rumah Sasuke!"

"Heh! Apa katamu?! Tu-tunggu dulu kau itu tahu dari mana?"

"Heh Sakura kau itu bagaimana aku kan tadi sudah bilang, aku bertemu mereka tadi sore di rumah sakit saat menjenguk bibiku yang sakit, karena penasaran ya sudah aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ku dengar mereka mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut Itachi-senpai dan istrinya sekaligus menyambut Naruto. Loh tunggu dulu kau tidak tahu masalah itu?!" tanya Ino.

"Si-si-siapa bilang aku tak tahu, aku itu sedang bersiap-siap kesana tahu! Aku hanya kaget kau tahu tentang itu" jawab gagap Sakura berbohong mengatakan ia tahu tentang pesta barbeque itu.

"Oooh, aku kira kau tak tahu. Hahaha kau benar-benar beruntung Sakura, kau bisa melihat banyak artis nanti! Kyaaa aku kan sangat ngefans sama mereka terutama pada Sai-senpai!"

"Hahaha kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aaah sayang sekali Sakura, nanti malam aku harus menemani ibuku berbelanja. Haaah~ padahal itu kesempatan bagus bertemu artis terkenal seperti mereka, sayang sekali~ Ya sudah Sakura sampai sini saja ya ibuku sudah memanggilku. Ibuku benar-benar cerewet. Bye Sakura~"

"Ok, Bye"

**Tut **Sakura memutuskan sambungannya.

"Pesta untuk menyambut Naruto? Untuk apa? Bukannya Naruto sudah tiba di Jepang beberapa hari lalu? Lagipula kenapa keluarga Sasuke bisa kenal sama Naruto? Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?" ucap Sakura pelan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik aku kesana untuk melihatnya" kata Sakura memutuskan. Iapun mengganti bajunya dan menata rambutnya dengan cepat, dan ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat keluar.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Aku mau bertemu Sasuke, bu" sahut Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura" saran ibu.

"Yaa, aku berangkat bu!" ucap Sakura terakhir kali. Iapun menaiki mobil yang diberikan oleh ibu Sasuke untuk hadiah pertunangannya dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu. Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan karena belum terlalu bisa menggunakan mobil. Setelah mengendarai mobil cukup lama ia akhirnya sampai depan gerbang mension Uchiha, terlihat satpam yang sudah ia kenal membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mari biar saya saja yang menaruh mobil anda nona" ucap satpam itu.

"Terima kasih, biar saya saja yang menaruhnya sendiri" ucap Sakura ramah, sang supir hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat. Sakura melajukan mobilnya ke dalam dan memakirkan mobilnya di garasi, terlihat banyak mobil mewah terpakir disana termasuk mobil yang cukup familiar di mata Sakura, mobil ferari merah dengan corak orange. Iapun bergegas berjalan ke dalam mension dan iapun disambut pelayan yang kebetulan lewat sana.

"Selamat datang nona, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Tuan muda ada di taman belakang bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya nona"

"Apa ada pesta disini sampai ada banyak orang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya nona hanya pesta makan malam saja, menyambut kedatangan tuan muda Itachi-sama dan istrinya serta menyambut kedatangan putri angkat Nyonya Mikoto" ucap pelayan itu.

'putri angkat?' pikir Sakura.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi nona?" tanya pelayan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah tidak terimakasih" ucap Sakura terakhir kali dan bergegas ke taman belakang mension Uchiha. Disana sangat ramai banyak artis yang dilihat Sakura saat di tv sekolah tadi. Terlihat mereka saling berhadapan dan memegang sebuah stik poki, benar-benar ramai terutama Kiba yang berteriak kesakitan karena diinjak seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang dengan perut yang terlihat buncit. 'sedang apa mereka?' pikir Sakura. Ia pun berjalan semakin mendekat mencoba untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, sekaligus mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sampai saat ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedang berciuman.

"A-a-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura histeris.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura shock melihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman di depannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut dan melepaskan pagutannya sementara Naruto masih terlihat kaget terbukti dari ia yang masih melebarkan kedua matanya. Sementara yang lain masih memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah sadar melihat Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia harus lari tapi yang pasti ia harus menjauh dari yang lainnya sekaligus menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-bedebar secara berlebihan. Narutopun berlari keluar meninggalkan taman belakang, Sasuke yang ingin mengejar Naruto dicegat oleh Sakura yang memegang tangannya. Menma yang melihat itu berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Lepaskan Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan dan terdengar dingin di telinga Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap bersikukuh tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan menduai decihan tak suka dari Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan? kaasan kira kau tak datang karena kau datang sangat lama. Sasuke sudah memberitahu tentang pesta ini kan?" ucap Mikoto memecah ketegangan yang datang mendadak.

"U-um Sasuke sudah memberitahuku tadi, maaf Sakura datang terlambat Kaasan" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus, tahu Sakura telah berbohong karena ia sama sekali tak memberitahu Sakura.

"Ah Kaasan sudah menyiapkan barbeque untukmu kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ayo!" Mikoto tersenyum dan mengajak ke meja makan di taman itu.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Terlihat satu orang remaja laki-lak dan satu orang remaja perempuan yang saling berpelukan, yang laki-laki memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dengan mata biru sapphire sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu belakang, matanya mirip dengan laki-laki itu yakni sapphire dan perempuan itu terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Naru?" tanya Menma sambil mengusap lembut punggung perempuan yang kini sedang dipeluk olehnya.

"Hmm tak apa-apa nii-san~" ucap Naruto memeluk Menma erat. Naruto sangat senang ketika Menma memeluk dirinya dan kawatir padanya seperti ini karena bagi Naruto ini adalah kebahagiaan baginya walaupun hanya sebatas memeluk saja namun hal itulah yang membangitkan semangat Naruto untuk terus hidup.

"Baguslah, ayo sebaiknya kita kembali ke pesta Mikoto-kaasan pasti sudah kawatir padamu" ucap Menma sedangkan Naruto tampak keberatan dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan baju Menma.

"Naru mau pulang saja" sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Menma sambil mengusap punggung Naruto, "Tadi nii-san lihat wajahmu memerah kau demam?"

"Naru tidak demam hanya saja rasanya sangat aneh?" jawab Naruto bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Aneh? Kenapa?"

"Rasanya sangat aneh ketika Sasuke menciumku tadi, rasanya tak sama seperti Menma-nii dan yang lainnya ketika menciumku di pipi" sahut Naruto jujur dan teramat polos, Menma yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan. "Uugh! Menma-nii kenapa tertawa? Naru kan sedang cerita~" ucap Naruto sebal sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Menma.

"Hahaha gomen Nii-san kelepasan, memangnya kau merasakan apa Naru?" ucap Menma sedikit kesusahan menghentikan tawanya. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Nii-san dengarkan Naru! Naru serius, rasanya setiap kali Sasuke mencium Naru—"

"Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu dengan kata 'setiap kali'? jadi selama ini Sasuke terus menciummu?" tanya Menma penasaran sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ung! Sasuke terus mencium Naru setiap kali ada kesempatan. Kenapa nii? Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa? Bukankah cium itu cuman ungkapan salam saja?" Naruto menatap wajah Menma, mendengar itu membuat Menma menghela nafasnya.

"Siapa yang mengajari itu Naru?" tanya Menma dan dengan cepat Naruto menjawab 'Sai-nii!' membuat Menma menghela nafasnya lagi. "Dengar Naru ciuman itu bukan untuk menyapa orang melainkan untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya" jelas Menma.

"Sayang?" (Naruto)

"Ya, seperti mengungkapkan perasaanmu bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya. Kau mengertikan Naru?" (Menma)

"Ung! Jadi Naru tidak boleh mencium orang yang bukan Naru sayang dan Naru cintai" ucap Naruto semangat dan dijawab anggukan dengan Menma. "Kalau gitu Menma-nii bisa menuduk sedikit?" pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" bingung Menma.

"Iaa, menunduk saja nii-san" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran, Menma yang bingung hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Naruto. Menma menundukkan badannya menghadap Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau mau apa Na—"

**Cuupp~~ **ucapan Menma terpotong akibat Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Menma. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya yang terkesan ringan dan tersenyum menatap Menma.

"Jadi nii-san tak keberatankan jika Naru mencium nii? Karena Naru sangat sayang sama Menma-nii" ucap Naruto pelan tersenyum lebar membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Menma memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto. "Menma-nii? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah. Nii-san sakit?" tanya Naruto kawatir. Menma menggeleng.

"Nii-san tak apa-apa Naru, oh iya tadi Naru mau bilang apa? Setiap Sasuke menciummu kau merasa apa?" tanya Menma kembali ke topik awal.

"Um rasanya jantung Naru berdetak cepat tiap kali Sasuke mencium Naru bukan hanya saat ciuman saja sih tapi setiap Naru melihat Sasuke dan setiap Sasuke digerumuni oleh fansnya Naru merasa kesal melihatnya"aku Naruto jujur, membuat Menma melunturkan senyumnya dan terdapat perasaan sedih yang terpancar di kedua manik hitam Menma segera saja ia merubah ekspresinya ketika Naruto menatap wajah Menma.

Menma tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Suatu hari kau pasti mengerti Naru, nii-san hanya berpesan jangan kau bohongi perasaanmu lagi Naru karena nii tidak inginmelihatmu sakit" ucap Menma pelan membawa kembali Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Nii-san Naru mau pulang" kata Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama, entahlah dia merasa sangat letih dan ia ingin segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia memikirkan semua ucapan Menma rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga karena tidak terlalu kuat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. 'Sepertinya kambuh lagi' pikir Naruto sedangkan Menma yang tidak sadar jika Naruto dalam kondisi tidak baik hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, tapi kita harus bilang yang lainnya dulu. Agar mereka tak kawatir, ayo" Menmapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto kembali ke tempat pesta tadi.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Menma menghampiri Mikoto dan lainnya yang sedang duduk santai menikmati teh dan makanan penutupnya dengan salad buah dan puding sebagai menunya.

"Baachan" panggil Menma.

"Lho Menma ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Naru mau pulang~" kata Naruto sambil memeluk leher Mikoto dan memangku di paha Kaasan angkatnya, tenang saja Naruto ringan jadi Mikoto tidak keberatan tiap kali Naruto ingin dipangku olehnya bahkan ia sangat senang ketika Naruto ingin dipangku dan bermanja padanya seperti ini itu dikarenakan keluarga Uchiha sangat dingin selalu mementingkan harga dirinya tidak membiarkan orang lain menganggap manja walau hanya sekedar memangku, bahkan Itachi dan Sasuke tak pernah mau dipangku lagi olehnya sejak umur empat tahun benar-benar tak menggemaskan sama sekali. Tapi Fugaku suaminya itu juga sangat senang megendong Naruto dan mengajak Naruto berkeliling tak peduli jika Naruto sudah besar, entah kenapa Fugaku yang dingin dan keras pada orang lain dan anak-anaknya bisa luluh jika bersama Naruto. Yah semenjak kedatangan Naruto rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Mikoto tidak merasa cemburu ketika suaminya sangat perhatian pada Naruto, karena Naruto sudah ia dan suaminya anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat menjaga Naruto bagi mereka Naruto memiliki sifat misterius dan susah untuk dimengerti bahkan bisa dikatakan Naruto sangat polos meski Naruto dikatakan jenius, oleh karena itu mereka sangat over pada Naruto takut jika ada pengaruh buruk masuk sehingga dapat mencemari pikiran bersih dan murni Naruto apalagi disaat mereka mengetahui Naruto mempunyai penyakit, mereka jadi semakin bersikap over proktektif pada Naruto.

"Cih Naru kau ini, kan kamu sendiri yang mengadakan pesta masa kau pulang duluan. Kau tak asik Naru. Lagipula disinikan rumahmu juga Naru" ucap Kyuubi sambil memakan apel yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kau membantuku huh" cibir Kiba tidak terima ia membersihkan kekacauan ini sendri eits, bukan sendiri sih tapi bersama Itachi yang menggantikan hukuman Kyuubi karena Kyuubi sedang mengandung ia jadi seenaknya sendiri dan memerintahkan Itachi untuk menggantikannya. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh senang sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus kesal tak terima.

"Sudah, kalian ini. Kiba ayo makan dulu jangan kau pedulikan hukuman itu nanti biar maid yang mengurus kekacauan ini, Itachi kau juga taruh piring kotornya" ucap Mikoto membuat Kiba berkoar-koar senang dan segera memakan hidangan penutup yang disediakan tak mau kalah Itachipun segera duduk disamping Kyuubi dan segera menyambar jus tomat, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa berdecih tidak suka.

"Kaasan, Naru mau pulang. Pulang ke rumah Mommy dan Daddy (Minato dan Kushina)~" rengek Naruto lagi dengan pandangan memelas.

"Naru ayo duduk dan nikmati makanannya dulu, lihat ada lemon tea kesukaanmu" ucap Jiraya meletakan minuman itu dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mood hanya merenggut tidak suka.

"Uuuh~" Naruto meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul kembali. Naruto menyelusupkan kepalanya kedalam leher jenjang ibu tirinya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto" tanya Matsuri menatap aneh Naruto yang biasanya selalu semangat ketika dimeja makan dan terkesan suka dengan pesta sekarang merengek minta pulang cepat, yang lainnyapun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Naruto bingung. Shion menatap was-was takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

"Uuuh~ Kaa-san, Naru ga kuat" ucap Naruto pelan pada Mikoto masih dengan posisinya.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanya Fugaku kawatir. Iruka berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini Naru cepat minum" bisik Iruka di telinga Naruto sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berisi kapsul sedangkan Fugaku yang menyadari sikap Naruto segera mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi air mineral dan diserahkan ke Mikoto yang duduk disebelahnya sibuk mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Naruto menggeleng dan menjauhkan botol itu.

"Tidak, nanti yang lain curiga. Bawa Naru pulang ke mension Namikaze Ji-san" kata Naruto pelan dan terkesan lemah.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naru?" tanya Menma ikut kawatir. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Menma dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan datar, dilihatnya semua menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kecuali Mikoto, Fugaku, Iruka, Shion, Itachi, Kyuubi, Tsunade, Jiraya dan Menma yang menatap kawatir kearahnya ketika melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang sudah terlalu sering bersama Naruto sedangkan Sasuke menatap kawatir Naruto takut-takut jika Naruto sedang kesal padanya sehingga Naruto ingin segera pulang dan tidak ingin bersamanya lagi. Padahal Sasuke ingin bersama Naruto ketika ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto dihadapannya memang cinta pertamanya.

Pandangan Naruto berakhir kearah Sasuke, menatap manik oniks milik Sasuke entah kenapa Naruto selalu terhanyut dan tenang ketika ia menatap oniks yang terkesan kelam itu padahal keluarga Uchiha memiliki manik itu termasuk Mikoto-kaasan, Fugaku-tousan, Itachi-nii, Sai dan yang terakhir Menma…. tapi…. Perasaan itu sangat asing ketika ia menatap mata Sasuke, Naruto akui ia sangat terpesona dan ia seolah tersedot kedalamnya. Naruto menghentikan tatapannya, ia segera beranjak berdiri ketika sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerang. Ia harus segera pulang dan tak ingin yang lain semakin kawatir apalagi sampai membuat Tsunade-baasan dan Jiraya-jiisan sampai tahu tentang penyakitnya termasuk Kyuubi dan Menma yang over proktektif padanya. Huh~ Naruto tidak bisa bayangkan hal itu, cukup hanya dirinya, Iruka-jisan, Shion-nee, Mikoto-kaasan, Fugaku-tousan, Itachi, Author, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu penyakitnya. Yah belum saatnya semua orang tahu penyakitnya, ia hanya tak ingin semua orang kawatir padanya nanti jika saatnya sudah tiba tentu ia akan menceritakannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Tsunade dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis Naruto tak ingin berdebat panjang sehingga membuat yang lain semakin curiga. Naruto segera berbalik dan menjauhi semuanya jika ia tidak bisa pulang dia hanya perlu ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, kepalanya semakin sakit dan pandangannyapun makin buram tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bisa digerakan. Di detik-detik terakhir ia mendengar semua orang berteriak memanggil namanya dan seketika itu pandangannya menjadi gelap total.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Cip Cip Cip, burung-burung berkicau dikala matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan sinar matahari berani menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutup membangunkan seseorang yang masih senantiasa tertidur lelap. Tampak sinar tersebut mengenai mata yang masih tertutup oleh kelopak mata, menggelitik mata sang gadis untuk segera bangun. Merasa terganggu pemilik mata tersebut mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan manik shapier yang indah layaknya langit musim panas.

"Uugh~" ringis sang gadis ketika pusing melanda, iapun memegang kepalanya dan memijat kecil kepalanya. "Haah~ dimana aku?" Naruto nama gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan badan yang sudah bersender di kepala ranjang. Mengetahui jika dirinya sedang tak berada di kamarnya lebih tepatnya kamarnya di mension Namikaze melainkan ia kini di kamarnya di Uchiha mension. Narutopun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar mencari Kaasannya, pelan-pelan ia menuruni tangga agar ia tak terjatuh. Naruto tak mempedulikan dahinya berkeringat karena kepalanya yang masih sangat pusing. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju dapur tempat dimana aktifitas yang dirasa Naruto adalah hobi Kaasannya yakni memasak, namun tebakan Naruto salah tak ada satupun orang disana. Naruto kembali berjalan ke meja makan, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang menata meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa menu makanan yang akan dimakan sebagai menu sarapan nanti.

"Iruka Ji-san?" panggil Naruto pelan. Iruka menoleh merasa dirinya dipanggil dan mendapati Hime-samanya berdiri lemas sambil menopang badannya di tembok, dapat Iruka lihat wajah cantik dan imut Naruto masih sedikit pucat dengan keringat di dahinya.

"Naruto hime? Kau sudah bangun, kenapa kesini? Keadaanmu belum baik, ayo Ji-san antar kau ke tempat tidur" kata Iruka sambil bersiap membopong Naruto kembali ketempat tidur, Naruto menggeleng dan menolak Iruka.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang lain masih mandi" jawab Iruka singkat sambil menatap Naruto kawatir. "Ayo Hime-sama kita harus membasuh wajahmu dulu, kau tidak ingin mereka melihat wajah pucatmu dan kawatir padamu kan? Ucap Iruka lagi, Naruto mengangguk setuju. Iruka segera mengajak Naruto ke kamar mandi yang dekat dengan lokasinya sekarang dan ia segera mendudukan Naruto di salah satu kursi kayu kecil di samping bak mandi besar. Setelah itu Iruka mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk mandi Naruto dengan cepat, Iruka membuka piyama tidur Naruto yang sudah basah karena keringat. Menutupi dada Naruto yang telanjang dengan handuk.

Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa risih sama sekali ketika Iruka melepas bajunya bahkan bertelanjang sekalipun, itu dikarenakan Naruto sudah biasa di mandikan Iruka saat masih kecil tapi semenjak Naruto bertambah usia Iruka tidak pernah memandikannya lagi tentu saja agar Naruto mandiri tapi Iruka memandikannya jika hanya saat ia dalam kondisi tidak baik seperti ini sedangkan Iruka yang menganggap Naruto adik sekaligus anak sendiri walaupun ia belum menikahpun tidak berpikir negative dan berniat macam-macam ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto yah setidaknya Iruka memberikan privasi bagi Naruto ketika ia setiap kali memandikan Naruto ia pasti menyuruh Naruto untuk menutupi dadanya dengan handuk dan membiarkan Naruto menggunakan celana dalamnya. Iruka mengelap wajah serta tubuh Naruto guna mengeringkannya dan ketika Iruka mengelap di bagian punggung ia menghentikan aksi mengelapnya dan menatap sedih luka jait yang menghiasi punggung Naruto.

"Ada apa Ji-san?" tanya Naruto yang merasa heran ketika Iruka tidak mengelap tubuhnya lagi, Iruka yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya menggeleng dan segera memberikan baju untuk dipakai Naruto menghiraukan luka membekas yang didapat Naruto ketika ia menolong seorang gadis berambut merahmuda yang hampir diperkosa dan disaat itu usia Naruto sekitar 13 tahun mengingat hal itu membuat Iruka geram karena ia teledor dalam mengawas Naruto yang dalam kondisi buruk untung saja Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama segera menemukan Naruto dan penjahat itupun segera ditangkap dan dipenjara dan sebelum itu tanpa bantuan Fugaku dan Itachi penjahat itu sudah babak belur dan mengalami kritis selama sebulan yang tentu saja ulah dari Naruto yang mode Kitsune yang mengerikan.

Narutopun segera menggunakannya, setelah selesai Iruka segera mengambilkan perlengkapan make-up Naruto untuk menutupi wajah pucat Naruto karena Iruka tidak mengerti tentang merias jadi ia serahkan pada Naruto sendiri. Naruto dan Iruka keluar dari kamar mandi tampak Naruto yang sudah terlihat segar dan cantik, tubuhnya di balut baju seragam khas KHS dengan rok yang bercorak kotak-kotak. Sebenarnya Iruka sudah melarang Naruto untuk sekolah sekarang mengingat kondisi Naruto kurang baik namun Naruto menolak dengan keras dan mengancam bahwa ia tak akan mau makan dan meminum obatnya dan dengan terpaksa Irukapun menyetujuinya.

"Apa teman-teman yang lainnya masih disini?" tanya Naruto setelah Iruka mendudukannya di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Ya, yang lainnya masih disini. Mereka disuruh Mikoto-sama untuk menginap mengingat saat itu sudah larut dan sangat berbahaya untuk pulang" ucap Iruka. "Oh tadi Hinata-hime, dan Neji-sama datang untuk menjengukmu" lanjut Iruka sontak membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Iruka.

"Menjenguk Naru? Dari mana Hinata-chan tau Naru sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"Kiba-sama yang memberitahu mereka saat kau tak sadarkan diri" (Iruka)

"Oh, jadi mereka dimana?" (Naruto)

"Mikoto-sama menyuruh mereka menunggu di ruang tamu mengingat yang lain masih mandi dan saat itu kau masih tertidur, kau mau bertemu mereka Naru?" (Iruka)

"Tidak, lagipula mereka pasti akan kesini sebentar lagi. Kaasan akan memaksa mereka ikut sarapan bersama walaupun mereka sudah sarapan dirumah" jawab Naruto sambil meminum susu rasa jeruk miliknya dan mencomot sepotong roti tawar dengan selai rasa jeruk kesukaannya setelah itu ia meminum obatnya karena tidak mungkin jika ia akan meminum obatnya di depan yang lain.

"Dari mana Naru tahu mereka akan dipaksa makan oleh Mikoto-sama?" (Iruka)

"Shikamaru yang mengatakannya, ia selalu mengatakan malas berangkat kesekolah bersama Sasuke karena Kaasan(Mikoto) pasti memaksa mereka untuk sarapan walaupun mereka sudah menolaknya" jawab Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan paham dari Iruka.

"Naruto kau diam disini dulu ya, Ji-san mau membuatkan minuman untuk mereka mengingat Ji-san lupa memberikan mereka minum" kata Iruka terakhir kali dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto menghela nafasnya bosan, iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju piano hitam yang berada di ruang makan yang luas itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika ia teringat saat ia masih di USA ia merengek pada tousan(Fugaku) untuk membelikannya sebuah piano dan ditaruh di ruang makan di mension Uchiha karena ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya di mension Uchiha ia ingin memainkan piano itu dihadapan tousan, kaasan(Fugaku&amp;Mikoto), Iruka, Itachi-nii, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Menma, Sai, dan Shion-nee yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Yah bisa dibilang seperti sedang makan di restoran berbintang dimana ada orang yang memainkan musik ketika pelanggan mereka menikmati makanannya seperti itulah keinginan Naruto waktu itu. Narutopun menekan tuts pianonya dengan indah dan segera menyanyikan lagu yang baru dibuatnya dua hari lalu.

I'd like to say we gave it a try

(aku ingin mengatakan kita memberi percobaan)

I'd like to blame it all on life

(aku ingin menyalahkan semuanya pada kehidupan)

Maybe we just weren't right

(mungkin kita hanya tidak benar)

But that's a lie

(tapi itu bohong)

That's a lie

(itu bohong)

And we can denny it as much as we want

(dan kita bisa menyangkalnya sebanyak yang kita inginkan)

But in time our feelings will show

(tapi pada saatnya perasaan kita akan terlihat)

Cause sooner or later

(karena cepat atau lambat)

We'll wonder why we gave up

(kita akan bertanya-tanya mengapa kita menyerah)

The truth is, everyone knows

(yang benar adalah, semua orang tahu)

How almost, almost is never enough

(bagaimana hampir, hampir tidak pernah cukup)

So close to being in love

(begitu dekat dengan jatuh cinta)

If I would have known that you wanted me

(jika aku mengetahui bahwa kau menginginkanku)

The way I wanted you

(seperti aku menginginkanmu)

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

(maka mungkin kita tidak akan jadi dua dunia yang terpisah)

But right here in each others arms

(tapi disini dipelukan kita)

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

(dan kita hampir, kita hampir tahu cinta itu apa)

But almost is never enough

(tapi hampir tidak pernah cukup)

Semua orang yang di kediaman Uchiha keluar satu persatu ketika mereka sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dan ketika itu semuanya mendengar suara piano dan orang yang bernyanyi.

"Suara siapa itu?" (Sasori)

"Suaranya merdu sekali~" (Matsuri)

"Sepertinya suaranya berasal dari bawah" (Itachi)

"Hn" (Sasuke)

Merekapun menuju kelantai dasar. FugakuMikoto dan JirayaTsunade yang kamarnya dibawah tentu saja mendengar jelas nyanyian itu, merekapun keluar dari kamar mereka dan kebetulan Sasuke cs dan Menma cs yang menuruni tangga berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Darimana asal suaranya?" tanya Jiraya sambil membenarkan dasinya yang terlalu mencekik lehernya.

"Hn, di ruang makan" jawab singkat Fugaku terlihat wajahnya sedikit gembira mendengar suara piano itu, yang membuatnya teringat janji Naruto padanya begitu juga dengan Mikoto, Itachi, dan Kyuubi. Neji dan Hinata yang mendengarnyapun ikut penasaran dan meminta Iruka untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat itu, mereka penasaran karena suara orang yang bernyanyi sangat familiar. Mereka pun berpapasan dengan semuanya, Neji dan Hinata segera memberi salam pada FugakuMikoto dan JirayaTsunade dan merekapun segera menuju ke ruang makan. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis yang mereka kenal sedang membelakangi mereka sehingga hanya rambut dan pinggang rampinya saja yang terlihat. Gadis tersebut duduk dihadapan sebuah piano, tangannya yang lentik dengan lincah menari indah dalam tuts tersebut menciptakan sebuah nada yang dapat memukau setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Jendela yang dihadapan gadis itupun terbuka sehingga angin sepoi akan masuk berhembus membelai wajah dan rambut pirang panjang gadis itu. Tampak beberapa burung hinggap di jendela dan bahkan ada beberapa burung masuk dan hinggap di atas piano tersebut sepertinya burung-burung tersebut ikut menikmati lagu, itu terbukti ketika burung tersebut ikut bersiul merdu meramaikan suasana. Naruto menyanyikan lagunya dengan nada tinggi, dan menggantinya dengan nada sedikit rendah

If I could change the world overnight

(jika aku bisa mengubah dunia semalam)

There'd be no such thing as goodbye

(tidak akan ada yang namanya perpisahan)

You'd be standing right where you were

(kau akan berdiri tepat dimana kau berada)

And we'd get the chance we deserve, ooh…

(dan kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang pantas untuk kita, ooh…)

Naruto menaikan nadanya kembali dan mengulang kembali reff yang ia nyayikan sebelumnya dengan ekspresi sangat menghanyati lagunya seolah ia merasakan hal tersebut, tak menyadari jika banyak orang yang sedang duduk di kursi didepan meja makan sedang memperhatikannya.

Try to deny it as much as you want

(menyangkalnya sebanyak yang kita inginkan)

But in time our feelings will show

(tapi pada saatnya perasaan kita akan terlihat)

Cause sooner or later

(karena cepat atau lambat)

We'll wonder why we gave up

(kita akan bertanya-tanya mengapa kita menyerah)

The truth is, everyone knows

(yang benar adalah, semua orang tahu)

How almost, almost is never enough

(bagaimana hampir, hampir tidak pernah cukup)

So close to being in love

(begitu dekat dengan jatuh cinta)

If I would have known that you wanted me

(jika aku mengetahui bahwa kau menginginkanku)

The way I wanted you

(seperti aku menginginkanmu)

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

(maka mungkin kita tidak akan jadi dua dunia yang terpisah)

But right here in each others arms

(tapi disini dipelukan kita)

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

(dan kita hampir, kita hampir tahu cinta itu apa)

But almost is never enough….

(tapi hampir tidak pernah cukup…..)

Dan nada sedikit tinggipun mengakhiri nyanyian Naruto, Naruto menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya sekali-kali tangannya membelai lembut burung yang hinggap di pianonya yang tidak takut sama sekali ketika Naruto menyentuh mereka bahkan burung tersebut terbang dan hinggap di bahunya. Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Kalian suka dengan lagunya huh?" tanya Naruto pada burung-burung tersebut yang tentu saja tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh burung tersebut. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"Menurut kalian jika aku berhenti untuk segalanya, apa yang akan terjadi?" Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Kalian tahu? Aku… sudah tidak terlalu sanggup bertahan, bahkan efeknyapun sudah terasa walau tanpa diperiksa sekalipun. Ahh~ aku harus membuat resep itu lagi tebayou! Tapi apakah itu akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya? Hei! Menurut kalian apa aku akan mati jika aku mengulangnya untuk kedua kali?" tanya Naruto lagi pada burung-burung itu. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata Naruto sedikit menetes dan hampir terisak jika Naruto tak menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini sudah benar atau tidak, aku hanya berharap mereka semua bahagia, kalian tahu? bahkan aku tak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku. Jika kebahagiaan serta keselamatan mereka terjamin dengan kematianku, maka dengan suka rela aku menyerahkan jantungku karena alasanku untuk hidup sekarang adalah membuat mereka bahagia… Heh! Kenapa aku menagis ya?! Hehehe baka!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya keras-keras. "Yosh! Aku harus semangat! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku menangis, jika mereka tahu mereka akan kawatir padaku dan aku tak suka itu tebayou~" ucap Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU? NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH AAAHH!" Naruto berteriak kencang meluapkan emosinya, burung-burung yang kaget mendengar teriakan Narutopun bertebangan tak tentu arah dan membuat mereka tertabarak satu sama lain dan terjatuh, burung-burung itupun bangun dan terbang keluar secepat kilat menjauhi Naruto karena tidak ingin diteriaki lagi. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa merasa cukup terhibur karena kelakuan burung-burung itu.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan terkaget ketika mendapati semuanya yang sudah duduk manis menatap dirinya.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian di si-situ?"

"Sejak kau berteriak" sahut Kyuubi bohong sambil memakan apel dengan pelan mencerna perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ano Naruto apa maksudmu saat kau mengatakan jika kau akan mati?" tanya Kiba polos, mendengar itu Naruto menghela nafasnya tahu bahwa perkataanya di dengar dari pertama oleh mereka.

"Ck Baka!" Kyuubi berkata sambil menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Hahaha tenang saja Naru tak akan mati kok, Naru hanya melantur saja tadi.." jawab Naruto asal sambil mengambil banyak roti isi sampai piringnya penuh dan memakannya dengan lahap tak ia pedulikan perkataan Menma yang menyuruhnya makan dengan pelan bahkan Naruto menyadari semua orang tidak memakan sarapannya karena terlalu terfokus melihat dirinya.

"_Naru aku harap kau tidak merahasiakan apapun dariku_" ucap Kyuubi dengan menggunakan bahasa syarat yang hanya Naruto saja mengerti, bahasa isyarat ketika mereka berdua gunakan saat bekerja di lab dulu saat Naruto belum menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai ilmuan atau digunakan saat mengatakan rahasia yang penting yang tidak boleh diketahui orang. Yah hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengetahui bahasa isyarat ini.

"_Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, aku tidak merahasiakannya hanya saja belum bisa memberitahukannya. Daripada aku lebih baik kau menghawatirkan kandunganmu, aku dengar kau sering muntah dan mengeluarkan makananmu bahkan berat badanmu menurun lebih dari batas normal. Aku sudah membuat obat untukmu.._" Naruto memberikan pil pada Kyuubi. "_pil itu akan mengatasi mual dan muntahmu, bahkan itu berisi nutrisi yang lengkap bahan yang kugunakanpun sangat alami jadi sangat aman digunakan baik untukmu dan janinmu, tenang saja itu tidak ada efek samping sama sekali dan aku sudah memberikan rasa agar kau tidak mual saat memakannya. Simpanlah dan gunakan sehabis makan 3x sehari_" ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Kyuubi, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menghabiskan sarapannya lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan Kyuubi sedangkan Kyuubi masih menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

"_Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan huh? Naru?" _ ejek Kyuubi setelah terdiam cukup lama namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya. "_Apakah kau akan tetap bungkam setelah semuanya terjadi? Sama seperti waktu itu? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit terbuka walaupun hanya padaku, Menma, Shion atau Iruka? Tidak tahukah kau kami sangat menghawatirkanmu? Bahkan Mikoto-kaasan hampir mati jantungan ketika ia tahu saat dulu kau seorang pemakai, berkelahi, bahkan kau hampir mati karena ikut balap liar…" _

_"Diam_…" Naruto menghentikan makannya menunduk kearah bawah, tangannya yang memegang roti isi itu bergetar dan tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar menahan gejolak untuk tidak membentak pamannya itu. Kyuubi yang tahu reaksi Naruto tetap berbicara, ia tidak peduli jika Naruto akan membentaknya setidaknya dengan itu Naruto mau sedikit terbuka dengan mereka sungguh Kyuubi tidak bermaksud menekan Naruto seperti ini hanya saja ia tidak ingin sifat Naruto yang dulu kembali hanya karena memendam masalahnya sendirian. Tidak! Sampai matipun Kyuubi tidak ingin melihat Naruto depresi dan membahayakan dirinya lagi, apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi Naruto.

"_Mereka selalu was-was Naru, mereka takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan mereka? Walaupun kau tidak ingin kami membantumu setidaknya ceritakanlah pada kami jika kau memiliki masalah, itu akan sangat meringankan bebanmu bahkan jika kau ingin meminta bantuan mintalah tidak usah segan karena kami akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu tanpa kau sadari Naru!" _

"_D . I. A. M_" ucap Naruto dengan menekankan setiap katanya.

"_Kau tahu Naru ini bukan salahmu, bahkan kau sudah menangkap kakek Bangka itu! Dialah yang salah! Dialah yang membunuh orang tua Menma dan bahkan ratusan jiwa orang melayang karenanya dan juga Kaasan dan Tousanmu—"_

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" ucapan Kyuubi terputus ketika Naruto berteriak menggebrak meja makannya dan menatap Kyuubi tajam, tidak ia pedulikan tatapan bingung dan kaget yang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya menghilangkan rasa kaget saat Naruto berteriak tadi, jujur Kyuubi cukup gemetar tadi melihat perubahan Naruto yang sudah ketahap kitsune.

"_Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Naru, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Tousan, Kaasanmu, dan yang lainnya… karena itu bukan kesalahanmu, sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi melihat dirimu yang menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika bersujut bisa membuatmu kembali pada Naruto yang seceria dan sebahagia dulu tanpa ada kepalsuan dan beban dipundaknya maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya"_ ucap Kyuubi yang tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, F*c* sungguh Kyuubi benci terlihat lemah seperti ini apalagi didepan banyak orang salahkan moodswingnya yang kumat semenjak ia hamil. Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang tersembunyi di bawah meja dengan erat menenangkan Kyuubi walau ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang di bahas oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto, Menmapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi pada Naruto walau ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sementara itu Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, Naruto yang tersadar jika ia tadi membentak Kyuubi menghela nafasnya keras.

"_Maaf Kyuu~_" Naruto berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Kyuubi yang duduk di balik meja depan Naruto. "_Aku hanya memilih apa yang terbaik untuk semuanya" _ucap Naruto lemah.

"YANG TERBAIK UNTUK SEMUANYA TAPI TIDAK UNTUKMU NARU!" sanggah Kyuubi keras dan menepis tangan Naruto yang mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi, iapun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali memandang Kyuubi sebentar dengan tatapan sedih dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kaasan tousan Naru mau berangkat sekolah, hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga basket. Naru tak mau telat jadi Naru mau berangkat sekarang saja supaya Naru bisa santai-santai di kelas" ucap Naruto sambil mengucup pipi Mikoto, Fugaku, Tsunade, Jiraya, dll kecuali Sasuke cs, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tapi Naru-chan kau masih sakit, istirahatlah dulu sehari ini" saran Mikoto dan diberi anggukan singkat oleh Fugaku, Tsunade, Jiraya, Menma, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja kaasan Naru sudah sehat kok, buktinya Naru makan banyak" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan mau ikut Naru berangkat bareng?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Tidak aku akan berangkat dengan Sasuke-kun saja" jawab Sakura pelan sambil menatap Naruto.

"Umn a-ano gomen Naru-chan aku akan berangkat dengan Kiba dan Neji-nii" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Um begitu baiklah Naru akan berangkat sendiri saja. Oh iya Sakura dan teman-teman, Naru lupa kasi tahu kalau Naru itu anak angkat Fugaku-tousan dan Mikoto-kaasan jadi bisa dibilang Naru itu adik tiri Sasuke dan Itachi-nii maaf Naru tak mengatakannya dari awal. Oh iya maaf pagi-pagi begini Naru berteriak dan berbicara kasar sehingga membuat mood kalian menjadi buruk. Lupakan saja apa yang kalian dengar dan kalian lihat tadi, lanjutkan saja sarapan kalian. Naru mau berangkat dulu ya, byee~" pamit Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, bahkan kau tidak membiarkan kakek Bangka itu menerima hukumannya dan bahkan kau membiarkannya bernafas hingga saat ini dan membiayai keluarganya padahal dia sudah membunuh. Seharusnya kau membencinya tapi kau tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Kyuubi menghentikan langkah Naruto untuk keluar.

"Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan kedua baginya bukankah setiap orang memiliki kesempatan itu?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kyuubi lagi dengan pandangan bertanya dan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "_Lagipula ia sudah mendapat ganjarannya dengan dipenjara seumur hidupnya. Oh aku juga tidak mau masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan jika aku membunuhnya, aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud dari lingkaran setan itukan Kyuu? Dengan mengorbankan keluargaku? Maaf Kyuu aku tidak mau, kumohon jangan bahas ini lagi Kyuu_" ucap Naruto terakhir kali dan meninggalkan tempat makan itu menuju kesekolahnya menggunakan mobil kesayangannya. Saat Naruto keluar dari ruang makan Menma ingin mengejarnya dan akan mengantarkan Naruto kesekolah tapi saat ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya Sasuke beranjak bangun.

"Kaasan aku akan mengantar Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm baiklah kau bisa berangkat bersama Naruto dan Sakura, tidak apakan Sakura?" kata Mikoto sambil bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hn, tidak Sakura akan berangkat dengan mobil Neji" tolak Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget dan akan menolaknya jika saja tak diberi tatapan mematikan oleh Sasuke.

"Haah~ baiklah berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi dan tolong jaga Naru untuk kaasan, dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik"

"Hn" ucap singkat Sasuke terakhir kali sebelum menyusul Naruto dan berangkat bersama ke KHS. Sedangkan Menma ia menatap intens kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat sangat sangat tipis sehingga sulit dilihat oleh orang.

"Kau kenapa Menma?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mendapati Menma menatap intens Sasuke yang akan pergi.

"Hn" jawab Menma singkat sambil meminum susu miliknya.

"Ck, mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru bosan mendapati jawaban yang mirip seperti Sasuke yang merupakan sepupunya yang Uchiha itu.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Terimakasih ya teme…" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya.

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau tak menepuk bahuku aku pasti akan lepas kendali. terimakasih" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

**Sasuke's pov**

'Kutatap wajahnya yang tersenyum cantik sambil mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal semacam menepuk bahu Naruto saat kondisi Naruto yang menurutku sangat mengerikan… dapat kulihat sekilas matanya yang sangat kukagumi itu berubah menjadi sangat gelap penuh dengan rasa benci, sedih, kecewa di dalamnya yang bahkan aku tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu dan saat itupun aku refleks menepuk bahunya bahkan aku akan memeluknya jika saja aku tidak ingat dimana aku berada. Sungguh rasanya aku sangat sedih dan terluka ketika melihatnya seperti itu bahkan aku merasakan jika Naruto akan pergi… Tidak! Dia tak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya! Sungguh aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, bahkan ia baru saja mengetahui Naruto adalah gadis kesayangannya setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Persetan bahwa kita bersaudara lagipula Naruto bukan saudara kandungku beda ibu dan beda ayah jadi tidak masalahkan jika ia mencintainya? Mencintai Narutonya… tak ia biarkan Naruto menjadi sedih seperti tadi, aku akan menanyakan pada Kyuubi apa yang sebenarnya ia dan Naruto bicarakan sehingga Naruto menjadi sosok yang berbeda seperti itu. Ya aku akan menanyakannya nanti….' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

**End of Sasuke's POV **

Perjalanan mereka ke sekolahpun dijalani dengan keheningan, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan merekapun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Teme kau mau langsung ganti baju?" tanya Naruto karena jam pertama mereka adalah pelajaran olahraga.

"Hn"

"Maksudmu apa teme? Iya atau tidak?"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa dobe? Kau mau menggantikan bajuku?"

"Heh? Menggantikan bajumu? Memangnya sudah sebesar ini kau masih tidak bisa mengganti bajumu sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan muka kelewat polos membuat Sasuke menahan senyumnya.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri" bohong Sasuke.

"Ck teme kau itu payah sekali aku saja sudah bisa memakai bajuku sendiri sejak umurku 10 tahun" bangga Naruto, tentu saja bangga karena sejak kecil ia selalu saja dipakaikan baju oleh Iruka dan tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilannya makanya ia baru bisa memakai bajunya sendiri sejak umur 10 tahun.

"Ppft 10 tahun? Benarkah?"

"Ya 10 tahun hebatkan? Hehehe" bangga Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hn, tak salah aku memanggilmu dobe"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu dengan memanggilku seperti itu? Dengar ya, masih mending aku bisa memakai baju walaupun saat umurku 10 tahun. Dari pada kau yang lebih tua daripada aku hingga saat ini tidak bisa mengganti bajunya sendiri bweek…" ejek Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hn, jadi kau mau mengganti bajuku?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"Tidak! Karena kau sudah mengejekku aku tidak mau menggantikan bajumu, dasar teme jelek bweeek!" ucap Naruto terakhir kali sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Ck dobe tunggu aku!" ucap Sasuke kesal karena ditinggalkan Naruto tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang, senang ketika Narutonya telah kembali.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Teme, siapa itu?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum olah raga nanti, iapun menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut cukur mangkok, alis tebal, dan mengenakan pakaian serba hijau yang mirip seperti Guy-senseinya itu sibuk memasukan bola basket kedalam ring untuk mencetak tree point yang selalu gagal ia lakukan.

"Hn, Lee anak kelas 2-F" ucap singkat Sasuke, Narutopun mengangguk mengerti lalu memandang Lee lagi sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"Jadi kali ini kita akan olah raga bareng adik kelas 2F ya" ucap Kiba yang baru datang dari mengganti bajunya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hinata-chan~" panggil Naruto manja dan segera memeluk Hinata erat dan mengusap-ngusapkan pipinya ke pipi Hinata 'Hinata kawai~' ucap Naruto dalam hati kelewat OOC ketika melihat Hinata memakai baju olahraganya padahal Hinata terlihat biasa saja maksudnya culun seperti biasa dengan celana trening dan baju lengan panjang (note: pelajaran olahraga di KHS, murid bebas memakai baju olahraga sesuka hati mereka asal tak berlebihan). Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam seperti patung. Sedangkan orang-orang yang tidak biasa melihat Naruto seperti itu termasuk kelas 2F yang memperhatikan kakak kelas 3-A yang kebanyakan berisi Prince dan Princess KHS itupun ber-sweetdrop.

"Hei Naru lepaskan Hinata-chanku!" ujar Kiba sambil menarik Hinata dari pelukan maut Naruto.

Naruto merenggut sebal. "Huh! tidak mau! Hinata tetap bersama Naru~!" ucap Naruto menarik Hinata kepelukannya, Kiba yang juga tak terima menarik Hinata kembali sehingga terjadi perebutan Hinata dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

**PRIIIIT!** Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring dan bergema di setiap sudut lapangan indoor basket, membuat telinga setiap murid tersebut berdengung nyaring.

"YOSH! Anak-anak kembangkan semangat masa muda kalian! Hari ini sensei akan mengambil nilai basket untuk kelas 2F dari yang sensei ajarkan sebelumnya dan untuk kelas 3A sensei akan ajarkan slam dunk! Tapi sebelum itu kalian semua akan lakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling KHS 20 kali!"

"HAIK SENSEI!" ucap semangat Naruto sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafasnya berharap mereka akan pingsan dan dibawa UKS dibandingkan mereka harus mengelilingi KHS yang luasnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Merekapun berlari pelan meninggalkan Sasuke cs, Naruto cs, dan Sakura cs.

"Yosh! Naru siap!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang seperti akan mengikuti lomba lari jarak jauh. Narutopun menghitung mundur dan dengan kecepatan larinya ia melewati setiap orang yang sudah berlari duluan tadi dan meninggalkan Sasuke cs, Hinata, dan Sakura cs. Mereka yang melihat kecepatan berlari Narutopun memandang takjub yang tampak sekilas ketika Naruto berlari kencang yang menciptakan kilat kuning, itupun terjadi pada Guy yang takjub akan semangat Naruto iapun berkoar-koar menyemangati Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan betapa indahnya semangat masa muda.

"Mendokusei, dia kan baru sembuh malah berlari seperti itu" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"A-aku kawatir" ucap Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke?" ucap datar Gaara yang bingung dengan Sasuke yang sudah melepas jaketnya sehingga memperlihatkan otot dilengannya yang hanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. Sasukepun mengambil posisi bersiap seperti Naruto tadi.

"Hn, menjaga rubah itu" ucap Sasuke terakhir kali sebelum berlari kencang melebihi rata-rata meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" ucap Sakura kencang iapun ikut berlari cepat melewati orang-orang yang berlari duluan tadi tapi kecepatan Sakura yang terbilang cepat itu tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan berlari Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Hinata apalagi menyamai kecepatan Naruto dan Sasuke yang seperti kecepatan cahaya itu, sedangkan teman-temannya pun dengan malas mengekor bersama Sakura.

"Kelihatannya semakin seru saja! Seperti sedang bermain kejar tangkap, Yosh! Aku juga tak mau kalah. Akan kutunjukan kemampuanku! Ayo Hinata!" ucap Kiba semangat.

"Ha-haik!" mereka pun berlari cepat melewati Sakura cs dan mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka" ucap Gaara setelah melemaskan sedikit ototnya, iapun berlari kencang meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri santai di depan garis start.

"Hm, sepertinya giliranku untuk mengejar mereka sekarang" ucap Neji yang mengambil ancang-ancang dan iapun melesat cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sendirian.

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru menghela nafas sebentar lalu menyeringai tipis dan mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. "Untuk pertama kalinya yang lainnya bersemangat melakukan hal yang membosankan seperti ini, baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah" ucap Shikamaru sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan debu yang bertebangan dibelakangnya.

Sungguh Guy yang melihat ini menangis terharu karena untuk pertama kalinya murid-muridnya semangat di jam pelajarannya biasanya hanya Lee dan Hinata saja yang semangat tidak untuk Sasuke cs apalagi Shikamaru yang selalu menguap bosan. Bagi mereka tidak sulit melakukan hal sepele seperti berlari 20x, mereka pasti akan mulai berlari setelah semua berhasil berlari minimal sekitar 10x tapi walau begitu mereka tidak menjadi orang yang paling terakhir malah menjadi orang pertama sampai di garis finish dan merekapun berlari sesuai dengan suruhan Guy sendiri yakni 20x tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Darimana Guy tahu mereka berlari sesuai yang telah ditentukan? Tentu saja Guy sendiri yang mengamatinya. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka dijuluki Prince karena tentu saja selain kejeniusan, kekayaan, dan ketampanan mereka harus memiliki talenta diatas rata-rata orang normal. Sedangkan Sakura selain cantik dan kaya, ia juga memiliki talentanya sendiri yakni ia memiliki suara yang bagus jika ia bernyanyi dan ia juga pandai dalam ilmu IPA kedokteran itulah mengapa ia di panggil Princess lagipula ia juga bertunangan dengan salah satu Prince jadi ya begitulah~ sedangkan teman-teman Sakura yakni Ino memiliki talenta yakni pandai menari balet dan menari di atas es, dan Tenten yang pandai dalam ilmu bela diri. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri bisa dikatakan sebagai Princess karena ia juga memiliki talenta yang bahkan melebihi Sakura hanya saja penampilannya yang culun menutup kemungkinan dan bahkan murid-murid KHS ragu untuk menjulukinya sebagai Princess. Kembali ke topik awal. Semenjak kedatangan Naruto semua tampak berbeda, Prince yang biasanya ogah-ogahan mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah menjadi semangat dan tertarik mengikuti kegiatan itu aah~ bagaikan dewi yang datang memberi berkah bagi para guru yang sudah lelah memberitahu Prince agar tak malas. Sepertinya Guy harus memberi hadiah pada Naruto, ingatkan Guy bahwa ia harus mentraktir Naruto jam istirahat nanti.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ah~~ lelahnya~" ucap Naruto berbaring lemas di tengah-tengah lapangan basket untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menunggu yang lainnya datang, untung saja lapangan basket indoor ini ada AC nya kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Naruto akan mati kepanasan karena pengap. Muka Naruto memerah karena panas tubuhnya meningkat sehabis berlari tadi, keringatnya mengalir deras dari dahi turun membasahi leher jenjangnya yang tampak mengkilap terkena pantulan cahaya lampu sungguh pemandangan sangat erotis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, suara tak beraturan akibat ngos-ngosan Naruto pun terdengar seperti suara yang dapat meningkatkan libido setiap lelaki disana bahkan Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kibapun menutup hidung mereka mencegah darah keluar dari hidungnya bahkan wajah Hinata nampak merona melihat Naruto yang bagi mereka terlihat erotis walau Naruto sendiri tak menyadarinya untung saja mereka berenam sampai paling pertama kalau tidak bisa dipastikan lapangan ini akan penuh dengan darah akibat para murid yang mimisan melihat tingkah erotis Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak ingin Narutonya terlihat erotis di mata orang lainpun melemparkan handuk kecil dan menutup wajah Naruto.

"Hei apa-apan ini teme!" ucap Naruto kesal, sudah tahu ia susah mengatur nafasnya wajahnya malah ditutup yang makin membuat Naruto sulit bernafas.

"Hn payah segitu saja kau sudah kelelahan seperti itu" ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto yang susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Cih tentu saja kelelahan, Naru sudah lama tak olahraga sedangkan kau sudah sering olahraga bersama Guy-sensei. Tentu saja kau akan terbiasa" ucap Naruto merenggut tidak terima jika ia diremehkan, ia kan baru pertama kali mendapatkan jam olahraga disekolah ini.

"Hn, dobe"

"Iis apa-apaan sih kau teme!"

**Plok! Plok! Plok! **"Baik anak-anak kelas 3A, harap kumpul sensei akan mengajarkan cara slam dunk dan bagi kelas 2F kalian berlatihlah dribel dan tri point nanti sensei akan menilai untuk test kalian. Ayo mina! Keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian!" ucap Guy setelah menepuk tangannya agar anak didiknya memperhatikannya.

"Haik sensei" jawab lemas murid-murid kelelahan setelah berlari jauh tadi padahal banyak yang tidak menyelesaikan suruhan Guy untuk berlari 20x. Setelah memastikan murid kelas 2F mulai berlatih untuk nilai test mereka, Guy pun memberi intruksi bagi siswa kelas 3A untuk berlatih slam dungk dan Sasuke mantan kapten basket memberi contoh untuk latihan ini.

"Yosh! Sensei Naru mau coba slam dungk!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebagai orang yang ingin mencoba mempraktekkan slam dungk itu kecuali bagi Sasuke cs yang mantan pemain basket tentu saja tak terlalu tertarik untuk mencobanya karena sudah biasa tapi mereka tertarik saat melihat untuk pertama kalinya seorang perempuan bersemangat dalam hal berbau kelakian itu, ya bagi Sasuke cs Naruto itu limited edicion yang susah ditebak kepribadiannya kadang-kadang sangat tomboy, kadang-kadang sangat feminim, kadang-kadang pendiam, kadang-kadang sangat cerewet, dan kadang bersikap layaknya Shikamaru dan Kiba yang kelewat semangat sehingga membuat mereka tertarik dengan hal apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto tiap harinya. 'Naruto itu penuh kejutan' pikir mereka dalam hati menilai sosok Naruto di mata mereka.

"Tentu saja Naru, sensei senang dengan semangat masa mudamu!" ucap Guy sambil menyerahkan bola basket ketangan Naruto. Semuapun memandang penasaran apakah Naruto bisa melakukan lompatan tinggi untuk slam dungk itu karena Naruto merupakan siswi yang dikatakan pendek yang hanya memiliki tinggi 160 sedangkan siswi yang lain memiliki tinggi 165-172 sedang siswa 170-180, anak kelas 2F ikut menyaksikan percobaan Naruto meninggalkan latihan mereka.

Narutopun menghela nafasnya mempersiapkan diri sebelum melakukannya, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto melakukan dribel dan berlari kencang menuju ring basket dan setelah itu **Hup! **Naruto melompat tinggi, seakan-akan waktu disekelilingnya menjadi _slow motion_ semua yang melihatnya melongo seperti melihat bayangan sayap di punggung Naruto yang melompat tinggi itu dan seketika bola basket itupun masuk ke dalam ring dengan sangat sempurna dengan Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna juga.

Plok! Plok! Plok! Satu orang siswa yang telah tersadar dari keterpukauannya menepuk tangannya dengan lantang yang lama-lama diikuti oleh siswa-siswi lainnya sehingga menciptakan suara yang bergemuruh akibat pantulan gema suara dilapangan indoor basket itu. Narutopun menyengir lebar di kala semua bertepuk tangan padanya termasuk Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata yang bertepuk tangan dengan lantang dengan Kiba yang bersiul kencang. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan menambah cengiran Naruto makin lebar.

"Bravo! Bravo! Naru pervecto!" Guy menepuk tangannya kencang kagum karena baru pertama kali ada perempuan di KHS yang bisa melompat tinggi seperti itu walupun Naruto bertubuh mungil dibandingkan yang lainnya. Guy menepuk bahu Naruto bangga. "Darimana kau belajar slam dungk seperti itu Naruto? Gerakanmu sangat ringan saat melompat tadi"

"Hehehe Naru diajari mendiang Daddy(Minato) waktu di Amerika dulu"

"Oh gomen Naru sensei tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama sekali" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan senseinya.

"Sensei suka semangatmu Naruto! Teruskan semangat masa mudamu! Sensei mau test murid 2F. kelas 3A kalian boleh beristirahat!" ucapan Guy bagai suara yang datang dari surga dan disambut semangat oleh kelas 3A sedangkan kelas 2F sedikit tegang karena akan memulai testnya. Narutopun berjalan kearah Sasuke cs dan Hinata, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara dengan kaki yang menindih kaki Shikamaru yang duduk didepannya. Hinata memberikan minuman pada Naruto dan Naruto segera meminumnya.

"Capek~" ujar Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Gaara. Gaara mengelus rambut panjang Naruto yang diikat satu itu.

"Istirhatlah" ujar Gaara.

"Hn" Sasuke menarik Naruto agar berbaring di pahanya.

"Uuh apa-apaan sih teme!" Naruto merenggut sebal.

"Hn, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu untuk mengembalikan staminamu" ucap Sasuke penuh perhatian sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto pelan sehingga membuat Naruto relax.

"Hei Naru tidak sopan kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, seharusnya kau memanggil nii-san" ucap Kiba mengajarkan Naruto.

Naruto mempautkan bibir cerinya. "Biarkan saja lagipula orangnya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Iakan teme onii-san" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai jail.

"Hn, Do. Be-chan" ucap Sasuke tersenyum kecil menakutkan sambil menarik sebelah pipi Naruto yang chubby. Naruto yang tidak terima pipinya sakit sendiri membalas Sasuke dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lebar membuat mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit akibat pipinya yang ditarik dengan lebar. Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata tertawa melihat muka Sasuke yang datar bisa berubah terlihat lucu seperti itu terutama Kiba yang tertawa paling keras. Sasuke mendeathglare Kiba dengan Naruto yang masih menarik pipinya, membuat Kiba makin tertawa karena tatapan tajam Sasuke yang tidak cocok dengan tampangnya sekarang.

"Lepaskan Do. Be"

"Tidak mau sampai kau melepaskan pipiku. Huhuhu Gaara-nii sakiit~" ucap Naruto meminta bantuan pada Gaara untuk melepaskan cubitan Sasuke yang cukup keras di kedua pipinya sambil melanyangkan tatapan ala kucing terbuang.

"Sasuke" ucap Gaara tidak tega melihat adik kecilnya kesakitan.

"Hn" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto yang sudah memerah akibat cubitannya. Narutopun melepas cubitannya dari kedua pipi Sasuke yang juga memerah karena cubitannya.

"Uuh sakitt~"

"Hn" **Cup Cup**. Sasuke mencium kedua pipi Naruto yang memerah. "Biar tidak sakit lagi" lanjut Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata yang memerah melihat adegan SasuNaru live didepannya walau hanya cipikacipiki(cium pipi kanan cium pipi kiri), dan Kiba yang nyengir ga jelas.

"Cih. Mendokusai"

"Dasar modus" ucap Neji mengejek Sasuke.

"Untung saja jidat lebar dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke UKS untuk istirahat(membolos)" ucap Kiba mendesah lega.

"Ta-tapi ka-kalau teman-temannya yang lain memberitahukan bagaimana? Rubah(Naruto) akan bahaya" ucap Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan rubah sebagai teka-teki obrolan ringan mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Tenang saja aku akan membungkam mereka" ucap Gaara santai.

"Mendokusai, jujur saja Sasuke aku lebih setuju jika kau bersama rubah dibandingkan dengan jidat lebar itu. Karena kulihat kau lebih bahagia dengan rubah dibandingkan dengan jidat itu"

"Tenang saja Sasuke asalkan kau bahagia kami akan mendukungmu dengan rubah" ucap Neji sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke menyemangati.

"Hn, arigato" ucap Sasuke pelan, Naruto yang bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dengan kepalanya yang bersender di paha Sasuke dimerengkan sedikit.

"Rubah? Jidat lebar? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke cs dan Hinata.

"Rahasia Naruto-chan" ucap Kiba sambil menggelitik pinggang Naruto.

"Hei! Hei! Stop! Naru ga kuat dikelitikin Hahaha Hei!" ucap Naruto disela tawanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari pinggangnya.

"Oh jadi kau paling lemah dikelitikin. Sini Kiba aku bantu" ucap Neji jahil ikut menggelitiki Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan! Hahaha! Uuh~ Hinata-chan tolong Naru, hahaha stop! Gaara! Hahaha hentikan! Shika Naru ga kuat! Huhuhu Teme~~" rengek Naruto karena Kiba dan Neji tak menghentikan kelitikannya. Yang lain tertawa dan membiarkan Kiba Neji menggelitiki Naruto yang tampak lucu dengan manik biru Naruto yang mengeluarkan air mata karena tertawa terlalu banyak. 

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan ngambek terus. Kami hanya bercanda tadi" ucap Kiba pada Naruto yang merenggut sebal kepadanya. Semenjak aksi glitik-mengglitik selesai Naruto pergi dan menonton murid kelas 2F yang sedang test itu dan tidak bicara pada mereka. Naruto menekuk lututnya dan menaruh dagunya diatas lutut dengan pipi yang masih dikembungkan lucu.

"Lee" Guy memanggil Lee sebagai gilirannya untuk menilai test olahraganya. Naruto memandang Lee diam tak bersuara matanya menatap terfokus kearah depan dimana Lee diam.

Lee berdiri siap untuk melakukan tree point, ia melemparkan bolanya kearah ring dan gagal bolanya tak masuk. Guy memberikan kesempatan 2x untuk melakukan shot, tidak menyerah Leepun melemparkan bola keduanya ke ring dan gagal bolanya tidak masuk untuk kedua kalinya. Guy mendesah dan memanggil nama murid berikutnya. Naruto memandang Lee yang tampak sedih.

"Ah~ lagi-lagi Lee gagal" ucap Kiba. Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Kiba.

"Kau mengenalnya Kiba?" tanya Naruto, Kiba menatap bingung Naruto yang sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

"Tentu saja dia kan ikut klub basket sama seperti kami, dia orang yang sangat semangat dan pantang menyerah untuk mengejar mimpinya agar masuk di pemain inti basket dan mengikuti kejuaraan, karena tubuhnya pendek dibandingkan pemain yang lain jadi Lee hanya cocok sebagai pemain yang memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan tree point tapi hingga saat ini Lee sama sekali tak bisa memasukan bolanya bahkan tubuhnya lebih pendek tak bisa melewati tim lawan yang tingginya rata-rata 179-180 sama seperti kami. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menjadi pemain cadangan dan tak pernah masuk dan bertanding secara langsung di lapangan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya" ucap Kiba.

"Dunia memang terkadang tidak adil, kita manusia hanya perlu menjalaninya dan berharap akan selalu ada keajaiban datang" ucap Neji. Naruto menatap pada Lee yang berkoar bahwa jika suatu saat pasti bisa melakukan tree point dengan penuh semangat.

"Teme" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Jika Naru bisa membuat Lee melakukan tree point dan melewati lawan. Maukah kau memasukan Lee ke tim inti?" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke cs dan Hinata tertarik ketika mendengarnya.

"Woah Naruto kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Kau akan melatihnya?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Kalian sebenarnya sangat kecewa bukan ketika kalian tidak bisa memasukan Lee kedalam tim padahal dia sebenarnya memiliki skill yang cukup hanya saja kurang diasah. Melihat semangatnya Naru jadi ingin membantunya sedikit, dibandingkan dengan tim basket yang lainnya Naru pernah melihat Lee lebih semangat berlatih dan seharusnya Lee diberikan penghargaan berupa masuk ke tim inti karena semangatnya yang tak pernah padam" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan menggerakan badannya yang terasa kaku sambil tersenyum menatap Lee.

"Hn, kita lihat nanti" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum setengah tertarik dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Ma-mau k-kemana Naru?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Mau berlatih tree point" ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke cs dan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu Naru, a-aku ikut" ucap Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto, ia kawatir Naruto bisa tumbang kapan saja pasalnya ia mendengar cerita Kiba bahwa kemarin Naruto pingsan.

"Mendokusai dasar selalu saja anak itu melakukan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru menatap kepergiaan Naruto dengan bosan, tapi tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke cs yang lain bahwa Shikamaru tertarik dengan perkataan Naruto terbukti dari bibir Shikamaru yang menunjukkan senyum kecil yang biasanya menguap bosan itu.

"Haah~ padahal Naruto dalam kondisi yang tidak baik" ucap Neji kawatir.

"Lee beruntung, Naruto memperhatikannya" ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

**TBC**

Haloha semuanya, apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa dengan kalian semua, hehehe…. (nyengir gaje)

Fic kali ini tidak disangka-sangka bakal sepanjang ini mungkin karena Rin terlalu lama update? Bisa jadi :D

Ok kali ini Rin menampilkan lagu Ariana Grande feat Nathan Sykes yang berjudul almost is never enough. Salah satu lagu yang Rin suka, bagus sih… hehehe coba dengerin yaa…

Rin sengaja selalu ngasi lagu-lagu di beberapa chapter, Rin suka sih ma lagunya makaya sampe tak ketik dan nongol di fic.. semua lagu yang Rin munculin di fic itu lagu-lagu yang Rin suka. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan jika fic Rin kebanyakan isi lirik lagu (:

Nah sekarang adalah sesi balas Review:

**Chapter 9:**

choikim1310 : pntesan kyaa prnh dgr tuh lirik tnyta dear my familynya sm town lnjtt thorrrr

Balasan: iia itu memang pya SM Town, bagus kan lagunya….

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Gyaaaaa Rin, yg mau d ucapin Hinaya itu apa,. Naru suka Menma ya!? . kyaaaaa ada MenmaNaruuuuuu, Lanjut ya Rin, smangat :3

Balasan: Yaa gitu deh hahaha…. Ok makasih atas semangatnya… hohoho

hanafid :Lanjuttt..! :D}{

balasan: sudah lanjut ko :D

blackblues: lanjuttt!,update kilat yayya :-)

balasan: sudah lanjut koo… Rin usahain update secepatnya…. :D

alta0sapphire: apa menma menyukai naru ? semoga tidak.. oke lanjut

balasan: Itu rahasia, oke deh sudah lanjut nih!

Dewi15: lanjut dong,,penasaran nih..

Balasan: ini sudah lanjut… hehehe maaf lama menunggu

julihrc: Ini bisa sampai berapa chapters?

Balasan: kalo ditaya gitu Rin jga ga tahu hehehe….

zadita uchiha: Hmm... Kaya' ny menma ad rasa dech sama naru,, truss naru suka ny ama sasu apa menma? Naru emang polos atw pura" ajj? Haaahh... Sabar yya sasuke,, kan gk seru kalo gk ada saingan ny...Next,, lanjutkan..Ganbatte ne rin-san...

balasan: Hehehe begtu lah… hahahaha Naru sih bingung klo masalah perasaan kta liat aja ntar… Naru itu polos soal perasaan dan berbau hal yang dewasa gtu… betul", ok ini udh lanjut, makasi semangatnya :D

yoona: ganbate lanjutin fic y ya rin-san... slam kenal...d tunggu update selanjutnya...

balasan: ok ini udh lanjut chap 11, salam knal jg Yoona-san, mkasi reviewnya… (:

zukie1157: hadoh di chap ini charanya yg muncul banyak banget! Kie jadi mumet sendiri...Cie cie ada yg cembukur nih! Hahaha ...Hadoh itu pinky bikin ilfil aja!Next author...

balasan: sebenarnya tidak banyak-banyak banget sih… Rin cuman sedikit ajj nampilin mereka, hehehe :D yang pnting kn tokoh utamanya (: hahaha …. Si pink memang sudah seperti itu… Ok deh ni udah lanjut Guys!

Aegyeo789: aduuuhh naru gk sadarr dah buatt sasuke cmburu... lnjuuutt ada kjutan apalagi ntarr.

Balasan: iia dia tug a peka!... hahha baca saja kelanjutannya, makasi reviewnya (:

RisaSano:Next ya,Update kilat Thor..Ditunggu

Balasan: ok ni dah lanjut! Baca yaa… hahahaha

Jessica:Kyaa...! Senpai!Ceritanya keren!Naru otaknya terlalu lemot klo soal cinta masa liat sasu yg suka cemburu sama naru aj dia gak sadar sih!but I love sasunaru *muach*Buruan update ya senpai!..

Balasan: Kyaaa makasih udah bilang keren :* benar tuh! I love SasuNaru too, ok ni udah update!

Sukmawindia: ini ff sasunaru kan? qu suka ff sasufemnaru!(gax ada yang nannya -_-!)  
apa naruto-kun suka sma menma?, ff'a bguss…fighting and next! ;-)

Balasan: iia ni SasufemNaru! Hahaha ….. yaa Naru bgtulah… makasih udh di blang bagus! Fight!

Luca Marvell: jadi teman2 naru itu artis ya? menma gak ada rasa suka ke naru ya? apa sakura masi jahat?

Balasan: yah ada yang artis ada yang bisnis, Naru mah byk py temen cumn Rin ga sbutin hahahaha…Itu masih rahasia… :P Sakura ya seperti itulah…

Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange: oh akhirnya si teme punya saingan, mana naruto lebih suka menma ketimbang teme lagi, perjuangan teme dapetin naruto bisa lebih berat nie... hohoho

Balasan: hohoho ya begitulah…. Iaa Teme harus berjuang!

andika yoga: cepet-cepet update aku suka ff ini.

balasan: terimakasih udh suka ff Rin :* ini udh update

Tyateukie13: Yah ampun~ request lagu nya suju dong klo gitu~ hihihi *ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes no jutsu :D yg evanesce pleas~ biar nyanyi bareng aku bawa spanduk shippuden junior bkan super junior :v *di serbu SJ am ELF XD

Balasan: hahha iiaa klo ada ksmptn masukin lagu itu, Rin bakal masukin ko… :D

Gita: lanjut

Balasan: oke ini udah lanjut….

amar.m: kapan update chapter10

balasan: udah update chapter 11 :D

Uchiha Annie: itu kan Dear My Family - nya SM Town? pas baca tadi bingung kok gak ada reff nya ternyata di ending toh

Balasan: iia tu pya SM Town, hahaha iia Rin pndekin lagunya … hahahaha :D

**Chapter 10:**

saphire always for onyx: Semoga Kiba dtrima di sisi-Nya;)uhh pengganggu t cewek:

balasan: hahaha Kyuubi sadis yaa… iia lagi seru juga (:

saera: wah...sasu ga sabar ih...

balasan: hahahaha iia saking kangennya ma Naru (:

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Gyaaaa yg ngliat sapa tuh...? .Lanjut Rin~ smangat ya~

Balasan: Hahaha sudah terjawab siapa yang liat (: … oK dehh!

Ryuusuke583: ughh.. hubungan menma naru cuma saudara kan? uhh, gemes ma sasunaru yg lg ciumann~ next kak

Balasan: Hahaha itu rahasia, gregetan ya maunya dilebih-lebihin tapi ga bisa (:

leinalvin775: Ditunggu kelanjutanya;)fighting

balasan: ok ni udah lanjutt…

Vianycka Hime: Apa itu Sakura yang ngeganggu acara ciuman sepihak SasuNaru?! Ah kenapa itu orang nggak musnah aja sih?! M-preg itu untuk Itakyuu couple ya? Lanjuutt!

Balasan: hahaha itu sudah trjawab di chap ini, waduuh jangan di musnahin kasian, di maafin aj… iia itu untuk ItaKyuu…. Ok ni udah lanjut!

Dewi15: So sweet banget deh SasuNaru ini. lanjut dong..penasaran nih..

Balasan: hehehe ini udah lanjut…

Blackblue: Keren lajutt…Kalo bisa update kilatt!

Balasan: makasih udah di bilang keren :* Gomen Rin ga janji update kilat

Ale Genoveva: Naruto sakit apa senpai?

Balasan: hahaha itu masih rahasia…

andika yoga: Mana adegan kimochinya . Argghhh katanya rate M. Kok gak ada kimochinya…

balasan: Sabar~ tunggu ajj karena Rin mau buat 1 chap tuu full M

HafizaKun: Next senpai *-*btw kyuu-nii apa kyuu-nee? :v

Balasan: Ok ni udah next.. Kyuu-nii alnya Kyuubi cowo, M-preg tu untuk pasangan ItaKyuu

Luca Marvell: ah...siapa tuh yang teriak? bukan sakura kan? apa mikoto?

Balasan: hahaha sudah terjawab di chap ini…

Indah605: Salam kenal author san. Namaku Indah, aku orang baru di ffn. Aku sangat suka cerita anda. Cerita anda sangat keren, aku suka. Aku tunggu lanjutanya...Ganbatte!

Balasan: Salam kenal juga :D Namaku Rin, hahaha Rin juga author baru… waah terimakasih udah bilang keren! Rin seneng… Ok Rin udah lanjut koo!

choikim1310: dichap ini kyaa tdi ada kta2 naru berkelahi gtu emg naru yg dulu kya gmn y udh ada flashbacknya blm y lupa euy kekekkekeke menma smpe bisa ngubah naru gtu!

Balasan: Hahaha saking kelamaannya Rin update sih yaa… blom, flash backnya belom ada.. Rin critain dikit ajj… Iaa dulu Naru depresi dan menjadi berandal… ya begtu deehh… lanjutannya rahasia (:

Uciha safira: Lanjut nya kok lama sekali?penasaran siapa yg berteriak,atau mungkin sakura?lanjut yah plese!

Balasan: Maaf Rin lama update… udah terjawab di chap ini… ok udh lanjut

Arina eyes: nee, Rin-san... ini lanjut kan? kalo lanjut calling" darkbrown eyes ya...  
ahh... darkbrown eyes itu inisalku :) salam kenal Rin-san

Balasan: Salam kenal juga, ok deh ini udah lanjut koo..

Liessukee: kerennnnnnnnnnnnnn. deg deg an nunggu lanjutannya ...

Balasan: Kyaa makasih udah di bilang kereen! Ini udah lanjut koo (:

Dewi chan: Keren banget nii/nee-san ;-) lanjutkan dong penasaran neh.

Balasan: Kya makasi udah di bilang keren! Udah lanjut ko (:

Grand560: Lanjut gan!

Balasan: udah lanjut nii (:

Nah Rin sudah balas semua review kalian semua, jika ada salah kata atau salah ketik nama atau Rin melewatkan review yang kalian kirim, kasi tau aja Rin… oh iya, jika fict Rin ada salah kata atau kalimat kasi tau Rin aja yaa karena Rin bisa belajar dari kesalahan itu.

Terima kasih atas para reader, follower, favorit, dan review ff Rin. Dukungan kalian sangat membantu Rin hingga saat ini~ jadi Arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya MINAA!

Psst sebenarnya Rin telat update karena terlalu asik main Harvest Moon Back to Nature saking asiknya main sampai-sampai salah satu temen Rin ngomel karena gak segera di update, Rin lagi seneng-seneng nya ngumpulin ikan legendaris di Harvest Moon siih yah walau game jadul dan berkali-kali Rin ngulang mainin dari awal, ttep aja Rin ga bosen entahlah kenapa bisa begitu, Oh dan jangan lupakan game Toy story PSP lumanyan seru tuh (Kok jadi promosi ya?) Plak! Kembali ketopik awal… Maaf ya Mina! Sungguh-sungguh maaf sudah telat update! Huuweee~~~(Bungkuk berkali-kali).

Okelah sampai sini dulu, akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**REVIEW PLEASE~**

Dan jangan lupakan Rin~ Byee~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous story:**

"Ma-mau k-kemana Naru?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Mau berlatih tree point" ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke cs dan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu Naru, a-aku ikut" ucap Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto, ia kawatir Naruto bisa tumbang kapan saja pasalnya ia mendengar cerita Kiba bahwa kemarin Naruto pingsan.

"Mendokusai dasar selalu saja anak itu melakukan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru menatap kepergiaan Naruto dengan bosan, tapi tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke cs yang lain bahwa Shikamaru tertarik dengan perkataan Naruto terbukti dari bibir Shikamaru yang menunjukkan senyum kecil yang biasanya menguap bosan itu.

"Haah~ padahal Naruto dalam kondisi yang tidak baik" ucap Neji kawatir.

"Lee beruntung, Naruto memperhatikannya" ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

**Warning : **AU, Mary Sue dalam Naruto, GenderSwitch, OOC, typo, ada M-PREG, SasufemNaru

**Rate: M **now

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ahh~~ kenyangnya~~Makasih Guy-sensei" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yang kepenuhan, sedangkan Guy tertawa sedih tatkala dompetnya manjadi tipis, sedangkan Sasuke cs memandang kasian dan Hinata yang memandang iba Guy.

"Kami akan membayar sendiri makanan kami" ucap Gaara yang secara tidak langsung menolak Guy membayar makanannya dan lainnya, bagai sebuah berkah dari surga Guy menangis terharu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sungguh tak Guy sangka kejadian ini akan terjadi dimana saat jam istirahat berdentang nyaring dengan semangat 45 Guy langsung mengajak Naruto dkk untuk ditraktir sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya di lapangan basket, tapi melihat Naruto yang memesan banyak ramen membuat Guy menganga tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang gadis mampu menghabiskan banyak ramen seperti itu, jika ada lomba makan ramen bisa dipastikan jika Naruto akan jadi juara 1 nya. Tidak habis pikir jika mentraktir makanan seorang cewek seperti Naruto bisa menguras setengah isi dompetnya yang baru saja diisi. Guy pikir semua cewek sama, dimana cewek selalu memikirkan penampilannya agar terlihat sempurna tanpa ada lemak di tubuh tapi lain bagi Naruto yang seperti tak mempedulikan berat badannya akan bertambah jika ia makan terlalu banyak. Ia malah nambah dan nambah sampai perutnya tidak bisa menampung makanan lagi bahkan Naruto memakan ramennya dengan cepat seolah-olah ia tidak makan sebulan. 'Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa' pikir Guy yang melihat cara makan Naruto yang ajaib itu.

"Te-terima ka-kasih sensei sudah mengajak kami makan" ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Hahaha tak apa-apa, sensei senang bisa makan dengan kalian. Naruto, sensei kagum dengan cara makanmu yang mengeluarkan gejolak semangat masa muda itu! Kalau gitu sensei mau ke ruangan dulu, kalian istirahatlah masih 15 menit sebelum jam pelajaran kedua di mulai" ucap Guy berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Makasih sensei! Kapan-kapan traktir lagi ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, Guy yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantin takut uangnya habis jika mentraktir Naruto lebih dari ini. "Wow! Larinya Guy-sensei cepat sekali! Tapi kenapa sensei cepat-cepat pergi seperti itu?" takjub Naruto sekaligus memeringkan kepalanya bertanda ia bingung.

"Tentu saja sensei lari seperti itu apalagi setelah melihatmu makan dengan lahap" ucap Neji tenang sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan cara makan Naru?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan cara makanmu hanya saja sensei terkejut bahwa ada perempuan bisa makan dengan lahap dan cepat melebih Kiba" ucap Gaara sambil mengelap mulutnya, ia menatap Naruto yang bibirnya belepotan dengan kaldu ramen. "Bersihkan mulutmu Naru" ucap Gaara, Naruto memegang mulutnya yang belepotan kaldu.

"Eh? Hina-chan punya tissue?" tanya Naruto dan segera saja Hinata menyerahkan tissuenya, belum sempat Naruto mengelap mulutnya Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya.

"Hn, kau itu perempuan jagalah penampilanmu" ucap Sasuke dan mengelap bibir Naruto dengan perlahan menggunakan tissue.

"Uuh biarin aja! Kamu ga tau sih teme ramen itu enak banget!" ucap Naruto merenggut kesal tapi ia diam ketika Sasuke mengelap bibirnya takut saat Sasuke mengancam akan melapor ke Kaasannya(Mikoto) bahwa ia memakan ramen terlalu banyak. Tentu saja Kaasannya yang proktetif kepada siapapun terutama padanya tidak mengizinkan memakan makanan yang terbilang tidak sehat itu apalagi Tousannya(Fugaku), jika Tousannya tahu ia makan ramen terlalu banyak bisa Naruto pastikan jika di dunia ini tidak ada lagi yang namanya ramen, spageti, dan sejenisnya. Sasuke yang tahu persis tabiat orang tuanya yang proktektif tentu saja menggunakan cara itu agar Naruto mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Hn, emang makanan berlemak dan tidak bermutu itu enak?" sahut Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menghina makanan favorit Naruto dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang mengelap bibir Naruto.

"Ung! Enak banget teme! Kau coba saja!" (Naruto)

"Hn? Bolehkah?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang lebih tepatnya bibir Naruto yang masih sedikit belepotan, Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa" ucap Sasuke, menarik wajah Naruto mendekat kearahnya dan menjilat bibir Naruto yang belepotan. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya memperpendek jarak Naruto padanya…

**Cuuupp!** Dan Sasukepun melumat penuh bibir Naruto dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut akan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke mengobarak-ngabrik isi didalam mulut Naruto menyesap rasa ramen yang tersisa, bahkan sesekali Sasuke tidak segan untuk meneguk saliva Naruto. 'Manis' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya jika ia tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang.

"Hn, lumayan" (Sasuke)

"Mulai lagi deh modusnya" ucap Gaara memecahkan keheningan sambil memulai meminum minuman miliknya tapi jika kita lihat lebih teliti wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat sedikit merona tidak terbiasa melihat orang berciuman blak-blakan seperti itu.

"Ck mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru merasa sedikit terganggu dengan adegan SasuNaru didepannya dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ck! Sasuke kau membuatku iri saja!" ucap Kiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan kepalanya yang mengadah ke atas dengan matanya tertutup rapat, menggertakan giginya. Oh dan jangan lupa semburat merah di pipinya. Sepertinya Kiba sirik dengan adegan SasuNaru tadi, seakan tak mau kalah dengan pasangan itu Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata dengan cepat. "Hinata-chan kita lakukan seperti yang dilakukan SasuNaru tadi yuk!" perkataan Kiba sukses membuat Neji melotot menatap Kiba tajam dari arah belakang dan membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"E-e-eh?! Ki-Kiba-ku-kun?!" ucap Hinata tergagap ketika Kiba mulai menggenggam tangannya dan wajahnya mendekat kearahnya dengan bibir Kiba yang maju bersiap mencium Hinata, Hinata yang malu menutup matanya erat. Kibapun mendekatkan wajahnya dan …

**BLETAK! **"Itaaii! Siapa yang berani memukulku hah?!" ucap Kiba keras berbalik menghadap belakang tidak terima jika kegiatannya terganggu apalagi kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit ketika seseorang menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. "Kau tahu siapa yang memukulku Neji?" tanya Kiba merenggut bertanya pada Neji yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Khe! Jika kau tahu siapa yang memukulmu, kau mau melakukan apa Kiba?" ucap Neji sambil meminum tehnya lagi terlihat ada seringaian yang tidak dilihat Kiba.

"Tentu saja akan menjitaknya balik!" sahut Kiba kesal dan asal. Neji menyeringai makin lebar.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Neji tertawa keras.

"Kau kenapa Neji?" tanya Kiba bingung tidak tahu bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam saat ini.

"Mendokusai, tamatlah riwayatmu Kiba" ucap Shikamaru santai dan sedikit demi sedikit menjauh darI Neji.

"Kenapa sih? Apa maksudmu Shi—" belum sempat pertanyaan Kiba selesai diucapkan akibat dari suara tawa nyaring Neji terhenti menuai kesunyian yang mencekam.

"KHEK! Berani-beraninya kau ingin mencium adikku! Kau ingin menjitakku Kiba!? Sebelum kau menjitakku akan kubunuh KAU! Khukhukhukhu!" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum lebar yang tampak seperti iblis bagi Kiba sendiri.

"Uuuuaaa! Hinata-chan tolong aku!" tahu bahwa ia dalam keadaan gawat dan bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan selamat, Kibapun dengan cepat berlindung di balik punggung Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi Kiba? bukankah kau ingin menjitakku? Hemm~?!" ucap Neji sambil melemaskan tangannya dan timbullah bunyi yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kiba. Nejipun menarik Kiba yang bersembunyi di belakang adikknya dan bersiap memukul dengan mengepalkan tangannya keudara, Kibapun merapalkan segala jenis doa agar dapat menghindar dari Neji saat ini. Tangan Neji semakin dekat dengan wajah Kiba. Kiba menutup matanya makin erat.

**Plak!**

"Eh?" Kiba membuka matanya ketika ia tidak merasakan sakit di wajahnya dan melihat tangan Neji masih mengepal terdiam mengambang diudara. Iapun melihat kearah Hinata yang tidak menatap dirinya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya terlihat shock, dilihatnya wajah Neji yang tidak menatap kearahnya juga dan menatap kearah dimana sama dengan arah pandangan Hinata, karena penasaran siapa yang dipandang Neji dan penasaran dengan bunyi seperti tamparan tadi, iapun memandang kearah depan dimana Hinata dan Neji memandang dengan muka shock. Ia memelototkan kedua matanya tat kala matanya memandang Naruto berdiri dengan muka yang kelihatan memerah, bukan wajah Naruto yang jadi permasalahan Kiba tapi wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk dengan sebelah pipinya yang memerah sepertinya Naruto telah menampar Sasuke, terjawab sudah pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memakan ramen bukan melahap bibirku! Kau tahu teme tindakanmu membuatku bi-bingung… a-aku aku, jangan ikuti aku!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi kantin dengan Sasuke yang memandang tidak percaya kepergian Naruto.

"Mendokusai sepertinya Naruto takut padamu Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru yang baru tersadar dari insiden penamparan Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Naruto terlalu terkejut, kau melakukannya secara tiba-tiba Sasuke. Kau tahukan Naruto masih polos" ucap Neji sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Sasuke, kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto" ucap Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah ditolak Sasuke" ucap Kiba tak bisa menjaga mulutnya, Neji mentap tajam Kiba lagi menyuruhnya untuk diam.

**Brak! **Sasuke bangun dari bangkunya dengan kesal, dan berlalu pergi. Semua yang ada di kantin hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Sasuke cs, Naruto, dan Hinata dari awal.

"Aku harap kalian bungkam dengan apa yang kalian dengar dan kalian lihat! Jika tidak kalian tahu akibatnya!" ucap Gaara tajam mengambil tindakan sekaligus mengancam setiap orang yang ada di kantin. Baik para guru dan siswa yang takut dengan Gaara yang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya hanya diam membisu, merinding takut, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari meja dimana Prince duduk.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto berlari menjauh dari kantin sambil memegang dada yang berdetak dengan cepat. "Ck! Dasar teme berengsek pantat ayam!" Naruto mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri dan bertanya dalam hatinya tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya bisa berdetak cepat seperti itu. Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika ia merasa sudah sangat jauh dari kantin, melihat sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui kemana kakinya membawanya sedari tadi dan tidak disangka-sangka ia sudah ada di depan pintu masuk lapangan basket indoor KHS. "Haah~ sudah terlanjur kesini lebih baik aku latihan tree point lagi siapa tahu jantungku tidak berdetak cepat seperti ini lagi" ucap Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dan terdengarlah suara pantulan bola dan tidak sengaja mengelinding kearahnya. Naruto mengambil bola yang ada tepat didepan kakinya dan memandang bola itu bingung.

"Gomen, apakah bola itu mengenaimu?" ucap seseorang yang Naruto perkirakan adalah laki-laki, Naruto mendongakkan wajah untuk mengetahui siapa yang didepannya sekarang dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat sebuah bola basket.

"Lee?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Namikaze-san?! Kau mengenalku?" tanya Lee kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau kan salah satu temanku" ucap Naruto sambil memantulkan bola basketnya pelan. "Kau sedang apa Lee? Oya panggil aku Naruto saja umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda kok" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan memantulkan bolanya.

"O-oh benarkah? Hehehe tidak ku sangka namaku terkenal di kalangan Namikaze-eh! Naruto-san" ucap Lee kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sedang latihan tree point untuk mengulang testku lusa, yah mengingat jarak dan tubuhku yang pendek aku jadi tak bisa melakukan tree point. Tapi tenang saja jika aku berlatih lebih giat aku yakin bisa melakukan tree point itu! Bahkan lebih hebat dari yang lainnya!" lanjut Lee dengan senyum lebar dan kedua jempol yang teracung mantap. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat semangat Lee.

"Oo begitu~ baiklah lanjutkan saja latihanmu Lee, Naru ingin bersantai di sini" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke tempat duduk yang letaknya dipojok pinggir lapangan basket.

"E-eh?! Kau tidak ke kelas? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah akan berakhir?"

"Malas~"

"Eh tapi kan itu tidak baik! Itu namanya kau membolos Naru-san, kau bisa terkena hukuman"

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya santai di sandaran tempat duduk. "Kau sendiri bukankah ada kelas juga? Lalu untuk apa kau disini sementara jam olahraga dan jam istirahat sudah selesai? Berarti kau juga membolos, jadi Naru tidak masalah akan terkena hukuman karena kau akan menemani Naru saat hukuman itu tiba" ucap Naruto yang balik mengulang perkataan Lee yang secara tak langsung membuat dada Lee tertohok.

"Haah~ terserah sajalah~" Lee melanjutkan latihannya, ia mendribel bolanya dan mulai melompat memasukan bolanya kedalam ring melakukan tree point dan gagal. Ia melakukannya kembali dan berusaha memasukan bolanya namun berkali-kali ia coba tetap saja gagal, Lee menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Naruto duduk santai dibangkunya walaupun terbilang sangat santai namun mata Naruto menatap serius kearah Lee memperhatikan dengan serius latihan yang dilakukan Lee. Naruto yang melihat Lee yang sudah terlihat mulai menyarahpun segera beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati Lee.

"Melompatlah menggunakan kaki kirimu"

"Heh?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya agak sebal juga dengan kelemotan Lee. "Ooh ayolah lakukan saja apa yang Naru katakan"

Lee mengangkat kedua bahunya bingung namun ia melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto yakni melompat dengan kaki kirinya.

**Hup! **Lee melompat.

"Lakukan lagi" ucap Naruto keras. Lee melompat kembali. Berkali-kali Naruto menyuruhnya melompat menggunakan kaki kirinya dan berkali-kali juga Lee melompat sampai dirinya kelelahan.

"Hosh! Hosh! Na-naruto-san hosh! Sebenarnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Ucap Lee yang nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan, capek disuruh melompat berkali-kali dengan satu kaki.

"Gunakan otot kaki kirimu saat melompat! Dan melompatlah lebih tinggi! Jangan banyak mengeluh, cepat lompat!" ucap Naruto, Lee mengeluh kelelahan. Iapun mencoba apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto.

**Hup! **Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat perbedaan dari lompatan Lee yang terbilang cukup tinggi dari lompatan-lompatan sebelumnya. Lee mengatur nafasnya yang telihat sangat kelelahan, Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi iba tapi ia tak boleh merasa begitu jika ia ingin melihat Lee berhasil.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh melompatlah secara terus menerus dengan kaki kirimu, aku akan melihatmu nanti" ucap Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tenang saja aku takkan lama, latihlah terus kaki kirimu" ucap Naruto terakhir kali dan meninggalkan Lee yang mulai melompat kembali, walaupun Lee tak mengerti kenapa harus melakukannya tapi karena Lee yang takut melawan kakak tingkat seperti Naruto yang notabenenya orang berpengaruh di dunia mau tak mau ia melaksanakan perintah Naruto untuk terus melompat.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas menuju kearah kantin membeli beberapa minuman dan sedikit cemilan untuk Lee yang sepertinya belum istirahat dari saat jam olahraga tadi untuk berlatih. Naruto membeli minuman mineral dan empat buah roti rasa melon, membayarnya dan segera kembali menuju ke tempat Lee lagi.

"Naruto?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ketika seseorang memanggil dirinya.

"Neji?" Naruto berjalan kearah Neji yang membawa beberapa buku. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku disuruh Kurinei-sensei membawa beberapa buku partitur untuk berlatih piano di ruang musik. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Tidak ikut aku ke ruang musik?"

"Tidak, Ada beberapa hal yang harus Naru lakukan sekarang" ucap Naruto.

Neji melihat bawaan Naruto yang berupa minuman dan beberapa makanan. "Membolos heh?"

Naruto mendengus. "Ini tak seperti yang kau katakan"

"Jika kau membolos seperti itu terus kepala sekolah pasti akan memanggilmu lagi" ucap Neji ketika Naruto mulai beranjak pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangannya membelakangi Neji dan tetap berjalan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Neji, Nejipun mulai pergi tapi ketika ia ingat dengan kejadian di kantin tadi iapun berbalik menghadap Naruto yang cukup jauh darinya. "Oh iya Naruto sepertinya Sasuke marah denganmu minta maaflah, aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran diantara kalian. Kau mengertikan Naruto!" ucap Neji sambil berteriak agar Naruto dapat mendengar perkataannya dan Nejipun kembali berjalan mengarah ke ruang musik. Naruto tak mengambil pusing perkataan Neji dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan indoor basket.

"Ayo lompat lagi Lee! Jika baru segitu saja kau sudah lelah berarti kau payah!" teriak Naruto keras memaksa Lee untuk melompat tak peduli bahwa Lee melompat satu jam lamanya dengan istirahat selama dua menit. Lee yang tidak terima dibilang payah melanjutkan acara melompatnya.

"**Hah! Hah! Hah**!" Lee terengah-engah akibat melompat terlalu lama, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tak ia pedulikan dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh kulit punggungnya karena ia terlalu lelah.

Naruto mendesah padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi melihat Lee kelelahan seperti ini jadi apa boleh buat. "Lee untuk hari ini kita cukupkan saja" ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan sebuah minuman mineral. "Oh Lee sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Bye!" Naruto yang tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama melatih Lee cepat-cepat beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lee untuk segera pulang. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah melatih Lee hingga petang saat ini tidak bisa di bayangkan jika Kaasan dan Tousannya(MikoFuga) nanti akan kawatir apalagi dengan Iruka-jisan bisa-bisa ia akan diceramahi sampai besok.

"Cih Naru lupa kalau tadi berangkat bareng teme. Semoga saja ia tidak meninggalkanku" ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Setibanya disana ia sudah melihat sosok pria jakung dan tampan sedang menyenderkan badannya di badan mobil bagian luar sambil mendengarkan lagu dari aerophone hitam yang terpasang manis di telinganya dan entah kenapa menambah ketampanan dari sesosok pria atau bisa dibilang Sasuke itu.

"Teme!" Naruto mendesah dengan penuh syukur karena Sasuke mau menunggunya. "Maaf teme tadi aku melatih Lee, kau pasti lama menungguku" lanjut Naruto, namun Sasuke tak membalas perkataannya bahkan melihat atau sekedar meliriknya saja tidak, justru Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto dan masuk kedalam mobil. Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang lebih dingin dari biasanya namun karena Naruto tidak ambil pusingpun hanya membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Sasuke dan mobilpun dijalankan.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangannya, bosan dan sunyi itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. "Teme" Naruto memangil Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

"…"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika tidak mendengar tanggapan atau gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Teme" panggil Naruto lagi dan panggilannya tak digubris Sasuke sama sekali. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir ia pun memanggil Sasuke lagi tapi Sasuke tak menanggapinya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn" Naruto mendesah lega ketika Sasuke mau menjawab panggilannya walau hanya gumaman.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya teringat perkataan Neji tadi. 'hei! Tapi kan yang salah duluan itu si teme bukan dirinya jadi kenapa ia harus minta maaf?! Huh! pokoknya aku ga mau minta maaf duluan sebelum ia minta maaf padaku dulu' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan keras kepala. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat bahkan Naruto tak mengira ia akan tiba dirumah dengan cepat karena terlalu asik berdebat dengan pikirannya.

"Kaachan, touchan, Iruka-Ji! Naru pulang!" teriak Naruto begitu telah memasuki mension Uchiha dan di sambut beberapa pelayan.

"Naru?"

"Itachi-nii, Naru pulang!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sekilas Itachi. "Kaasan, tousan, Kyuu-nii, Menma-nii, dan Sai-nii dimana?" ucap Naruto dengan cepat dan terkesan tidak sabaran seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha sabar Naru~, Kyuu sedang istirahat di kamar, Menma dkk ada latihan dan kemungkinan besok sore akan pulang. Kalau kaasan dan tousan nungguin Naru di ruang makan, mereka sangat mengwatirkanmu dan Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepat kesana. Sasuke kau juga" ucap Itachi pada Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sayang. Sasuke yang tadinya akan menuju kamarnya kembali lagi menuju ruang makan untuk menemui orang tuanya.

"Hn"

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan dahi berkerut bingung memandang Sasuke yang telah berlalu pergi dengan aura yang sedikit tak mengenakan.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Nii-chan tidak tahu saja dari tadi pagi dia sudah menyebalkan"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Narutopun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dan Itachipun menahan tawanya. "Jadi karena itu dia jadi seperti itu?"

"Ung" Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

"Hahaha kau jangan begitu Naru, Sasuke hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya saja, kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi Sasuke yang bad mood seperti itu?"

"Memang bagaimana caranya nii?"

"Begini…."

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Touchan~" Naruto memeluk Fugaku dan Fugakupun memeluk balik Naruto. Fugaku mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang terbilang sangat ringan dan mendudukan Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Naru ini sudah jam 8 dan kau baru kembali? Dari mana saja kamu" Fugaku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang di hadapannya dengan sedikit tajam.

"Maaf tadi Naru habis ngajarin Lee melompat" Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah karena membuat tousan dan kaasannya kawatir.

"Melatih melompat?"

"Um! Tousan tau Lee? Dia selalu gagal dalam tree point tapi Naru menemukan kesalahannya" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Memangnya Lee kenapa Naru?" ucap Mikoto baru datang dengan dua mangkuk sup ditangannya dengan Iruka yang membawa minuman.

"Begini kaachan saat Naru perhatikan lompatan Lee tidak seimbang hanya kaki kanannya saja yang menurut Naru bertenaga sedangkan kaki kirinya tidak makanya Naru tadi suruh Lee melompat dengan kaki kirinya supaya otot kaki kirinya seimbang dengan otot kaki kanannya, dengan begitu Lee bisa melompat dengan seimbang dan bisa lompat tinggi untuk mencetak tree point" Naruto tertawa senang ketika memberitahu latihannya.

"Hahaha kau ini Naru~ sudahlah cepat cuci tanganmu dan segera makan, nanti supnya keburu dingin" ucap Mikoto yang duduk dihadapan Naruto yang duduk manis dipangkuan Fugaku. Naruto mengangguk dan segera turun dari pangkuan Fugaku untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel dapur. Naruto kembali dengan keadaan tangan yang sudah bersih, baru saja Naruto menyuapkan sesendok nasi di mulutnya dan seketika ia urungkan.

"Hn, aku sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke yang sudah membersihkan mulutnya dan beranjak bangun menuju kamarnya. Naruto yang melihat itu mempercepat makannya.

"Naru juga sudah selesai kaasan, Naru balik duluan ya" ucap Naruto sambil berlari.

"Eh!? Naru-chan pelan-pelan kau bisa jatuh" ucap Mikoto memperingati.

"Naruto-sama jangan lupa minum obatmu, jangan lupa mandi juga Naruto-sama!" ucap Iruka.

"Haik! Haik!" sahut Naruto dengan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Haa~ dasar anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa diam walau sekejab" Fugaku menghela nafas lelah, pusing dengan sifat Naruto yang hyperaktif.

"Yah asalkan ia tidak kembali seperti dulu saja anata"

"Hn"

"Teme!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, namun hanya keheningan yang didapat Naruto. 'Mungkin teme lagi mandi, lebih baik aku juga mandi dulu sebelum bertemu dengan teme' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk bersiap mandi sepertinya berendam sebentar bisa menenangkan debar jantungnya yang selalu bertalu-talu jika membahas atau memikirkan tentang Sasuke.

Naruto yang jantung sudah terasa tenangpun keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian tidur. Dan iapun berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap cuek Sasuke padanya.

"Teme Buka pintunya" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke lagi tapi tak ada respon dari pemilik kamar. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan ternyata pintunya tak terkunci. 'Huh tau gitu dari tadi saja Naru buka pintunya! Baka!' Naruto membuka kamar milik Sasuke. Dipandangnya seluruh ruang kamar itu dan sama sekali tak ia lihat sosok Sasuke disana. Naruto masuk semakin dalam ke kamar Sasuke yang terbilang luas dan bersih, didengarnya suara pancuran air shower di dalam kamar mandi di samping kamar tidur. 'Sepertinya teme masih mandi, lebih baik Naru tunggu saja' ucap Naruto sambil menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur Sasuke yang berukuran king size. Tak terasa waktu untuk menunggu Sasuke mandi sangat lama dan Naruto merasa ngantuk akibat dari dinginnya AC yang memenuhi ruangan ditemani kasur empuk yang terasa nyaman bagi Naruto dan sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata Narutopun mulai menutup.

Sasuke mengelap suruai rambut hitamnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahu tegapnya, nampak badannya yang tegap, tinggi, dan six packs sedikit mengkilat akibat sisa air yang tidak sepenuhnya di keringkan. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil bajunya. Ia pun membuka satu-satunya handuk yang menutupi area bawah tubuhnya dan segera memakai boxer dan baju polos berwarna hitam yang terdapat lambang klan Uchiha di area leher bagian belakang. Seketika dering andoroid memecah keheningan di ruangan itu dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri androidnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur di kasurnya dengan sangat pulas.

"Naruto?" Sasuke berniat untuk membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur di kasurnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri karena kondisinya yang dalam keadaan terbilang bahaya bagi Naruto. (Ya! Ini semua karena Kiba yang tidak sengaja memberikan minuman berisi obat perangsang. Niatnya Kiba akan memberikan minuman itu untuk guru Kakashi dan mengerjainya, dan viola! ia yang saat itu kelelahan karena mencari untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak berakhirnya jam istirahat itupun tidak sengaja meminum ramuan Kiba, dan berakhir dengan keadaan juniornya yang mulai hard saat Naruto menghampirinya untuk pulang. Sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak marah pada Naruto dia hanya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menerkam Naruto saat itu juga oleh karena itu dari tadi ia hanya diam membisu tiap kali Naruto memanggilnya. Bahkan setelah ia mengeluarkan hasratnya di kamar mandi tadi tidak cukup baginya yang masih dalam pengaruh obat).

"Ung~" Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menggaruk bahunya yang terasa gatal, tidak sengaja tangan Naruto menurunkan lengan bajunya yang longgar dan memperlihatkan area leher dan bahunya membuat sang Uchiha bungsu sedikit menegukkan air liurnya.

"Uh Naru" Sasuke merasakan area bawahnya mulai terbangun lagi dan tidak sengaja ia ambruk dan menimpa tubuh Naruto yang terlentang di kasurnya. Sasuke yang tidak tahan mengecup bibir ranum Naruto tak ia pedulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan bisa dipastikan bahwa yang menelponnya sekarang adalah Kiba yang ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Uum rameen~~" igau Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Naruto yang tengah tidur, dielusnya pipi gadis itu dengan penuh sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena telah mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Dikecupnya lama dahi Naruto seolah-olah sedang mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciuman itu. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat senyum tipis Sasuke yang berubah mesum saat melihat lekuk tubuh Naruto yang tercetak jelas dibalik pakaian tidur yang dikenakannya dan juga paha mulus Naruto yang terlihat karena rok yang dikenakannya tersingkap akibat dari tidurnya yang berantakan. Perlahan Sasuke melepas kancing baju yang dikenakan Naruto, satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas dan memperlihatkan dua bukit kembar Naruto yang masih tersembunyi dibalik bra putih yang anehnya Naruto tak merasa terganggu sama sekali, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepaskan rok dan dalamannya sekaligus dan meletakkannya asal rok itu, dengan pelan dia membuka kaki Naruto agar mengangkang. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering saat melihat milik Naruto yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Maaf Naru aku sudah tidak tahan" sambil meminta izin pemilik privasi Sasukepun dengan perlahan membawa wajahnya mendekati vagina Naruto, dijulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap bagaimana rasa daerah privasi Naruto.

"Nghh~" lenguh Naruto dalam tidurnya dan mulai bergerak gelisah, Sasuke menahan posisi kaki Naruto agar tetap meningkang. Sasuke terus menjalankan aksinya menikmati milik Naruto, menjilatnya, menusukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Naruto yang sudah mulai basah dan menggigit klitorisnya pelan hingga membuat Naruto melenguh.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Nghh~ Aahhh" Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati tubuhnya telah polos dan juga seseorang yang berada di antara kedua kakinya "Te-teme? A..apa yang aahh... kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Nghh ahh~ lepashh teme~" ucap Naruto masih dengan aksi memberontaknya yang terlihat percuma. "Ahhhh~~ uugh~ Aaarrgghhhhhhhhhhh Suke!" tubuh Naruto terkulai lemas saat dirinya baru saja klimaks untuk pertama kalinya, sekarang dia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sasuke meneguk cairan yang keluar pada vagina Naruto tanpa jijik sedikitpun. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Maaf Naru, salahkan Kiba dia memberikan ramuan sehingga membuat juniorku bangun" ucap Sasuke dan menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto menyesap aroma menenangkan yang entah kenapa menjadi aroma yang disukai Sasuke saat ini.

"Ramuan? Junior?" bingung Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dibalik leher Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu Naru?" Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan mengarahkan tangan Naruto di bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke. "Ini sangat sakit Naru" ucap Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari benda yang terasa keras dan besar di tangannya tadi.

"A-a-aku…" Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, dan seketika ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. **_"Jika ingin menenangkan Sasuke kau harus mengikuti kemauan dan keinginan Sasuke dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan mendiamkanmu lagi. Kau tahu Naru kau harus menggodanya dan ikuti alurnya"_**. 'Menggodanya? Dengan cara apa?' pikir Naruto bingung sendiri dengan perkataan aniki tirinya. Narutopun menurunkan tangannya kembali dan meremas pelan benda Sasuke yang masih terbalut boxer. 'Apa ini namanya menggoda?' pikir Naruto polos.

"Uugh Naru.." Sasuke melenguh ketika jari tangan Naruto meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbalut dengan boxer. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung melumat bibir Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar duduk di pangkuannya yang tentu saja tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmppphhh~" masih sambil berciuman jemari lentik Naruto meremas baju bagian dada milik Sasuke mencoba untuk mengikuti alur sesuai dengan apa yang diarahkan oleh Itachi. "Nghhh" Desah Naruto seraya memukul dada Sasuke yang sudah merasakan paru-parunya terasa hampir kering karena ciumannya. Mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen Narutopun membuat Sasuke mau tak mau melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto tak sampai disitu, Sasuke membawa wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto yang disukainya sebelum memberinya kecupan-kecupan erotis yang membuat Naruto kembali melenguh. Naruto mendesah tat kala Sasuke meremas kedua bukit kembarnya dan mengemutnya keras. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya dan membaringkan Naruto yang terengah-engah di kasur, Sasukepun melepas baju dan celananya dan terpampanglah miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Naruto.

"Besar..." ucap Naruto pelan dan memandang kagum benda yang terpampang di depan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya di depan mulut Naruto. Naruto mengangguk ragu dan dengan ragu Naruto menggenggam batang penis Sasuke. Narutopun menjulurkan lidahnya kaku mencoba mengecap ujung kejantanan Sasuke. "Sssshhhh" Sasuke mendesis nikmat ketika Naruto menjilat ujung penisnya. Naruto menyeritkan alisnya ketika ia merasakan rasa aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Uuuh teme rasanya aneh~"

"Jilat saja Naru, nanti akan terasa enak" Naruto yang mendengar itu dengan polosnya menuruti kemauan Sasuke bahkan ia melahap milik Sasuke yang hanya masuk sebagian dalam mulut mungilnya, Naruto menggunakan mulut dan lidah kakunya untuk memanjakan milik Sasuke hingga si empunya mendesis nikmat. Sasuke menarik penisnya dari mulut Naruto ketika ia merasakan dirinya akan keluar. Sasuke melebarkan paha Naruto dan memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Naruto yang sudah basah. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus ujung kejatanannya dengan vagina Naruto dari atas hingga bawah mencoba memperkenalkan diri sebelum ia masuk sepenuhnya. "Naru tahanlah sebentar ini akan terasa sedikit sakit" ucap Sasuke pelan dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menusuk Naruto dengan terburu-buru karena Sasuke yakin ini adalah yang pertama bagi Naruto. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangguk, milik Sasukepun sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Naruto.

"Uugh Sa-su sa-sakit~" Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang dan meremas seprai dengan kuat menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Uung sempit sekali—Rileks Naru~" Naruto mencoba untuk sedikit rileks, merasakan vagina Naruto sedikit melonggar Sasukepun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan kejantannya dengan cepat dan merobek selaput dara Naruto.

"Aaargh!" Naruto meneteskan air matanya tat kala merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke mendiamkan kejantanannya untuk menyesuaikan Naruto dengan miliknya yang terbilang besar. Sasuke mengecup bibir dan pipi Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkannya dan membuat Naruto sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Merasa Naruto sudah menerima miliknya, Sasukepun mulai mengeluarkan kejantannya hingga hanya tersisa ujung penisnya yang menancap di vagina Naruto dan dengan sedikit keras Sasuke menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah. "Ahhhh..." Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada Naruto dan meremas pelan puting payudara Naruto sambil terus menghentakkan tubuhnya naik turun dan terkadang Sasuke memutarnya dan juga bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. "Aahhh Su-suke~ emhhh... ini sangat ah! Aneh? ahm..." desah Naruto ketika ia merasakan penis besar Sasuke yang keluar masuk di dalam vaginanya yang terasa penuh akan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Unmg~"

"Agh! Ummng! Ni-nikmat? Ahhm" desah Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan menahan gejolak yang timbul di dada dan perutnya yang seakan-akan meledak saat ini juga. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar. Sasuke sangat senang melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini dengan wajah Naruto yang memerah dan kedua matanya yang tampak sayu penuh akan nafsu, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aaahhh~ Su-ke~~ Aku pengen pipis~ Agh! Sasu me-menyingkir~" Naruto mendorong pinggul Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya namun tidak berhasil bahkan Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dan menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi akan sampai bahkan penisnya sendiri terasa terjepit dengan vagina Naruto yang semakin menjepit dirinya kuat. Sepertinya ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hentakan demi hentakan terus Sasuke layangkan untuk Naruto, dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah dada Naruto untuk melahapnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tubuh bawahnya menghantam titik kenikmatan milik Naruto sampai dia merasakan lubang Naruto kembali berkedut dan semakin kencang menjepit miliknya yang juga ikut berkedut.

"Haah... aahh... sshhh... Sasuke... Aahhhh!"

"Nghhh... Naruto!"

Kedua tubuh itu mengejang bersamaan saat keduanya mencapai klimaks, kenikmatan Naruto bertambah saat merasakan milik Sasuke yang menyemburkan banyak cairan hangat di dalam vaginanya, bahkan beberapa cairan itu keluar bersamaan dengan darah perawan Naruto dari sela-sela vagina Naruto yang masih tertancap oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi sayang~" Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menghujamkan miliknya tidak memberi waktu Naruto untuk beristirahat atau sekedar menormalkan nafasnya.

"Aa—ahhhh~ Sasuke!"

Sasuke terus menghentakkan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dada Naruto yang ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan yang mereka lakukan, tubuh mungil Naruto yang sedang digagahinya ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin gila untuk terus menikmatinya apalagi diiringi desahan Naruto yang selalu sukses membuat libido kelelakiannya meningkat saat menyebutkan namanya, dia semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat merasa akan kembali klimaks dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah desahan nikmat dari kamar luas yang untung saja kedap suara.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto terengah-engah dengan Sasuke yang ambruk di sebelahnya. Naruto mengelus perut bagian bawahnya yang sedikit mengembung penuh akibat terlalu banyaknya menampung cairan Sasuke yang entah berapa kali di keluarkan olehnya bahkan vaginanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan putih itu.

Sasuke tersenyum memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto dan mengecup pipi Naruto. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu" ucap Sasuke di sebelah telinga Naruto. Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Bertanggung jawab? Apa maksudmu teme?" ucap Naruto bingung dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh iya Sasuke, maaf ya~"

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke yang di tamparnya tadi siang di kantin. "Maaf aku sudah menamparmu, pasti sakit" Sasuke tersenyum teringat kejadian Naruto yang menampar wajahnya dan berakhirnya ia melakukan ini dengan Naruto. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih mengelus pipinya dan dibawanya tangan itu kearah bibirnya dan diciumnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku melakukannya dengan kasar tadi"

"Eh? Melakukan?" Sasuke tersenyum dibawanya tangannya kearah vagina Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan spermanya dan dielusnya dengan perlahan milik Naruto. "Ini juga pasti sakit" ucap Sasuke dan Narutopun hanya bisa berblushing sehingga membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan gemas akan tingkah Naruto. Di kecupnya dahi Naruto lama. "Oh iya Naru"

"Ya?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Lee, Menma dan cowok lainnya selain aku ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain selain aku" ucap Sasuke terakhir kali, memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

**TBC **

Haloo semua! Aduuh bagaimana dengan cerita Rin yang ini? ini fanfic pertama sekaligus cerita pertama Rin yang ada anu-anunya hehehe (sambil ngelap hidung yang mimisan)..

Oh ya Minaa makasih atas review, favorit, dan follow cerita Rin… Rin sangat bahagia sekarang :D karena tugas Rin yang segunung itu sudah selesai…. Yuuuhhu!

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini… I'm so happy!

Maaf Rin tidak bisa balas review kalian sekarang mungkin minggu depan TT_TT yah tapi sebagai gantinya minggu depan Rin akan update ff Rin yang Café Prince! Karena Rin akan update secara selang-seling.

Ooh iya untuk **Okiniiri-Hime** makasih udah senantiasa me-PM Rin dan mengingatkan Rin, dan semangatnya juga makasih~ maaf sudah lama menunggu! Semoga kau suka dengan cerita Rin yang gaje nan aneh ini… sekali lagi makasih! (Salam peluk dari Rin).

Makasih juga untuk yang lainnya! (salam cinta Rin untuk kalian hahahaha)

Rin akan pamit sekarang dan akhir kata:

**Review Please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous story:**

"Oh iya Naru"

"Ya?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Lee, Menma dan cowok lainnya selain aku ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain selain aku" ucap Sasuke terakhir kali, memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

**Warning : **AU, Mary Sue dalam Naruto, OOC, typo, ada M-PREG,** SasufemNaru**

**Rate: T - M **

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Sasuke's pov**

Aku menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur, dengan relefks wajah datarku yang biasanya nampak datar dapat menampakkan senyum simpul di bibirku. Kusingkirkan rambut pirang panjang yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Tak kupedulikan Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan usapan tanganku dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya, namun aku tak menyingkirkan tanganku dengan jail aku mencubit pipinya yang tembem itu dengan gemas dan seketika aku terkekeh pelan melihat raut merenggut di wajah Naruto yang merasa terganggu, tak tahan dengan kegemasan dari wajahnya aku mengecup dahi yang mengkerut itu lama, mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang masih menyembunyikan mata yang berwarna langit cerah kesukaanku, dan tak lupa juga untuk mengecup kedua pipi gembal Naruto beserta hidung dan dagunya, dan terakhir mengecup bibir cherry yang ku sukai itu berkali-kali seakan-akan aku tak pernah bosan dengan bibir mungil itu walau sudah berkali-kali kucicipi.

"Unmng~" kurasakan tangan Naruto mendorong pelan wajahku dari wajahnya, aku tersenyum pelan dan kudekatkan wajahku pada telinga bidadari cantikku.

"Sudah saatnya tuan putri untuk bangun" ucapku dan mengecup pelan pipi gembal Naruto kembali.

"Umng…5 menit lagi, paman Iruka~" ucap Naruto pelan dan kembali kealam mimpi dengan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku, sepertinya Naruto mengigau.

Aku yang mendengar gumaman Naruto mendesah pelan. Aku menyeringai tat kala otakku menemukan ide untuk membangunkan orang yang kucintai ini "Tidak bisa tuan putri, sudah saatnya kau bangun jika tidak ingin ramenmu di musnahkan oleh Tousan" ucap Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto yang tertutupi selimut dari belakang. Naruto yang mendengar kata ramen dari mulutnya pun membuka matanya, ia menyingkirkan tanganku yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya dan bergegas untuk duduk.

"JANGAN! Adududuh ittai!" kulihat Naruto memegang pinggulnya yang terlihat sakit ketika saat ia duduk secara tiba-tiba tadi. Aku mendesah untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini disaat Naruto memijit pelan pinggul dan paha bagian dalamnya yang kuyakini masih terasa pegal melanda tubuhnya akibat aktivitas semalam yang kami jalani, dan tak lupa aku kembali tersenyum smirk ketika melihat Naruto memelototkan matanya seolah baru tersadar mendapati dirinya yang tengah telanjang dan terdapat cairan putih berserta darah yang keluar dari organ kewanitaanya jangan lupakan beberapa bercak merah di setiap tubuhnya. Ia terlihat imut bagiku ketika ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun?" ku beranikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya dan kuusap pelan rambut pirang panjang Naruto. Aku pun beranjak dari tidur ku yang nyaman dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Sepertinya masih terasa sakit ya?" ucapku sedikit kawatir ketika aku melihat Naruto menyerngit kesakitan disaat ia terkaget melihatku dan tanpa sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya, tak tega aku pun membantu Naruto memijat pinggulnya. Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat makin memerah akibat dari kelakuanku yang memijat pinggulnya tanpa segan sedikitpun dan dengan segera Naruto menyingkirkan tanganku untuk menjauh.

"A-aku mau mandi" ucapnya tergagap dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapanku, kulihat Naruto bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi walau tertatih-tatih dengan menggunakan handukku yang ia temukan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang, karena kakinya yang terbilang masih sedikit lemas membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk secara tiba-tiba. Aku yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Naruto tanpa mempedulikan diriku yang masih telanjang bulat.

"Dobe kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kawatir. Wajah Naruto yang kesakitan membuatku tak tega dengan segera aku menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style yang tidak kusangka tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan sehingga membuatku tidak kesulitan ketika menggendongnya, pantas saja Kaasan tidak pernah mengeluh ketika Naruto memintanya untuk dipangku. Aku jadi bingung darimana perginya makanan berlemak yang selalu ia makan dengan porsi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu setiap harinya.

"E-eh te-teme kau mau apa?" ucap Naruto sedikit panik ketika aku menggendongnya secara mendadak.

"Hn, kau tidak mungkin akan berjalan sendiri dengan keadaanmu sekarang" ucapku sambil mendorong pintu kamar mandi menggunakan kakiku dengan santai. Aku mendudukan Naruto pada pinggir bak yang sangat besar itu dengan perlahan. Aku memutar kran dalam bak dan membiarkan air mengalir deras memenuhi bak untuk dipakainya berendam. Aku berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari bak mengingat kamar mandi ini berukuran setengah dari kamarku yang tergolong sangat luas, dan dengan cepat mengambil jubah handuk lalu menaruhnya pada gantungan dekat bak. Merasa baknya sudah terisi penuh aku mencelupkan tanganku guna mengetahui suhu air di bak itu, kurasa hangat air pada bak itu sudah cukup nyaman untuk dipakai berendam guna merilekskan tubuh kami yang terasa kaku. Akupun mendekati Naruto. "Dobe lepaskan handukmu"

"E-eh?! Kenapa?" Naruto panik dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku mendengus. "Dasar dobe, untuk apa kau malu telanjang di depanku sekarang sementara aku sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu semalam" ucapku blak-blakkan sehingga membuat Naruto merona. Dengan gagu Naruto melepaskan handuknya dan terpangpanglah tubuh polos Naruto yang terdapat banyak bercak, Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri menutupi pandanganku pada payudaranya dan tak lupa Naruto melipat kakinya menutupi kemaluannya. Aku hanya bisa memutarkan bola mataku dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak malu-malu itupun segera menggendongnya memasukki bak yang telah terisi penuh dengan air hangat. Aku duduk bersender pada bak dan mendudukan Naruto di pangkuanku. Wajah Naruto memerah tat kala merasakan kesejatianku yang tak terhalang apa-apa menyentuh belahan pantatnya yang juga telanjang.

"Relekslah Naru aku akan memandikanmu" ucapku sambil mengusap sabun di tanganku ke tubuh Naruto dan memijat pelan tubuh Naruto yang terasa tegang. Naruto yang menghirup aroma mint sabunku dan merasakan air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya mau tak mau merasa nyaman apalagi ketika aku memijat tubuhnya membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi rileks. Naruto pun tanpa sadar bersender pada dada bidangku sampai…

"Akh!" aku menusukkan jari tengahku pada kemaluan Naruto dan mengoreknya dengan perlahan. "Te-teme?" Naruto mendorong tanganku untuk menjauh, namun aku tetap pada posisiku dan memegang tangan Naruto yang menahan kinerja tanganku yang sedang menusuknya.

"Diamlah dobe, aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan cairanku yang masih dalam tubuhmu agar nanti cairanku tak keluar lagi dan membuat orang lain menatapmu aneh" ucapku dan memasukan kedua jari tanganku lagi dan mengorek dalam Naruto, kulihat sedikit demi sedkit cairan putih kental itu keluar dari lubang vagina Naruto.

"Aaah Sa-sasu!" Naruto mendesah ketika tanpa sadar aku menggerakan tanganku keluar masuk dengan cepat dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang panik tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan jariku dari dalam tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja juga tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah telah menggesek kesejatianku.

"Sh*t! Dobe berhenti bergerak, kau akan membuatku hard!" ucapku sedikit keras namun Naruto yang sedikit panik itu tak mendengar ucapanku dan tetap bergerak gelisah di pangkuanku. Aku yang tidak kuat lagi mengeluarkan jarinya dan tanpa aba-aba aku memasukkan kesejatianku yang telah membengkak dalam sekali hentakan dalam tubuh Naruto.

"A-Ahk! Sasuke!"

"Ugh sh*t!" aku mengumpat ketika aku mengeluarkan benihku lagi di lubangnya yang sudah kubersihkan tadi.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Hn dobe cepat keringkan tubuhmu jika kau tidak ingin terkena flu" ucapku pada Naruto yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur membelakangi diriku sambil bersidekap.

Aku mendesah perlahan. "Hn, baiklah aku minta maaf" ucapku, namun Naruto tak membalasnya sepertinya Naruto masih kesal. "Berhentilah merenggut seperti itu, aku akan mengambilkan bajumu tapi setelah itu jika aku masih melihatmu basah kuyup seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan melarang kantin untuk tidak menjual ramen lagi dan aku akan terus membobolmu sampai kau benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri lagi" ancamku, aku menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar ancaman berlebihan yang keluar dari mulutku. Puas akan ancaman yang telah kulontarkan aku pun berjalan keluar dan menuju ke kamar Naruto untuk mengambil seragam sekolah Naruto dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Menma, ku hentikan langkahku.

"Hn, kau melihat Naruto? Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali" tanya datar Menma padaku yang berdiri di depan pintu Naruto.

"Hn, dia sedang dikamarku" ucapku, Menma menoleh sekilas kearahku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Beritahu Naruto jika Mikoto-kaasan dan yang lainnya telah menunggunya di ruang makan untuk sarapan, kau juga sebaiknya cepat bersiap yang lainnya juga sedang menunggumu" ucap Menma dan membelakangiku. "Oh iya Sasuke aku tidak keberatan dengan kedekatanmu dengannya, aku justru senang karena ia akan mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak bisa bertahan jika aku menjalin hubungan bersamanya, aku takut jika membuatnya sedih jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku" ucap Menma tidak jelas dan membuatku menyerngit bingung, kulihat ia menuruni tangga dan menjauh dariku aku mendesah perlahan dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar Naruto untuk mengambil seragam Naruto beserta dalamannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Menma sama sekali.

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan pakaian Naruto di tangan kiriku, tak sengaja aku melihat luka jahit di punggung Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi diriku, tanpa sadar aku menyentuh bekas luka jait yang sudah sembuh itu. 'luka apa ini? sepertinya luka yang sangat dalam' pikirku dalam hati.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Naruto menghadap kearahku "Teme kau sudah kembali? Mana bajuku?" tanya Naruto namun aku hanya diam dengan dahi yang kurasa sedikit mengkerut. "Ada apa teme?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Hn, luka apa itu di punggungmu?"

"Luka? Dimana?" kusentuh luka itu perlahan, dan Naruto menoleh kearah dimana tanganku yang sedang mengusap luka jaitnya. "Ooh luka itu kudapatkan saat menolong Sakura waktu kecil, Ups! Baka Naruto!" ucapnya sambil menggeplakkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah kelepasan berbicara, tentu saja itu karena Naruto memang sangat susah untuk bisa berbohong.

Aku mengerutkan alisku ketika mendengar nama seseorang yang tidak asing lagi ditelingaku."Sakura?" kulihat Naruto yang sedikit gugup dan wajahnya yang mendadak memucat, curiga aku pun mendekatkan diriku dan memperangkapnya di tempat tidur dengan keadaannya yang masih tertutup sehelai handuk. "Apa maksudmu Sakura Haruno?" kutatap wajah pucatnya dengan tajam mencoba mengintrogasinya. Kulihat Naruto mengangguk pelan takut dengan tatapan tajamku.

"Hn, bagaimana bisa? Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai membuatmu terluka seperti ini?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

"Apaan sih teme? Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu cerewet sih? Aku tidak akan memberitahumu bweek" Naruto medorongku dan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuat tubuhku sedikit bergeser, kubiarkan ia terbebas dari kukunganku agar ia bisa memakai seragamnya untuk membukus tubuhnya yang sudah mulai bergetar kedinginan dan sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang luka itu karena Naruto pasti tidak ada niat untuk memberitahukannya padaku.

**Sasuke's pov off**

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ohayu Naru"

"Ohayu Kaasan~" Naruto mengecup pipi ibu dan ayah tirinya lalu segera duduk dengan pelan dan terkesan hati-hati diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Ndee kalian semua kesini?" ucap Naruto dan menatap semuanya heran.

"Iia kami sebenarnya sudah datang dari kemarin malam bersama Menma dan Sai karena sudah malam bibi Mikoto menyuruh kami untuk tinggal" ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis dan sedikit melirik kearah Gaara yang dengan tenang meminum tehnya.

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap seseorang yang sangat ia kenali di sekolahnya "Tenten, dan Ino tidak biasanya kalian ada di sini? Ada apa?" ucapnya bingung kalau masalah Gaara dkk dan Sakura sih Naruto sudah tahu karena mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bareng Sasuke tapi entah kenapa Tenten dan Ino juga bisa ada disini.

"Oh Sakura yang mengajaknya. Dan kenapa juga pagi-pagi begini aku sudah melihat puppy?! Ck menyebalkan" ucap Kyuubi sambil memakan rotinya dengan pelan dan terlihat kesal, Kiba yang mendengarnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Sudahlah Kyuu~ bukankah menyenangkan sarapan beramai seperti ini, jarang-jarang kita bisa menikmati pagi hari seperti ini kan?" ucap Itachi dan dibalas anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Umng! Naru senang kita bisa sarapan bersama seperti ini!" ucap Naruto semangat dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Benarkah Naru?! kalau gitu kami akan sering-sering kemari ya kan Temari? Hana-nee?" kata Matsuri semangat sambil melirik-lirik kearah Gaara.

"Mou Matsuri kau itu jangan merepotkan bibi Mikoto" ucap Nagato dan ditanggapi anggukan setuju dari Menma cs.

Matsuri memajukan bibirnya kecewa, sedangkan Mikoto melihat itu terkekeh ringan. "Tidak apa-apa Matsuri-chan kalian semua setiap hari kesinipun tidak apa-apa. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika lebih ramai? Iya kan anata?" ungkap Mikoto dan ditanggapi anggukan singkat dan senyum tipis dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sehingga membuat Matsuri tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kemari setiap hari dipagi hari!" ucap Matsuri semangat.

"A-aku juga akan kemari setiap pagi bersama Tenten dan Ino" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah sambil mengerling kearah Tenten dan Ino, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena membayangkan jika hari-hari setiap paginya nanti tidak akan membosankan akibat sahabat-sahabatnya akan sarapan bersama disini.

"Oh iya Shion-nee dimana paman Iruka?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar jika pamannya itu tidak nampak dari tadi.

Belum sempat Shion akan berbicara namun Mikoto segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Iruka-san ada didepan menyambut kedatangan kakekmu yang akan berkunjung kema–" belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan perkataannya namun terpotong oleh suara familiar dan terkesan sangat tegas melebihi Fugaku.

"Naruto kaukah itu?"

"Ehh?! Kakek!" Naruto menatap berbinar setengah terkejut mendapati kakek angkatnya datang kemari dan segera saja ia langsung menerjang laki-laki tua namun masih terlihat tampan dan terlihat sangat beribawa itu. Madara sang kakek membalas memeluk Naruto dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Naruto yang terbilang sangat ringan dan terkesan rapuh. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tertawa kecil dan memeluk kembali leher kakek angkatnya kembali, Madara menurunkannya sedangkan yang lainnya menatap tak percaya pada lelaki tua yang sudah terkenal dengan sikap arrogant dan terkenal tidak pernah tersenyum itu bisa tersenyum lepas dihadapan Naruto bahkan Itachi yang selalu melihatnya pun terkadang masih tidak percaya bahwa kakeknya itu dapat menampakkan senyum.

"Nee~ kenapa kakek tak memberi tahu Naru kalau kakek akan kemari~"

Madara tersenyum memandang cucu angkatnya "Maaf Naru-chan kakek lupa"

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak menyambut kakek mu sendiri? Hanya Madara saja?" ucap Jiraya yang ternyata telah berdiri di belakang Madara bersama neneknya Tsunade, menatap iri cucunya yang memeluk manja Madara. "Nee Tsunade ternyata selama ini kita telah diasingkan oleh cucu kita sendiri bagaimana ini~" ucap Jiraya sambil sedikit bersikap agak _lebay_ ke Tsunade.

"CK hentikan sikapmu baka! Kau membuatku malu" ucap Tsunade dan memincingkan matanya kearah Jiraya dengan tajam.

"Hehehe iyaiya sudahlah jangan bertengkar seperti itu" ucap Naruto dan berpindah memeluk Jiraya dan Tsunade secara bersamaan. "Naru senang kalian ada disini" ucap Naruto lembut membuat kakek dan neneknya itu tersenyum di balik bahunya dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kami juga senang bertemu denganmu Naru~"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Kantin KHS, 13.00 pm**

"Eh Naru kami baru tahu kalau kau cucunya pemilik sekolah ini" ucap Kiba sambil memakan sebuah stik poki.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung akan perkataan Kiba.

"Tidak aku hanya terkejut saja saat sarapan tadi nenekmu mengatakan kau cucunya, sebenarnya aku memang dari dulu sudah penasaran karena kau terlihat sangat akrab" ucap Kiba kembali.

Naruto menganga tidak percaya akan ucapan Kiba. "Eh? Souka? Kok kalian baru tau sekarang? Bukankah kalian dalam kategori murid cerdas di KHS?"

"Mendokusei, mau bagaimana lagi? Nenekmu menggunakan marga Senju Tsunade bukannya Namikaze Tsunade jadi mana mungkin kita tahu hal itu. Lagipula kita tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal yang bukan urusan kita karena itu sangat merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Ooh nenek jika memang ada di sekolah dan di rumah sakit selalu menghilangkan marga Namikaze entah kenapa begitu Naru sendiri tak tahu mungkin nenek akan teringat mendiang Tousan jika menggunakan marga Namikaze. Bagaimanapun nenek pernah menjadi seorang ibu tentu saja ia akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika salah satu anaknya…" Naruto terdiam sebentar. "meninggal" ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedikit pelan. Seketika tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Ha-hahaha su-sudahlah Naru kami kan akan selalu bersamamu, bagaimana kalau kita nanti – hei-hei Naru kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke cs dan Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto melangkah menuju kearah bangku yang ditempati Lee. "Lee! Nanti kita latihan lagi ya, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Lee. Naruto menatap makanan yang tersaji dihadapan Lee tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dan syok beberapa adik kelasnya yang merupakan teman Lee akan kedatangannya. "Nee Lee Naru kan sudah bilang agar kau diet makan mayo, kau harus lebih sering menjaga makananmu. Bagaimana kalau kau kupesankan salad? Itu sangat bagus untukmu dan tentu saja tanpa mayon—"

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi berlatih denganmu!" ucap Lee tiba-tiba dan terkesan keras seperti menahan marah yang meluap-luap. Naruto diam sejenak dan memandang Lee dengan bingung karena untuk pertama kalinya Lee membentak dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah menyerah dengan impianmu? Kau harus berlatih dengan keras jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Tenang saja aku akan mengawasimu selama latihan, kau harus melatih ototmu Lee dan sudah seharusnya kau juga harus menjaga pola makanmu" Lee yang mendengar itu mengerutkan alisnya tak terima.

"Tidak mau!" kata Lee yang sudah merasa lelah dengan tindak tanduk Naruto yang selalu mengajarinya ini itu dia sudah sangat lelah dengan latihan yang diterapkan Naruto dan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya ia biasanya melampiaskan dengan cara makan dengan banyak dan sekarang Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berdiet yang benar saja! semua orang juga tahu kalau Lee sangat kurus walau makan sebanyak apapun.

Naruto menyeringai meremehkan. "Cih! Berarti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu memang benar! Kau memang payah dan lemah!" ucap Naruto tajam memanas-manasi Lee, supaya Lee mau melanjutkan latihan khusus Naruto untuk Lee.

Lee yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Narutopun menolak dengan keras dan lantang "Aku tak peduli! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Naruto-san! Kenapa kau tega sekali menyuruhku berlatih sekeras itu tanpa alasan apapun, semua orang juga tahu harus berkeja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Namun kau melatihku seperti di Neraka! Kau melatihku agar bisa menjadi kuat namun aku selalu merasa kau seperti sedang menindasku Naruto-san! Aku sangat tahu siapa kau dan bahkan kau paling berkuasa melebihi Princess dan Prince tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi! Sungguh aku sudah muak! Jika kau menganggap aku hanya bahan bullymu lebih baik kau sekalian saja membunuhku! Ternyata kau tak sebaik dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku sangat kecewa denganmu Naruto-san!" ucap Lee melihat marah kearah Naruto tak melihat tatapan Naruto yang terlihat terluka dengan ucapannya.

"Padahal aku adalah salah satu dari fansmu" ucap Lee lagi menatap Naruto dari balik bahunya dengan sedih dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto termenung menatap bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Lee.

**Yuuutt!** Jantung Naruto berdenyut tat kala mendengar ucapan Lee yang menganggap dirinya orang jahat yang suka membully orang, iapun meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu dan bisikan-bisikan yang memakan telinganya yang mulai menutupi suasana sunyi menjadi ramai dengan orang yang mulai menilai dan menggosip tindakan yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Lee. Bahkan teman Lee yang memandang kagum dirinya tadi sempat menatap dirinya aneh dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya duduk termenung sendirian. Diantara itu semua ada seseorang yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Haah~ Naru tidak menyangka jika Lee sangat membenciku" Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mencabut-cabut kecil rumput liar yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah dengan tampang galau dan terkesan depresi.

Neji yang melihat Naruto berjongkok tak jauh dari Sasuke cs bersweet drop melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat lesu dan terkesan suram itu. "Sudah berapa lama ia berada disana?"

"Mendokusai~"

"Hoi Naruto cepat kemari atau ramenmu aku habiskan loh!" teriak Kiba mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Aku yakin dia tidak bisa menolak ramen, lihat saja dia pasti akan datang dengan cepat. Benarkan Hinata?" ucap Kiba pelan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"U-um Naru-chan me-memang tidak akan bisa menolak ramen buatan paman Teuchi" ucap Hinata.

1 menit kemudian… Krik~ Krik~ Krik~

"Nee tumben sekali ia tak berminat pada ramen~" Kiba mengeluh. "Oi Naruto ramen ini buatan paman Teuchi loh! Ayo cepat makan atau ramen ini akan dingin dan akan ku buang nih!" Kiba berteriak lagi namun hanya suara jangkrik yang menjawab suara Kiba. "Huh! aku tidak akan menyerah! Yosh! Aku akan membuat dia melupakan masalah tadi! ayo Hinata bantu aku!" ucap Kiba dengan semangat 45 dengan aura api yang nampak dibelakangnya bahkan ia mengenakan kain putih bertuliskan Ganbatte! yang ia ikatkan di kepalanya.

Hinata yang juga tidak mau melihat Naruto merenung seperti itu terus, ikut mengikatkan kain itu di kepalanya. "I-iya Kiba-kun! A-aku akan membantumu!"

"Yosh! Ganbatte bagi kita Hinata!" teriak Kiba sambil membawa bendera KHS ditangannya seakan-akan siap untuk berperang.

"Haik!" Hinata tak mau kalah juga mengeluarkan semangat 45. Merekapun menuju kearah Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan semangkuk ramen di wajah Naruto berusaha agar pikiran Naruto terpusat pada ramen itu dan melupakan masalahnya.

"Emm~~ ramen ini enak sekali lo Naru-chan apalagi buatan paman Teuchi yakin kau tak mau? Emm enaknya yam-yam-yam" ucap Kiba dengan melahap mie dihadapan Naruto mencoba untuk membuat Naruto tergiur dengan tindakannya.

"Na-Naru-chan jika tidak mau makan nanti a-aku buang loh! Aa-aa" ucap Hinata tak mau kalah mencoba menyuapkan mie ke mulut Naruto, namun Naruto hanya mengatupkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

Neji yang melihat kelakuaan mereka berdua bertambah sweet drop apalagi melihat Hinata yang bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. "Benar-benar tindakan yang sia-sia" ucap Neji ketika melihat Naruto yang masih terpaku pada rerumputan dan terkesan terpuruk dibandingkan mempedulikan kelakuan aneh Kiba dan Hinata. "Hei Sasuke kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang beranjak dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hn"

"Mendokusai, aku ikut" ucap Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak mengikuti Sasuke yang sepertinya ia tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi. Daripada ia berada disini dan ikut-ikutan menjadi gila melihat kelakuan Kiba dan Hinata lebih baik ia mengikuti Sasuke memastikan agar Sasuke tak memukul Lee karena telah berani mengganggu Narutonya.

"Pastikan agar kau menahan emosinya Shika" ucap Gaara yang duduk dengan tenang dibangku taman dan tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari tempat Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata berada.

"Aku juga akan disini menjaga mereka bersama Gaara" ucap Neji mengerti arah perkataan Gaara.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~ **

"Lee kau dicari oleh Sasuke-senpai, dia menunggumu di luar kelas"

Lee yang sedang membaca komik menatap bingung kearah temannya, pasalnya baru kali ini ia dicari secara langsung oleh senpainya itu bahkan biasanya jika senpainya ingin berbicara padanya pasti ada salah satu pengikut Prince atau temannya yang akan menyapaikan pesan senpainya itu. "Jangan bercanda mana mungkin Sasuke-senpai akan kemari" ucap Lee sambil menopang dagu dan mengkerutkan alisnya dikala diluar kelas semakin ribut bahkan teman-teman perempuannya di kelas menjerit sambil menengok ke luar jendela. "Uuh kenapa semuanya ribut sih?" omel Lee.

"Emang kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa membuat kegaduhan selain Prince?" tanya temannya, Lee mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

**Greek!** Pintu kelas yang berbunyi nyaring menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakoni oleh murid-murid 2F menatap pintu yang menampakkan dua orang manusia rupawan bak dewa, semua yang melihat itu terpaku sunyi sampai-sampai….

**"Kyaa Priiiiinnceeee!"** anak-anak perempuan menjerit histeris dan anak-anak cowok berusaha untuk menyumpal telinga mereka.

"Ck, mendokusai~" ucap Shikamaru bosan sambil mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berdengung sedangkan Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok samping kelas dekat pintu. "Lee ikut kami, kami ingin bicara padamu" ucap Shikamaru.

Lee menatap tidak percaya pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang ternyata benar-benar mau datang ke kelasnya dia jadi menyesal tak menghiraukan ucapan temannya tadi. Lee mengangguk takut-takut dan beranjak mengikuti prince yang keluar dari kelasnya.

"Haaah~ menyebalkan sekali kenapa mereka lama sekali sih?" ucap Kiba kesal karena Shikamaru dan Sasuke pergi tanpa membantunya menghilangkan kesedihan Naruto. Kiba memandang ramen yang sudah dingin dan mengembang itu dengan ekspresi sedih dan sudah bisa dipastikan ramen itu sudah tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi, tidak biasanya ia melihat Naruto sesedih ini melihat Naruto yang berjongkok dan menggeruk tanah dengan ekspresi seperti mayat hidup itu sedikit membuat Kiba menjadi frustasi bahkan Hinata sudah mengangkat tangannya menyerah dengan Naruto.

"A-ano Naruto-san~"

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Le-lee?" ucap Naruto pelan yang bahkan ia yakini tidak dapat didengar oleh Lee bahkan Kiba yang berjongkok disampingnya.

"Eh? Kau? Ngapain kesini? Tidak puas telah menyakiti Naruto?" sindir Kiba, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kasar Kiba menyerngit tidak suka.

"Kiba!" Naruto memperingati.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Naru? Sudah jelas-jelas kau berniat baik dan dengan mudahnya ia menghinamu! Bukannya berterimakasih malah membentakmu! Dasar air susu dibalas air tuba!" ucap Kiba yang menyindir Lee kembali.

"Gomennasai!" Lee membungkuk dalam. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku Naruto-san, Kiba-senpai!" ucap Lee masih dengan membungkukkan badannya bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berjalan menuju kehadapan Lee. "Justru Narulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Naru pasti terlalu keras melatihmu, maafkan Naru" ucap Naruto dan ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Lee.

Lee tertegun. "Tidak justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf pada Naru-san karena selama ini selalu sabar melatihku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menghinamu dan terimakasih telah melatihku hingga seperti ini! aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Maukah Naruto-san agar tetap melatihku? Karena mulai saat ini aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!" ucap Lee yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Naruto menatap berbinar kearah Lee. "Lee~ benarkah?" ucap Naruto perlahan sedikit berharap jika Lee mau berlatih bersamanya lagi karena Naruto tahu tidak akan lama lagi Lee pasti akan dapat mengeluarkan potensinya.

"Haik! Aku siap jika akan berlatih saat ini juga! Bahkan aku sudah bisa _tree point_!"

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menjadi bersemangat. "Benarkah? Yosh! Bagaimana kalau kita latihan lagi? Naru juga ingin melihat kau melakukan _tree point_ itu"

"Ok! Aku juga tidak segan jika berlatih sekeras apapun itu! Karena mulai saat ini aku akan mendengarkan perkataan Naru-san! Eh maksudku sensei!" ucap Lee membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar.

Naruto merangkul leher Lee dengan tangan kirinya diacaknya rambut Lee dengan sedikit gemas. "Hehehe bisa saja kau!" dan merekapun berjalan dengan penuh semangat kearah lapangan indoor basket dengan penuh canda tawa dan melupakan kejadian yang tak mengenakan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sementara itu ….

"Haah~ aku tidak menyangka akan di_cuek_kan seperti ini" ujar Kiba yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semula menyaksikan perbincangan Lee dan Naruto yang seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Neji menghampiri Kiba sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Kau tadi seperti obat nyamuk dihadapan mereka Kib" Kiba yang mendengar itu merenggut tidak suka.

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Ya-yang terpenting Na-naru-chan tidak bersedih lagi"

"Yah masalah Naruto dan Lee sudah kelar, dan aku berharap Sasuke tidak terlalu cemburu dan membuat kita repot nantinya" ucap Gaara yang menunjuk kearah Sasuke menggunakan jempolnya terlihat jelas jika Sasuke sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura kecemburuannya.

"Hooaheem, mendokusai na~~"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto berlari dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju kearah dimana pintu satu-satunya berada di ujung tangga paling atas. Setelah sampai didepan pintu tersebut Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlari tadi, iapun menghela nafasnya panjang mengatur nafasnya dan bersiap membuka pintu kayu yang ada dihadapannya dengan perlahan. Seketika cahaya matahari menyongsongnya sangat silau sehingga Naruto harus menghalau sinar itu menggunakan telapak tangannya, bahkan angin sepoi membelai lembut rambutnya yang panjang yang dapat menghalau pandangan mata beriris biru shappier itu namun sang pemilik tak merasa terusik sedikitpun. Ia lebih fokus mencari seseorang di tempat ini, pandangannyapun beralih kearah dimana terdapat sesosok pria jakung berdiri memunggunginya terlihat sangat menikmati angin yang berhembus terbukti dari kepala pria itu yang mengengadah, matanya terpejam, dan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan tertepa angin yang entah kenapa terlihat seksi dimata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sedikit memikirkan hal itu, dihampirinya pria itu dengan langkah ringan dan dipeluknya badan kokoh dan perfect itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke nama pria itu terkejut mendapati ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, dilihatnya tangan tan itu dan digenggam erat tangan yang ia yakini milik Naruto. "Ada apa? Hn?"

Naruto menggeleng, dilepasnya pelukannya dan berpindah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. "Kau terlihat tampan jika rambutmu berantakan seperti ini" ucap Naruto jujur.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku memang sudah tampan sejak aku dilahirkan"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendengar Sasuke bisa berbicara narsis seperti itu. "Dasar teme.." Naruto memukul pelan bahu bidang Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut sesekali tangan Naruto mengelus lembut wajah rupawan milik Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, ia malah menikmati usapan lembut dari tangan Naruto. Bahkan biasanya ia melarang siapapun mengelus wajahnya bahkan Sakura tunangannya sekalipun tak pernah ia izinkan kecuali ibunya dan tentu saja Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup tangan Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Terimakasih ya Suke"

"Hn?"

"Kau kan yang membuat Lee mengerti?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Apakah Lee yang memberitahumu?"

Naruto menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke dan teringat dengan kejadian tadi di ruang basket..

**Flashback On**

"Lee kenapa dengan wajahmu?" ucap Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat memar di pipi kanan Lee.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Ini, ada memar diwajahmu? Dan itu terlihat baru" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh memar itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan mendapat ringisan dari Lee.

"Ooh ini hanya luka kecil, tadi Sasuke-senpai yang melakukannya" ucap Lee dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya memperlihatkan giginya yang berkilau terkena sinar lampu.

"Eeh?! Kau dipukul Sasu-teme?!" kaget Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka teme akan berbuat seperti itu, tenang saja Lee Naru akan memberi pelajaran pada teme. Kau tak perlu takut Naru akan melindungimu" ucap Naruto yang sudah menaikkan baju lengannya sebatas siku bersiap untuk memukul balik kepala pantat ayam Sasuke, beraninya dia memukul salah satu muridnya yang bahkan Naruto saja tidak akan pernah memukulnya. 'Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan!' pikir Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naru-sensei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Lee yang syok dengan perkataan Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

Naruto menatap Lee tajam. "Tentu saja memukul si teme itu balik!" ucap Naruto sedikit melengking.

"E-eh jangan sensei! Sensei sepertinya salah paham!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Lee?"

"Sasuke-senpai yang menyadarkanku bahwa sensei memang berjuang untuk membuatku berhasil, bahkan senpai bercerita bahwa kau setiap hari selalu berlatih basket sehabis pulang sekolah dan menunjukkan video disaat kau berlatih sendirian"

'Eh? Darimana teme tahu aku berlatih basket setiap pulang sekolah. Padahalkan aku berlatih diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain karena takut paman Iruka, Shion-nee, Kaachan dan Tousan akan melarangku. Tapi kenapa teme bisa tahu…' pikir Naruto kaget setelah melihat video di handycam yang berada ditangan Lee.

"Tidak peduli aku berkata apa dan alasan apapun yang kukatakan agar Sasuke-senpai membelaku tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya dan saat itulah senpai memukulku. Dia memukulku bukan karena tanpa alasan i-itu karena a-aku telah me-menghinamu" lanjut Lee bercerita.

"Apa?" sepertinya Naruto sudah salah mendengar tadi, apa yang dikatakan Lee? Sasuke memukul Lee karena Lee sudah menghinanya?

"Iya itu karena aku sudah menghina sensei! Saat itu aku berkata pada Sasuke-senpai bahwa latihan yang kujalani selama ini hanya akan sia-sia tapi dengan lantang senpai berbicara padaku bahwa semua yang diinginkan tidak bisa dilakukan dengan instan dan dia berkata-

**"Apakah kau pikir aku, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, bahkan Naruto sekalipun tidak berusaha sekalipun? Apa kau pikir hanya dengan kekuasaan kita bisa berbuat seenaknya? Apa kau pikir kami bisa seperti ini tanpa jerih payah sekalipun? Jangan kau anggap remeh kerja keras kami! Bahkan seorang Kiba yang sering mengeluhpun tetap melakukan latihannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, oleh karena itu ia bisa dengan mudah masuk dalam tim! Bukan karena uang tapi dengan perjuangannyalah ia mendapatkan impiannya. Seharusnya kau malu dengannya! Sedikit lagi! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kau dapat mengepakkan sayapmu tapi kau malah membuat orang yang mengajarimu menjadi sedih. Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau menghina Naruto hanya karena ia melatihmu seperti itu?! Bahkan latihanmu tidak lebih parah dari kami. Ck! Aku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mau berjuang demi orang sepertimu. Jika aku menjadi Naruto mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu saat itu juga" **ucap Lee yang menirukan ucapan dari Sasuke yang terbilang kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kali Lee dengar. "Dan dari itu aku mencoba melakukan _tree point_ dan berhasil bola itu masuk dengan mudah kedalam ring, dan sejak itu juga aku sadar apa yang kulakukan pada sensei benar-benar salah dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari mencari sensei dan meminta maaf pada sensei" kata Lee terakhir kali dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat kentara keluar dari mulut Lee.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam. "Kau tahu sensei, dari pandanganku Sasuke-senpai benar-benar menyayangimu itu terlihat dari matanya yang menunjukkan emosi ketika berbicara tentang sensei" ucap Lee lagi. Dan perkataan Lee membuat Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi keluar dari lapangan tanpa berkata apapun pada Lee. "Sensei, sensei mau kemana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya tanpa melihat kearah Lee dan terus berjalan.

Lee tersenyum dan dengan lantang ia berkata. "Sensei katakan pada senpai aku sangat berterimakasih padanya!" dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Naruto.

**Flashback Off**

Naruto tersenyum dan terkekeh senang ketika ia mengingat hal yang membuatnya sampai dihadapan Sasuke saat ini. Saat itu ketika ia tahu Sasuke memikirkannya membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya seakan-akan akan meledak saat itu juga, entahlah ia seperti merasa sangat senang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Entahlah Naruto sendiri masih bingung tapi satu hal yang Naruto ketahui perasaan ini dan perlakuan Sasuke selama ini padanya membuat ia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Sasuke menyerngit tidak mengerti ketika Naruto tersenyum kearahnya. "Ada apa Naru?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak Naru hanya memikirkan beberapa hal tadi.. eum teme?"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku mencium dan memelukmu?" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah, sedangkan Sasuke ia sempat tertegun dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto karena biasanya ialah yang meminta Naruto bahkan ia sudah langsung mencium bibirnya tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya.

"Hn, tentu saja apapun yang kau inginkan dariku akan kuberikan untukmu karena tubuh dan jiwaku hanya milikmu seorang" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa berblushing, namun dengan perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke lama dan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini melalui ciuman singkat itu, baru saja Naruto akan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke malah menekan kepalanya dan memagut bibirnya lebih dalam dan melilit lidahnya.

"Uumng~ te-te ngmhn me~ umng" Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke diakibatkan pasokan oksigennya yang mulai berkurang.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dipeluknya tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan dikecupnya pipi gembal itu dengan lama mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Naruto terengah-engah dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ungm Suke?"

"Hn?"

"Besok aku dan Menma dkk akan pergi ke Korea"

"Hn?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto baru saja ia merasakan ungkapan perasaan Naruto walau tak diucapan lewat kata-kata sekalipun ia dapat merasakannya dari ciuman yang diberikan Naruto padanya dan itu lebih dari cukup. Dan sekarang Narutonya akan pergi meninggalkannya? Yang benar saja!

Seakan mengerti akan tatapan tak percaya yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Naruto menjawab. "Aku ada perkerjaan disana, tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja disana ada Itachi-niisan yang akan menjagaku. Suke maukah kau menungguku sampai aku kembali dari Korea?"

"Hn?"

"Jika kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi, aku akan memberikan jawabanku atas pernyataanmu waktu itu" ucapnya lagi dan membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ia pun tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu" ucap Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lagi dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Sebelum saat itu tiba jagalah dirimu! Kau jangan melihat kearah wanita lain selain aku, mengerti!?"

Sasuke terkekeh dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Hn, aku mencintaimu Naru"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Hm~" tentu saja ia tak membalas ucapan Sasuke karena itu akan menjadi rahasia sampai ia kembali dari Korea nanti.

**TBC**

Halohaa Mina-saan~ apa kabar kalian semua? Ketemu lagi dengan Rin di FF 'Happy Ending' ini! hehehehe sudah lama Rin tak membuka FF dan update lagi (: banyak sekali kegiatan di dunia nyata yang harus Rin selesaikan dan baru kemarin lusa Rin bisa bersantai~

Oh iya Merry x'mas and Happy New Year ya minaa~ sorry Rin telat ucapin tapi setidaknya sekarang Rin udah ucapin hehehe :P

Oh iya mina, mina sekalian pasti pada punya akun FB kan? Rin rasanya ingin berteman dengan mina sekalian~ yah hitung-hitung nambah teman dan nambah wawasan Rin tentang FF… karena jujur saja Rin benar-benar masih orang awam dalam pembuatan FF, itu terbukti dari susahnya Rin memilah kata-kata/kosa kata yang tepat yang akan digunakan (Tapi Rin pengen banget selesaiin ni Fic! Dan buat ff baru. Gimana dong?! Huuwwee TT_TT) oleh karena itu itu untuk menambah wawasan Rin akan kosa kata kiranya kah mina sekalian berteman dengan Rin? Add aja Rin di FB dengan nama Shizuka Kirarin dan foto Rin akan terlihat sama dengan akun FF milik Rin (yang gambarnya animasi cewek pirang yang tatapannya menggoda ituloh (bener ga sih? Rin juga ga tau tu tatapan jenis apaan) hehehehe :P …)

Ok udah dulu basa-basinya, untuk review sebelumnya akan Rin balas sekarang semua sekaligus..

Ini sudah lanjut mina-san! Sorry menunggu lama! Jadwal update tidak menentu dan tidak tahu chapter berapa bakal selesai, tapi rasanya ini sudah hampir ke titik permasalahan… hehehe iya andai aja bisa lihat secara live atau filmnya benar-benar ada seperti ff yang Rin buat… Rin yakin bakal ditonton terus-terusan sama Rin sendiri hehehe. Untuk masalah siapa yang membunuh ortu Naruto akan dibahas di chapter-chapter yang akan datang, ikuti saja ceritanya hihihihihhi :D untuk masalah luka Naru juga sudah di bahas disini tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena akan Rin sisipkan disaat Sakura yang mengingat teman kecilnya itu yah siapalagi kalau tidak Naruto sendiri, Sakura ingat dengan kejadiannya aj tapi dia lupa siapa yang nolong dia. Dia Cuma ingat rambut pirangnya aj… Buat Uchikaze Yuui, ethatata, dan Uhara Uchime, ga apa-apa ko baru review (: kalo masalah Iruka manggil Hinata hime sih itu karena bagi Iruka teman Naruto adalah tuan atau seorang putri juga hehehe ya macam gitu lah. Masalah sakitnya Naru lama-lama akan terungkap kok. Kalo masalah kenapa Sasuke tunangan ma Sakura itu karena tuntutan cerita hehehe…buat Sasunaru menurut Rin cerita ini dibikin rate M karena ada unsur ekhmdewasaekhm dikit lah hehehe… Oh iya selamat menikmati cerita Rin bagi yang baru baca, review, favorit, atau follower cerita Rin semoga kalian suka :D

yah begitu saja ya mina yang Rin bisa bahas, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Bye~

Salam Manis,

Shizuka Kirarin (:

Big thanks for:

Flower, favorit, Reader, PM, and Review this fict :*


End file.
